LA ULTIMA BLACK
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Alguien dijo que Draco Malfoy era el Último Black... está muy equivocado...
1. Chapter 1

Hola yo, ¿hola quien?, hola a ustedes, diran que que bien friego(jejeje) pero es que tengo mi cabecita como hervidero de grillos, llena de ideas, por lo pronto esta es una de ellas, la cual pensé que no iba a ver la luz, pero gracias a mi amiga **Ines**, mejor conocida como **ILDM**, finalmente he decidido publicarla, espero les guste.

Aprovecho para saludar a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**, se les quiere amigas!!!!!

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, bla, bla, bla, los demas personajes son inventados enteramente por mi.

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!

**PREFACIO**

Si bien mi vida nunca fue como debió haber sido, es en este momento en que pienso que todas mis decisiones me llevaron hasta aquí, es aquí y ahora cuando comprendo que lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida es haber encontrado aquella carta.

La decisión que tomé de buscar mi verdadero yo es, hasta el momento, la mejor y mas importante que pude haber tomado jamás, pues gracias a esto me vi envuelta en acontecimientos que me llevaron a saber quien soy en realidad y a conocerlo a él, el amor de mi vida…

Miro hacia mi costado y lo veo a el, tan hermoso, sus ojos azules me miran con amor y ternura, me gritan cosas que me hacen muy feliz.

Su rostro esta tenso, tiene miedo, pero no es por él, es por mi, porque me ama tanto que sé dará su vida si es necesario para que yo tenga una oportunidad.

Toma mi mano entre la suya tan pálida y suave, se siente fría como siempre ha sido pero al contacto con la mía se vuelve cálida, el viento mece sus cabellos castaños, me trae su aroma a madera y sándalo, y algo más, ese aroma natural tan masculino y viril que encierra su cuerpo, la mezcla de su aroma completa mi amortentia, siempre ha sido asi, desde el principio, desde que lo conocí.

Sonrío para tranquilizarlo, si éste es mi final, no tengo miedo, es tal cual lo deseé, si hoy voy a morir, lo haré tranquila, pues amé y me amaron, y a mi lado está él, nuestro amor es tan grande que traspasará la línea de lo imposible, podré caminar tranquila por el valle de la muerte pues sé que lo haré de su mano, y nada ni nadie jamás podrá separarnos, en la eternidad seremos uno de nuevo, y no importa a donde nos lleve el destino, para mi el cielo o el infierno es el mismo lugar, pues junto a él, no hay nada que yo necesite, nada que me haga falta, ya nada importa.

El frío me golpea la cara y me hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza, siento una mirada sobre mi que me obliga a abrirlos de nuevo, ahí esta el, Draco, un poco apartado de nosotros, sus ojos grisáceos se unen a los míos, sé quien es aunque traiga puesta su máscara de mortífago, nuestro ojos son casi del mismo color pero los suyos son mas claros, como plata bruñida, los míos mas oscuros y salpicados por motas azules, la prueba que por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre pura de la que tanto se había vanagloriado en el pasado.

Me mira con pena, parece que durante todo este tiempo en el que logramos convivir, en el que le brinde mi apoyo y comprensión, y en el que logró abrirme su alma, un sentimiento parecido al amor fraterno creció en su interior, y es el que ahora lo obliga a mirarme con dolor, pues sabe que en cualquier momento daré mi último suspiro y dejaré este mundo para no volver.

Ya no habrá mas abrazos que lo conforten, ni mi mano lo ayudará a no caer, no podré volver a protegerlo de sus peores miedos y a ahuyentar a sus demonios, desgraciadamente para ambos, este es el triste final.

Mientras le dedico una sonrisa triste que no llega a mis ojos, escucho como los murmullos empiezan a decaer.

Cuando su presencia siniestra invade la sala donde estamos en ese momento, los vellos de mis brazos y mi nuca se erizan, mi corazón empieza a bombear como desesperado, el terror de tener a esa serpiente sin alma frente a mi, me aturde, él me aprieta mas la mano, con el fin de confortarme, pues siente como mi pulso se acelera, las manos me sudan frío y empiezo a temblar imperceptiblemente.

Despacio se acerca a mi un poco más y me protege de el con su cuerpo, este acto me infunde valor y me enorgullece, es la última prueba que me confirma que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, aunque se que nada de lo que hagamos ya podrá detener lo que viene, de alguna manera siento que aunque sea una ínfima esperanza tenemos de salir con vida, que de un momento a otro estará frente a nosotros la oportunidad para seguir viviendo.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría aquí, frente a este asesino despiadado, a momentos de perecer por una maldición imperdonable, sintiendo como mi piel se eriza ante su presencia oscura y malvada, seguramente hubiera jurado que esa persona estaba mal de sus facultades.

Pero aquí estoy, soportando su mirada fría y perversa, sus ojos rojos brillan de maldad y lujuria, me recorren de arriba abajo, pasando su lengua casi bífida por sus labios resecos, relamiéndose por la expectación que le produce el saber que puede infundir terror en los demás, y anticipándose al placer que le supone humillar y torturar a las personas hasta la muerte.

Escucho un imperceptible jadeo que se escapa de sus labios, como si estuviera excitado, mis ojos se cierran un momento, siento que la situación se torna bastante bizarra, el hecho de que él este excitado por lo que nos va a hacer me produce arcadas pero me contengo, tengo que ser fuerte, después de todo, soy una serpiente con sangre de león, y voy a defenderme con uñas y dientes.

Mientras Bellatrix avanza hacia él y se inclina en una reverencia exagerada, producto tal vez de la locura que la embarga y que brilla en sus ojos oscuros, o del amor idólatra y fanático que le profesa, hasta el punto de vivir única y exclusivamente para él, mi mente viaja al inicio de todo, hace casi un año ya, donde encontré la prueba que necesitaba para buscar mi identidad, y la que me dio la pauta para, sin pérdida de tiempo, atravesar el Atlántico y dejar todo lo que conocía para ir en la búsqueda de la persona que me daría todas las respuestas que necesitaba para conciliar los agujeros negros que había en mi vida, la única que podría realmente darme la versión verdadera sobre mi pasado, mi padre…

* * *

Bueno, aqui quedo el inicio de esta historia... espero les guste el producto de mi mente desvariada...

Debo decir que esta historia la tenía ahi en el olvido, pues he escrito más cosas sobre más Sly, pero me había inclinado a escribir única y exclusivamente sobre Pansy, y creo que es justo seguir mi propio consejo, hay mas serpientes en el mar...

Por otra parte, como dije en un principio, mis amigas Inés y Gely me dieron ánimos para publicar esta historia, y no podía dejar de publicar algo sobre mi precioso Theo, al cual he de decir, que pertenece al trío bombonete (Draco-Theo-Blaise) mmmm, y no podía dejarlo de lado... por ahí en el futuro publicaré otra historia sobre el chocolate oscuro de la tríada (Blaise).

Saludos a todas las personas que me leen aunque no dejen reviews, se les agradece...

Gracias de corazón...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas... aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia... espero les despeje algunas incógnitas en cuanto a la niña... pero no muchas porque si no no tiene chiste ¿eh?(jejeje)...

Saludos nuevamente a mis amigas... que me leen y me dan ánimos para seguir... se les quiere...

Aviso: la narracion es en primera persona(_roll eyes_) si, ya se que todos los hago así, pero a mi me queda más cómodo, y me conecto mejor con los personajes, anyway, de vez en cuando habrá narración de algún otro personaje, para lo cual avisaré antes...

Disclaimer: Nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK, Bla, Bla,...

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!

**MI HISTORIA**

En un elegante fraccionamiento exclusivo para magos, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad de _Salem_, condado de _Essex, Massachusetts_, en _Estados Unidos_, se encuentra una imponente mansión de corte victoriano, de ladrillos en suave color café, cuyas tejas rosadas son la envidia de las familias vecinas del lugar, y en cuyos extensos jardines se pueden apreciar distintas clases de flores que lo adornan y embellecen.

Asi mismo, rodeada por una extensa hilera de árboles prehistóricos, de los cuales el follaje deja entrever los hermosos _Quetzales mexicanos_, los preferidos y gran orgullo por parte de la joven dueña, de colores vistosos y hermoso plumaje, tan exquisitos que son el paisaje preferido de las amigas y vecinas de la señora de la mansión.

Pues bien, en tan bello lugar se encuentra anclada la gloriosa mansión Valerius, propiedad de la señora Vanya Anaís Valerius-Jeanotte, primogénita y única hija del señor Vladek Demetrius Valerius y su señora esposa Anaís Marie Jeanotte, miembros de la sociedad mágica mas influyente del país, y propietarios de extensas propiedades, así como varias empresas en el nuevo y en el viejo continente de donde son originarios, mas propiamente dicho, de la ciudad de Sibiu, en Tansylvania, Rumania, la cual se encuentra a los pies de los Cárpatos_._

La ya mencionada familia, cuenta en su haber con innumerables personajes que hacen de su linaje de sangre enteramente pura, una de las familias mas antiguas y aristocráticas del mundo mágico actual, siendo el primer antepasado registrado _Sylvius Arctorius Valerius_, quien vivió por allá del año 410 al 363 a.c., dejando como descendencia a su primogénito _Maximus Emilius Valerius_, y asi sucesivamente, siendo los mismos, varones en su totalidad, llegando a la época actual, en la que el último eslabón de tan rancia y aristocrática familia resultó ser una mujer, la primera en siglos, de la cual llego al mundo nuestra protagonista, quien a su vez es la próxima heredera de la fortuna Valerius, y parece ser, por su afán de meterse en problemas constantemente, que será la última.

La heredera, cuyo nombre es de suma importancia para la historia, llamada en honor a sus abuelas (aunque ella no conoce a nadie más que se llame así) tiene la particularidad de ser muy inteligente, analítica, astuta, sagaz, valiente, leal, un poco maliciosa para algunas cosas e increíblemente ingenua para otras, revoltosa, curiosa, gusta de hacer bromas y divertirse, pero puede ser vengativa y despiadada cuando la provocan, es definitivamente, una mezcla exacta entre un _Gryffindor_ y un _Slytherin_, aunque ella no sepa de que estemos hablando, su nombre, como verán dice mucho pero no revela nada, es simplemente ella, Altair Marie Valerius-Jeannotte.

Pero entremos a la mansión y veamos de quién estaremos hablando de ahora en adelante:

_POV Altair:_

Mientras entraba a mi habitación y regaba mi ropa por todo el camino hacia el baño, pensaba en la extraña actitud de mi madre durante la cena, no es que fuera muy sociable y parlanchina, pero era común que pasáramos esos momentos conversando sobre la escuela y lo que habíamos hecho ambas durante el día.

Hablábamos sobre lo que mi madre hacía en su trabajo y planeábamos lo que haríamos durante el fin de semana, a fin de pasar mas tiempo juntas, pues el trabajo de mi madre como diseñadora de modas era bastante intenso, ya que gracias a su talento, del cual me sentía totalmente orgullosa, era una de las más cotizadas del mundo mágico.

Mi madre había conseguido introducir algunas ideas inspiradas en la moda muggle, modificada en sus diseños, los cuales se vendían como muy exclusivos y bastante cotizados, dejando a un lado las incómodas túnicas e introduciendo la ropa casual pero elegante como lo eran trajes sastres, tanto para mujer como para hombre, las faldas, vestidos, pantalones, etc. , y utilizaba telas fabricadas por muggles de excelente calidad, por lo que sus diseños eran los mas cotizados del mercado y tenía, sin ánimo de ser soberbia, una larga e interminable lista de espera que incluía a gente del mas rancio círculo de la aristocracia, tanto americana como europea.

Volviendo al tema que rondaba mi mente en esos momentos, no entendía entonces porque cada vez que hablábamos de mi padre, ella se salía por la tangente y me cambiaba la conversación, o en los peores casos, su mirada se oscurecía y sus ojos se humedecían por el llanto, mientras abandonaba velozmente la habitación.

Cada vez que esto sucedía, mi corazón se encogía por el dolor de saber que mi madre aún lo amaba, que nunca, a pesar de tantos años transcurridos, había dejado de pensar en él, a pesar de lo que le hizo, aún seguía llamándolo en sueños.

Si bien la versión oficial de mi madre siempre fue que él estaba muerto, yo sabía que en realidad él había desaparecido, asi, sin más, sin mirar atrás, sin saber que en el seno de la mujer que lo amaba llevaba el fruto de su amor, se perdió el rastro y nunca más se supo de él…

Mi madre prefirió hacerme creer que él estaba muerto, pero algo dentro de mi gritaba esa no era la realidad, mas sin embargo, por amor a ella nunca indagué en la verdad, preferí someterme a su mentira, que si bien a momentos me producía paz, la sensación de no saber que había sido de él me quemaba por dentro.

De vez en cuando preguntaba por él, me gustaba que me hablara de él, de cómo se conocieron, de cuánto se habían amado, me confortaba el que ella me dijera que si él hubiese sabido de mi existencia, me habría amado con locura, tal cual ella lo hacía.

No puedo ni describir las tantas noches que desperté añorando su presencia, odiando el hecho que no estuviera conmigo, extrañando al fantasma de su recuerdo, fabricado por mi madre y alentado por mis abuelos.

Siempre me hizo falta, a pesar que mi familia por entero tratara de suplir su ausencia, cada vez que veía cómo los demás chicos de mi edad convivían con sus padres, me dolía en el alma, y ese dolor se fue acumulando hasta ahora…

* * *

Bien, este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que me ronda en la cabeza, espero os guste, dice un poquito más sobre la nena, su familia y de dónde prvoviene.

Gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigas!!!! por aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia... espero les vaya gustando conforme se va desarrollando... saludos a todas mis lectoras...

Aprovecho para mandar un saludo y un enorme abrazo a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter** y **Lena Hale Black**, quienes siempre estan al pie del cañón junto conmigo... se les quiere....

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK.... y lo que sigue....

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!

**UNA PRUEBA…**

De pronto un día, sin buscarlo ni llamarlo, encontré en el ático, entre los recuerdos que mis abuelos guardaban, un pequeño cofrecito plateado, el cual estaba ferozmente cerrado, lo que pude ver pues cuando traté de abrirlo, una serie de hechizos me lanzó del otro lado de la habitación.

Pude haberme dado por vencida después de varios intentos, pero no, yo soy una Valerius, y esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario, así que, con mi precario conocimiento en hechizos, traté y traté de abrirlo, sin conseguirlo por bastante tiempo.

Fue entonces que con la más inverosímil de las opciones, el cofrecito cedió, para lo cual me quedé anonadada, pues solamente fue necesario decir mi nombre en voz alta para que los goznes que lo cerraban firmemente, cedieran ante mí.

La curiosidad dentro de mí me mataba.

¿Que era lo que guardaba tan celosamente mi madre en ese cofre?

Fue entonces cuando mi curiosidad, en lugar de ser saciada, creció aún más, pues dentro del cofre había algunas fotografías, donde pude reconocer a mi madre de joven, un poco mayor que yo, junto a un joven muy apuesto de rebeldes cabellos oscuros, quien la miraba con amor y dulzura, y en donde en la parte posterior, se hallaba una fecha y unas iniciales como toda explicación.

Descubrí con asombro que ese joven podría ser mi padre, pues sus facciones eran idénticas a las mías, acentuadas por el rebelde cabello negro y la sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente que mostraba.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y no supe cuánto tiempo me quedé observando la fotografía mágica, mientras ésta se movía y ellos se abrazaban y besaban una y otra vez, las lágrimas corrían a raudales de mis ojos, no traté de secarlas, ni mucho menos detenerlas, lloraba si, porque tal vez acababa de ver por primera vez en mi vida al hombre que me engendró, al hombre que nos dejó, el mismo por quien había llorado y a quien había extrañado toda mi vida.

Me moví un poco cuando sentí el cuerpo entumecido, y al hacerlo, una carta sobresalió por debajo de todas las fotografías.

Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero la curiosidad fue más grande, así que la tomé y empecé a leerla.

Mientras lo hacía, mis ojos se iban abriendo conforme avanzaba en mi lectura, pues la carta estaba confirmándome lo que tanto había deseado, efectivamente era una carta dirigida a mi madre, en una época en que tal vez yo ni siquiera estaba contemplada, además de que el hombre que le escribía, me había dado cuenta de que era hombre porque le decía muchas veces que la quería y que la extrañaba, ni siquiera mencionaba nada por el estilo.

Fue entonces cuando al final de la carta, la firma me dejo con aún más preguntas que respuestas, pues simplemente firmaba con iniciales, que para mí no querían decir nada.

Entonces me decidí, decidí que era el momento de enfrentar la verdad y hacer a mi madre las preguntas correctas, aquellas que me llevarían a conocer la verdad, ya estaba cansada de caminar en las tinieblas, sin rumbo fijo ni puerto seguro, como un marinero al cual sin timón las olas lo llevan a donde ellas eligen.

Simplemente me cansé, me cansé de no saber quién soy, de dónde vengo en realidad, y por eso esa noche decidí que había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado: iba a enfrentar a mi madre con la verdad.

* * *

Un poco cortito... pero me recuperaré para el próximo, lo prometo.....

Aprovecho para promocionar mis otros fics...

**"UNA SERPIENTE QUE SABE AMAR" (Draco-Pansy)**

**"LAS MUJERES QUE PERDI" (Draco-Pansy)**

**"ASÍ FUERAN MIL AÑOS" (Daphne-Theo)**

Espero os gusten... son con mucho cariño de mi mente desvariada, con el único propósito de entretener...

Gracias mil por leer!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todas!!!!! se que he andado un poco desaparecida... pero es que literalmente el cerebro se me secó... y ahorita mi inspiracion es nula... tengo algunos problemillas por ahi que me afectan un poco y me bajonean el ánimo... pero trataré de sobreponerme y seguir con mis historias...

Saludos a todas mis amigas.... ya saben quienes son... las quiero!!!!

Disclaimer: nada en el Universo Potteriano me pertenece... todo es de JK... bla, bla y lo que sigue.... aunque algunos personajes son de mi entera invención...

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!

**ENFRENTANDO A MAMÁ**

Si bien las cosas no salieron como esperaba, tentativamente fue un gran paso el que di al expresarle mis deseos de viajar al lugar donde ellos se conocieron para buscar algún indicio de su paradero, para tratar de encontrar la otra parte de mí que estaba incompleta.

Aunque hubiera sido mejor enfrentarla de una forma menos… hostil.

Flash Back-

-Esto…mamá, ¿podemos hablar?-

Tres cabezas rubias se giraron hacia mí, en sus ojos azules pude ver desde la confusión hasta la sorpresa, mis abuelos probablemente ya intuían de qué quería hablar con mi madre, mas propiamente dicho mi abuelo, quien era muy perspicaz y en más de una ocasión me había dejado asombrada con su poder de deducción.

Sin más, se levantaron de la mesa, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí a solas, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tal vez tendría que lastimar a mi madre, pero yo necesitaba saber, necesitaba entender porque mi padre no estaba con nosotras, sus excusas del pasado ya me parecían insuficientes.

Me miró fijamente, esperando que le dijera cualquier cosa, tal vez preparándose mentalmente para lo que le diría.

-Y bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

Inspiré para tomar un poco de aire, pues sentía como mis pulmones se habían cerrado de improviso, mis manos temblaban y sentía el sudor resbalar por mi cuello. Seguramente de haber estado de pie, hubiera caído estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Bien, esto…yo… bien-respira Altair, respira, no te puedes desmayar, no aún-bien… esto… mamá, yo…quieroiraInglaterraabuscaramipadre-¡uff! bien, ya lo dije.

-¡¿Cómo?! Disculpa, no te entendí bien, ¿Me lo puedes repetir, por favor?-

Bueno, esto si era más complicado, bien, ahí voy de nuevo.

-Dije que quiero ir a Inglaterra a buscar a mi padre…-dije en un hilo de voz.

Se quedó mirándome estupefacta, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse por el inicio de las lágrimas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se convirtió en una fina línea, seguramente en el intento de evitar ponerse a llorar frente a mí.

- ¿Porqué…?-carraspeó- ¿Porqué quieres hacer eso?, ya te hemos dicho que tu padre murió hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de que tu nacieras…-

La ira me recorrió por entera, no era posible que siguiera mintiéndome, a pesar de que yo desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que mi padre tal vez estuviera vivo, pero les había seguido la corriente porque no se me hacía justo hacer sufrir a mi madre después de todo lo que había sufrido ya, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a continuar con la mentira, no después de la prueba que había encontrado.

-No te creo nada-dije tratando de contener la ira que empezaba a invadirme, apretando fuertemente los puños y sintiendo como mi mandíbula se tensaba hasta casi romperme los dientes- sé que me mientes, no te creo nada… no soy una niña… ¡NO ME MIENTAS!-grité.

Mi madre me observó con terror desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras yo sentía las oleadas de mi magia moviéndose de mi pecho hasta concentrarse en mis extremidades, intentando salir a trompicones por las puntas de mis dedos.

La mesa empezó a moverse, mientras los platos y cubiertos bailaban sobre esta y se movían de un lado a otro oscilando peligrosamente hacia las orillas de la misma.

Los cuadros se azotaban contra la pared, mientras dentro de éstos mis antepasados mas cercanos me miraban con admiración algunos y otros con terror.

Las paredes empezaron a crujir mientras las sillas se volcaban contra el suelo y la mesa se arrinconaba contra la pared, platos y copas se estrellaban contra las paredes y el suelo y un viento helado nos azotaba con fuerza tratando de derribarnos.

Mi madre me hablaba, trataba de calmarme pero yo no podía escucharla, era como si estuviera viendo todo por detrás de un cristal.

Con un movimiento lánguido de mi mano, los cubiertos se alzaron y fueron a incrustarse uno por uno hacia donde mi madre se encontraba.

Cada uno de ellos se aproximaba más y más a su objetivo, realmente no quería hacerle daño, pero algo dentro de mí me gritaba que lo que hacía era lo que en verdad deseaba.

Mis abuelos entraron corriendo a la habitación, mientras mi abuela apartaba a mi madre del camino de los objetos que se movían de arriba hacia abajo por todo el cuarto, mi abuelo se acercaba lentamente sin dejar de hablarme ni de observarme a los ojos.

Llego un momento en que quedó a escasos dos metros de distancia, pero la protección que se activaba sobre mi cuando entraba en esos trances me aislaba de todo y de todos, sin dejar que nadie se acercara a mi para intentar dañarme, sabía lo que vendría pero ya no era capaz de detenerme.

Con una elegante floritura de su mano, mi abuelo conjuró un espejo y lo plantó frente a mí. En cuanto me ví reflejada en aquella superficie, fue como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica, pues la imagen que este me devolvía era realmente siniestra.

Mis cabellos volaban por la fuerza del viento, mis ojos grises refulgían con destellos metálicos, donde los reflejos azulados parecían los rayos que iluminan las noches de tormenta, mi rostro estaba completamente pálido y desencajado, la piel por encima y alrededor de mis ojos de un color violáceo bastante tétrico, y una sonrisa insanamente siniestra instalada en mis labios.

Poco a poco me fui calmando, pues esa imagen era la de una persona totalmente opuesta a lo que yo era, era la imagen misma de la maldad, y yo no era así.

Si bien a veces podía ser muy vengativa y desalmada, no era tan malvada para convertirme en una persona así, llena de oscuridad.

A veces temía que esa oscuridad en mi interior ganara y me convirtiera en una loca asesina.

Caí estrepitosamente entre vidrios y madera rotos por los destrozos que había hecho, un dolor agudo se instaló en mi pecho y en mi conciencia.

No quería ni levantar los ojos para no ver a mi familia, pues prácticamente había estado a punto de matarlos sin quererlo.

Mi abuelo se acerco a mi y cayendo de rodillas me abrazó con fuerza, murmurando no se que en mi oído, mientras una calidez se extendía por mi cuerpo y empezaba a sentir mucho sueño, cayendo en brazos de Morfeo momentos después.

* * *

Bueno, he aqui un poquito mas de la nena... ella en si no es malvada... pero carga algo en su interior que le es imposible controlar....

nos vemos en el proximo cap... espero que este les guste... saludos y abrazos a todas las que me leen, a las que me dejan review... y a las que no también...

Gracias mil por leer....


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! aqui traigo un nuevo cap... este da un vistazo al futuro, para las que saben de que hablo... shhhh, no vale decir... espero les guste... es un poco cortito... pero muy sustancioso...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA…**

Desperté horas después en mi cama, totalmente aturdida y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad terrible. Sabía que esta vez si me había pasado, pues traté de dañar a mi madre y ni siquiera yo estaba segura de perdonarme semejante atrocidad.

No es que nunca hubiera tenido un estallido de magia anteriormente, pues según mi madre y mi abuela cuando nací la luz que se produjo fue tal, que pude haber encendido todas las lámparas de Londres muggle por varias horas, sin contar con varios incidentes que se fueron suscitando con el pasar de los años.

Lo que más nos preocupaba, era precisamente eso, que en un arranque emocional intenso pudiera despertar la magia en mí y eso… no era para nada conveniente.

Por eso trataba de mantenerme tranquila y no buscar problemas, pues al menor signo de ira o felicidad extrema, estallaba en mí una revolución involuntaria de magia que a veces no podíamos controlar con facilidad…

Habían sido contadas veces las que había tenido uno de esos estallidos, afortunadamente solamente un par de veces fueron en presencia de alguna otra persona que no me conociera… como otro mago o incluso un muggle.

La primera de esas veces, pudimos convencer al mago que era un simple estallido de magia provocado por un acceso de felicidad por un regalo de cumpleaños… como si eso fuera tan sencillo.

Con el muggle… bueno, eso fue más difícil, porque a ese si pude casi hasta matarlo, pero mis abuelos llegaron a tiempo y con un simple _Obliviate_ solucionaron el asunto… aunque estuve castigada hasta que me salieron escamas… en sentido figurado claro.

Desde la última vez no hemos querido hablar de eso, mi abuelo ha tratado de investigar el porque de mi exceso de magia, pero lo único que se relaciona a mi no es muy claro.

Inclusive me hicieron unas pruebas muggles… Es algo de la sangre, creo. Tengo un cromonosequé "humano" extra... Algo raro en la sangre que mis antepasados maternos me transmitieron.

Todo esto lo hemos ido investigando con el tiempo, es una manía de mi abuelo, tiene una vena protectora muy extendida y me quiere más que si fuera su propia hija. Por eso me protege en demasía de los demás, sobretodo los que no pertenecen a nuestro círculo de amistades cercanas.

Aún la gente que nos conoce no sabe de lo que soy capaz, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos aún… y esto únicamente saldrá a la luz cuando ascienda y me convierta en una mujer… o algo asi.

Según mi abuelo y sus antepasados, las únicas formas de ascender para un varón en la antigüedad eran convertirse en un hombre, esto quiere decir al llegar a la edad adulta, que en el mundo mágico para nosotros es después de los diecisiete años, y la otra forma… pues es menos ortodoxa, y más escabrosa.

Consiste en… como podría decirlo sin ruborizarme…

¡Merlín!

Bien, inhala, exhala, si.

Como era… ¡ah, si!, algo así:

Flash Back-

"El varón en cuestión tiene que yacer con una mujer, querida niña-dijo mi abuelo- esto quiere decir que…"

"Tiene que tener sexo, abuelo"-le dije impaciente, rodando los ojos ante el pensamiento de mi abuelo, pues el creía que yo seguía siendo una niña y no sabía de que hablaba.

"Vaya, y ¿tu como sabes de eso?"-dijo enarcando una ceja.

"Pues sucede abuelo que ya no soy tan niña, y sé bastante al respecto, ya es tarde para que me lo enseñen en casa…"-

"Alto… wow, wow, wow, espera, ¿cuanto es tarde?"-inquirió con cara de terror.

"No te preocupes abuelo, no es TAN tarde-dije burlonamente- solamente es que en la escuela nos enseñan esas cosas, además que en algunos libros de la biblioteca lo he leído, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien, entonces no es necesario que te explique todo, aunque he de recalcarte que es costumbre en nuestra familia que las mujeres que van a convertirse en Valerius sean puras y vírgenes…"-dijo mirando hacia todas partes menos a mi rostro.

"¡Ah!, pues eso entonces no se aplica a mi, porque yo ya soy una Valerius ¿no?-dije sarcásticamente, ganándome una mirada de suspicacia por parte de mi abuelo.

"Muy graciosa… pero no, en tu caso se aplica con más fuerza, porque tu, mi querida niña"-dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros y apretándome con fuerza hacia él- eres la última de nuestro clan, y por consiguiente, tienes que continuar con nuestro linaje"

"Abuelo…"

"Dime pequeña"

"¿Tu crees que algún día pueda controlar mis poderes?, no quiero lastimar a nadie"

"No te preocupes, con el tiempo verás que será cada vez más fácil controlarlos, y tú eres demasiado tú como para dañar a alguien"-me dijo, haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago, mientras la tarde seguía cayendo, y un rayito de esperanza se encendía en mi interior.

Fin de Flash Back-

Unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron reaccionar, no tenía ánimo ni fuerzas para ponerme en pie, asi que susurrando un conjuro abrí la puerta.

La figura delgada y pálida de mi madre se recortó en la entrada, mientras sus ojos azules me miraban con dolor y algo más que reconocí como miedo, seguramente pensaba que yo era un monstruo, y bien merecido me lo tenía, pues lo que había hecho no tenía perdón de nadie.

Con pasos vacilantes se dirigió hacia mi cama, mientras yo trataba de esconderme debajo de mis sábanas, no quería seguir viendo cómo me miraba, pero una suave mano deslizó la sábana hacia abajo, exponiéndome a su mirada.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo con la voz ronca, seguramente habría estado llorando, no pude evitar sentirme más miserable.

-¿Y tú?-dije aún sin voltear, sin decidirme a enfrentarla.

-He estado peor…-dijo en un susurro.

El silencio se instaló entre ambas, como una pesada loza, sentía mi corazón martilleando en mis costillas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba preparada para todo excepto para lo que dijo a continuación.

-Tal vez… tal vez sea hora de hablar de tu padre…-

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui llego por el momento, espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos, son bienvenidos...

gracias mil por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo! aqui traigo otro cap... espero os guste... se aceptan comentarios...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**NO ES LO QUE QUERIA ESCUCHAR…**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, por fin iba a saber la verdad, por más dura que esta fuera, sin más, me acomodé a su lado para escucharla, pero ella, con una sonrisa, de un jalón me recostó sobre sus piernas, mientras su mirada se perdía en el tiempo, recordando de nuevo toda su historia…

Flash Back-

"Nos conocimos hace exactamente veinte años, yo tenía quince y el dieciséis, tus abuelos habían decidido que nos fuésemos a vivir a Londres durante algún tiempo, por cuestiones de sus negocios, y como esa era la escuela más cercana, me inscribieron en Hogwarts.

La primera vez que lo ví fue en el andén de la estación, yo tenía un gato negro llamado Maurice, quien era bastante juguetón y no se quedaba quieto ni un segundo, y mientras me hallaba en su búsqueda, sin querer tropecé con un baúl bastante grande, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Unas manos bastante cálidas y fuertes me tomaron por la cintura, levantándome del suelo hasta dejarme de pie, mientras una voz ronca y varonil me cuestionaba sobre mi estado físico.

-¿Estás bien?-

Voltee a ver al dueño de esa voz y cuando lo ubiqué, sus ojos grises me hipnotizaron.

No pude articular palabra, y menos cuando, después de darse cuenta que no tenía ningún rasguño, y ante mi aturdimiento, una sonrisa franca seguida por una carcajada que me calentó extrañamente el vientre, me dejó sin palabras.

-¿Segura que estas bien? O te comió la lengua el gato-dijo sonriendo.

Te juro que era el hombre más hermoso que yo hubiera visto en mi vida, y eso ya es decir mucho, porque en mi anterior escuela había conocido a varios así, pero él tenía ese aire seductor y al mismo tiempo se veía tan tierno, como un pequeño cachorro abandonado.

Era bastante alto, delgado, vestía con ropa muggle, un pantalón negro un poco ajustado y una camisa color azul que acentuaba el gris de sus ojos, tenía el cabello un poco largo, hasta los hombros, algo despeinado pero que le daba un aire sumamente sexy, de tez pálida pero saludable, sus ojos grises brillaban con diversión, y en su boca una hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos, me saludaban con la misma sonrisa.

Mi estómago se contrajo, pues esa sonrisa estaba debilitando mis rodillas, y no me había percatado de que aún continuaba tomándome por la cintura, hasta que sentí el calor de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí mi cara sonrojándose e inconcientemente me mordí el labio inferior, capturando sin querer su mirada sobre mis labios.

Sin decir nada más, nuestros ojos quedaron conectados, mientras sentía como el aire se solidificaba a mi alrededor, y el oxígeno empezaba a faltarme, señal inequívoca de que había olvidado respirar, por lo que suspiré suavemente, atrayendo con más fuerza su mirada sobre mis labios.

Lentamente, con parsimonia, su rostro se fue inclinando hasta que su nariz casi rozó la mía, mientras que el mundo dejaba de existir a nuestro alrededor, en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron de observarme, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a unos cuantos centímetros de los míos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de expectación, quería y no acercarme y eliminar el espacio entre nosotros, nunca me había sentido así, si, había tenido ya un novio, pero jamás mi sangre hirvió de ese modo, calentando todo a su paso, especialmente porque aunque mi cerebro procesaba lentamente la información que llegaba del resto de mi cuerpo, y una voz en mis oídos me susurraba que estábamos en medio de un mar de gente y que él era un desconocido, la sensación de estar en casa me arrullaba y me lanzaba contra sus brazos, instándome a cerrar los ojos y perderme en ese mar de sensaciones desconocido para mí.

Cuando sus finos labios rozaron los míos, el sonido chillante de una voz conocida me sacó de mi ensoñación, dejándome bastante confundida y desorientada, mientras me volvía hacia el origen de la voz, con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza.

-¡Vanya!-

Mi madre me miraba horrorizada desde el otro lado del andén, en sus ojos azules la incredulidad brillaba como un cuchillo, enterrándose en mi conciencia y haciéndome sentir miserable por el hecho de estar prácticamente besándome con un desconocido frente a tanta gente.

-¡Madre!-dije, mientras trataba de correr hacia ella, siendo detenida por la misma mano fuerte y cálida, la cual me volteó hacia él.

-Así que ese es tu nombre… Vanya… tu nombre es muy bello… como tú-dijo él sonriendo.

Y sí, ahí fue donde caí, irremediablemente me vi absorbida por su caballerosa sensualidad, el era un experto seductor, y desplegó contra mi toda su artillería, claro que yo me hice la difícil, y justamente cuando caí en Slytherin pensé que él se arredraría, pero no, tu padre era un hombre de los que ya no hay, impulsivo y dominante, cuando quería algo, ni el mismísimo Merlín en persona podía persuadirlo en su empeño.

Así que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a conquistarme, mientras que cada detalle que tenía conmigo me hacía enamorarme más de él, al principio sé que para él solamente era como un reto, pero con el paso del tiempo, se fue convirtiendo en algo más, hasta que un buen día, después de navidad, decidido como era, me grito ante todos en el Gran Comedor, que estaba enamorado de mí y me pidió ser su novia.

Fue tan romántico… y divertido, pues sus amigos le hacían burla y a mí, mis amigas me felicitaban por ser la primera en haber atrapado a ese hombre tan difícil.

Aunque no a todos les dio gusto… pues él era la oveja negra de la familia y sus familiares, sobre todo sus primas, no me soportaban, pero estaban conformes con nuestra relación, pues ahí veían la reivindicación de su primo, pues al ser yo una sangre pura, y según me dijeron después, proveniente de una estirpe por demás honorable, me dieron la bienvenida no oficial.

A mi su aprobación me valió un reverendo pepino, pero supuse que estaba bien estar en buenos términos con ellos, a fin de evitar futuros desencuentros innecesarios.

Pero lo que más me encantó fue que me presentó a sus amigos, se hacían llamar los merodeadores y eran bastante simpáticos, cada uno tenían una personalidad que los hacía diferente a los demás, pero en conjunto eran el complemento de los otros.

Remus era bastante dulce, tierno y cálido, tenía una particularidad que lo hacía ser muy adorable, y según tu padre, era quien más había sufrido de los cuatro.

James era el casi hermano de tu padre, era bastante arrogante, muy bueno en el quidditch y bastante cabezota, aunque en el fondo era buen chico y muy valiente, pero tan obstinado que aunque tenía al amor de su vida frente a él, no lo veía.

Peter era… no sé como describirlo, realmente a él nunca pude conocerlo bien, era bastante ambicioso, y constantemente se perdía en sus asuntos, nunca pude convivir con él como con los demás, y hubo un tiempo en el que me miraba de una forma tan… extraña, que me hacía sentir constantemente incómoda.

Así pues fue pasando el tiempo, los rumores de que un mago muy poderoso estaba reclutando para exterminar a los magos hijos de muggles que no pertenecían a familias de sangre pura fueron creciendo, dándonos entonces un panorama desolador, pues aunque nosotros no teníamos por qué temer ya que la mayoría éramos de sangre pura, nuestros amigos y conocidos cercanos, personas a las cuales amábamos estaban en peligro.

Las desapariciones comenzaron, la gente era muy paranoica, la mayoría de los que habían sido seleccionados para la casa de Salazar Slytherin fueron reclutados por ese mago, la otra parte, yo incluida, no creíamos en esa sarta de sandeces que ese mago proclamaba, aún así, desde ese momento nos vimos envueltos por la polémica, y todos sin distinción, fuimos declarados como seguidores de ese mago oscuro.

De un momento a otro, la guerra estalló y tu padre decidió pelear en ella, por supuesto que yo lo seguí, al igual que sus amigos, pero el horror de las pérdidas y la angustia de no saber si ese día nos volveríamos a ver, hacía mella en nuestros corazones.

Para ese entonces, tu padre y yo ya vivíamos juntos, casi éramos marido y mujer, solamente nos faltaba la bendición de nuestros padres y el reconocimiento del ministro, pero habíamos planeado que cuando la guerra terminara, nos casaríamos.

A pesar de tanto conflicto, la vida para nosotros era muy dulce, nuestros amigos estaban bien, nosotros estábamos bien, nuestras familias también lo estaban, eso era lo más importante.

Un buen día, Lily Evans, quien para esos momentos ya era una Potter, nos dio una excelente noticia, iba a ser mamá.

Cuando nació su hijo, tu padre tuvo el gran honor de ser su padrino, y en sus ojos grises vi por primera vez el orgullo y el anhelo que produce un hijo.

Deseé con tanto ahínco poder darle un hijo propio, pero al pasar de los meses, mientras más lo intentaba, nada sucedía, así que me dije que tenía que ser paciente y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Varios meses después, a nuestros oídos llegó una profecía, la cual tenía que ver con el pequeño Potter, a quien todos decidimos proteger. Por esos días yo había estado sintiéndome verdaderamente mal, y sin comentarle nada a tu padre decidí visitar a un médico amigo de la familia.

Fue entonces cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti. Mi sorpresa fue grande y la felicidad que irradiaba mi rostro fue difícil de ocultar, al menos para Alice Longbottom y para Lily, tu padre ni cuenta se dio, típico de los hombres.

El último día que ví a tu padre, tuve que salir de emergencia a ver a tu abuelo, quien había tenido un pequeño accidente. Tu padre no pudo acompañarme, así que acudía visitarlos yo sola. Mi estadía no duró mucho tiempo, pero un día, mientras desayunaba, la noticia de la muerte de los Potter y la caída del Dark Lord como lo llamaban sus seguidores cayó como bomba entre nosotros.

Un poco más abajo, se decía que la muerte de los Potter había sido culpa de su mejor amigo, quien los había traicionado. En ese momento la tierra se abrió para mí y caí inconsciente.

Regresé inmediatamente a Londres, con la única esperanza de que aquello que decían fuera una mentira… desgraciadamente tu padre ya estaba en Azkaban, y ni mis llantos ni mis ruegos sirvieron para que me dejaran verlo. Yo guardé la esperanza de que todo fuera un error, pero la prueba contundente de su culpabilidad fue un trozo del cuerpo de Peter, lo único que había quedado de él después que tu padre lo asesinara.

Tu padre fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, aunque yo seguía sin creer que él hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así, pero nadie me creyó. Remus me dio la espalda, mis padres regresaron a Londres por mí y yo lo único que pude hacer fue irme lejos, donde nadie pudiera vincularme con nada de lo que pasó, pues tu ya estabas en mi vientre y no merecías el estigma de un padre asesino.

Fin de Flash Back-

Todos estos años me he preguntado el porque de sus acciones, y cada vez que me lo pregunto, llego a la misma conclusión, no es posible. Aunque la gente diga lo contrario, en mi corazón sé que él no tuvo nada que ver en eso, pero desgraciadamente no tengo como probarlo…

Sus ojos azules derramaban lágrimas sin parar, yo realmente no sabía ni por dónde empezar a hacer preguntas, sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta y los sollozos se escapaban de mi boca sin querer, el aire me faltaba y a cada momento sentía cómo mi corazón se rompía. Verdaderamente esto no era lo que quería escuchar sobre mi padre.

No sabía ni que creer y así se lo hice saber a mi madre en cuanto me calmé y pude hablar con claridad.

-No se… no se que creer, no se cómo reaccionar…-

-Te pido que no juzgues a tu padre, no sabemos que lo orilló a hacer algo así, ni tan siquiera cómo es que sucedieron las cosas…-

-¿Tu crees que él…?-

-¡No!, ni siquiera lo pienses…-

-Es que… no sé…-

-Mira, yo conozco a tu padre, o al menos lo conocía… y sé cuánto amaba a los Potter… y que él no sería capaz de hacer algo así…-

-Entonces… él está en prisión… y ¿nunca supo que iba a ser padre?-

-Desgraciadamente no, pequeña, ni siquiera a Remus pude decirle…, pero sé que él te hubiera amado con todo su corazón…-dijo abrazándome.

-Mamá… quiero conocerlo… quiero ayudarlo… quiero sacarlo de ahí…-

-Me temo que eso es imposible hija…-

-Madre, lo único imposible es la muerte- le dije sonriendo.

Esa noche se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí, mientras tanto, yo seguía pensando en la mejor manera de tratar de conocer a mi padre, lo único que tenía claro, es que necesitaba estar en Londres para llevar a cabo mi cometido.

* * *

Bueno, otro cap mas... haber que les parece... aqui como que ya dije de quien es hija la niña no?... a que no es un bombón... jejejeje

Gracias mil por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas... un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero no quedarles a deber nada... es un poquito del pasado de la niña... que podrá influir en su futuro... anyway, espero les guste...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**PESADILLAS**

Me encontraba nuevamente frente a la ventana, observando el basto jardín que se extendía frente a mí. Estaba consiente que era un sueño… de un tiempo hacia acá siempre comenzaban así…

Voltee y observé a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi habitación, aunque esta se notaba un poco más lúgubre de lo que recordaba.

Camine sin parsimonia hasta el centro de la alcoba. Me detuve un momento a contemplarme en el espejo.

Cabello: bien.

Vestuario: bien.

Algo en mi mano derecha me llamó la atención, una marca que se suponía estaría oculta por un encantamiento, pero que de vez en cuando lograba burlar la magia de mi madre.

Me quedé observándola durante largo tiempo, esa marca en mi mano derecha era quien me hacía ser yo, era la causante de que mi magia fuera inestable, no es que estuviera renegando de haber nacido bajo estos genes, pero a veces hubiera preferido ser una simple muggle y no tener sobre mis hombros todo el peso de ser la última de mi clan.

Inconscientemente acaricié la forma con mis dedos, me parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que mi muñeca había sido marcada, aún puedo sentir el calor y el dolor que abrasó mi muñeca, aún puedo oler el aroma a carne chamuscada y después, la inconfundible esencia de jazmines que inundó mi sangre, signo de que había sido elegida con éxito…

De improviso me encontré mirando fijamente hacia el frente, donde reconocí las siluetas de tres personas que se me hacían familiares. Un hombre de estatura alta, delgado, algo fornido, su cabello rubio estaba surcado por cabellos plateados, como lluvia de estrellas sobre la cálida mañana soleada, en medio, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente diez años tomaba su mano con fuerza, mientras del otro lado, una mujer rubia, alta y delgada, de curvas sinuosas, sonreía tiernamente tratando de infundirle valor a la pequeña.

Frente a nosotros, se erguía imponente una puerta de madera oscura, la cual era sostenida por un marco también de madera, con unas extrañas marcas y símbolos que juraría nunca había visto anteriormente y que, sin embargo, extrañamente se me hacían familiares y aún más que eso, entendía a la perfección su significado.

La voz de la pequeña se dejó escuchar, mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba ante la sensación de dejavú que me infundía esa prueba que a distancia se observaba muy difícil de pasar.

"_No pasarás, no pasarás, si tu sangre no es igual a la mía. No entrarás porque fui comprado por la llama eterna de la lealtad, y la marca de mi pago esta en mi mano. Si demuestras tu valor, y entonas mi canción, un pago de sangre entre tu y yo, para continuidad de mi legado"_

Inmediatamente de esto, la pequeña gritó y unas gotas de sangre salieron de su mano izquierda, misma que fue tomada por el hombre quien la puso sobre la perilla de la antigua puerta, girándola con cuidado hasta que finalmente se abrió, dando paso a una oscuridad siniestra.

Escuché el gemido de terror de la pequeña, mientras era introducida por el hombre a la oscura habitación, cerrando la puerta a continuación. Quise quedarme a acompañar a la mujer que se había quedado afuera, a quien reconocí una vez más como mi madre, pero fui absorbida por el sueño, encontrándome segundos después en medio de una espantosa oscuridad.

Un fuego ardió en el centro de la habitación, iluminando tenuemente la misma, haciendo que las llamas crearan figuras danzantes sobre las paredes, de un mármol tan oscuro, que brillaban como si las llamas estuvieran sobre ellas. Sendos retratos colgaban desde el suelo hasta el techo, retratos familiares que nos observaban fijamente, evaluando, verificando con sus ojos vacíos si realmente ella era digna de estar en esa habitación.

Uno a uno vi sus rostros, rostros hermosos, profundamente viriles, cientos de hombres que guardaban un parecido imposible entre si: rasgos idénticos, cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos azules como el cielo, de mentón fuerte y pómulos altos, todos y cada uno de ellos era idéntico al siguiente, como si hubieran sido afectados por un hechizo duplicador.

La identidad de cada uno de ellos quedaba manifiesta en las placas que había debajo de cada retrato. No había duda. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran mis antepasados, con la única y asombrosa diferencia de que ellos eran en su totalidad varones.

Yo soy mujer.

La excepción a la regla.

Mis ojos se dirigieron sin prisa a lo que sabía que vendría. Frente a nosotros, la pared se iluminó. Ahí, dentro de una caja de cristal empotrada en la pared, estaba el objeto más maravilloso y extraordinario que hubiese visto en mi vida.

Medía aproximadamente 40 centímetros de mango a punta. De un color negro, lustroso y fino, incrustada en un mango de plata, desde mi posición alcanzaba a ver las letras labradas alrededor del mismo, en latín antiguo, tan antiguo que apenas podía entender algunas palabras utilizando mi precario conocimiento escolar del idioma.

Debajo del mango, pude observar el mismo símbolo que tenía grabado en mi muñeca derecha y que también era parte del blasón familiar: la estrella de cinco puntas sobre la que descansaba una letra "M".

La primera vez que lo vi, me invadió un sentimiento de miedo a lo desconocido, pero cuando mi abuelo me hablo del pasado familiar y la leyenda que circulaba sobre nuestro clan, el miedo se convirtió en orgullo, un orgullo que me mantiene hasta el momento con la barbilla en todo lo alto, y que siempre me ha levantado y me ha dado fuerzas para luchar mis peores batallas.

Salí de mi ensoñación para observar con atención la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos:

El hombre mayor (a quien había reconocido como mi abuelo) realizó una elegante floritura con su varita, donde segundos después, la caja de cristal se abría y la hermosa varita levitaba hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia de la pequeña, quien abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, mientras sus pupilas centelleaban por la expectación, admiración y deseo que le producía tener ese objeto tan hermoso frente a si.

"Abuelo… ¿es lo que creo que es?…"

"Si pequeña… ha llegado tu momento"

He aquí donde empieza el horror de mi pesadilla, si bien siempre es lo mismo, nunca me he podido deshacer del sentimiento de angustia e impotencia que me produce.

Frente a mí, una figura obscura se materializó, su cara quedaba oculta por el gorro de su túnica negra. De improviso, con un movimiento demasiado rápido, dejó a descubierto su rostro, un rostro pálido, de pómulos altos y mentón cuadrado, con unos profundos ojos azules, surcados por ojeras violáceas que acentuaban el brillo en ellos, su cabello tan rubio estaba prolijamente peinado en mechones largos y lacios, era tan rubio que parecía casi blanco.

Me di cuenta que era a mi a quien observaba con un semblante serio y enjuto, evaluándome con la mirada y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para negar lentamente.

"¡¿Quien es esta intrusa? ¡No merece siquiera pertenecer a nuestra familia!, ¡Es débil, muy débil! ¡El eslabón más débil de nuestra cadena! ¡Cortado debe ser! ¡Echadla de aquí! ¡Fuera, fuera intrusa!"

Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Sé que en un sueño es imposible esa sensación, pero estaba tan familiarizada con esa pesadilla que cada vez me parecía más real.

Mi abuelo volteó a verme con tristeza, mientras tomaba mi brazo y me apartaba fuertemente y sin ninguna consideración de ese hombre, el cual me seguía observando con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas. Nunca conseguía darme cuenta en que momento dejaba de ser la espectadora para convertirme en la protagonista de la pesadilla.

El hombre hizo un movimiento para darse la media vuelta y su túnica se abrió a la altura de su pecho. No necesité ver mucho tiempo la marca que había quedado expuesta ante mis ojos, era la misma que había en mi muñeca derecha, solamente que un poco más grande y más profunda, hecha en realidad con un hierro ardiente y no con un hechizo como la mía.

Supe inmediatamente quien era ese hombre. Su rechazo me dolió hasta el alma, y lo último que pude ver antes de que mi abuelo me echara de la habitación, observándome con sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas, fue la antiquísima pintura que se alzaba sobre el estante donde se encontraba la varita.

El mismo hombre que me rechazaba estaba dentro de ella, pero eso no era tan importante, pues la placa que lo identificaba siempre me había cortado el aliento.

Debajo de la pintura, en una hermosa placa negra con letras doradas, adornada con pequeñas guirnaldas, el nombre de mi primer antepasado se levantaba con fuerza, resonando como un estallido de campanas sobre mis lastimados oídos, destrozando mi corazón.

La placa rezaba:

"Meriadoc Línniskey Valerian"

Ese nombre…

"Meriadoc… Línniskey…"

"Mer…Lín"

"Merlín"

"La familia es primero"

Y la puerta se cerró…"

Desperté con el corazón hecho una furia dentro de mi pecho, completamente cubierta de sudor, con las mejillas anegadas en lágrimas y una presión inmensa bloqueando mis pulmones.

Esta vez la pesadilla había cambiado. En otras ocasiones Meriadoc se burlaba de mí alegando que yo era una simple mujer y no era digna de ser una Valerius. Que solamente serviría para tener crías y engordar como una vaca, y que gracias a mi nuestro clan sería exterminado de la faz de la tierra.

La realidad había sido menos traumática que mi pesadilla, pero la sensación de que yo no era suficiente me perseguía constantemente, impidiéndome descansar adecuadamente.

Acaricié distraídamente mi muñeca derecha. Ahí, oculta por un encantamiento, se encontraba la misma marca que Meriadoc llevaba grabada en su pecho. Las imágenes que llegaron a mi mente me hicieron estremecer, mientras me perdía de nuevo en el recuerdo de aquélla noche hace casi cuatro años.

Flash Back-

Cuando toqué a "Primus" (1) la primera vez, el destello que emitió me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía mi cuerpo vibrar por la magia que salía de la varita. Un profundo dolor subió de mi corazón hasta mi brazo derecho, mientras la magia se extendía por mis extremidades en oleadas.

Grité y grite todo lo que quise, mientras las lágrimas acudían en torrentes a mis ojos, inundando y abrasando mis mejillas con su tacto salado. Me sentí flotar en el aire, abrí los ojos y efectivamente, ahí estaba, a 3 metros del suelo, mientras los retratos a mí alrededor se azotaban y los varones que se encontraban en cada uno de ellos me miraban con asombro y orgullo pues según mi abuelo, nunca habían visto una posesión tan fuerte.

Lentamente dirigí mis ojos hacia mi mano derecha, pude observar que en ningún momento había soltado la varita, la cual seguía destellando contra mi mano, mientras veía con espanto cómo en mi muñeca empezaba a aparecer una figura difusa, que al pasar del tiempo se fue definiendo para dar paso a una figura muy conocida, la cual se encontraba labrada sobre el mango de la varita. Una estrella de cinco puntas con una "M" en medio. Símbolo de que había sido aceptada por la varita para convertirme en su legítima dueña.

La luz me rodeó por completo, mientras la sensación de ardor en mi mano se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sentí como si un fuego ardiente quemara mi mano hasta el hueso, mientras mis gritos se convertían en auténticos alaridos, después de eso, la varita fue moviéndose lentamente por mi mano, avanzando hacia mi muñeca, donde se posó durante algunos segundos, para desaparecer lentamente como introduciéndose dentro de mí.

Lo último que de lo que me percaté antes de desmayarme por el dolor fue el destello de la varita desapareciendo por debajo de mi piel, la marca enrojecida sobre mi muñeca, el olor a carne chamuscada y después, cuando cerraba mis ojos y la paz me inundó por completo, un aroma muy dulce, como a jazmín, que se colaba fuertemente por mis fosas nasales, y la sensación de humedad sobre mis cabellos…

Fin de Flash Back-

Tal vez me preguntarán como podría ser una bruja sin varita. La respuesta es tan simple y tan compleja a la vez. Si tengo varita, pero a diferencia de todos los demás, ésta se encuentra dentro de mí, como si fuera una parte de mi cuerpo, otro corazón u otro cerebro. Simplemente aparece y desaparece cuando yo quiero.

Me agrada la idea de no tener que preocuparme por perderla, pues no es necesario que tenga que recordar dónde la puse o dónde la voy a guardar. Solamente estiro mi mano y ahí está, como uno de esos actos que los llamados "magos" muggles llaman "ilusionismos", algo así como "ahora me ves… ahora no me ves". Bastante práctica, en serio.

Esa noche nunca se me va a olvidar, pase lo que pase jamás podré olvidarla, al principio pensaba que los Valerius eran varones para soportar el dolor y el trauma de esa "posesión", pero yo demostré ser fuerte y pasé la prueba. El orgullo que ví en los ojos azules de mi abuelo al día siguiente de esto nunca se me va a olvidar, pues me hizo sentir tan satisfecha conmigo misma que después de eso nunca más me importó ser llamada bastarda a mis espaldas.

Nunca me he cuestionado mi nacimiento en esta familia, mi abuelo dice que soy especial, de algún modo creo que lo soy, pero a veces solamente quisiera ser yo, Altair, hija de Vanya Valerius y de … ¡diablos!, ahora recuerdo que mi madre ni siquiera me ha dicho el nombre de mi padre, tendré que preguntárselo mañana…

En fin, tal vez yo no sea lo que esperaban, tal vez no sea lo que mi clan necesita.

Pero sé que lo que hay dentro de mi hace la diferencia.

Solamente espero que sea para bien.

En verdad lo espero…

* * *

(1) La varita se llama "primus" o "prime" porque fue la primera que se fabricó y fue ganada por Merlín en una contienda contra Morgana. La varita en cuestión fue heredada por Merlín a su primogénito Sylvius Arctorius (quien se llama asi por el verdadero Arctorius o Rey Arturo, gran amigo de Merlín) y quien fue el primer Valerius, la varita después de esto solamente ha cambiado de dueño 5 veces en mas de 1500 años, hasta que llegamos al presente en que la varita la seleccionó a ella para convertirla en su dueña.

* * *

Bien, aqui dejo otro cap de esta historia, espero y me regalen su opinión...

gracias mil por leer...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras ( lectores si tambien hay) un gusto volver a publicar, ya nos vamos acercando a lo mero bueno... espero les guste este nuevo cap...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**( feliz cumple!), **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**VISITAS INESPERADAS…**

Al día siguiente, y ya más tranquilas, nos dispusimos a hablar con mis abuelos sobre el asunto, mi abuelo por supuesto me apoyó y le hizo ver a mi madre que yo tenía derecho a conocer a mi padre, así que después de un buen rato, al fin cedieron

Los días fueron pasando, mientras mi madre me platicaba mas cosas sobre mi padre, y mientras mi abuelo hacía los preparativos para nuestro viaje a Inglaterra.

Claro que para dejarme ir pusieron sus condiciones, sagazmente mi abuelo entretejió a mí alrededor una telaraña de la cual no podría escapar por nada en el mundo.

Una de las condiciones fue que tendría que terminar mi año escolar en Salem, cosa que no me pareció muy difícil pues ya estábamos en marzo y faltaba muy poco para terminar el curso. Además que mi abuelo arreglaría mi ingreso a Hogwarts para el siguiente curso.

Otra de las cosas fue que tenían que acompañarme, astutamente irían los tres conmigo para "atender asuntos" en el viejo continente. Si, cómo no, como si yo no supiera que solamente iban para tenerme vigilada y evitar que cometiera locuras, pero aún así agradecí el gesto, pues necesitaba de toda mi familia para pasar por todo ese proceso.

Un día, mientras recogíamos nuestras pertenencias con el fin de que no se nos olvidara nada, y mientras mi madre me contaba una anécdota de mi padre, de pronto me percaté de algo muy importante que no me había dicho con anterioridad.

-Mamá, no me has dicho cómo se llama mi padre…-

Se quedó observándome un segundo, y con una sonrisa se dispuso a contestarme.

-Tu padre se llama…-

Unos golpes en la ventana la interrumpieron, extrañamente era una lechuza parda, bastante bella por cierto, la cual cargaba una carta pulcramente lacrada con el sello de una institución educativa muy reconocida en el mundo mágico.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Ahí estaba ante mí la prueba fehaciente de que mi familia hablaba en serio cuando me dieron su aprobación para ir a buscar a mi padre.

Saltando de gusto y felicidad, y sin poder creer que mis sueños pudieran convertirse en realidad, tomé la carta de la pata que me extendía tan hermosa ave, mientras mi madre le daba de beber.

Abrí con impaciencia la carta y leí su contenido.

_Instituto Hogwarts. Colegio de Magia y Hechicería._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Director_

_Miembro de la Orden de Merlín_

_Primera Clase_

_Miembro de la Orden del Fénix_

_Primera Clase_

_Querida señorita Valerius:_

_Es un verdadero placer y un honor contar con su presencia en nuestra institución para el siguiente curso, le doy la más cordial bienvenida y le deseo un buen viaje y una agradable estancia en nuestro país. Adjunto a esta misiva se encuentra la lista con materiales y libros que necesitara para sus clases, además de un boleto para su abordaje al Expresso de Hogwarts. Le reitero mi bienvenida y la esperamos puntualmente el día 1ero de septiembre en la estación de King´s Cross._

_Su más atento y seguro servidor_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Vaya que si era raro ese director. Esperaba que mi estancia en Hogwarts fuera tranquila, bastantes sobresaltos tendría con mi llegada a Londres, las compras de último minuto, pero lo más importante, tendríamos que ir al Ministerio a indagar sobre mi padre.

Mi padre…

De improviso me detuve, llenándome de pronto de miedo e inseguridad.

Mi madre, percatándose de mi estado de ánimo, me preguntó.

-¿Que tienes pequeña?-

-¿Y si no me quiere?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que te querrá, cuando te conozca, te querrá tanto como te quiero yo- dijo ella.

En su voz leí la incertidumbre, yo sabía que tal vez estuviera tan lastimado que ni siquiera la recordaría a ella, mucho menos creería que yo… que yo…

Un sollozo brotó de mi garganta, mientras mis ojos eran arrasados por el llanto. Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar mientras mi alma herida gritaba de dolor por mi pérdida. Me sentí profundamente abandonada como nunca antes, pues ahora que conocía la razón de su distanciamiento, la rabia me envolvía como una capa helada, pues me habían robado casi catorce años de mi vida con él.

Nuevamente los adornos y muebles empezaron a vibrar, mientras ella me abrazaba fuertemente y me mecía entre sus brazos, susurrándome palabras de cariño al oído, hasta que consiguió calmarme.

Después de un tiempo, me dijo.

-Ahora si te diré el nombre de tu padre…-

Yo solamente atiné a mirarla expectante, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba de la emoción.

Suspiró y después de un momento, me lo dijo.

-Tu padre se llama Sirius Orión Black-Black…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Porqué es dos veces Black?-pregunté curiosa.

-Porque sus padres son primos, pero los casaron para mantener la estirpe Black y la pureza de su sangre…-

-¡Merlín! ¡Qué asco! ¿Quien puede casarse con alguien de su misma familia? Es asqueroso- dije conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-Hay cosas peores hija, cosas mucho peores…-dijo, mirando hacia el infinito, dejando que su mente viajara hacia algún recuerdo, volviendo minutos después- pero bueno, mejor le seguimos aquí, ¿no?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, el curso terminaba con algunas sorpresas para mí, pues sin saber como, había exentado todas mis materias, permitiéndome dos largas y tranquilas semanas de libertad dentro de la escuela, mientras mis compañeros andaban de arriba para abajo estudiando de último minuto.

La verdad es que esperaba con desesperación el final del curso, y el inicio del próximo, pues ya quería ir a Inglaterra a buscar la forma de conocer a mi padre, eso era lo único que me interesaba.

Los días iban pasando con tortuosa lentitud, mientras mi paciencia era puesta a prueba con diversos resultados. Realmente nunca he sido una persona paciente, pero como no me quedaba de otra, pues ni modo, tenía que aguantarme.

Mis abuelos iban y venían de un lado a otro, preparando todo para partir, mientras que mi madre deambulaba por los jardines de la mansión, pensando y pensando tal vez en mi padre, con el semblante entre triste y esperanzado.

La observé durante unos momentos desde la ventana de mi habitación. Me remordía la conciencia por hacer que mi madre sufriera como lo hacía en estos momentos, pero quise convencerme que tal vez era lo mejor, que necesitaba tanto como yo saber que había pasado todos estos años con mi padre, si estaría bien, si la reconocería.

Volteé a observar el desorden en mi habitación, donde las cajas a medio cerrar parecían hacerme muecas y se burlaban de mi pereza. Les mostré la lengua y me tiré en la cama para seguir pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. En esos momentos la angustia y la desesperación hacían mella en mi, pues imaginaba con dolor lo que pasaría si mi padre no me aceptaba… dándome cuenta que no tenía porqué adelantarme a los acontecimientos y solamente tenía que esperar para saber cómo terminarían las cosas.

Consejo de mi abuelo, claro.

Mi elfina personal, Clancy, quien había estado siempre conmigo desde mi nacimiento, interrumpió mis pensamientos avisándome que tenía visita.

Bajé inmediatamente al salón, encontrándome una figura alta y desgarbada que me miraba del otro lado de la estancia. Dos palabras definían a esa persona: Sebastian Arness.

Sebastian era un chico muy atractivo, un año mayor que yo, de brillante y rizado cabello rubio, dorado como oro líquido, sus ojos verde-azulados brillaban cuando sonreía, su piel bronceada parecía esparcida por un tono acaramelado que lo hacía increíblemente bello, era alto y delgado, de músculos bien proporcionados y un abdomen definido, producto del ejercicio y de ser capitán del equipo de Lacrosse y de Quidditch. Aún no sabía cómo pero había conseguido equilibrar su tiempo entre esos dos deportes, igualando sus gustos con esa mezcla de barbarie muggle y elegancia mágica.

Me sonrió en cuanto me vio y sentí que las rodillas dejaban de responderme. Quise encontrar mi voz pero me encontré extrañamente muda ante su presencia, como si mis cuerdas vocales se hubieran puesto en huelga. Con un gesto le pedí que tomara asiento, mientras Clancy aparecía para dejar una bandeja con refrescos y un refrigerio ligero. Agradecí mentalmente a mi madre el gesto.

Me quedé observándole un momento más, mientras dilucidaba qué era lo más atractivo en él. Recordé las palabras llenas de veneno de Stacy Whitehouse, la chica más "popular" de mi escuela, quien decía que Sebastian era demasiado perfecto para ser mestizo. A mí lo de la sangre no me importaba, pero estaba de acuerdo en una cosa: era demasiado perfecto.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento, e increíblemente mi voz resucitó y logré evitar el silencio incómodo.

-Y bien Sebastian, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Supe que te vas… y venía a despedirme de ti…-dijo sin dejar de observarme a los ojos.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras, pues el nunca se había fijado en mi, incluso pensaba que ni siquiera sabía que yo existía. Cuando entre a estudiar al S. I. (1) la primera persona que me llamó la atención fue él. Nunca había visto a un niño tan elegante y tan apuesto, pero claro, como yo era menor que él, ni siquiera se enteró de mi presencia.

Cada vez que me cruzaba en su camino, me ignoraba olímpicamente, haciendo como si yo no estuviera ahí, inclusive alguna vez llegó a toparse conmigo y con una seca disculpa, se iba corriendo sin importarle si yo estaba bien, ni que decir de ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Siempre me pregunte del porque de sus acciones, pero nunca encontré ni la más mínima razón que pudiera darme un motivo convincente para esto. Así que lo dejé pasar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante varios minutos, sin saber que decir. Realmente su visita me había dejado pasmada, pues de quien menos me esperaba que acudiera a despedirse de mi era de él, quien había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar cruzarse siquiera en mi camino, como si yo tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo asi.

-Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿Por qué ahora?, digo, no me malinterpretes pero, te la has pasado ignorándome durante todo este tiempo, como si yo no existiera, y ahora que me voy, ¿resulta que te preocupaste por venir a despedirte?, sinceramente no te entiendo-

Se quedó unos segundos observándome fijamente, mientras sentía como a cada segundo me ponía más y más nerviosa. El silencio se extendió durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, y cuando ya había decido romperlo, habló.

-Sé que tal vez no me vas a creer… yo mismo no pude hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, primero porque no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Desde la primera vez que te vi causaste una impresión en mí muy fuerte, tanto que no podía sacarte de mis pensamientos. Esto nunca me había pasado antes con nadie, hasta que llegaste tu y diste una vuelta completa a mi vida, cada momento, cada hora del día mi mente estaba ocupada en pensar en ti, en tus gestos, en tus miradas, en la forma que sonríes y tus ojos se iluminan, en la forma en que tus mejillas se sonrojan cuando te avergüenzas por algo-suspiró- me dije que no podía ser pues tu eres menor que yo, y yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño…-

"Sé que es muy tarde para venir a decirte esto, pero en realidad necesitaba que lo supieras, que supieras que hay alguien aquí al que siempre le importaste, quien siempre pensó en ti, a quien nunca le pareció importante si tuvieras padre o no…- se puso de pie y se acercó a mi- quisiera que pudieras comprender todo lo que te estoy diciendo… es más de lo que nunca he sentido por nadie… solo por ti"

¿Era mi imaginación o estaba haciendo calor?

Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, solamente me quedé ahí observando sus ojos color jade que me miraban con tantos sentimientos pintados en su superficie, haciéndome estremecer mientras sus manos tomaban las mías y el tacto de su piel enviaba descargas hacia cada pedazo de mi cuerpo.

Nunca me había sentido asi, y realmente era la sensación más placentera que podría haber percibido en mi vida, si, Sebastian me gustaba, bueno, a quien no, pero no era realmente lo que yo quería para mi, pues no podría mantener una relación con el por la distancia, ya saben lo que dicen, amores de lejos…

Además, estaba dolida por la forma en la que me había ignorado durante tantos años, pues me había hecho bastante daño con su indiferencia, demostrándome más que otra cosa, que no merecía ni siquiera una mirada de su parte. Ahora que me venía con esas cosas, sinceramente no le creía nada. Creía más bien que su interés repentino era por causas muy distintas a las que él mencionaba.

Pensé que seguramente hubiera seguido ignorada si no hubiera pasado por todos los cambios que a mi edad suceden, con la diferencia que mi magia se extendía sobre mi y mejoraba cada uno de mis rasgos, haciéndolos mucho mejores, más… definidos, era como ser una veela pero sin serlo, algo divertido y a la vez muy práctico, si eras como yo, una persona que había pasado casi toda su vida siendo despreciada por los demás por tener los mismos apellidos de mi madre.

Una bastarda.

Me estremecí ante la palabra, pero en seguida una sonrisa afloró en mis labios, pues muy pronto me encontraría con mi padre, a quien tanto anhelaba conocer.

Mi gesto fue malinterpretado por el rubio a mi costado, quien había estado diciéndome seguramente una sarta de sandeces de las cuales ni me enteré, sumida como estaba en mis pensamientos, y cuando observó mi sonrisa, pensó que lo que me decía me agradaba, vayan a saber que era, pues en cuanto mis ojos enfocaron su rostro, se inclinó sobre mí y asaltó mi boca con un beso que distaba mucho de ser lo que yo hubiera querido para mi primer beso.

Sus labios atacaban los míos con desesperación, como si quisiera comerme por completa, mientras su lengua hacía camino por mis labios, instándome a que abriera la boca, dejando un asqueroso rastro de saliva por la misma, provocándome una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago.

Tuve que abrirla para jalar oxígeno, pues sus labios sobre mi boca no me dejaban ni respirar, pero craso error, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, y en cuanto toco la mía, unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar me inundaron. Sentí como el desayuno regresaba por mi esófago como lava ardiendo, y con un empujón, me separé de él apenas para intentar controlarme.

Me miró confundido mientras yo luchaba contra la horrible sensación que me producían las arcadas. Cuando me hube serenado, una enorme furia me recorrió por entera.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a besarme sin mi permiso?

Sentí las oleadas de mi magia extenderse por mis dedos, mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba fuertemente para evitar entrar en trance. No quería convertirme en una asesina y todo por ese idiota. Aunque tal vez fuera merecedora de un premio por librar al mundo de tal alimaña.

-Lár-ga-te- dije apenas con la furia contenida

-¿Pero Altair… que te pasa?-

Voltee a observarlo durante algunos segundos. No se que vio en mi expresión, pero lo que sea que haya encontrado en ella, seguramente fue lo que le convenció de salir por pies, tan rápido que creí que estaba en uno de los juegos de Lacrosse.

Suspiré, mientras trataba inútilmente de serenarme. Mi madre entro como tromba por la puerta y me miró de arriba a abajo evaluando la situación, seguramente tratando de discernir el porqué de la huida de Sebastian. Antes de que su pregunta llegara, la corté rápidamente.

-No pasó nada…-

-¿Segura?- dijo observándome con detenimiento.

-Segura- dije tratando de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa- ¿ya esta todo listo?-

Sonrió.

-¿No pierdes el objetivo, verdad?-

-Ni de broma-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Días después, parada en el vestíbulo del que sería mi antiguo hogar, observando los muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas para evitar el polvo, la seguridad que sentía sobre mis decisiones corrió como lava por mis venas, dándome cuenta que en verdad creía en lo que había dicho a mi madre días antes.

El deseo y el anhelo por conocer a mi padre eran tan grandes, que no me importaría ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de lograrlo. Yo pasaría por encima de quien fuera por hacerlo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer en el camino.

Solamente esperaba que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Aunque conociéndome, iría hasta el mismo Hades a traerlo de vuelta.

Como que me llamo Altair Marie Black-Valerius.

* * *

(1) _Salem Institute_

* * *

Bueno, aqui les dejo el tan mencionado capitulo, espero sea de su agrado... saludos

Gracias mil por leer...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas! de nuevo por aqui con un cap de esta interesantísima historia (naaa) en serio, espero os guste... a mi me encantó...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanzca**, a quienes no he visto pero las quiero... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**KING´s CROSS**

Sinceramente mi nueva casa no me gustaba tanto como la anterior, pero echando a un lado que no era donde había crecido durante mi infancia y que el clima en Londres era un asco, estaba bien, de hecho, los jardines eran muy bellos y cuando el sol salía, en contadas ocasiones, la ciudad adquiría un aire melancólico que me resultaba atrayente.

El día anterior habíamos ido a Diagon Alley a buscar mis cosas para la escuela, donde tropecé con una chica bastante extraña, de largos y rizados cabellos rubios, quien se entretenía observando hacia el techo de una heladería, sonriendo con inocencia hacia quien sabe que cosa.

Cuando me recuperé del golpe, ella misma me ofreció su mano, la cual tomé entre las mías para ponerme de pie, mientras observaba su estrafalario atuendo, compuesto por un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, unos aretes de rábanos y un vestido azul de flores amarillas, bastante curioso. La cereza del pastel era su varita, la cual traía acomodada precariamente sobre su oreja izquierda.

-Disculpa ¿te hiciste daño?-

-No… no en realidad-

-¡Que bueno!- dijo sonriente- todo es por culpa de los _Tringllins Memblers, _ya sabes, no les gustan los recién llegados- dijo susurrando para que solamente yo la escuchara.

-¿Tringi… qué?- dije, insegura de haber escuchado bien.

-_ Tringllins Memblers- _dijo como si tal cosa- les disgustan las personas nuevas-

-¿Y tu como sabes que soy recién llegada?- esta chica me gusta, es extravagante pero no le da miedo decir lo que piensa.

-Pues… miras hacia todos lados como perdida, además de que llevas viendo ese especie de mapa durante varios minutos- dijo suspicazmente.

"Buen punto" pensé, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, mi madre me alcanzó.

-Altair, ¿donde te metes hija?-

-Mamá… estaba por ahí, explorando el lugar… mira te presento a mi nueva amiga…-

-Mucho gusto señora, Luna Lovegood-

-El gusto es mío Luna, soy Vanya Valerius y ella es mi hija Altair-

-Tu mama es muy bella-dijo Luna, mientras mi madre se ruborizaba.

-Gracias pequeña… bueno nos vamos ya ¿si?… espero volver a vernos después Luna-

-No lo dude señora… adiós Altair…- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Adiós Luna, nos vemos…-

Apenas hube caminado algunos pasos cuando me percaté de algo importante:

-¡Luna! ¿Tú vas a Hogwarts?-

-Si… estoy en Ravenclaw…-

-Bien, nos veremos allá entonces…-dije mientras echaba a correr hacia mi madre- ¡hasta pronto!

-¡Hasta luego!-dijo la rubia, perdiéndose nuevamente en su mundo.

-Se ve simpática ¿verdad?, espero puedan ser buenas amigas…-

-Yo también lo espero Mamá…- dije pensativamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Exactamente cinco días después, me levantaba con celeridad de la cama, excitada ante la idea de ingresar a Hogwarts y buscar información de mi padre. Realmente no sabía con lo que me encontraría, pero estaba preparada sicológicamente para todo... o bueno, casi todo.

El día amaneció especial e inusualmente soleado, como si el sol supiera que dentro de poco enfrentaría mi destino, ya había terminado de empacar mi baúl con todo lo que necesitaría para desenvolverme en Hogwarts, ahora solamente esperaba que nada se me hubiera olvidado por las prisas.

Ya estaba totalmente lista desde hacía horas, pues me levanté muy temprano para volver a revisar mis cosas y evitar que algo se me escapara, ventajas de ser tan ordenada, y esperaba con impaciencia que mi madre y mis abuelos llegaran para marcharnos hacia la estación donde tomaría el tren hacia la búsqueda de mi identidad.

Finalmente, y después de varias preguntas y casi perdernos, llegamos a la estación, he de decir que nunca me gustaron mucho los transportes muggles, lo que más me encantaba de ser una bruja, era precisamente eso, el uso de la magia, pero la verdadera, no la que los muggles querían utilizar, no es que yo tuviera esas ideas locas sobre la pureza de la sangre y todo eso, pero en algunos aspectos me encantaba tener lo mejor de los dos mundos, muggle y mágico.

Traspasamos sin dificultad la plataforma 9 y ¾, encontrándonos del otro lado con el espectáculo más pintoresco que habíamos visto en nuestras vidas:

Un imponente ferrocarril nos esperaba del otro lado, su brillante pintura roja, negra y dorada, le confería una apariencia mágica, las pequeñas ventanas estaban pobladas de estudiantes de todas las edades, quienes se apersonaban por entre ellas para despedirse de sus familiares.

La gente caminaba de aquí para allá, algunos corriendo, otros simplemente buscando a sus amigos o demás familiares, mientras el vapor que soltaba la máquina le daba un aura especial y llena de magnetismo que recordaba a un tiempo no tan lejano, donde la mayor preocupación de mi vida era pasar el tiempo tirada en el pasto verde, disfrutando enterrar los dedos de los pies en ésta, y buscando figuras entre la sombra que el poco sol que se colaba por los frondosos árboles que había apostados alrededor de la mansión ofrecía.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de mí, haciéndome desear volver a casa, pero me contuve y lo reprimí, había sido mi decisión llegar hasta ahí y ahora que lo había conseguido, no tenía ningún sentido dar marcha atrás.

Empezamos a caminar cuando de improviso, choqué con algo o alguien que estaba muy cerca del suelo, el cual me mandó directamente a éste sin que pudiera hacer algo por detenerme.

-¿Pero que demonios…?-

Me voltee precipitadamente, buscando al causante de mi caída, cuando a medio metro de distancia vi a un hermoso perro negro, algo grande para mi gusto, pero de un pelaje oscuro tan brillante y sedoso a la vista que me dieron ganas de acariciarlo.

-Hola perrito… ¿cómo te llamas?- le dije, reprendiéndome mentalmente por ser tan tonta, si seguro, el perro me iba a decir su nombre.

-Se llama canuto- me dijo un muchacho de cabellos color azabache, algo despeinado por cierto y de unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Canuto…-dije y sonreí, el perro era muy amigable y se veía que le gustaba mucho que le hiciera cariños, pues no dejaba de restregarse contra mí y de lamer mis manos y cara, haciéndome reír.

-Altair, ¿pero qué…?-

Volteé a ver a mi madre, quien se había quedado como petrificada, mirándome fijamente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y la boca cubierta con sus manos, como para evitar que gritase. No entendí muy bien el porqué de su reacción, pero al recordar que estaba en el suelo, estando debajo de un enorme perro y con la cara y la ropa hecha una lástima, entendí que tal vez estaba a punto de recibir una buena reprimenda.

-Mamá yo… no pasa nada, es que él…-dije poniéndome en pie, en un intento de suavizar la situación y de justificar el porqué de mis actos.

Sacó su varita y con un hechizo limpió mis ropas y mi cara. No dejé de notar que sus manos temblaban y sus ojos no dejaban de observar al perro, el cual la miraba fijamente como hipnotizado.

Inmediatamente me tomó de la mano y literalmente me arrastró lejos del perro y del muchacho, quien me miraba con una cara de asombro y confusión, para lo cual únicamente atiné a despedirme con la mano y salí corriendo detrás de mi madre, dejándolos a ambos ahí parados.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los ojos del perro, grises como los míos, y no se si estoy loca o que fue lo que ví, pero me pareció ver que el perro me miraba con sorpresa y confusión, mientras increíblemente, lloraba.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban mis abuelos platicando con unas personas, parecían bastante entretenidos y no quise interrumpirlos, mientras veía a lo lejos a una horda de pelirrojos que hacían un escándalo inmenso y parecían divertirse mucho.

Entre ellos estaba el muchacho de ojos verdes, del cual aún no sabía su nombre, y quien me miraba fijamente como evaluándome, haciéndome sentir incómoda con su minuciosa observación.

Vi de lejos como el perro trató de acercarse a nosotros, pero una señorita muy hermosa de vistoso cabello color violeta lo detuvo. Fue entonces cuando sentí la mano de mi madre sobre mi brazo y me vi jalada nuevamente hacia un lugar apartado.

Me percaté entonces que íbamos hacia el tren, el cual empezaba a echar más humo y se anunciaba que debíamos abordar, pues estaba a punto de partir.

Delante de nosotros, un muchacho moreno, alto y fornido, caminaba con bastante gallardía, como si fuera el rey del mundo. Subió al tren, mientras se daba la vuelta y, percatándose de mi presencia, me sonreía a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

Una muchacha rubia, desgarbada y de unos enormes ojos increíblemente azules me miraba y me sonreía desde una de las ventanas, le devolví la sonrisa, reconociéndola como aquélla que conocí en el callejón, mientras a mi lado mi madre impaciente no dejaba de voltear a nuestras espaldas, buscando algo con la mirada que no pude identificar.

Me jaló nuevamente un poco más adelante, sin dejar de dar nerviosas miradas a nuestras espaldas y sin dejar también de darme consejos sobre cómo comportarme en Hogwarts. Le tomé la mano y con un cariñoso apretón, le dije que todo saldría bien.

Mientras continuábamos alejándonos de ahí, lo último que escuché antes de abordar el tren que me llevaría a continuar con mi historia, después de despedirme de mi madre y mis abuelos, fue el aullido lastimero de un perro.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos por hoy... espero os guste el cap...

gracias mil por leer...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola queridas! las he tenido abandonadas... asi que me disculpo de todo corazón... aqui les dejo otro cap... a ver que les parece...

Saludos a mis amigas ya saben quienes son, las quiero!... besitos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**Y EL MUNDO SE DETUVO…**

Empecé entonces a caminar por los largos pasillos del tren, buscando un compartimiento donde acomodar mis cosas y relajarme durante el trayecto hacia el colegio.

Mientras caminaba, de los compartimentos por los que pasaba, iban saliendo chicos y chicas curiosos por mi presencia, pues creo era la única además de los chicos de nuevo curso que llegaría a Hogwarts ese año.

La verdad no me molestaba que hablaran de mi a mis espaldas, lo que me molestaba es que me miraran fijamente, como en mi anterior escuela, era objeto de miradas de odio por parte de las chicas, y de lascivia por parte de los chicos.

Que puedo decir, sé que soy atractiva, bueno, no pecaré de modesta, soy hermosa lo sé, realmente no me parezco a mi madre, de quien solamente heredé algunos rasgos de mi personalidad, pues sé enteramente que me parezco de pies a cabeza a mi padre, según la fotografía que encontré hace tiempo y lo que me ha platicado mi madre.

Convoqué el espejo que me había obsequiado mi abuela hacía varias navidades, el cual se encogía o agrandaba al gusto de su dueño, y mientras me observaba en él, divagaba sobre las diferencias tan palpables que se podían observar entre mi madre y mis abuelos y yo:

Era alta y delgada, 1.70 metros hacían mi estatura, un poco más alta que las chicas promedio de mi edad, pero me gustaba.

Mi cabello era de un negro profundo, casi podría decirse que tenía reflejos azulados, un poco rizado en las puntas, me llegaba hasta la cintura y siempre me gustaba traerlo suelto, tenía la piel pálida y un poco sonrosada, mamá decía que aún parecía una bebé, cosa que a mi me molestaba, pues yo ya era prácticamente una mujer a mis catorce años.

Mis ojos eran de un gris oscuro, salpicado por pequeñas motitas de color azul, mi abuelo decía que tenía los ojos del cielo después de una tormenta, cosa que a mi no me parecía, pero bueno, eso es lo bueno de los abuelos, siempre te ven hermosa aunque no lo seas.

Mi nariz era respingada y aristocrática, mi boca sonrosada y perfectamente delineada en forma de corazón, tenía un cuello delgado y fino, una cintura estrecha y mis caderas eran un poco anchas, mi cuerpo era bastante proporcionado, aunque en realidad no me gustaban mucho mis pechos, pues aún no se habían desarrollado completamente.

Mamá vivía diciéndome que con el tiempo mi cuerpo se llenaría de curvas, que solamente tendía que esperar y ya, así que me tuve que llenar de infinita paciencia y evitaba mirar mucho esa parte de mi anatomía.

Mientras me observaba en mi espejo de cuerpo entero, me llamó la atención una figura que se detuvo en la puerta de mi compartimiento, en cuanto volteé hacia ella, me quedé paralizada y el mundo dejó de existir para mí.

Era el chico más atractivo que había visto en mi corta vida, sus ojos azules me hipnotizaban, sentí un calor delicioso y desconocido subir desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, concentrándose especialmente en mi pecho, no podía apartar la mirada de él, desde su cabello castaño, su piel pálida y nívea, su cuerpo atlético y proporcionado, todo en el gritaba sensualidad.

Detallé cada milímetro de su pálida piel, observando con deleite las partes donde su fino traje sastre se tensaba, pues al estar cortado a la medida, era como una segunda piel, acariciando los contornos endurecidos de sus bíceps y hombros, el traje negro le confería una palidez que sin embargo no llegaba a ser insana, era mas bien como la más fina porcelana. Su camisa color azul hacía resaltar sus ojos azules, los cuales brillaban como dos luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

El ambiente se llenó de su aroma, el cual reconocí como una mezcla de madera y sándalo, mis pulmones se regocijaron con su esencia, mientras cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba de gozo por su presencia.

Me parecía increíble como a pesar de estar algunos metros separados, podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su cuerpo, como si estuviera a sólo centímetros del mío o tal vez era el mío propio, pues sentía las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, como si tuviera fiebre.

Sentí los labios resecos e inconcientemente los mojé con mi lengua, en cuanto lo hice, sus ojos se abrieron más aun si cabe, mientras dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado que me estremeció por entero.

Seguimos observándonos por el espejo, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro, sus ojos detallaban cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, me sentía estremecer, era como si me tocara ahí donde su vista se posaba, como si me acariciara con la vista, lentamente, con delicadeza, mi corazón golpeteaba furiosamente contra mi pecho y para mí, mas nada en el mundo importaba más que estar ahí, mirándolo.

De improviso, la burbuja en la que estábamos inmersos se rompió, cuando un desagradable chico rubio entró como si tal cosa a mi compartimiento, y sin dar ninguna explicación, se sentó y puso sus pies sobre el asiento.

Sentí la sangre correr espesa por mis venas, y mis ojos llamear por la furia que me produjo que ese rubio idiota nos interrumpiera, casi estuve a punto de mandarle un hechizo pero me contuve a tiempo cuando vi que parecía que se conocían.

-Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?, carne fresca…-dijo el rubio desagradable.

-Malfoy…-dijo el castaño, con un tono de voz que prometía cosas oscuras si el rubio se atrevía a algo conmigo, por lo cual parpadeé sorprendida.

-Vale Nott, que tu la viste primero, ¿se puede saber quién es?-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?-

El chico rubio volteó a mirarme, durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, nuestros ojos conectaron y sentí algo muy raro, como si conociera a ese chico de toda la vida, un instinto de protección reemplazó al desagrado que se había instalado en mi pecho, el cual me sorprendió, pues nunca había sentido algo igual por nadie, era como si de pronto quisiera protegerlo de todo y de todos.

Me dí cuenta con sorpresa que tenía los ojos grises, casi idénticos a los míos, aunque su mirada era un tanto oscura, seguramente éste sería alguno de los chicos malos del colegio, no me extrañaba esto pues cada colegio debe tener alguno, y para mi mala o buena suerte, yo había dado con uno de ellos a la primera.

Me encontré entonces correspondiendo a su sonrisa, he de decir que era un chico atractivo, pero el gesto de fastidio constante instalado en su rostro, le restaba belleza.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo enderezándose y ofreciéndome un lugar a su costado.

-Me llamo…-

Ni siquiera terminé la frase, cuando un trío de chicas hizo su aparición, seguido de otro tanto de chicos, el cual parecía que conocía al tal Malfoy y al castaño, del cual no podía apartar la mirada, pues nuevamente sus ojos me habían dejado hipnotizada.

-¿Y esta quien es?-dijo una hermosa pelinegra, la cual era bastante desagradable por cierto, y quien se había ido a instalar prácticamente adherida al costado del rubio.

-Si Theo, ¿quien es ella?- murmuró entre dientes una castaña de ojos verdes, la verdad ya me estaban cansando con su tonito de hablar tan desagradable.

-Precisamente eso iba a decirnos cuando nos interrumpieron-dijo el rubio, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Hola preciosa-

Era el mismo chico moreno que me había sonreído en el andén, enarqué una ceja para darle a entender que esas tonterías de chico malo no iban conmigo, cabreada además porque la castaña se había sentado a un lado del chico de mis sueños, pegada a él como si fuera la parte dura del velcro.

Hice una mueca pero logré componer mi cara de póker, no en vano la había utilizado durante tantos años en que los demás chicos se burlaban de mí por no tener padre.

No me dí cuenta hasta varios minutos después que todos me miraban con expectación, esperando tal vez que les dijera mi nombre.

-Me llamo Altair Marie Valerius, vengo de EUA, del Instituto Salem de Magia y Hechicería- dije, esperando las preguntas de siempre.

Pero éstas nunca llegaron. Lo que si llegó fueron las miradas de apreciación por parte de los varones, junto a las miradas mal disimuladas de curiosidad y desprecio de parte de las féminas. Lo de siempre en mi caso.

Los observé con indiferencia, mientras mis ojos no dejaban de viajar hacia el chico Nott, del cual no sabía aún su nombre, pero me robaba el aliento cada vez que me observaba con sus profundos ojos azules, taladrándome con ellos como si quisiera conocer mis secretos. Después de algunos segundos, en los que sentí una extraña intromisión en mi cerebro, un flashazo de decepción cruzó las azulinas orbes, mientras se evaporaban como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, dejándome con la sensación de haberlo imaginado.

El chico Malfoy se puso de pie, cediéndome con caballerosidad el asiento, mientras la chica pelinegra a su lado abría la boca, haciéndome imaginar su mandíbula apoyada en el suelo. Sonreí internamente, mientras tomaba asiento en medio de ambas mujeres, sintiéndome bajo las alas de las arpías, literalmente.

Los demás observaron al chico rubio estupefactos, no entendí por qué, pero creo que les sorprendió el gesto que tuvo conmigo. Tomé nota mental de investigar de que iba todo eso, mientras los observaba, dilucidando entre decir algo o quedarme callada. No fue necesario.

-Antes que nada, debemos presentarnos chicos… Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson-dijo la chica pelinegra- estos son Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y Millicent Bulstrode-

Asentí hacia cada uno en un gesto de saludo, mientras ellos seguían observándome con curiosidad, comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Conseguí mantener mi máscara impasible, mirándolos a su vez con cautela. Draco Malfoy no me quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras Parkinson me comía con la mirada, seguramente ellos dos tenían su historia, y la chica se sentía amenazada por mí.

-Y bien… ¿A qué casa piensas asistir?…- dijo Blaise, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-No entiendo a que te refieres…-

-Bien, esto nos llevará tiempo… Crabbe, Goyle, ubiquen a la señora del carrito y compren algo para comer, mientras nosotros ponemos al día a la recién llegada- dijo Blaise.

Los gorilas salieron, mientras Draco se acomodaba elegantemente sobre el asiento de enfrente, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Pansy, quien le acariciaba sus platinados cabellos, mientras el comenzaba a hablarme sobre Hogwarts, las cuatro casas y cada una de las cosas que según él tendría que conocer si quería sobrevivir.

Este iba a ser un viaje muy interesante…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de tren en Hogsmeade, yo sabía a quien si y a quien no le podría dar el privilegio de mi palabra, la casa a la que tendría que elegir, y cómo según ellos se dividían los escalafones de la vida dentro del castillo, donde los magos sangre pura estaban en el primer escalón de la pirámide, mientras que los sangre sucia, mestizos y traidores a la sangre, al ser engendros despreciables, eran lo más bajo dentro de la misma.

El viaje hacia Hogwarts fue bastante entretenido, entre las bromas de Blaise y las anécdotas de Draco. Theodore en ningún momento del viaje habló, sino que solamente se dedicó a observarme de reojo, volteando asombrado cada vez que yo reía de alguna tontería de Blaise, aprovechando que según él no lo observaba.

Llegó el momento de la selección, subí con algunas reservas al banquillo, donde una profesora muy vieja y de aspecto amargado me colocó un viejo y raído sombrero, el cual comenzó a hablar en mi mente.

"¡Vaya!… ¡Que sorpresa volver a ver a un Black!... ¿Dónde te pondré?... tal vez en la casa de tu padre... hum… eres valiente como un Gryffindor… podrías ser un Gryffindor… pero eres astuta, sagaz, de mente fría y calculadora… sigues la línea familiar… eres una Slytherin igual que todos los de tu familia… ya sé donde te pondré…"

-¡Slytherin!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Narrador)

La casa de Salazar irrumpió en calurosos aplausos, donde su Príncipe era el más entusiasta, junto a un castaño que no dejaba de observar a la chica, quien bajaba del banquillo con una sonrisita de suficiencia, y quien, después de agradecer al sombrero con una elegante inclinación, caminó con parsimonia hasta la mesa de su nueva casa, entre vítores y felicitaciones por parte de todos los miembros de la misma. Iba a sentarse alejada de los chicos, pero Draco la llamó.

-Altair, siéntate con nosotros-

La mesa quedó en completo silencio. Que el mismísimo Príncipe de Slytherin la estuviera invitando era una prueba de que la chica era especial, y que ahora contaba con la protección de su círculo.

Acababa de quedarles claro de que ella era alguien a quien respetar, y esa acción fue una orden velada de su Príncipe, de que tenían que respetarla pues el la trataba como su igual, al hablarle por su nombre, pues a ninguna otra de las chicas de su círculo las llamaba así. Ni siquiera a Parkinson, su supuesta Princesa.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes crujieron, mientras disimulaba su profundo enojo tomando jugo de calabaza. Frente a ella, Theodore Nott apretaba los nudillos hasta que casi le pusieron morados del esfuerzo, sintiéndose estúpidamente confuso, pues no entendía cómo algo asi le molestaba.

La cena comenzó, mientras Draco se comportaba muy atento con Altair, hablándole sobre las cosas del castillo, bromeando y riendo con ella, ante el asombro de todo el mundo.

A lo lejos, en la mesa de los leones, Harry Potter no dejaba de observarlos con el ceño fruncido, mientras se frotaba el pecho confundido, pues sentía una gran desazón atenazarle el corazón. Se sentía intrigado por esa extraña chica, y a pesar de que su padrino Sirius no hubiera querido hablar sobre su encuentro en la estación, algo dentro de él le decía que ella iba a ser muy importante en su lucha contra Voldemort.

Aunque no sabía aún de que lado lucharía ella. Ni que tanto iba a importarle en que lado estuviera.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de calabaza, sin dejar de observarla. Sus ojos se abrieron de improviso cuando ella sonrió por algo que le dijo Malfoy, haciéndolo casi ahogarse por la sorpresa. Ahora entendía la urgencia de su padrino por irse, la desesperación que veía en sus ojos grises mientras lo despedía, y el apuro con que lo vio partir detrás de la hermosa mujer rubia, la que reconoció como la madre de la chica.

Si sus conjeturas no le fallaban, estaba viendo a la mismísima heredera de Sirius Black. A su hija.

La última Black.

* * *

Bueno, he aqui otro capitulo... espero sus comentarios..

Gracias mil por leer...


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo... he aqui otro capitulo... solamente he de decir... Lo siento! (baja la cabeza avergonzada y sonrojada) mi caracter Dobynnizado no me deja hacer mas... espero sepan perdonarme...

Saludos a mis hermanas del **Club Slytherin Semper Perversis**, a mi amiga **Mary Yanzca** y a **Martina Malfoy Lestrange** quien se une a mis locuras, las cuales me leen y no me abandonan... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES**

La semana fue pasando lentamente. Lo que al principio fue una sensación constante por la novedad que representaba estar en un lugar desconocido, fue dando paso al más absoluto aburrimiento. Las clases se hacían cada vez más pesadas, como si los profesores gozaran de un extraño placer originado de esclavizar y torturar a los alumnos, en especial el profesor Snape, quien cada vez que podía, que era en cada clase, se ensañaba con los Gryffindor, en especial con el llamado "trío dorado" acarreando la atención de más de uno, incluida la de Altair.

Había sido una verdadera suerte que el haber coincidido en varias clases con su rubia amiga de Ravenclaw, con quien gustaba de sentarse a pesar de las miradas que le enviaban sus compañeros de casa, quienes no entendían cómo era posible que ella se dejara ver junto a la rara Lunática, muchas veces habían querido reclamarle por rebajarse al nivel de una traidora a la sangre, pero el recuerdo de las palabras no dichas de su Príncipe les hacía morderse la lengua y tragarse su veneno.

**_Pov Altair_**:

Luna caminaba, no, mejor dicho, saltaba junto a mí mientras hablaba y hablaba sobre sus criaturas mágicas. La verdad ella era muy entretenida y me caía muy bien, pero sinceramente a veces no le entendía nada, por lo que por quinta o sexta vez en el día desconecté mi cerebro hacia mejores pensamientos.

Sinceramente no entendía la actitud de Theodore hacia mí. Me ignoraba olímpicamente cuando pasaba a su lado entre clases, y cuando por las noches nos reuníamos todos en grupo, no dejaba de observarme de reojo mientras conversaba con Draco y Parkinson sobre mi vida en Salem. Mas de una vez le había sorprendido observándome fijamente, pero lo único que el hacía era voltear de inmediato hacia el tablero que tenía frente a sí, mientras Greengrass me miraba con rabia.

Ya me estaba cansando el jueguito de te veo y no, y decidí que iba a enfrentarle, después de todo, no iba a perder nada, aunque… bueno, si sería un golpe muy fuerte a mi ego si fueran solamente imaginaciones mías.

No quería reconocer mis sentimientos por él, porque lo que estaba sintiendo nunca antes lo había sentido, era como si cientos de mariposas bailaran en mi estómago, mi corazón saltaba cada vez que escuchaba su voz profunda, como si de un maratón se tratara, la sangre en mis venas ardía y mis piernas se convertían en masas temblorosas. En mi fuero interno, sabía que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

De improviso, me sentí empujada hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y caí de espaldas, golpeándome la cabeza sobre el suelo, a mis oídos llegó el sonido de varias risas, mientras escuchaba la voz de Luna preguntar con preocupación sobre mi estado.

La inconciencia me estaba atrapando hasta que me vi levantada del suelo por una Luna tambaleante que apenas podía sostenernos en pie. Sentí un dolor agudo acudir a mi cabeza, mientras percibía un líquido caliente bajar por mi cuello. Traté de enfocar bien la vista hasta que ví a Mulciber y sus secuaces riéndose a todo pulmón de nosotras.

-Vaya, vaya, así que las traidoras a la sangre si se ayudan mutuamente, que cómico-dijo entre risas.

-Cual…-tragué saliva pesadamente- ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, idiota?- dije llena de ira.

La vista se me nublaba a ratos y sentía cómo la magia en mi interior comenzaba a expandirse, suspiré lentamente mientras trataba de calmarme, pero la vista de la sangre que manaba de la sien derecha de Luna me distrajo de mi cometido y lentamente, la oscuridad en mi interior fue emanando, buscando las grietas que había construido a base de paciencia, como el dique de una presa que amenazaba con romperse y llevarse todo a su paso.

Estaba a punto de estallar, mientras sentía mis ojos nublarse y quien sabe que hubiera pasado cuando escuché las palabras que brotaron de la boca de esos idiotas.

-Se parece a la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange…-dijo Montesquieu burlándose.

-¡Cállate idiota!, ¿no sabes que es tía de Malfoy?- dijo Mulciber.

-¿De Malfoy? No lo sabía…-

-Sí… Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy son hermanas… eso he escuchado- dijo otro de los idiotas amigos de Mulciber, un tal Crenshaw.

-Es cierto… aunque según mi madre, tuvieron la desgracia de emparentar con el tal Sirius Black, el asesino de los Potter…-

¿Han sentido alguna vez como si todo quedara en silencio de pronto?

¿Cómo si la vida frente a sus ojos perdiera sentido?

¿Cómo si el color, el olor, el tacto de las cosas desapareciera?

Eso mismo sentí cuando escuché las palabras de esa sarta de imbéciles. Mi cerebro trabajó a marchas forzadas liando las palabras y el significado detrás de éstas.

No sabía quién era Bellatrix Lestrange, pero si quien era Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco, y si Bellatrix y Narcissa eran hermanas y ambas eran familiares de mi padre…

Draco Malfoy era… era…

¡Por la varita de Morgana!

Draco Malfoy era mi familia.

MI familia…

¡Por Circe bendita!

Sentí el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras un profundo sollozo brotaba de mi garganta sin poder detenerlo.

Por fin había encontrado la forma de recuperar mi vida, la parte de mí que gritaba con ansias poder encontrar. Ahora me daba cuenta el porqué de mi fascinación con Malfoy.

Draco era mi sangre. Mi familia. Era mi primo, mi hermano.

Las lágrimas brotaron como un río de mis ojos, sin poder detenerlas. Un nudo en mi garganta me hacía imposible respirar y las piernas me temblaban tanto que tuve que sostenerme de la pared.

La voz grave de Draco me sacó de mi ensueño, y la sonrisa de felicidad acudió a mi rostro cuando se acercó corriendo preocupado por mi estado.

-¿Altair que te pasó? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mis brazos y cabeza- ¡Por Merlín, estás sangrando! ¿Quién demonios…? Vamos a la enfermería-

-Luna…-dije débilmente.

-¿Qué…? Ah, si, la Lunát… digo Lovegood- suspiró- Blaise, tráela, ¿Puedes caminar?-

Hice el intento por hacerlo, pero me tambalee torpemente sobre mis piernas. Me cargó entre sus brazos, encaminándose hacia la enfermería, mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no caer en la inconciencia, bizqueando para enfocar su rostro pálido y preocupado, concentrándome en la sensación de vuelo que sentía al ir entre sus brazos.

Llegamos prontamente a la enfermería, donde fuimos recostadas sobre blancas y mullidas camas, mientras Madame Pomfrey revoloteaba a nuestro alrededor curando nuestras heridas, las cuales se veían más escandalosas de lo que eran.

Draco se mantuvo a mi lado mientras la enfermera me revisaba, atento a cualquier cosa. Un sopor me invadió lentamente mientras mis ojos se cerraban, siendo los ojos grises de Draco, llenos de preocupación, lo último que ví antes de caer inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Narrador**_:

Después de algunas horas, la enfermera les permitió irse con la condición de descansar para que pudieran reponerse, y después de beber una poción de mal color y peor sabor, abandonaron la enfermería.

Draco le pidió a Blaise que llevara a Luna a su sala común, mientras él y Altair se dirigían a las mazmorras. Durante todo el camino permanecieron callados, hasta que al llegar frente a la entrada de la serpiente, la tomó del brazo y casi le obligó a decirle quien les había atacado. Altair no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Fue Mulciber y sus amigos…-dijo quedamente.

Nunca había visto refulgir los ojos de alguien de esa manera, con un brillo vengativo bailando en el fondo de sus ojos grisáceos, ligeramente más claros que los suyos. Le acompañó hasta uno de los sillones de la amplia sala de descanso de su Sala Común, sentándose a su lado en silencio.

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, rodeados de un silencio que no era para nada incómodo, sino solamente el silencio que acompaña a dos personas que no necesitan decirse nada.

Altair pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido y se sentía muy confundida. Ahora entendía el porque se sentía en constante conexión con el chico, y una nostalgia infinita le inundó pues le dolía mucho haberse perdido esa parte de su vida, en la que Draco habría podido acompañar sus primeros años. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas, y aun menos pudo contener los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta.

Draco, sorprendido, la acunó entre sus brazos mientras pensaba en el motivo de su llanto. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos durante lo que parecieron horas, mientras un Draco totalmente inútil solamente atinaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber que hacer que disminuyera el torrente de agua salina que fluía sin cesar de los hermosos ojos grisáceos de su compañera.

No alcanzaba a comprender que había sido lo que le había afectado en realidad, pues por más que pensaba, nada en lo que había pasado ameritaba que se pusiera asi. Había hablado con la Ravenclaw cuando Altair se había dormido y la conversación que habían tenido no apuntaba a alguna cosa que pudiera haberle hecho daño. Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil sin saber que hacer.

Maldecía internamente al estúpido de Mulciber por haber lastimado a la chica. Si, era cierto que no era nada conveniente para un Slytherin que los demás le vieran en compañía de una Ravenclaw, mucho menos si era la chica lunática y rara de la escuela. Pero Altair era una Slytherin de pies a cabeza y no debía ser tratada de otra forma.

Asi que mientras la chica mojaba con su llanto su pulcra túnica hasta quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, el maquinaba la mejor forma de vengarse de Mulciber y sus amigotes, de manera que nunca olvidara a quien debía sus lealtades, sin percatarse de la imagen que ofrecía sentado en medio de su Sala Común con la chica dormida entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su largo y suave cabello oscuro.

Y sin percatarse también que dos pares de ojos azulinos los observaban fijamente, ambos brillando bajo el fuego de los celos, aunque desde distintos lugares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Altair despertó, bien entrada la noche, se sintió desorientada al no saber donde se encontraba. Murmuró un _"luminisce" _(1) y con un movimiento suave de su mano derecha una pequeña bola de luz brilló en medio de la habitación. No pudo reconocer ninguno de los muebles que se encontraban alrededor de la amplia cama donde reposaba, pero el aroma inconfundible a menta le hizo comprender que estaba en la habitación de Draco.

Volteó a ver a ambos lados, buscando la figura del rubio, pero solamente encontró el vacío. Seguramente habría ido a algún lugar donde pudiera pensar claramente. Decidió buscarlo en su Sala Común, tal vez estuviera ahí.

Se envolvió en su túnica escolar mientras buscaba sus zapatos. Ya con la ropa compuesta se dirigió a la salida, bajando con cuidado los escalones que conducían a la Sala Común, donde el fuego verde que salía de la chimenea poco podía hacer para iluminar el lugar. Encontró una figura sentada en uno de los sillones, pero para su sorpresa no era a quien buscaba.

-¿Buscas a Malfoy?- inquirió la voz de Theodore Nott desde la semipenumbra.

-Si… ¿le has visto?-dijo un poco incómoda.

-Salió a caminar, probablemente esta en la torre de Astronomía-dijo secamente mientras se ponía de pie, encaminándose hacia las habitaciones de los varones.

-Gracias…-dijo quedamente, mientras la idea que le había estado rondando toda la tarde iluminaba su mente- Theodore…- le llamó, era ese el momento propicio para hablar con él.

-¿Si?- contestó el con brusquedad.

-Nada…-dijo ella, sintiéndose tonta por haber siquiera pensado que él sentiría algo por ella, por como la trataba, era seguro que la quería a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

-Buenas noches-

El castaño se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras Altair sentía que algo dentro de su pecho se quebraba. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero como Slytherin que era, se obligó a contenerlas, mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada, dispuesta a buscar a Draco.

No se percató que escondido tras una pared, Theodore Nott maldecía su suerte y a Draco Malfoy, pues pensaba que Altair había sucumbido ante sus artimañas, y él, el había perdido sin siquiera comenzar a luchar.

Mientras tanto, Altair caminaba con sigilo por los oscuros pasillos del edificio, buscando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar ser descubierta por el temible Filch y su gata. Llegó a las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía y comenzó a subir despacio, deseando encontrar a Draco y evitar dar más vueltas alrededor del castillo.

Lo encontró justamente donde había pensado. Recargado contra uno de los barandales de la torre de Astronomía, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y las volutas de humo viajaban por el aire frío de esa noche cerrada, con el flequillo rubio ocultando sus atormentados ojos grises.

Sus pasos se dirigieron inexorablemente hasta su posición, tomando asiento junto a él en silencio. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, mientras respetaba el silencio del rubio. El aire estaba cargado de nostalgia y tristeza, como si la noche sintiera precisamente lo mismo que ellos cargaban en su alma.

Después de algunos minutos, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Draco, ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la pálida y enorme mano de él, tratando de trasmitirle consuelo.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más. Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente para saber que él no diría nada, Altair comenzó a ponerse de pie, entendiendo que el rubio no pensaba hablarle. Sin embargo, la fría mano de Draco la devolvió a su sitio, mientras él jugaba con los pequeños dedos de ella, en una clara muestra de nerviosismo, impropia en él.

-Hay… algunas cosas que me preocupan… pero… no se…- dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos, ocultando los suyos propios con su flequillo.

-Lo que sea que quieras decir… puedes confiar en mi Draco, no te defraudaré- le dijo con toda la seguridad brillando en sus ojos.

Malfoy le observó fijamente durante algunos segundos, evaluando el grado de sinceridad en sus palabras, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar. Las palabras brotaban a borbotones de su boca, y mientras hablaba el peso en sus hombros se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Los ojos de Altair se abrían más y más mientras escuchaba, y algunas lágrimas iban cayendo de sus ojos.

Realmente los sentimientos que cargaba en su interior eran bastante dolorosos, mientras el chico hablaba iba comprendiendo poco a poco el porqué de sus actos, dándose cuenta que no era más que un chiquillo que trataba de complacer a toda costa a su padre, que cargaba con el resentimiento que le producía el hecho de ser siempre el segundo después de Harry Potter, y que además, vivía día a día con la pesada carga de cumplir lo que como heredero de la familia Malfoy se le había impuesto como deber.

La soledad que escuchó como trasfondo en su voz le produjo una tristeza infinita, dándose cuenta que compartían la misma necesidad, necesidad de ser queridos y necesitados por otra persona que no fueran las que debían quererlos.

Y lloró, lloró entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy, hijo de Mortífago, sangre limpia, niño mimado y arrogante, pero que guardaba algo en su interior, algo limpio y puro que solamente le estaba mostrando a ella. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder decirle, gritarle a todo pulmón quien era ella, y que jamás le dejaría solo.

Y la noche dio paso al día, sorprendiéndoles la mañana uno en brazos del otro, sintiendo ambos que un poquito de esperanza nacía dentro de sus corazones, y que las tinieblas de la soledad habían desaparecido.

* * *

(1) _**"Luminisce"**_ es una variante del **_"Lumus"_**, el cual no se puede aplicar en ella porque la varita esta "dentro" de ella, asi que aparece en forma de bola de luz que ilumina la habitación donde es conjurada.

* * *

Bueno, sin comentarios... solamente... espero que no sean muy duras conmigo... besos y nos vemos en el próximo.

Gracias mil por leer...


	12. Chapter 12

Hola niñas! Por aqui reportándome antes de las fiestas... este cap es un poquito largo y con sentimiento, para que vayan viendo lo que viene en el futuro... pero no mucho eh?...espero que les guste...

Saludos a mis amigas del** Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, **a mis amigas que no pertenecen al club pero que me leen, y a todas las personas que no son mi amigas (aún), y que espero quieran serlo, que me leen también, besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

MARCAS IMBORRABLES

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que Dolores Umbridge había sido nombrada profesora de DCAO, ante el asombro de todo el alumnado. Todo el mundo sabía que tenía una extraña fascinación con el Ministro de Magia, al cual le era fiel hasta la locura, además de que despreciaba con un odio intenso a los hijos de muggle y a los, según ella, magos sangre pura traidores a la sangre.

Todos se habían quedado estupefactos cuando Umbridge les ordenó estudiar únicamente hechizos de defensa, con el argumento que todo lo dicho por Potter era meramente un intento de armar escándalo.

La profesora se había dedicado a eliminar la enseñanza de cualquier hechizo ofensivo que pudiera servirles ahora que los rumores sobre el regreso de Voldemort eran cada vez más fuertes, argumentando que solamente se trataba de propaganda de parte de Harry Potter para ganar más publicidad. A millas de distancia se notaba que estaba tratando de desprestigiar a cualquiera que pudiera estar de parte de El niño que vivió y el director Dumbledore, incluidos ellos mismos, con la idea de que tal vez querían intentar algún golpe de estado.

Hasta Altair, quien estaba más atenta a cualquier cosa que se hablara sobre su padre, se había dado cuenta de que esa horrorosa mujer con cara de sapo, era cruel por el mero hecho en si, valiéndose de su cargo impuesto por el ministerio para introducir en el colegio sus ideas retrógradas y completamente erróneas. Y se los confirmó el día en que simplemente por el mero hecho de hacerlo, porque podía, despidió a la profesora Trelawney.

Fue una verdadera suerte que el Director Dumbledore no permitiera que esa horrorosa y cruel mujer echara del colegio a la profesora, a quien todos ellos habían llegado a apreciar, aunque a mas de uno su materia les parecía totalmente aburrida por lo inexacta e increíble que sonaba, además de que ya a varios les había dado una de sus horribles y funestas predicciones, donde según ella, la muerte les rondaba obsesionada con sus vidas.

El punto álgido de la situación había sido cuando ella había utilizado su horrible pluma contra Harry Potter y lo había lastimado pidiéndole que escribiera con esa pluma las palabras que aceptaban su mentira. La pluma tenía un extraño hechizo, que si bien la marca desaparecía después de algún largo tiempo, ésta era dolorosísima y no se curaba con facilidad, por lo que ante los ojos de las personas que tenían un poco de justicia en sus venas, les pareció un hecho terrible el que ella utilizara ese tipo de "castigos" para darles una lección, pues si esos eran sus métodos por solamente alzar sus voces, ¿Qué podría pasarles en caso de pasar a la acción?

Eso mismo había pensado Altair, quien en esos momentos buscaba afanosamente a Harry Potter por todo el colegio. Les pregunto a unos chicos de primero, quienes dijeron haberle visto en el aula de Pociones, burlándose de él al haber sido castigado por el Profesor Snape. "Slytherins" pensó, mientras daba las gracias y se dirigía hacia allá.

Había estado buscando a Harry Potter, pues quería hablar con él de lo que se decía sobre Voldemort y él, y había sabido, por algunos rumores en su casa, que el nombre de Potter estaba misteriosamente unido al de su padre. Se había abstenido de preguntar a alguien más, no fuera que sus preguntas fuera tomadas de otra forma, asi que se dijo que nada perdía interrogando sutilmente a Potter, quien si era como Draco decía, total y completamente despistado con los detalles, sería muy fácil sacarle alguna información sobre lo que quería saber.

La figura alta y delgada de Altair se recortó contra la luz del aula de pociones. Le encontró limpiando calderos, obra de algún castigo del Profesor Snape, seguramente provocado por Draco. Le observó en la distancia, detallando con minuciosidad su figura, alta y desgarbada, que sin ser enteramente flacucha, le confería una mezcla de debilidad física y una fuerza emocional y mental, que era totalmente incongruente en si. Su cabello azabache era un desastre, como si hubiera sido atacado por algún hipogrifo, sus andares eran toscos y para nada elegantes, y se encontró a si misma comparando éstas diferencias entre Potter y Theodore Nott.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa idea tonta. Pensó en llamarlo para que se volviese hacia ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta, de sus labios había salido su nombre de una forma un tanto… diferente a como había pensado.

Harry se había quedado perplejo cuando había escuchado la voz femenina pronunciar su nombre con tanta delicadeza como si fuera algo muy frágil. Dentro de él, en esa parte que guardaba los recuerdos de sus padres, la voz de su madre vibró y le hizo saltar el corazón, palpitando enloquecido dentro de su pecho. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras los calderos eran olvidados en la mesa de trabajo, encontrándose sus orbes esmeraldas con la versión femenina de su padrino Sirius.

-Escuché lo que te hizo Umbridge-dijo Altair, ante el silencio de su compañero.

Observó de refilón la mano izquierda del pelinegro, donde aún se podían apreciar las letras grabadas por el hechizo de la maldita pluma de la profesora.

-Nno… no es nada-dijo él, ocultando su mano de la vista de la chica.

-No debería haberlo hecho…-dijo Altair, caminando despacio hacia él, serpenteando como había visto hacer a Stacy cuando quería hacer caer a algún chico- fue cruel…-

Llegó hasta donde Harry estaba parado, tomando delicadamente su mano entre las suyas, dibujando con su sonrosado dedo las cicatrices que las letras iban dejando. Harry no emitió ningún sonido, a pesar de que las heridas le dolían al contacto, dándose cuenta del extraño placer que le proporcionaba el contacto de sus rudas manos, llenas de callosidades, con las delicadas y suaves manos de ella. Su aroma a fresias le llegaba hasta donde estaba, mientras sus ojos verdes buscaban afanosamente conectarse con las orbes grisáceas de ella.

Y fue en ese momento, donde ella levantó su rostro, donde sus pestañas oscuras develaron el misterio de la plata líquida que eran sus ojos y el fuego azul brilló en todo su esplendor, que Harry Potter olvidó cada una de los sinsabores y tristezas que habían sucedido en su vida, concentrado en el movimiento errático del listón azulado que se movía en el fondo de esos ojos, escuchando, casi sintiendo, la respiración alterada de la mujer que tenía frente a si.

Harry Potter siempre había sido una persona con coraje, fuerte y valiente, el miedo que había sentido siempre que se enfrentaba a Voldemort había sido únicamente por las personas a su alrededor, por sus amigos, Hermione y Ron, a quien consideraba sus hermanos, y por los demás, quienes también eran su familia, siempre había vivido con el miedo de que su loco destino de muerte, quien le había acompañado desde su mas tierna infancia, alcanzara a alguno de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

La carga que sentía con el mundo era enorme, y la aguantaba en sus hombros sin rechistar, pero mientras sus labios bajaban lentamente para encontrarse con los sonrosados labios de Altair, por primera vez en su vida se sintió como lo que siempre había anhelado ser: solamente un chico normal de quince años. Sin la enorme carga sobre sus hombros del bienestar que el mundo mágico necesitaba.

Mientras tanto, Altair había cerrado hacía varios segundos los ojos, abandonándose a la sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba la magia de Harry. Había leído de los magos empáticos, pero nunca en su vida habría supuesto que su magia fuera empatica con la de alguien más. Y mucho menos que lo fuera con la del Niño que vivió.

Sentía dentro de sí el vaivén cadencioso de su magia, mezclándose suavemente con la de Harry, saliendo y entrando por cada poro de su cuerpo, renovando sus fuerzas. Sintió también el dolor de Harry, su miedo, su coraje, su valor, su fuerza, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, como un tronco arrastrado por la marea.

Absortos como estaban, no se dieron cuenta del par de chicos que se encontraban en la entrada del aula de pociones, completamente estupefactos y petrificados, observando con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa la imagen de la protegida de Draco Malfoy, besando a su Némesis eterno: Harry Potter.

Ni se percataron cuando uno de ellos, Pansy Parkinson para ser exactos, corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, buscando en el proceso a Draco para contarle lo que acababa de ser testigo, dejando a Theodore Nott temblando de la rabia, con la varita crujiendo en su mano derecha, mientras las oleadas de su magia se extendían por el aula.

Altair, más compenetrada con su propia magia que Harry, sintió las vibraciones de una magia extraña, y separándose apenas del rostro del chico, volteó hacia la puerta para ver que era lo que causaba semejante efecto, encontrándose con el rostro pálido y completamente enfurecido de Theodore Nott, quien apretaba los dientes y los nudillos, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar lanzarles un hechizo.

El resultado fue una balbuceante Altair, quien retorcía nerviosamente sus manos ante la mirada oscurecida de Theodore, mientras Harry daba un paso frente a ella, protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Theodore solamente le dedicó una media sonrisa, antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por los largos y laberínticos pasillos de las mazmorras.

Altair sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado el aire mismo de sus pulmones, le dedicó una última mirada confundida a Harry y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar a Theodore, sin éxito. Para cuando decidió buscarlo en su sala común, un Draco Malfoy bastante enfurecido la esperaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado.

Cuando sus ojos grises conectaron con los suyos, lo único que pudo hacer antes de ser acorralada por él contra una pared, fue tragar saliva, pues ni siquiera había podido conjurar algún hechizo de protección hacia su persona.

-Há-bla-me-siseó Draco contra su garganta.

-Dra… co- balbuceó ella, tratando de hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones- por favor…-

Altair le indicó con la mirada que media casa los observaba con atención. Draco volteó a verlos de reojo, con una mirada que hubiera aterrorizado hasta el más valiente Gryffindor. En cuestión de segundos la sala común se había vaciado, a excepción de Pansy, Theodore, Blaise y Daphne, quienes los miraban con atención.

-Váyanse…-siseó Draco, soltando de su agarre a Altair, mientras ésta jalaba oxígeno hacia sus pulmones, observando los cardenales que ya comenzaban a formarse en sus muñecas.

Pansy le dedicó una mirada de triunfo a Altair, mientras se daba la media vuelta y seguía a Daphne hacia los dormitorios de chicas, Blaise y Theo lo contemplaron algunos segundos más, dando media vuelta y perdiéndose también hacia sus habitaciones.

Un silencio pesado, como una loza fría y húmeda, se instaló entre los dos chicos, mientras Draco se sentaba en uno de los elegantes sillones, respirando lentamente para tratar de calmarse, Altair comenzó a pensar lo más rápido posible en alguna historia que sonara convincente, porque no podría decirle porqué había ido a hablar con Potter. De confesarle que quería interrogar a Potter sobre su padre, traería mas preguntas de las que estaba dispuesta a contestar, mas que nada porque no esperaba que Draco le creyera.

Así que utilizando al máximo su lado Slytherin, finalmente encontró la excusa perfecta que le permitiera un poco más de tiempo antes de confesarse ante Draco.

-Draco yo… no se por donde empezar…- dijo ella, tratando de acercarse a Draco, alcanzando a dar solamente un par de pasos.

-Empieza por el principio…-le dijo el chico, mientras levantaba su rostro, mostrando sus ojos grises atormentados.

El corazón de Altair se estrujó, estaba haciendo sufrir a Draco, tal vez el pensaba que le había ido a contar alguno de sus secretos a Harry, y veía en el fondo de sus ojos la desconfianza y otro sentimiento que le dolió hasta el alma: decepción. Un nudo acudió a su garganta mientras la hiel en su boca se hacía presente, respiró para tratar de calmarse y cuando lo hubo hecho, finalmente habló.

Pero lo que salió de su boca no fue lo qu había pensado, si no algo total y diametralmente opuesto.

-Fui a buscar a Harry Potter porque…- suspiró- fui a preguntarle algunas cosas-

Draco la miró confundido, mientras se quedaba quieto y callado, indicándole con un gesto que continuara.

-Fui a preguntarle sobre las cosas que dice… sobre el regreso de Voldemort…-

Draco se estremeció ante la mención del nombre del Lord Oscuro, pero no pudo menos que admirar la valentía de la chica que tenía frente a sí, pues el nunca se atrevería a decir ese nombre ni con el pensamiento.

-¿Y porque tenías que estarte besando con él?- dijo, apretando los puños, recordando lo que Pansy le había dicho, que la había encontrado entre los brazos de Potter, besándose con él como si en ello le fuera la vida.

-No me estaba besando con él… fue… no se lo que fue… pero Pansy malinterpreto todo-

Draco se levantó de su asiento, mientras caminaba hacia ella, deteniéndose a centímetros de su rostro. Altair levantó su rostro hasta conectar sus ojos con los de Draco, mientras que el aliento del rubio le golpeaba el rostro, como una bocanada de menta fresca. Se encontró entonces pensando entre las diferencias que había entre los dos rivales, tan distintos físicamente pero tan similares por dentro.

-Te creo-dijo draco, cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente con la de ella- solamente voy a pedirte una cosa-suspiró- te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi, por favor, por favor no me traiciones-agregó, mientras la estrechaba contra sí fuertemente.

Altair se dio cuenta que pisaba sobre hielo muy delgado con él, y también sabía que si daba un paso en falso le perdería para siempre. Temía perderlo ahora que lo había encontrado, pero sabía que Draco nunca le creería hasta que tuviera pruebas suficientes para convencerlo. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo y haría lo que fuera para conseguir que Draco creyera en ella.

Mientras tanto, Pansy observaba en la distancia, oculta en la oscuridad. Su plan aún no había funcionado, pero haría lo que fuera por separar a esa pequeña zorra de su Draco. Lo que fuera, se dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de eso, cada vez que quería acercarse a Harry, era inmediatamente interceptada por alguno de los Slytherin, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no dejarla sola. Varios días habían pasado después de ese momento, y Altair no se había atrevido a acercarse nuevamente a él, dejando que el tiempo pasara y se calmaran las aguas. Lo que definitivamente estaba convencida era que por ningún motivo iba a dejar pasar la más mínima oportunidad de hablar con él.

_**Pov Altair:**_

La semana había comenzado de una forma un tanto… bizarra. Draco caminaba de aquí para allá mostrando la tonta placa de la Brigada Inquisitorial que Umbridge le había otorgado, cuando se había ofrecido como un mero vigilante de las actividades del resto del alumnado que no era parte de dicha brigada.

Cuando me la había mostrado pensé que era otro intento por ganar popularidad, pero dicha placa me produjo la sensación de ser un presagio para el futuro, en donde seríamos menos apreciados y más odiados por todas las acciones de ese grupo de cabezas huecas que jugaban a los malos, Draco incluido.

Inclusive cuando Draco y Potter se enfrentaron y esto generó en la expulsión del segundo del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, me ví sobresaltada por sentimientos confusos entre la búsqueda de justicia para Potter, quien había caído nuevamente en las provocaciones de Draco, y en la decepción que sentía hacia el mismo Draco, quien seguía inmerso en el círculo vicioso que representaba para su padre.

Inmersa en esos pensamientos estaba cuando me topé frente a frente con el niño que vivió, mientras volvían a hipnotizarme su ojos verdes, tan brillantes como dos esmeraldas perfectamente pulidas, quienes me hicieron recordar las cálidas tardes de verano en el amplio jardín de mi casa en Salem. Había algo en sus ojos, algo cálido y familiar que me hacía sentir en casa.

Nos quedamos observando algunos minutos, mientras la calidez en su mirada me envolvía y me llenaba de una extraña paz, con un calor agradable recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como magia fluyendo en estado líquido por mis venas. Ahora sabía que era la empatía lo que me acercaba a Harry, el cariño de hermano que nunca había tenido, algo similar que compartía con Draco, donde el dolor era parecido, solo que era distinta la forma en la que era inflingido.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, Harry se decidió a romper el hielo.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-Creo que sí…-

-Pero primero, ¿Qué hay entre Malfoy y tu?-dijo, dándole un tono despectivo al apellido de Draco.

Inmediatamente después de esto me tensé. Me preparé mental y físicamente para un enfrentamiento tipo "Malfoy VS Potter", apretando mi mano fuertemente dentro de la túnica, sintiendo el calor emanar de ella, lista para hacer salir mi varita ante el menor signo de ataque a mi persona. Pero para mi sorpresa, no sucedió nada.

-Lo siento, quise decir, te juntas con Malfoy, deben ser muy buenos amigos…-dijo más para el que para mí.

No se que quiso decir con eso, pero me sonó algo apesadumbrado, asi que dejé mi mano quieta dentro de la túnica y traté de tranquilizarme para escucharlo, no fuera que por mi impulsividad terminara matando yo al "elegido" y no el tal Voldemort, como se decía por ahí. Solté una risita entre dientes, mientras lo observaba mirándome sorprendido.

Típico Gryffindor.

Como vi que no pensaba decir nada más, me di la media vuelta buscando continuar con mi paseo, pero antes de dar siquiera mi segundo paso, su voz un poco aguda, signo de que aún rozaba los cambios de la pubertad, me detuvo.

-Eres la hija de Sirius Black-

Me congelé en mi sitio en cuanto oí el nombre de mi padre salir de sus labios. No podía creer que él supiera mi secreto, ni siquiera a Draco se lo había dicho aún, pues no había creído que el fuera a creer en mis palabras. Y ahora ahí, prácticamente frente a mi, había alguien que sabía quien era yo, y más importante aún, quien era mi padre.

-¿Co…Cómo?-jadeé, dándome vuelta tan rápido que comencé a marearme.

Me tomó de los hombros tiernamente, mientras me hacía caminar hacia un aula vacía, sentándome en un pupitre, para después el mismo tomar asiento frente a mí.

-Aunque no me creas, yo sé quien eres tu… se quien es tu padre…-dijo, tomando mis temblorosas manos.

-¿Tu lo conociste? Pero, ¿Cómo…?-

-Yo lo conozco… Sirius… él es… es mi padrino…-

-¿Tu padrino? Entonces… ¿lo has visto?...-

-Claro… siempre que quiera puedo verle…-

El corazón se me subió a la garganta, mientras sollozaba vergonzosamente frente a Harry Potter, quien me miraba con calidez y sonreía. Las dudas asaltaron mi mente, mientras la inseguridad volvía a hacer mella en mí nuevamente.

-Yo… yo quisiera… quisiera verlo… por favor-dije entre sollozos.

-Sshh… tranquila, haré lo que pueda para llevarte lo más pronto posible-dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Ni siquiera reparé en el hecho de que nuevamente estaba entre sus brazos, lo único que sabía, lo único que alcancé a escuchar antes de que mi llanto arreciara y los sollozos me impidieran respirar, fue la promesa de Harry Potter, de llevarme por fin a donde yo tanto había anhelado.

Por fin iba a conocer a mi padre.

Por fin iba a llegar a casa.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui nos vemos... besitos a todas y felices fiestas... que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de todas las personas queridas... no coman tanto, y si lo hacen no sientan culpa... con una hora de ejercicio al dia es suficiente... bueno, eso creo... jejeje

Besos y un enorme abrazo...


	13. Chapter 13

Hola queridas... aqui de nuevo, este cap me quedó muuuuuy largo, por eso lo voy a subir en dos partes... espero no me odien...

Saludos a mis amigas del **Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club... y a todo el que me lee**... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... solo alguno que otro personaje es mio

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**REENCUENTROS (parte I)**

_Grimauld Place, cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix_

La luna plateada observaba impasible desde el lejano firmamento a la figura que se encontraba asomada en uno de los grandes ventanales de una de las tantas habitaciones de la Mansión Black. La mujer rubia se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la orquesta nocturna que le proporcionaba el sonido de los grillos del jardín.

Su figura semi desnuda, cubierta únicamente con una fina bata de dormir, adquiría un resplandor etéreo cuando la luz de la luna tocaba su prístina y pálida piel. Los rubios cabellos refulgían contra la luz plateada, dándole un aire místico y sobrenatural.

Mientras tanto, recostado en la cama, descansaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, totalmente ajeno a las tribulaciones de la mujer. Las sábanas revueltas que cubrían su desnudez, eran mudos testigos de la noche de amor que habían pasado juntos.

De pronto, al darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, le sorprendió la frialdad a su costado, dándose cuenta que el tibio cuerpo que le había acompañado, ya no se encontraba a su lado. La buscó con la mirada, enfocando la vista con dificultad en la semipenumbra, hasta que la localizó parada frente al enorme ventanal de su habitación.

Se levantó de un salto, desperezándose en el acto, para caminar desnudo hacia ella, abrazándola por detrás y aspirando sus cabellos en el proceso. La mujer sonrió, vuelta ya de sus pensamientos, al reconocer el aroma de aquél al que amaba. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, quedando recargada su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo.

El hombre, quien tenía un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, olió la tristeza en la mujer, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, para brindarle consuelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

La mujer, quien en esos momentos había vuelto a sumergirse en sus cavilaciones, simplemente se preparó para tocar el tema que le rondaba desde hacía días en la mente.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Altair? ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo?-

Sirius aspiró con fuerza. Había sido un impacto bastante fuerte cuando vio por primera vez a su hija.

Cada vez que recordaba el día en que la había visto por primera vez, sonreía como un tonto. Nunca se imaginó que precisamente él podría ser padre, pero la sensación que sintió cuando la vio ahí, frente a él, con su pálida y delgada figura, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos tan grises como los suyos, le llenó de sentimientos tan fuertes que mandaron a volar el miedo y la confusión que sintió en esos momentos, sentimientos que aún hoy le atenazaban la garganta y le transformaban en un nudo que le impedía hablar.

El amor y el orgullo que había sentido opacaron cualquier otro que no fuera esos sentimientos, pues ni la rabia ni la pena que sintió por no haber podido compartir su vida con ella pudo siquiera turbar ese momento. Había sido difícil que Vanya volviera a confiar en él, y después de lo que pareció el interrogatorio más largo y difícil de toda la historia, finalmente ella cedió.

Y entonces sucedió. Sucedió que él, Sirius Black, asesino condenado, convicto prófugo de la justicia, renegado de la sociedad, hijo desterrado de la noble y pura casa de los Black, un paria y todo lo malo del mundo, paso de no tener absolutamente nada, a ser padre y en un futuro muy cercano, si Merlín lo quería así, esposo de la mujer que amaba.

Padre y Esposo.

Dos palabras que nunca habían estado en su vocabulario, no al menos hasta que la había conocido a ella. Recordó la forma en que la había conocido. Había sujetado el menudo cuerpo que caía sin saber que en el justo momento en que observara esos ojos azules como el cielo de verano caería irremediablemente enamorado.

¡Quien lo diría!

Él, Sirius Black, el mujeriego, arrogante, engreído, casanova y mil cosas más, había sucumbido bajo las pestañas (y si es sincero algunas partes del cuerpo más… sustanciosas) de la hermosa rubia rumana que le había robado el corazón y el pensamiento. Se había dedicado a conquistarla utilizando toda su artillería, pero la chica era un reto total, un reto que disfrutó siempre, hasta que se dio cuenta que nunca la tendría de otra manera más que de la manera tradicional: siendo honesto y demostrándole que no era una más en su lista.

La recompensa fue más de lo que esperaba, pues esos años fueron los mejores de su vida, a pesar de todo el horror de la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos y sus amigos, su vida junto a ella fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en toda su existencia.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió los finos labios de su mujer contra su cuello, su miembro dio un respingo y quiso tomarla en brazos para continuar su no-luna de miel donde la habían dejado, pero sabía que era muy importante hablar sobre lo que le dirían a su hija.

Se sentía muy nervioso, pues no sabía como reaccionaría la chica al saber quien era él, pero por lo que le había dicho Vanya, Altair misma había sido quien se había empeñado en ir a buscarlo, quien había hecho hasta lo imposible para convencerlos no solo a ella, sino también a sus suegros (que dicho sea de paso, tendría que hablar con ellos muy seriamente si quería casarse con su hija) de que era necesario para ella buscarlo.

¡Bendita fuera su hija!

-¿En que piensas?-dijo Vanya, mientras se apretaba al cuerpo cálido de Sirius.

-En que Altair es toda una Black, mira que no solamente les convenció de venir, si no que sin ningún problema dejó todo lo que conoce solo para encontrarme…-

-Es que ella es así, siempre lo ha sido, tiene tanto de ti…-

-Y no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ello, mi hija…una hija mía… apenas puedo creerlo-

-Lo sé… pero… tenemos que ver la forma de decírselo… una forma en la que no se vea muy afectada, para ella lo más importante del mundo es encontrarte… y si supiera que ya te ha conocido sin saberlo…- soltó una risita.

-Muy graciosa… no estaba en mi mejor forma cuando la vi… pero aún así… es preciosa, se parece mucho a ti-

-Eso señor Black es una total y completa mentira, sabes de sobra que es idéntica a ti…-

-Que puedo decir, señora Black, soy irresistible… pero oye, espero que no sea completamente igual a mí…-

-¡Ah! No te preocupes… en eso se parece a mí…-

-Mmmh…-

-Por lo pronto ¿porqué no nos vamos preparando mentalmente para que venga en vacaciones de Navidad? Sería una fecha ideal para que ella te conociera…-

-¿Y tu crees que ella quiera conocerme?...-

-Cariño, es lo que más desea en el mundo…-

-Supongo que sí… mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no seguimos con la luna de miel?-

-Sirius…-

Sus labios se encontraron mientras las callosas pero ágiles manos de Sirius la desnudaban de nuevo, caminando hacia la revuelta cama, para continuar demostrándose cuánto se amaban, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería_

Mientras tanto, una muy concentrada Altair leía un libro sentada sobre uno de los amplios sillones de su Sala Común. Recostado sobre sus piernas, Draco jugaba Snap Explosivo con Blaise, mientras Theodore y Daphne jugaban ajedrez un poco más allá.

A lo lejos, Pansy Parkinson observaba con los ojos entrecerrados la escena frente a ella, Draco, SU Draco, sobre las piernas de la pequeña zorra…

De improviso, la entrada a su casa se abrió, dejando ver la figura ya ligeramente regordeta de Millicent, quien llevaba un ramo de fresias en la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha un pergamino pulcramente doblado se podía ver. Caminó hasta el variopinto grupo, deteniéndose frente a Altair, mientras extendía la carta ante ella.

Altair bajó el libro al percatarse de la presencia de la castaña, mientras tomaba la carta y dejaba el libro a un lado, ante la atenta mirada de Draco y los demás, quienes habían dejado sus ocupaciones para observar la imagen.

Mientras Altair se dedicaba a leer el pergamino, Millicent enterraba la nariz en las flores, aspirando el aroma a fresias, imaginando que el chico de sus sueños, aquél Ravenclaw rubio de ojos verdes, era quien le había mandado las flores a ella. La voz cargada de curiosidad y recelo de Draco la sacó de su ensoñación, regañándose mentalmente por pensar en semejante tontería, sin saber que aquél chico había soñado con ella cada noche por los últimos cinco años.

-¿De quien es la carta?-dijo Draco.

Altair le dirigió una mirada elocuente, con la fina ceja oscura enarcada, mientras devolvía la mirada al pergamino. En lo profundo de sus ojos grises fue encendiéndose un brillo de curiosidad. Terminó de leer la carta, mientras la doblaba pulcramente y la devolvía a su sobre, todo esto sobre la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Finalmente, después de una batalla de miradas con Draco, se decidió a hablar.

-Es solamente una carta de mi madre, dice que me espera para Navidad… una fiesta o algo así…-

La decepción cruzó el pálido rostro de Draco, mientras se levantaba, acercándose a ella, tomando su sonrosada mano entre las suyas tan pálidas.

-Pero es que… yo quería que pasaras las Navidades en mi casa… quería que conocieras a mis padres…-

¿Han visto alguna vez a alguien abrir los ojos y la boca, tanto que podrían pensar que los globos oculares se saldrían de sus cuencas, y la mandíbula rompería el piso al caer?

Bueno, pues esto precisamente fue lo que sucedió con todo aquél que se encontraba en esos momentos en la sala común de las serpientes. La sala había quedado en completo silencio, donde nadie se atrevía ni a respirar para no romper la atmósfera irreal que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

La mayoría de ellos se preguntaba si era real lo que veían, el mismísimo Príncipe de Slytherin, rogándole a una chiquilla para que pasara las fiestas junto a él… y aún más inverosímil, iba a presentarle a sus padres. De locos.

El resto, quienes le conocían y tenían algún grado de importancia para él, se preguntaban con ahínco si Draco no había heredado la locura irracional de su tía Bella. Al parecer muchos de ellos dudaban que el heredero del apellido Malfoy fuera la persona cuerda y sensata que todo el mundo creía (aja, si, cómo no).

Altair lo observó en silencio, dándose cuenta que sería la primera vez que conocería a los demás miembros de su pequeña familia. Le sonrió con calidez, preguntándose si su madre se enfadaría con ella por no asistir esta navidad. Pero se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta que si le contaba lo que había descubierto, seguramente ella la alentaría.

Así que con un pequeño apretón de su mano en la pálida mano de él, le dio su respuesta.

-Hablaré con mi madre-dijo, mientras correspondía a la enorme y brillante sonrisa de Draco, quien sonreía como un pequeño en la mañana de navidad.

Mientras tanto, Pansy se ponía de pie, caminando hacia su habitación, pensando en cómo adelantar sus planes para quitar de en medio a esa que pensaba le estaba robando a Su Draco.

Theodore Nott, empero, pensó que era buen momento para jugarse el todo por el todo, total, si Altair no le correspondía, siempre podría mandarle un _Obliviate_ y olvidar él mismo ese asunto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Días después_…

_22 de Diciembre_

_Torre de Gryffindor, habitación de los varones, 12 a.m. _

Estando a dos días de la llegada de la navidad, el profesor Dumbledore había decidido darles salida a todos los alumnos que pensaran pasar las fiestas con sus familiares, en este caso, como Sirius Black había vuelto, Harry tenía permiso de salir del castillo rumbo a Grimauld Place, para celebrar las fiestas junto a su padrino.

Había estado tratando de hablar con Altair para decirle que pensaba cumplir con su promesa, pero había estado custodiada por los Slytherin de tal modo, que ni siquiera había podido esperarla a las afueras de algún baño de chicas sin que sus guardaespaldas estuvieran detrás de ella.

Finalmente, la había encontrado sola, pero cuando se había tratado de acercar a ella, la figura alta y delgada de Nott le había impedido llegar hasta ella. La había jalado de un brazo, metiéndola en un aula en desuso. Por más intentos que hizo por abrir la puerta, esta estaba cerrada con un poderoso hechizo. Cuando sacó su varita para eliminarlo, la figura oscura de Severus Snape se materializó frente a él, sorprendiéndole en el acto.

De nada valieron sus explicaciones, pues como siempre, los puntos para su casa fueron restados además de que había quedado castigado de nuevo.

Ahora, recostado en su cama sin poder dormir, viendo una y otra vez el mapa del merodeador, veía el nombre de Altair Black-Valerius dar vueltas en su sala común una y otra vez. Cuando sus ojos cansados le pidieron casi a gritos un descanso, cerró el mapa, sin darle una última mirada, que le hubiera valido ver cómo aparecía el nombre de Theodore Nott cerca de Altair, demasiado cerca de ella, al menos para lo humanamente posible…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui nos quedamos... por esta ocasión... de verdad espero no me odien...

gracias mil por leer...


	14. Chapter 14

Saludos a mis amigas del**_ Club Slytherin Semper Perversis_, a mis amigas que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... gracias por todo, abrazos y besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... yo solo los uso para divertirme... y a ustedes espero...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**REENCUENTROS (PARTE II)**

_Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de las serpientes…_

Altair esperaba con impaciencia a su acompañante nocturno. Se sentía nerviosa pues nunca había tenido una cita clandestina… y menos a esas horas de la noche. El estómago le bullía de la ansiedad, pues esperaba con ansia apenas contenida la llegada de quien se había convertido en lo más importante de su universo.

Mientras esperaba, pensó en lo inverosímil de la situación, pues quien le iba a decir que finalmente terminaría siendo algo más que una simple conocida de Theodore Nott.

Ahora el castaño era su novio.

Su Novio.

Ya quería ver las caras de Pansy y Draco cuando lo supieran, pero lo que más ansiaba era ver la cara de Daphne. La siempre perfecta chica, la princesa de hielo. Que satisfacción sentiría cuando hiciera su rabieta porque ella había conseguido en pocas semanas lo que ella no había podido en toda una vida.

No debían sorprendernos los pensamientos de Altair, pues como recordareis, queridos lectores, la chica es toda una Slytherin, y pues… eso lo explica todo.

Theodore caminaba en esos momentos hacia su sala común, sin creerse de verdad que finalmente hubiera dado voz a sus sentimientos y le confesara a Altair lo que sentía por ella. Al principio, la chica se había quedado estupefacta al escucharlo, en parte porque él había hablado tan rápido, que estaba seguro que no había entendido ni la mitad de todo lo que quería decirle.

_Flash Back_-

La había visto salir de su sala común, apresurándose a ir tras ella, decidido en confesarle sus sentimientos, cuando a lo lejos, después de caminar algunos metros, divisó la figura desgarbada de Potter, quien se quedó parado observándola, como si fuera un perro deseando un hueso. Caminó hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, ayudado por la ventaja que supuso el momento de estupefacción de Potter, para llegar a su lado e introducirla en un aula vacía.

Se lo quedó mirando extrañada, mientras él ponía sobre la puerta tantos hechizos como podía, con el fin de que nadie los interrumpiera. Mientras tanto, Altair se preparaba ya para un ataque, activando ligeramente sobre ella su protección. Theodore dio un paso hacia ella, mientras ella avanzaba hacia atrás, cuidando su distancia, más que nada, cuidando el no encerrarse ella misma en una esquina.

Al ver la desconfianza bailando en los grises ojos, Theodore dejó su varita en el suelo, mientras ella no le perdía la pista a ninguno de los movimientos que hacía. Altair podrá decir que era para evitar que la sorprendiera, pero en el fondo sabía, que era porque no podía dejar de observar los movimientos gatunos de Theodore, quien se movía como una pantera marcando su territorio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me retienes aquí?- dijo ella, dando un paso hacia la puerta, buscando el modo de escapar.

-Solamente quiero hablar contigo, solamente eso…-dijo él, dándole espacio para que ella no se sintiera atrapada.

-Bueno, pues habla entonces- dijo Altair, preparada para cualquier cosa que él tuviera que decirle y más. Mientras lo miraba, comenzó a quitarse los guantes, sintiendo como las manos se le iban adormeciendo por el frío que hacía en el castillo, frío proveniente del clima decembrino.

Theodore comenzó a explicarse, o a tratar de hacerlo, pues era una necesidad muy fuerte la que sentía de que ella supiera lo que él llevaba semanas sintiendo, se había convertido en una constante en su vida, como un ruido molesto en un oído que no le permitía concentrarse entre clases, y aún después de ellas, pues cuando llegaba la hora de finalmente descansar su cuerpo, su mente seguía trabajando a mil, devanándose los sesos en un intento de comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Porqué ahora? y

¿Porqué con ella?

Llegando a una sola conclusión:

O estaba enfermo y ese era un signo de que estaba moribundo (cosa que le parecía improbable pues el se sentía bien físicamente) o estaba enamorado de ella como nunca lo había estado de nadie antes.

Se la quedó viendo unos momentos, mientras veía la confusión en su semblante, incapaz de acercarse hasta ver alguna reacción de parte de ella. Altair trataba de procesar rápidamente la información, pero era como si un puzzle terriblemente complicado estuviera frente a ella, simplemente no entendía nada de nada.

Asi que, viendo que ella estaba más confundida después de su seudo-confesión, Theodore la tomó entre sus brazos y simplemente la besó. Al principio fue un beso tierno, de roces lentos, pero cuando el oxígeno no fue suficiente para continuar respirando, apenas se hubo separado de ella unos centímetros, mientras la veía boquear una y otra vez con su adorable boca, un hambre desconocida le embargó.

Volvió a atacar entonces sus sonrosados labios, mientras lamía los mismos con gula, como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida. Altair abrió la boca, abrumada por las sensaciones tan placenteras que las cientos de terminaciones nerviosas que había en su boca le enviaban al resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando la lengua de Theodore se encontró con la suya, su cuerpo convulsionó en estremecimientos de placer de tal modo, que sin ser conciente de nada a su alrededor, soltó un ronco gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella quien emitía esos sonidos, avergonzada y con el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba, le empujó, consiguiendo separarse de él antes de cometer una locura.

Se quedaron observando el uno al otro, jadeantes, completamente sonrojados, los cabellos despeinados, la ropa arrugada y fuera de lugar. En los escasos segundos que la plata líquida y el hielo azul duraron conectados, miles de sentimientos bailaron sobre la superficie de ambos pares de orbes, gritándose con la mirada lo que sentían.

Cuando el hielo en los azules ojos se derritió, y la media sonrisa juguetona bailó en los labios que le habían dado a conocer el cielo, Altair supo que Theodore sentía lo mismo que ella. Ahora solamente restaba el saber que era lo que quería.

-¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué… que significa esto?- dijo ella confundida, esperando la confirmación a sus sentimientos.

-Lo que tu desees… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Altair?- dijo Theodore lentamente, buscando en el rostro femenino algún gesto que confirmase lo que había visto y sentido.

Siempre que le habían preguntado lo mismo, Altair tenía la misma respuesta: encontrar a su padre. Pero ahora, con el chico de sus sueños frente a sí, sabía con todo su corazón que por el momento, la respuesta había cambiado. Asi que juntando todo su valor Gryffindor, contestó desde el fondo de su corazón.

-A ti-

Theodore Nott nunca conoció ni conocería a alguna otra persona que fuera más audaz, valiente y segura de sí misma, que la chica que tenía frente a sí en esos momentos. Estaba seguro que ni en mil años existiría ningún otro Slytherin o tal vez un Gryffindor que fuera igual que ella. Y sinceramente estaba convencido que la imagen que tenía frente a sí, la de la mujer que amaba, con los labios rojos e hinchados por su causa, su cabello negro revuelto y los ojos brillantes, le acababa de robar el corazón para siempre.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tu, Theodore Nott?-dijo ella, con una sonrisa bailando sobre sus sonrosados labios.

-Te quiero a ti-

La convicción con que Theodore Nott le dijo que la quería derrumbó cualquier duda o sospecha que ella pudiera albergar dentro de si. Sus ojos azules volvieron a hipnotizarla, como la primera vez que lo vio en el tren, pero esta vez, su cuerpo actuó por si mismo, encontrándose con Theodore a la mitad del camino, mientras cada uno buscaba nuevamente el contacto entre sus labios, como sedientos buscando el agua.

Fin de Flash Back-

Paró en seco cuando la observó frente a la chimenea. El fulgor verduzco de las llamas arrancaba destellos en su cabello oscuro, mientras la plata de sus ojos brillaba extraña, recordándole a los verdes ojos de Daphne Greengrass. Sacudió la cabeza, borrando el pensamiento, había tenido una discusión con Daphne cuando le contó a todos de su relación, aún más fuerte que la plática que tuvo con Draco, una plática por demás bizarra, pues el rubio le había confirmado que solamente sentía hacia ella un cariño fraterno y no algo más.

Daphne no entendía que solamente era una amiga para él, alguien con la que podía compartir el silencio de forma satisfactoria, con la que pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando, o desfogar sus ganas cuando los dos quisieran. Ella se había puesto como loca, argumentando que le debía ese puesto a ella, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho por él hubiera sido solamente para ganarse un lugar a su lado.

Le había dejado muy en claro cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, retirándose cuando ella le había pedido dejarla sola, para rumiar su rabia en silencio. Daphne no era de las que se ponía a gritar o lanzaba amenazas, siempre había sido fría y aparentemente sin sentimientos, y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía bien que de todos ellos, ella era la única que era 100% Slytherin.

Por eso no pensaba quitarle la vista de encima.

Altair volteo cuando sintió la presencia a sus espaldas, sonriéndole como bienvenida. Su estomago revoloteó como si cientos de mariposas bailaran sobre el. Theodore le correspondió la sonrisa, tomándole las manos y besándolas como saludo. La estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras se acomodaban en uno de los amplios sillones.

Se quedaron callados durante un rato, disfrutando el movimiento del fuego verde que salía de la chimenea. De cuando en cuando sus labios se encontraban para darse un beso, y a cada vez, la intensidad del mismo subía al mismo nivel que su temperatura corporal.

Lentamente se fueron acomodando sobre el sillón, hasta que Theodore quedó recostado de lado, mientras Altair lo miraba fijamente boca arriba. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, mientras una de las pálidas manos de Theodore recorría lentamente la delgada cintura de ella, quien se dejaba hacer, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente rendida a sus caricias.

Las manos de Theodore acariciaban cada pedazo de piel expuesta que encontraban, mientras arrancaba gemidos de placer del fondo de la garganta de Altair. Su mano viajó hacia uno de sus muslos, mientras lentamente y con maestría, trazaba círculos sobre la tierna piel de la chica. Con lentitud fue subiendo, hasta que su mano desapareció por debajo de la falda y…

Altair le empujó, cayéndose del sillón en el acto.

Theodore la observó sorprendido ante tal reacción, porque había pensado que la estaban pasando bien, pero lo que no sabía era que Altair nunca perdería su derecho a desposarse de la forma correcta. Ella había sido criada de acuerdo a las reglas de su clan, desde pequeña le fue inculcado que ella no era una cualquiera, era una Valerius, el último y más valioso miembro de su clan, y por ningún motivo podía romper las reglas.

Ni siquiera por él.

-Lo siento… yo… no era mi intención…-dijo él, tratando de tocarla para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No-contestó Altair, impidiendo que la tocara- escucha, debo decirte cómo son las cosas…-

-Altair…-

-No Theo, tienes que saber…-suspiró mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón- yo… no soy como las demás… y tu tienes que saber hasta que punto para que puedas elegir… ahora que no va a doler demasiado…-

-Altair, no importa en serio…-

-Déjame hablar, por favor- ante el silencio del castaño, prosiguió- Yo… provengo de una familia muy antigua, tan antigua que podría decirse que provengo de uno de los primeros magos de la historia…

"En mi familia solamente ha habido varones, durante muchos siglos el apellido Valerius se ha conservado en la familia… hasta mi madre, ella es la primera mujer en mucho tiempo… y yo, por consiguiente, soy la última de mi clan, tanto paterno como materno… no puedo… es decir, no debo comportarme así, tengo que seguir las reglas, algún día me casaré y entonces mi…virginidad… será para el hombre que sea mi esposo, yo… no puedo… no debo…-suspiró con pesar- y si tu… crees que por esto no puedes estar conmigo… si esto es muy importante para ti…"

-Sshh, no seas tontita, eso no es importante- ante la mirada de incredulidad de ella, soltó una carcajada corrigiéndose- bueno, no es TAN importante… Altair, yo te quiero, por lo que tu eres, y nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso, ¿esta bien?-

Theodore la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras buscaba sus labios para darle un beso tierno y casto, mientras Altair pensaba que diría él si supiera sobre su poder, y aún mejor que eso, si supiera quién era su padre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Torre de Gryffindor, habitación de los varones, 2:30 a.m._

La pesadilla de Harry comenzó justo cuando vio al señor Weasley frente a él. Quiso preguntarle donde estaban pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Volteo a ver a su alrededor y reconoció las paredes de mármol oscuro, las molduras doradas y los símbolos que había visto anteriormente en otro lugar.

Estaban en el ministerio.

Arthur Weasley caminaba frente a él despacio, con su varita en alto, conjurando un _lumus_.Observaba minuciosamente la oscuridad frente a él, totalmente alerta a cualquier cosa que se le presentara.

Harry no sabía si estaba despierto o era un sueño, pues todo a su alrededor se sentía tan real, que inclusive la ligera ventisca que hacía le despeinaba aún más los rebeldes cabellos. Él, al igual que Arthur Weasley, podía sentir como "algo" se movía en la oscuridad a su alrededor.

De improviso, vio con terror la forma violenta en que Arthur era lanzado al suelo, mientras lo escuchaba gritar desesperado al ser atacado sin piedad por algo que no pudo identificar. Sin embargo, extrañamente era conciente de todo, como si el mismo fuera quien lo estuviera atacando.

Horrorizado, gritó y gritó en el sueño, presa de un terrible pánico, mientras Arthur Weasley se desmayaba, en medio de un charco de sangre. Despertó justo cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre él, mientras el sonido de una carcajada macabra chirriaba en sus oídos.

Se levantó de la cama, el cuerpo en tensión, totalmente cubierto de sudor, mientras corría hacia la cama de Ron, haciendo todo lo posible por despertarle. Ronald se despertó molesto, soltando una sarta de incoherencias, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-¿Pero que demonios…? ¿Qué pasa Harry?-

-Yo ví… tu padre… atacado… ministerio...- decía Harry entre jadeos.

En cuanto el cerebro de Ronald Weasley registró las palabras "tu padre" y "atacado" en la misma frase, se levantó de un salto, mientras como podía se iba colocando la bata y buscaba sus zapatos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Cómo… porque…?-

-¡No hagas preguntas y vamos con Dumbledore para que nos ayude!-

El par de chicos salieron corriendo, mientras Neville se levantaba un poco, molesto por el escándalo, pero al no encontrarlos, finalmente volvió a recostarse, tratando de dormirse de nuevo, consiguiéndolo a los pocos segundos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Slytherin…_

Altair y Theodore se habían quedado dormidos en uno de los sillones, abrazados para darse calor, envueltos en una gruesa manta color verde que él había conjurado cuando ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

Se había quedado observándola dormir, hasta que finalmente el sueño le venció, siendo su último pensamiento la sensación de plenitud y paz con la que el sueño le iba envolviendo, sensación que hace mucho no sentía, proveniente de tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba, segura y feliz.

Altair se había quedado dormida, soñando feliz con su príncipe de ojos azules, respirando el aroma a madera y sándalo que despedía el tibio cuerpo de Theodore. Su sueño era tranquilo y sereno, hasta que comenzó a tornarse oscuro y frío.

La pesadilla de Altair comenzó cuando vio a un hombre pelirrojo que no conocía, pero que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Volteó a ver a sus costados y solamente atinó a ver la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Percibió el ambiente opresivo y oscuro, la sensación de ser observada, mientras seguía de cerca del hombre, quien oteaba el camino, iluminándolo con su varita. Vio las paredes oscuras, los pisos pulidos, las molduras doradas. El lugar se le hacía muy familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí, pero por más que quiso recordar de dónde, a su mente no acudió el recuerdo.

Sabía que estaba dentro de un sueño, ella era experta en eso, pero no podía deshacerse del clima de bizarra realidad que sentía, pues era todo tan real, como si de verdad estuviera en ese sitio y no en un sueño. Tuvo un estremecimiento, mientras los vellos de los brazos y la nuca se le erizaban, al percibir una presencia moviéndose en la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Grito totalmente aterrorizada cuando observó al hombre caer en forma violenta al suelo, mientras gritaba desesperado al ser atacado una y otra vez por una enorme mancha oscura que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar con claridad.

Horrorizada, gritó y gritó en el sueño, sin escuchar su propia voz, mientras veía al hombre caer desmayado, en medio de un charco de sangre. Escuchó una risa oscura y macabra, y al voltear, conciente de que la pesadilla terminaba, el brillo rojizo de un par de ojos llenos de maldad.

Instantes después despertó entre los brazos de Theodore, quien la sacudía para hacerla despertar. Profundos sollozos salían de su garganta, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, en medio de un ataque de histeria. Se percató de que el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado, y la oscuridad a su alrededor los envolvía, como un manto oscuro.

Theodore le susurró palabras al oído por lo que parecieron horas, mientras ella trataba de calmarse, hasta que su cuerpo le pidió descanso y nuevamente se quedó dormida. Al ver que ella nuevamente había caído en brazos de Morfeo, Theodore la levantó en brazos, caminando hacia su habitación, depositándola tiernamente sobre la cama. Se quedó observándola un poco más, delineando con su delgado índice las facciones de la chica, mientras pensaba en qué sería lo que le atormentaría de tal modo.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que no despertaría, caminó en silencio hacia la salida, tratando de no despertar a las compañeras de cuarto de la chica, pero cuando su mano apenas había tomado la perilla, pudo escuchar cómo Altair suspiraba el nombre de una persona, una persona que no era él.

-Harry…- dijo entre sueños.

Theodore cerró los puños fuertemente hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Ese era otro problema del cual debía preocuparse.

Y exigía acción inmediata.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos el dia de hoy... espero no decepcionarles...

gracias mil por leer...


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todas! aqui ando en un momentito de paz y tranquilidad, espero no dejarles a deber nada con este capitulo... y tambien espero aunque sea unas palabras de aliento... ahorita que ando muy depre... besos a todas!

Saludos a mis amigas **del club, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee, muchas gracias**...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**UNA VERDADERA BLACK**

Pov Altair:

Me desperté ese 23 de diciembre con una pesadez en el corazón. Había un recuerdo oscuro en mi memoria, retazos de un sueño que quería hacerse presente pero que escapaba a mi entendimiento como una sombra huidiza, que desaparecía lentamente ante la presencia de mi conciencia.

La carta que me trajo la lechuza ese día fue descorazonadora. Mi madre me retiraba el permiso para pasar la navidad con los Malfoy, aunque me prometía que tal vez pasaría el año nuevo junto a ellos. Me pareció una arbitrariedad por parte de mi madre, pero puesto que la carta decía que mi abuela pasaría por mí a la estación, realmente no podría hacer mucho.

Me preparé mental y anímicamente para cuando tuviera que decirle a Draco. Guardé mis pertenencias en mi baúl, mientras murmuraba un hechizo, buscando que nadie se percatara del uso de mi magia. Con un movimiento de mi mano, el baúl se hizo diminuto, perfecto para ser guardado en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

Bajé sin muchas ganas a mi sala común, donde un Draco impaciente y muy sonriente me esperaba. En cuanto se percató de mi ceño fruncido, el eterno puchero en su boca apareció, arrancándome una risita nerviosa. Con un suspiro, me preparé para darle la noticia.

-Draco… no podré ir para navidad a tu casa…-dije despacio.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras el líquido platinado en sus ojos se volvía sólido y helado, y sus labios se apretaban tanto que quedaron convertidos en una fina línea sin color. Antes de que dijera nada, lo paré con un gesto de mi mano.

-Mi madre quiere que conozca a una persona… dice que es importante… y quiere que vaya a casa para navidad….- ante el gesto del rubio por hablar, solté el resto de la información- pero-dije deteniendo la andanada de palabras- me ha prometido que puedo pasar el año nuevo con ustedes, hasta que regresemos a Hogwarts…-terminé diciendo con una sonrisa.

Me observó con seriedad, mientras ponía en una balanza mis palabras, encogiéndose de hombros segundos después, para tomarme de la mano con delicadeza.

-Bueno, supongo que… está bien…-dijo mientras me daba un apretón en la mano.

En esos momentos me sentí rodeada por un cálido abrazo, mientras me estremecía ante el toque de unos labios sobre mi nuca. Sonreí en el acto, mientras Draco se ponía derecho, y sin perder la media sonrisa que tenía en los labios, soltaba lentamente mi mano.

-¡Hey! Madrugaron ¿no?-dijo Theodore, quien se inclinaba en esos momentos para darme un corto pero profundo beso.

Cuando el aliento volvió a mí, y ante las risas que les produjo verme sonrojada por la acción, no pude más que hacerme la enojada, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de mi sala común, farfullando sobre los novios y amigos insensibles. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, un brazo me detuvo, girándome en el aire para depositarme de nuevo frente a él, mientras sonreía, dejándome nuevamente hipnotizada ante el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Bueno, bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que tomar buenos lugares en el tren- dijo Pansy, quien en esos momentos bajaba hacia la sala común, deteniéndose junto a Draco, quien la miraba muy fijamente. Aunque no de la forma que ella quisiera.

-Pansy tiene razón-dijo Draco- es mejor que nos vayamos…-

Salimos hacia los pasillos, topándonos con Blaise quien venía precisamente a buscarnos. Caminamos hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras hablábamos y reíamos de las tonterías que se le ocurrían a Blaise, y mientras Pansy y él reñían sobre las tantas cosas que no le gustaban a la pelinegra.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del Gran Comedor, nos sorprendió no encontrar al trío dorado, y mientras esperábamos en la fila hacia los carruajes que nos llevarían hacia el tren, no pude dejar de darme cuenta que cada vez que pensaba en Harry, sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho. Me concentré en buscar el rastro de su magia en el castillo, pero parecía que no se encontraba en ningún lado.

En determinado momento, Theodore me sorprendió al preguntarme sobre lo que me pasaba, pues llevaba más de media hora en silencio.

-Es solo que… siento un poco de nostalgia por dejar el colegio, es todo-dije con una media sonrisa.

Theodore me abrazó fuertemente, mientras besaba mis cabellos. Me sentí culpable por pensar en Harry cuando estaba con Theodore, pero era algo más fuerte que yo. Me hice la firme promesa de nunca permitir que él se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba con Harry, pero no me percaté de que él se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás. Al menos si hubiera puesto más atención…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el viaje hacia la estación, la algarabía era cada vez mayor para el resto de los alumnos, pero nosotros nos encontramos desmenuzando la información que Daphne había recabado en su incursión hacia los baños, donde había escuchado que los Weasley, Potter y Granger habían salido de Hogwarts el día anterior en misteriosas circunstancias.

Cada uno de nosotros teníamos nuestra propia hipótesis, pero la incertidumbre que sentía por la repentina marcha de Harry (quien no me percaté en que momento dejó de ser Potter para mí) no me permitió buscar en mi subconsciente los retazos de la información que necesitaba para desenmarañar ese enredo.

Nos pasamos todo el viaje hablando sobre lo mismo, mientras soportaba las miradas de desprecio mal disimuladas de Pansy, la forma en la que Daphne me ignoraba como si no estuviera presente, y las palabras impregnadas de odio del resto hacia Potter y sus amigos.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, suspiré de alivio, pues el ambiente se había tornado tan denso, cargado de odio e ira hacia el trío dorado, que no supe cómo pude contenerme para no saltar a la menor provocación. O tal vez fue la mano de Theodore, quien tomaba la mía fuertemente, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar. Quien sabe.

Esperamos en nuestro compartimiento a que el resto bajara, pues no queríamos vernos atropellados por los cientos de estudiantes ansiosos por ver a sus familiares. Theodore, tan caballero como siempre, me ayudó a bajar del tren, tomándome por la cintura y alzándome en el aire, hasta dejarme firmemente parada en el andén.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mis mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, acariciándolas con sus pulgares, mientras su frente se unía a la mía y sus ojos, pedazos de cielo oscurecidos, atrapaban los míos fijamente, haciendo que todo a mí alrededor desapareciera y solamente me concentrara en su presencia.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho…-susurró contra mis labios.

Me derretí ante su gesto. Era tan completamente diferente cuando estábamos solos a cuando estábamos junto al resto, y aún así, siempre me trataba de una forma que me hacía amarlo cada día más. Tomé sus manos entre las mías, mientras acortaba la distancia entre nuestros labios.

-Yo también te extrañaré…-dije después de separarnos.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar, par de tortolitos-dijo Zabinni, sacudiendo sus pestañas cómicamente, interrumpiéndonos mientras nos abrazaba con fuerza- aunque nos veremos en año nuevo en casa de los Malfoy ¿verdad?-me dijo, mientras Draco se acercaba hacia nosotros, esperando mi respuesta.

-Mi madre me lo prometió… y nunca me ha fallado…-dije con firmeza.

En ese momento alcancé a ver a lo lejos a mis abuelos, quienes agitaban sus manos en mi dirección, sonriéndome como bienvenida.

-Ahí están mis abuelos, vamos para que los conozcan-dije mirándolos a todos.

Caminamos hacia ellos, mientras sentía el corazón acelerado. No había pensado en cómo presentar a Theodore frente a mi familia, no sabía como reaccionarían al enterarse que ya tenía un novio, sobre todo, me llenaba de expectación la reacción de mi abuelo.

Cuando llegamos hasta donde estaban mis abuelos, no pude resistirme a lanzarme a sus brazos, los había extrañado mucho, sé que no era una actitud digna de un Slytherin, pero no me importaba, mi familia siempre ha sido y será lo más importante en este mundo para mí, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

-¡Abuelos! ¡Los he extrañado mucho!-dije entre el abrazo apretado de mi abuelo, quien se negaba a soltarme.

-Nosotros también querida, más de lo que crees…-dijo la abuela.

-¡Y llegas justo a tiempo! Compré varias cosas que nos van a tener muy entretenidos esta navidad, ya verás…-dijo mi abuelo, frotándose las manos al más puro estilo Weasley.

A mis espaldas sonó un carraspeo que me recordó que no estábamos solos. Me paré a un costado de mi abuelo, dispuesta a presentarles a mis amigos.

-Quiero presentarles a mis amigos. Ellos son Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson…-dije mientras los señalaba - chicos, ellos son mis abuelos Vladek y Anaís Valerius- dije sonriendo con orgullo.

-Un placer conocerlos-dijo Draco, mientras hacía una reverencia respetuosa a mi abuelo y besaba galantemente la mano de mi abuela, quien se sonrojaba por los pulcros modales del heredero Malfoy.

Uno a uno fueron mostrando su respeto a mis abuelos, mientras sentía en mí la mirada intensa de Theodore y mi rostro se coloreaba por la vergüenza.

-¡Vaya! Así que estos son los jovencitos de los que me has hablado tanto, Marie-dijo mi abuelo, ante mi bochorno, mientras yo bajaba el rostro avergonzada y ellos soltaban unas molestas risitas.

-¡Abuelo!-

-Bien, bien, ya lo dejo… les agradezco que hayan acogido a mi nieta tan bien, y que la hayan hecho sentir como en casa-

-No es nada Señor Valerius, Altair nos agradó desde un principio y ahora que nos conocemos bien, hemos podido llegar a ser amigos- dijo Pansy, sonriéndole afectuosamente a mi abuelo, ante mí mirada incrédula.

Después del incómodo momento, llegó la hora de despedirnos, prometiéndoles que a fin de año estaría rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy para pasar las fiestas con ellos. Me despedí con un abrazo muy fuerte hacia Draco y con otro aún mas fuerte para Theodore, acompañado de un pequeño beso que gracias a Circe, ninguno de mis abuelos pudo ver.

Fue entonces como, tomada de la mano de mi abuelo, nos desaparecimos hacia un lugar que me sorprendió mucho, pues pensé que iríamos directamente a mi casa, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré parada frente a una imponente mansión, algo tétrica y lúgubre, donde la placa dorada marcaba el número 12 de Grimauld Place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narrador:

La primera impresión del elfo Kreacher cuando abrió la puerta el día antes de navidad fue que seguramente la niña que estaba frente a él era otra sangre sucia o traidora a la sangre como varios de los invitados de su amo Sirius. Por lo cual comenzó a farfullar incoherencias sobre la decadencia de la sangre y las mezclas de razas. Pero cuando percibió su aura mágica, y la sangre que corría por las venas de la chiquilla lo dominó, lo primero que pensó su pequeño cerebro fue en inclinarse y hacer una exagerada reverencia, donde su fea y puntiaguda nariz tocó el suelo bajo sus pies.

El elfo esperó pacientemente a ser castigado por la chiquilla, a quien había reconocido como una auténtica integrante de la noble y pura rama sanguínea de los Black, familia a la cual él servía con un ahínco rayando en la locura. Pero los segundos pasaron, sin que nada sucediera, para lo cual levantó su pequeño y feo rostro, enfocando sus enormes ojos negros en la figura paralizada frente a él, quien le miraba atentamente y sin parpadear, extasiada ante la imagen del elfo, quien a pesar de su figura horrible y extraña, le parecía una cosa muy interesante.

-¿Cómo… como te llamas?-preguntó ella, sin moverse aún de la entrada.

-Kreacher, mi joven ama-dijo él nuevamente, haciendo de nuevo la misma reverencia exagerada.

-Kreacher… ¿trabajas aquí?-

-Estoy al servicio de la noble y pura casa de los Black, joven ama-dijo el elfo, mostrando su orgullo como nunca antes.

-¿Los Black? ¿Es ésta la casa de los Black?-dijo ella con la voz temblorosa- ¿Es la casa de Sirius Black?-

-Así es joven ama, esta es la casa de mi amo, Sirius Black-

Altair pensó que se desmayaría, mientras sentía sus temblorosas piernas dejar de responderle. Cayó al suelo, mientras su abuelo se apresuraba a levantarla, ante la mirada estupefacta de Kreacher, quien comenzó a darse de topes contra la pared del recibidor, culpándose por dejar en ese estado a su joven ama.

Los ruidos alertaron al retrato de Walburga Black, quien se mantenía frente al inicio de las escaleras, cubierto con una gruesa cortina oscura, para evitar que la elegante señora comenzara a insultar a cuanta persona pasara por ahí. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó el alboroto, no pudo menos que unirse a él con sus cantaletas de siempre.

-¿Kreacher? Kreacher ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? ¿Otra vez los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre amigos de Sirius verdad? Un día de estos…-

-Un día de estos nada madre, no pasa nada…- dijo el hombre pelinegro, mientras avanzaba hacia el recibidor, quedándose estático en cuanto estuvo frente a sus visitantes- solamente es…-

El impacto que recibió Altair Valerius al contemplar por primera vez en vivo y en directo a su padre fue devastador. Sus ojos grisáceos se abrieron tanto como los del elfo, mientras nuevamente sus piernas temblorosas dejaban de sostenerla. El corazón le golpeaba enloquecido las costillas, como si quisiera escaparse y salir corriendo, mientras su cerebro funcionaba lentamente, tratando de procesar la imagen del hombre que se encontraba parado frente a ella.

A ellos se les fueron reuniendo los demás inquilinos de la casona, quienes se quedaron sin aliento al contemplar la primera vez en que Sirius Black y Altair Valerius se conocían.

El cerebro de Altair no proceso figura alguna que no fuera la del hombre pelinegro de ojos grises y porte gallardo que la miraba en el mismo estado de estupefacción en que se encontraba ella. Ni siquiera la figura de su madre, quien sollozaba en silencio unos metros detrás de su padre le llamó la atención, mucho menos la de Harry Potter, quien la miraba desde el descansillo de la escalera, emocionado por el momento que estaba viviendo su padrino.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos, mientras la magia salía en oleadas de su cuerpo, comenzando a hacer vibrar los objetos a su alrededor. Fue tanta la vibración, que en un momento dado, el cortinaje que cubría el retrato de Walburga Black cayó al suelo, revelando la figura de la mujer que había sido la madre de Sirius, quien guardaba un parecido increíble con la propia Altair, y quien, al querer nuevamente comenzar con sus quejas de siempre, en cuanto observó la figura de la chica, se quedó extrañamente muda.

El nivel de magia que salía de la chica fue creciendo, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por momentos y sus cabellos comenzaban a moverse como si un viento muy fuerte los estuviera tocando. Vladek Valerius se preparó para entrar en acción, mientras que Vanya daba varios pasos hacia el frente, posicionándose junto a Sirius, para tratar de tranquilizar a su hija.

Cada uno de los presentes se mantenía en un silencio estremecedor, donde sentían que si emitían algún sonido, podría desatarse una hecatombe. Hasta Molly Weasley sollozaba en silencio, abrazada de uno de los gemelos, mientras Arthur Weasley, en silla de ruedas y con rastros en cuello, cara y manos de recientes curaciones, tomaba su mano fuertemente. Hermione y Ginny estaban abrazadas, llorando también en silencio, y Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks solo atinaban a lanzarse miradas sin saber que hacer, pero sin tratar de moverse.

Fue entonces que el silencio fue interrumpido nuevamente por Walburga Black, quien ratificó lo que todos en esa habitación pensaban.

-Esta es una verdadera Black. Felicidades hijo, por primera vez hiciste algo bien-

Cuando el remolino de magia que salía de Altair se extendió en peligrosos rayos de electricidad, Vladek Valerius sacó su varita y sin más remedio, gritó:

-¡_Desmaius_!-

Ante el asombro de todos, Altair cayó al suelo inconciente, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía un caos, pues Sirius prácticamente se le iba encima a Vladek, enfurecido por lo que éste le había hecho a su hija.

-¡No!-

-¡No Sirius! ¡Es por su bien!-gritó Vanya, mientras lo tomaba del brazo para tratar de detenerle.

-¡¿Cómo va a ser por su bien?- dijo él, deteniéndose apenas para no saltar sobre su futuro suegro.

-Es algo que ya te había explicado… tiene que ser así… al menos hasta que ella pueda controlarlo-

Los demás se miraron entre sí, intrigados por la acción del abuelo de la chica, y por las palabras de su madre. Harry, Hermione y Ron se observaron fijamente, diciéndose con la mirada que ese era un misterio más que tendrían que resolver.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llego el dia de hoy... nos vemos luego!

Gracias mil por leer...


	16. Chapter 16

Hola queridas... nuevamente por aqui... con otro capítulo más... primero que nada debo advertir que no odio a Ginny Weasley... simplemente hubiera deseado que no hubiera sido creada por JK... solo eso...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo... feliz día de _**San Valentín**_!

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son mios...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**FAMILIA**

_Grimauld Place, 24 de Diciembre, 7:00 a.m._

La mañana había comenzado un poco… movida.

En cuanto Altair abrió los ojos, lo primero que vino a su mente al observar el techo de la habitación donde estaba, era que lo que había pasado no era un sueño. Y eso precisamente se lo confirmaron las figuras que se encontraban sentadas al pie de su cama, o mejor dicho, la que se encontraba sentada, porque la otra daba vueltas y vueltas como león enjaulado alrededor de la misma. O en este caso, como perro enjaulado.

En cuanto Altair dio muestras de estar despierta, una cascada de cabellos rubios la cubrió, mientras sentía el golpe en su nariz del fino perfume de su madre. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras veía la figura masculina de pie frente a su cama, observándola a su vez fijamente. Reconoció el cabello oscuro y los ojos tan grises como los suyos, comenzando a derramar lágrimas en cuanto constató que en realidad no había sido un sueño.

Frente a ella, estaba el hombre más importante de toda su vida, quien la miraba con tanto orgullo y amor en sus ojos, que sintió un nudo en su garganta. Se observaron en silencio, sin saber ni que decir, ni mucho menos que hacer. Vanya no paraba de hablar de la preocupación que había sentido, pero Altair no la escuchaba, inmersa en el momento justo en el que veía a su padre por primera vez. O más bien, por segunda.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, obligando a su garganta a tragar el enorme nudo que llevaba en ella, buscando encontrar su voz. Cuando se hubo serenado lo suficiente, con voz temblorosa habló:

-¿Papá?- dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Sirius Black era un maestro de las emociones. Las más fuertes y bellas de todas las había sentido cuando conoció la verdadera amistad junto a sus merodeadores, después cuando su mujer le había dicho que le amaba y luego, al enterarse de que era padre.

Pero nunca, jamás en su vida se sintió preparado para la andanada de felicidad que le atenazó la garganta. Sirius Black nunca había llorado de una forma tan desgarradora, ni siquiera cuando supo que James y Lily Potter habían muerto, ni cuando supo de la traición de Peter. Pero en ese momento, en el justo momento en que escuchó la voz temblorosa de su hija llamarle por primera vez "papá", un sollozo desgarrador inundó su garganta, saliendo en forma de un gruñido espeluznante.

Abrió los brazos hacia su hija, mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus prematuramente envejecidas facciones, mientras Altair se ponía de pie, corriendo a su encuentro. Cuando se fundieron en un abrazo apretado, la magia que existía en sus cuerpos salió en forma de un resplandor dorado, confirmando su parentesco sanguíneo. Sirius cayó de rodillas, llevándose a Altair en el proceso, mientras Vanya sollozaba en silencio, observando cómo las dos personas que más amaba en el universo por fin se habían encontrado, rogando a toda la línea de sus antepasados que les permitiera ser felices.

Sirius tomó la cara de su hija entre sus manos, observando sus grisáceos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, sus facciones, tan idénticas a las suyas, sintiendo más que viendo que gracias a todos los magos del universo por fin tenía a su familia completa consigo. La abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella hundía su nariz en su amplio pecho, aspirando su aroma, grabándose su esencia en su mente, de la misma forma que tenía grabada a fuego la de su madre. Sirius abrió el otro brazo hacia Vanya, indicándole con la mirada que se uniera a su apretado abrazo. Vanya corrió hacia los brazos del hombre que amaba, abrazándolos a éste y a su hija, fundiéndose en un abrazo que les hizo sentir por primera vez en su vida, a salvo y felices, completamente en familia.

Como siempre debió haber sido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Altair bajó a almorzar ese día, la sonrisa más brillante de todo el mundo se encontraba instalada en su rostro, donde sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, producto de la felicidad que le embargaba. Parecía que había crecido algunos centímetros e irradiaba un aura de felicidad que era atrayente para las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando entró a la cocina, de la mano de sus padres, todo el mundo hizo silencio. Harry, Hermione y Ron la miraban fijamente, buscando signos de lo que había pasado anteriormente. Pero igual que pasa con los insectos al ser atrapados por la hipnotizante luz de una lámpara, ellos quedaron atrapados por la felicidad que irradiaba, olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado.

Comenzaron entonces con sus bromas de siempre, donde por primera vez, tanto adultos como jóvenes se relajaron realmente. El desayuno fue un revoltijo de risas y bromas, que hacían a los mayores olvidarse del horror de la guerra y a los más jóvenes, ser simplemente eso, niños, con un futuro incierto, pero niños al fin.

Ese día, Altair descubrió que no solamente tenía parentesco con Draco, si no que Nimphadora Tonks también era familiar suya. Además que su padre les contó que los Weasley también eran sus parientes, pues descendían de _Cedrella Black_ y _Septimus Weasley_.

De locos.

Reconoció a Nimpha, como comenzó a llamarle, del andén, cuando había visto por primera vez a Harry.

Todos se habían reído de ella cuando le habían confesado que Sirius era un animago, y que ya la había visto en otra ocasión, recordando la vez que tropezó en el andén. Altair reconoció que se había sentido muy identificada con el perrito que había conocido, y que le había gustado mucho.

Después del almuerzo, Sirius y ella se entretuvieron hablando de sus cosas en la biblioteca, donde él le mostró con pesar el tapiz familiar, donde había aparecido su nombre, y donde se veía una mancha negruzca, producto de un hechizo de fuego, que buscaba borrar su registro, del mismo modo en que fue borrado el del mismo Sirius, además del de Andrómeda y Nimphadora Tonks.

Altair se había quedado pensativa observando el tapiz, y supo inmediatamente que era lo que podría obsequiarle a su nueva familia de Navidad. Así que le pidió a Nimpha que hiciera venir a su madre, para que pudiera ver su obsequio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Grimauld Place, 25 de Diciembre, 8:00 a m_

La mañana de navidad, los gemelos despertaron con un alboroto a todo el mundo, mientras Ginny Weasley, corría hacia el árbol para ver los regalos. Ron, Hermione y el propio Harry bajaron somnolientos por la escalera, mientras Walburga Black chillaba desde su retrato. Sirius bajó corriendo hacia el mismo, intentando acallar los incesantes berridos de su "querida" madre, hasta medio conseguirlo.

Uno a uno, los inquilinos de la mansión Black fueron entrando a la sala, donde estaba el enorme árbol que habían decorado en días anteriores. Los regalos comenzaron a repartirse, mientras Vanya volteaba inquieta hacia todas partes, buscando a Altair sin éxito.

Cuando se percataron de la falta de la niña, todos comenzaron una incesante búsqueda, hasta que el patronus en forma de nutria de Hermione les avisó que la había encontrado en la biblioteca, y que no hicieran ruido al dirigirse hacia ahí.

Todos llegaron en tropel hacia donde Hermione se encontraba, muy quieta y observando fijamente frente a ella. Al dirigir su vista hacia donde ella miraba, todos quedaron petrificados por el asombro:

Delante de ellos, el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black había sido restaurado, las quemaduras en él habían desaparecido, mostrando los rostros de Sirius Orión Black-Black, Andrómeda Black-Tonks, Ted Tonks, Nimphadora Tonks-Black, y el último grabado del árbol: Altair Marie Black-Valerius.

Todos quedaron enmudecidos, mientras su abuelo Vladek se percataba de la figura desvanecida de Altair, frente al tapiz. Corrió hasta ella, tomándola en brazos, mientras buscaba los signos vitales. Sirius estaba boquiabierto, pues el tapiz tenía un hechizo muy antiguo, hecho por el mismísimo Phineas Nigellus Black, para que en cuanto un Black viniera al mundo, su nacimiento fuera registrado.

Durante años el tapiz fue modificado por la magia de sus antepasados, quienes borraban a los miembros de la familia que no eran "aptos" para pertenecer a ella. El mismo Sirius era uno de ellos, quien había sido borrado por su madre cuando prefirió seguir a sus amigos que despreciarlos por no ser sangre pura.

-¿Cómo… como hizo eso?-balbuceó incrédulo, mientras observaba la imagen de su hija, perfectamente visible sobre la pared, donde la palidez de su rostro acentuaba sus hermosos ojos grisáceos y el largo y rizado cabello negro azulado que poseía.

Altair murmuró algunas palabras, mientras su abuelo la abrazaba fuertemente, agradeciendo a Merlín que estuviera sana y salva. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras Vanya corría a su encuentro abrazándola firmemente.

-Es… he oído que algo como esto únicamente puede hacerlo una persona perteneciente a esa familia… pero… tuvo que haber gastado mucha energía mágica para hacer algo así… debería estar muerta…-dijo Hermione, sorprendida por los acontecimientos.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones de asombro, mientras comenzaban a alzarse los murmullos incrédulos. De improviso, la alarma de la entrada se activó, mientras Remus y Nimphadora corrían hacia la puerta, apuntándola con su varita. Sirius también se apresuró a ir, pero solamente fue a callar a su madre, quien había comenzado a vociferar por el escándalo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura oscura de Severus Snape. El pocionista los observó con la ceja arqueada, haciendo una mueca ante la imagen de la Auror y el ex profesor, apuntándolo con sus varitas.

-Qué… calurosa bienvenida…-murmuró con desprecio.

-¿Que vienes a hacer aquí, Snape?-inquirió rabioso Sirius, mientras Remus le detenía, tomándolo por el brazo.

-He venido a hablar con Potter, no contigo Black. ¿Dónde esta?- dijo, observando fijamente a su archienemigo, haciendo un mueca ante su gesto.

-¿Para que quieres hablar con él? Lo que tengas que decirle…- gritó Sirius.

-Lo que tengo que decirle no es de tu incumbencia, Black. ¿Esta Potter o no?-dijo con fastidio.

Los rivales se quedaron observando fijamente, lanzándose miradas de desprecio y odio que hubieran matado de miedo a cualquiera, pero ninguno de los dos pestañeaba siquiera, luchando en una batalla de miradas sin sentido.

Ante el alboroto, el resto de los inquilinos salió al encuentro, mientras que Walburga Black volvía a hacer su escándalo. Sirius estuvo tentado de mandar al diablo a su madre, pues no estaba dispuesto a perder frente a esa serpiente rastrera, pero la voz clara de su hija le detuvo.

-¡Basta abuela! ¿No te das cuenta de que tus gritos son insoportables?-dijo ella, parada frente al retrato descubierto de Walburga Black.

Ante estas palabras, tanto Walburga, como los demás, se quedaron pasmados, pues nunca hubieran creído que la niña podría hablarle tan firmemente a alguien así. Aunque poco les duró el gusto a los demás, pues pasado el asombro, Walburga comenzó a gritarle también a ella.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves! ¡Tenías que salir idéntica a tu padre! ¡Rodeada siempre de escoria, sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre! ¡Ojala nunca hubiera nacido, así tu tampoco hubieras venido a amargarme la existencia!-

Altair se quedó observando a su abuela durante algún momento. Ella amaba a su familia, pero ese retrato solamente la representaba, no era su familia. Y entonces, su lado Slytherin, ése que le había llevado a la casa donde ahora pertenecía, salió a flote.

Con un movimiento elegante de su mano, conjuró su varita, mientras ésta aparecía en un flashazo. Apuntó firmemente hacia el retrato, murmurando por lo bajo:

-¡_Relaskio_!-(1)

El retrato enmudeció, mientras en el fondo se veía a Walburga vociferar como endemoniada, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta, mientras todos los presentes la observaban atónitos. Después de algunos minutos, Altair volteó a observarlos, mientras Harry no dejaba de notar el chispazo azulado en sus ojos, que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué? Ya me había hartado de tantos gritos…- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia donde estaba Snape, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él.

-Buenos días Profesor-dijo inclinándose en una elegante reverencia- ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?-

El pocionista se había quedado de una pieza, observando a su alumna fijamente. Su desconcierto no había sido por lo que acababa de ver, pues en sí era prácticamente imposible que pudiese ocurrir algo como aquello, ya que el retrato por lo que sabía, había sido colocado ahí con magia oscura, por la mismísima Walburga Black, para evitar que ningún otro hechizo pudiera tocarlo, ni hacer mella en él.

El estado de estupefacción en que se encontraba era por el hecho de que una alumna de su casa estuviera en medio de una reunión puramente Gryffindor. Como pudo recompuso su máscara indiferente, para preguntarle a la Slytherin:

-¿Qué hace usted aquí Valerius?-

Ante la pregunta, y antes de que su hija pudiera contestar, Sirius dejó salir las palabras que quemaban su lengua desde hacía un rato.

-Altair es mi hija, tiene que estar donde corresponde-dijo con desdén.

Severus Snape era un excelente espía, tanto así que sus ojos lo delataron por una milésima de segundo, pues se habían abierto de la impresión, pero recompuso su gesto indiferente. Sin embargo, la duda y la curiosidad quemaban su mente, pues repasaba una y otra vez el expediente de la chica, el cual había tenido entre sus manos durante su inspección a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso para su casa, y en ningún momento había visto nada que indicara que Black y Valerius tenían algo que ver.

-Pero que… pequeño es el mundo-dijo Snape-quién iba a imaginar que usted fuera hija de semejante… persona- respondió con una mueca de desprecio, mientras observaba de reojo la reacción de Sirius.

-Pues si _Quejicus_, soy su padre ¿Cómo ves? Pero creo que eso es algo que tú jamás conocerás ¿no?-dijo Sirius burlonamente.

Severus sacó su varita mientras apuntaba a Sirius con ella, percatándose que él tenía ya su varita en la mano. Los rivales se observaron fijamente, sin pestañear, mientras se medían con la mirada. Vanya caminó hasta ellos, deteniéndose justo en medio de ambos, alzando sus brazos hacia ellos para evitar que se atacaran.

-¡Sirius, Severus, por Merlín! ¡Bajen sus varitas! ¿No se dan cuenta de que pueden herir a alguien?-dijo con elocuencia, mientras con su vista señalaba a Altair, quien todo ese tiempo había estado en medio de ambos rivales.

Sirius bajó su varita con reticencia, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberse percatado de que su hija estaba en la línea de fuego. Severus bajo también su varita lentamente, alerta a cualquier ataque de Black o alguno de los que se encontraban ahí.

Se había sorprendido cuando Vanya Valerius hizo acto de presencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía pero los años le habían sentado muy bien, convirtiéndola en una hermosa y sensual mujer.

-Vanya… que gusto volver a verte…-murmuró lentamente.

-También para mí es un gusto, Severus. Aunque esta situación no es lo que me gustaría para un reencuentro de viejos amigos-dijo la rubia, mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

Severus tomó la pálida mano de la que había sido una de sus mejores amigas, además de Lily, besándola con caballerosidad, claro que sin perder de vista a Sirius, quien apretaba la mandíbula, rojo de ira ante la imagen.

Los adultos, que sabían de la amistad que había entre ambos, no se sorprendieron, no así los más jóvenes, quienes se miraban entre sí, atónitos por la escena tan bizarra frente a ellos. El trío dorado no perdía detalle, mientras que Harry se preguntaba en qué momento la madre de Altair, tan agradable y buena persona, había tenido una amistad con el pocionista.

-Bien, la visita no es de cortesía. Tengo un par de mensajes de parte de Dumbledore que tengo que trasmitirles, a Potter y al resto-dice Snape, pasando su vista sobre los mayores con desprecio.

Los más jóvenes se observaron de reojo sin moverse. Todos estaban intrigados por los supuestos mensajes que el pocionista tenía que trasmitir, y ante el hecho de que ninguno de ellos comenzaba a moverse, Molly Weasley puso en movimiento a todos.

-¡Bien! Entonces… pasemos a la biblioteca… primero hablará con nosotros, Profesor Snape, después… podrá hablar con Harry-dijo ella, indicando con un gesto a los adultos para que avanzaran- y ustedes mientras tanto… sería mejor que aguardaran en sus habitaciones-dijo la pelirroja.

Ambos grupos se separaron, mientras los chicos caminaban escaleras arriba hacia sus habitaciones. Cuando Altair pasó frente al retrato de su abuela, esta hacía aspavientos para llamar su atención, mientras ella la observaba de reojo. Kreacher se la quedó mirando, en sus ojos brillaba el orgullo ante el comportamiento de su joven ama, pues era tal cual debía ser, según Walburga, un Black.

Ante el gesto de indiferencia hacia su abuela, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, donde una chispa de desconfianza brillaba en sus ojos. Hermione no quiso quedarse con la curiosidad, así que después de algunos segundos, le soltó la pregunta a bocajarro.

-Altair, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu abuela?-

Altair paró en seco. No había pensado en eso con detenimiento, pero aún así contestó.

-Creí que era lo correcto. Hace demasiado escándalo para lo que es, y sinceramente creo que necesita una lección de buenos modales-dijo con una media sonrisa- además, creo que deberían agradecérmelo ¿no?-

Todos la observaron en silencio, asintiendo después de algunos segundos, totalmente de acuerdo. Altair se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde con un gesto de su mano les invitó a pasar. Aunque cuando entraron, abrieron los ojos como platos y la mandíbula casi se les cae al suelo.

La habitación de Altair estaba maravillosamente iluminada por el cálido sol que se asomaba tímidamente por entre las grises nubes heladas. Habían cambiado el tapiz en las paredes a un elegante color crema, donde los muebles en madera oscura hacían una elegante combinación. En una de las paredes podía verse algunos afiches de Slytherin, fotografías tomadas en su anterior escuela y algunas nuevas con sus compañeros de casa.

Una de ellas, en particular, había llamado la atención de todos. Había sido hecha con una cámara muggle, y los colores parecían haber sido pintados a mano. En ella, cuatro chicas y cinco chicos sonreían a la cámara. Draco, Altair y Theodore se encontraban en primer plano, sentados en su sala común, riendo mientras observaban a la cámara. Detrás de ellos, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Millicent, Vincent y Gregory se acomodaban y sonreían del mismo modo, creando un cuadro por demás increíble e inolvidable.

El trío dorado se observó entre ellos, incrédulo de lo que veían, pues en su vida habían visto reír de esa forma a los Slytherin, ya ni decir de Malfoy, quien estaba por demás contento.

Quien hubiera pensado que él sabría reír de esa forma.

Su cama era enorme, cubierta con ropa de cama en color violeta con bordados color plata. En una de las mesillas de noche tenía también varias fotografías, de su madre, sus abuelos y ahora, mostraba con orgullo una fotografía de un Sirius muy joven, de porte gallardo, quien observaba hacia el frente con una sonrisa traviesa.

La puerta del armario estaba abierta, y dentro de él se podía ver que había sido agrandado mágicamente. Ginny y Hermione corrieron como niñas pequeñas dentro de él, asombradas porque tuviera todo ordenado tan meticulosamente, por tipo de prenda y después, por color. Gritaron al unísono al ver un estante con decenas de zapatos que llegaba hasta el techo.

En otra de las paredes, tenía una pequeña vitrina con una de sus colecciones más preciadas: escobas en miniatura. A Ron se le fueron los ojos detrás de ella, buscando en el fondo el complemento para las escobas, los banderines de los equipos de quidditch. Se entretuvo junto con Harry, buscando el correspondiente para los Chuddley Cannons.

Mientras todos ellos se divertían curioseando de aquí a allá, se dejó caer en un pequeño diván frente a la ventana, donde observó al horizonte, buscando por tercera vez en el día la lechuza negra de Theodore, sin éxito. Hacía dos días que él no le escribía, al contrario de Draco, quien parecía no tener nada que hacer y se divertía mandándole pequeñas notitas. Suspiró con abatimiento, mientras observaba a los chicos.

Harry se percató de su estado de ánimo, mientras caminaba hasta ella, sentándose a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio, simplemente observando la distancia, hasta que Harry finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-¿Le extrañas mucho, verdad?-dijo sorprendiéndola.

Altair simplemente le miró, asombrada una vez más por el poder de la empatía entre ellos. Tenía que reconocer que para ser un mago sin demasiado conocimiento sobre su propia magia, Harry era bastante diestro a la hora de aprender alguna cosa que le fuera útil. Como en este caso, la manera de percibir a su complemento empático.

Asintió sin ganas de decir nada más. Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas, apretándola firmemente, tratando de trasmitirle la fuerza necesaria para no dejarse vencer. Altair sonrió tristemente, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, simplemente aceptando el gesto y dejando pasar el tiempo. Harry se sintió un poco mas feliz, pues sentía la magia de ella ir y venir hacia él, agradeciéndole su compañía.

En la distancia, parada en la puerta del enorme armario de la habitación de Altair, Ginny Weasley los observaba fijamente, apretando los puños, mientras en sus ojos cafés, el brillo de los celos ardía, como el fuego furioso en sus cabellos. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió celos verdaderos hacia alguien por estar junto a Harry, pues sabía, por una plática con Hermione, que él le había confesado a la castaña que Altair y él eran empáticos, como si ella fuera su alma gemela.

Fijó su vista hacia la pared a un costado de ella, donde la fotografía de Altair y Theodore Nott aparecía colgada, dándose cuenta de que si quería tener para sí a Harry, tendría que retraer sus garras y aliarse con una serpiente.

* * *

(1) _Este es un hechizo que enmudece a las personas o animales, robandoles la capacidad de comunicarse, además de un poco de su poder mágico, hasta que el mago o bruja que lo ha conjurado decide eliminarlo. No puede deshacerse con un finite encantatem. Únicamente Altair puede utilizarlo pues "roba" un poco de la magia del mago o bruja que lo utiliza, considerandose muy peligroso, además de que ella es la única que lo conoce. En el caso del retrato, como es una persona fallecida y solamente es una parte de su alma, Altair no corre peligro al conjurarlo._

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui llegamos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	17. Chapter 17

Hola niñas... aqui dando señales de vida... con un nuevo cap, para no tenerlas en ascuas... besos desde acá...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**_Fugas y Consecuencias…_**

_Grimauld Place, 25 de Diciembre, 3:00 p.m._

Ya todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, mientras que Altair se encontraba en su dormitorio, observando no por única vez, la inmensidad del cielo plomizo que se extendía frente a su ventana, oteando el horizonte en busca de alguna lechuza que le trajera noticias de Theodore. Pero hasta el momento no había rastros de alguna.

Suspiró, sintiendo la congoja en su corazón, pues había esperado algún tipo de noticias sobre él. No había querido preguntarle a Draco en primera instancia, pero tras una increíble batalla con su orgullo, finalmente le escribió preguntándole si sabía algo de los demás. Draco solamente había argumentado que aún no sabía nada sobre ninguno, mientras ella prácticamente se comía las uñas por no saber nada sobre el castaño.

-Altair, ¿estás bien?-

La voz de Hermione la sacó de su ensoñación. Seguramente su padre había mandado por ella, preocupado porque no bajara a comer.

-Sí-contestó con una sonrisa triste- solamente termino unas cosas y bajo, no se preocupen-

La castaña la observó durante unos segundos, mientras pasaba sus ojos por su semblante entristecido. Asintió antes retirarse, entendiendo que la chica no quería decir nada más.

Altair caminó hacia la puerta, tratando de buscar las fuerzas suficientes para componer su máscara de felicidad, una felicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Antes de salir, cuadró los hombros, suspiró quedamente y sonrió como si estuviera pasándosela de lujo.

Cuando su mano había tocado la perilla, y con la puerta apenas abierta, el sonido de unos repiqueteos en su ventana la hizo voltearse rápidamente, para vislumbrar una lechuza negra, parada en el alféizar de su ventana, tocando la misma para que le diera entrada.

Corrió hasta ella, abriendo la ventana de un jalón, mientras ignoraba el frío del exterior que comenzaba a colarse por la misma, dejando pasar al ave, quien se paró en su posadero. El ave soltó en pequeño paquete envuelto en papel café que llevaba en una de sus patas.

Altair le ofreció agua y un poco de comida, mientras el ave le picoteaba la mano en un gesto de agradecimiento. En cuanto el ave hubo saciado su sed, emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su destino, dejando a la chica completamente ensimismada en la contemplación de dicho paquete.

No se atrevía a abrirlo, pues no sabía que podía tener dentro, pero juntando todo el valor Gryffindor, lo tomó entre sus manos, saltando feliz en cuanto reconoció la fina y elegante caligrafía de Theodore Nott. Se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo, mientras abría con desesperación el paquete, rompiendo el papel. Desperdigó el contenido del mismo, descubriendo una pequeña cajita negra y una carta, con la misma caligrafía escrita del exterior.

Abrió la caja con impaciencia, mientras exclamaba un "oh" de sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que la caja contenía el dije que él había comprado cuando se hicieron novios, donde a ella le había entregado la letra "N" correspondiente al apellido de él, y él llevaba a su mismo la letra "V".

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al pensar que el gesto significaba que estaba rompiendo con ella, pero mantuvo la cabeza fría, como toda Slytherin que era, para no precipitarse, abriendo la carta como si fuera una sentencia de muerte, para leerla con avidez.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así, suspirando con alivio cuando sus palabras de cariño le calentaron nuevamente el corazón.

"_Querida Altair:_

_Sé que no tengo ninguna disculpa por no haberte escrito antes, pero tuve algunos contratiempos en mi casa. Te he extrañado muchísimo, y debo confesar que estoy deseando verte desde el primer segundo en que te fuiste._

_Sé que se va a oír tonto, pero no puedo esperar a verte hasta año nuevo. Si tu también piensas lo mismo, entonces toma fuertemente el dije adjunto a esta carta, y te llevará directamente hasta mí._

_Te espero con los brazos abiertos._

_Te quiere…_

_Theodore Jonathan Nott."_

Altair observó el dije fijamente. Cuando hubo observado las diferencias con el original, entendió que era una réplica convertida en traslador. Apenas pasaron algunos segundos, mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de su escapada, antes de tomarlo fuertemente entre sus manos, conjurando con un "_Accio_" uno de sus abrigos, antes de cerrar los ojos para esperar que el traslador se activara y la llevara donde la esperaba el hombre que amaba.

En esos momentos, Harry caminaba escaleras arriba, rumbo a la habitación de Altair, dispuesto a llevarla al comedor así fuera a rastras. Bueno, no tan literal, pues no creía que a su padrino le hiciera gracia este hecho.

Encontró la puerta entre abierta, mientras veía por la rendija cómo Altair apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos uno de sus abrigos, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Altair ¿Qué…?-

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, pues en el preciso momento en que ella abrió los ojos y lo observó con sorpresa, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Durante algunos minutos no supo qué hacer, conjurando un _patronus_, avisando a todos de lo que había pasado, mientras él buscaba indicios que le dijeran que era lo que había pasado.

Escuchó los gritos y el sonido de los pasos subir rápidamente por la escalera, apareciendo segundos después un Sirius con el rostro enrojecido y tremendamente preocupado, buscando a su hija.

-¡Altair! ¡Harry!, ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó angustiado, mientras sujetaba a Harry de las solapas de su camisa.

-¡No sé Padrino!, yo solamente vine a buscarla y cuando estaba a punto de entrar… simplemente desapareció… no se a donde fue…-

-¡Basta Sirius! ¡Déjalo!-dijo Remus, mientras sujetaba sus manos para que soltara a Harry- mejor vamos a buscarla…-

Sirius y Remus comenzaron la búsqueda dentro de la habitación, mientras que Arthur Weasley daba instrucciones a los mayores para la búsqueda fuera de la casa. Los demás trataban de serenar a Vanya, sin éxito.

Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por las pálidas mejillas de la mujer, mientras estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente. El corazón le palpitaba enloquecido, golpeando sus costillas con fuerza, mientras su respiración acelerada se iba convirtiendo en un jadeo hiperventilado, mareándose en el proceso.

Cuando no pudo más de la tensión, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, sin que ninguno de los presentes atinara a detener la caída. Sirius la observó preocupado, mientras sentía la angustia correr por sus venas, helando su sangre. Dentro de sí se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que encontrar a su hija a como diera lugar.

El problema era que no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair aterrizó sobre la blanca y fría nieve, trastabillando un poco. Se irguió en toda su estatura, mientras se colocaba rápidamente su abrigo, tiritando de frío, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no habérselo colocado antes de activar el traslador.

Observó el pálido manto de nieve frente a ella, buscando algún indicio de su destino, pero lo único que podía observar era algunos árboles con sus ramas vencidas por la nieve que se acumulaba entre sus pocas hojas.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas la hizo volverse cautelosamente, apretando su mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, lista para defenderse. Pero la maravillosa visión de Theodore Nott, parado frente a ella, vestido totalmente de negro, con las manos en los bolsillos y la sonrisa blanca de dientes perfectos en su sonrosada boca, le paralizó momentáneamente.

Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo la miraban fijamente desde su posición, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo. A pesar del frío, su piel comenzó a calentarse allá donde los ojos de Theodore se posaban, haciendo su sangre hervir. Sentía la boca seca y las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudarle dentro del abrigo.

Se sorprendió por su reacción, pues nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por él, pero se dijo que tal vez era normal, pues desde que lo conoció había sido así. Le parecía imposible sentir de una forma tan intensa, pues para algunos aún podía considerarse una niña, pero su cuerpo gritaba otra cosa cuando estaba junto a él.

Theodore eliminó la distancia que los separaba, tomando su rostro pálido y frío por el clima invernal entre sus manos tibias, tratando de calentar sus mejillas con sus pulgares, mientras bajaba lentamente su rostro hasta tocar sus labios, besándola delicadamente. Altair agradecía el trato tierno de Theodore, pero en esos momentos, habiendo estado tantos días separados, sentía una dolorosa necesidad de fundirse junto con él, hasta derretirse a su lado.

Así que impaciente como siempre, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, parándose de puntillas, para atraerlo firmemente contra ella, buscando profundizar el beso. Theodore abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido por la audacia de ella, quien aprovecho el momento de desconcierto de él para abrir sus labios con su lengua, buscando más contacto. Cuando sus lenguas se enroscaron en una lucha sin cuartel, Altair gimió con deleite, preguntándose nuevamente cómo era posible que a su corta edad tuviera sentimientos tan intensos.

El gemido de Altair rompió la magia del beso, pues Theodore se había prometido que iría despacio con ella, no importaba cuantas duchas frías tuviera que tomar, así que tomándola delicadamente por los hombros, la separó de sí, conteniendo el deseo que sentía de tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos, para volver a sentir el sabor de ella en su boca. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, mientras se preguntaba como era posible que alguien pareciera tan deseable pero al mismo tiempo tan adorable con su cabello despeinado, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos por sus besos.

Altair frunció el ceño, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su actitud infantil, al darse cuenta de que él únicamente la estaba respetando como ella se lo había pedido. En buen momento había abierto la boca, se dijo.

-Te he extrañado demasiado…-dijo el castaño, abrazándola contra su pecho fuertemente.

-Yo también…-dijo ella.

Se quedaron algunos momentos en silencio, simplemente sintiendo la cercanía del otro, hasta que Altair se decidió a romper el silencio.

-¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que vamos a hacer? Tiene que ser algo muy bueno, porque la que me espera en casa sí que va a estar buena…-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Theodore soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su novia, mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían hacia lo que parecía una pequeña casita, la única cosa que se veía por ahí además de los árboles.

Al entrar, el cálido interior los recibió, mientras ambos quitaban de sus abrigos las salpicaduras de nieve que se habían hecho en el camino. Las mejillas de Altair se sonrojaron con el calor, mientras Theodore la miraba embelesado, ante la imagen adorable que su novia ofrecía. Le indicó que tomara asiento en una pequeña pero acogedora salita, donde ambos se sentaron en silencio, simplemente observándose.

Altair apenas abrió la boca cuando Theodore ya se encontraba encima de ella, besando con ansias sus labios. Ella le correspondió con la misma necesidad, como si el tiempo en el que habían estado separados hubiera sido una eternidad y ambos necesitaran sentirse mutuamente para volver a respirar.

Las horas fueron pasando dentro de la pequeña casita, mientras ambos se divertían hablando de sus vacaciones. Altair le contó de su vida en Salem, de su futuro, de su familia, confusa entre decirle o no sobre su padre, porque no sabía de que forma él tomaría esa información.

Él le hablo sobre su madre, sobre su padre, sobre lo que quería para su futuro, y sobre su deseo que en ese futuro estuviera ella. No mencionó a qué se dedicaba su padre, porque no quiso que ella se asustara al saber que era hijo de un mortífago. Tal vez en un futuro, ella supiera que era lo que hacía su padre.

Disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida hecha por Theodore, quien presumió ante ella sus habilidades culinarias. Altair estaba encantada por todas las atenciones que él estaba teniendo para con ella, y así se lo hizo saber, ganándose una respuesta que no esperaba:

-Todo es para resarcirme por no haberte escrito… además, es como un pequeño regalo de Navidad atrasado-dijo, pero ante la sonrisa de ella agregó- pero… aún hay más-

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya el sol se encontraba a punto de perderse en el horizonte. Ambos sabían que tal vez esos momentos no se volverían a repetir, pero lo que habían vivido ahora no se los arrebataría nadie. Se despidieron con un tierno beso, donde Theodore se comprometió a escribirle a diario.

Con una última mirada al chico castaño que la observaba desde la puerta de la casita, Altair activó el traslador que la llevó nuevamente hasta su habitación, donde una Vanya completamente histérica la esperaba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los gritos se escuchaban desde fuera de la biblioteca. Sirius había querido evitar que Vanya enloqueciera y le gritara a Altair, pero sabía que su hija se había pasado, y como no estaba seguro de que forma comportarse, simplemente guardó silencio.

Vanya caminaba de un lado para otro, vociferando sobre la falta de responsabilidad de su hija, inquiriéndole una y otra vez sobre el lugar en el que había estado, y con quién.

Altair no iba a permitir que le robaran su día mágico, por lo que dejó de prestarle atención a su madre a los cinco minutos en que había comenzado a gritarle, desconectándose totalmente de sus presencias, como si estuviera completamente sola en la habitación.

Sus ojos grisáceos se fueron convirtiendo en azulados, mientras los recuerdos acudían a su mente, arrancándole una sonrisa de felicidad. Su madre, ante esto, trató de llamar su atención.

-¡Altair! ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo, parándose frente a ella con los brazos en jarras.

-Si madre, te escucho-dijo ella, volviendo de su lugar especial- y déjame decirte que lo siento, yo no quería esto pero, fue tan repentino… no sé cómo explicarlo…-

-Tienes que decirme donde y con quién estuviste todo el día… No puedes estar haciendo esto hija-

-Dónde estuve, ni yo misma lo sé… con quién… eso tu ya lo sabes…-dijo ella, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Vanya respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. A su lado, Sirius las observó ceñudo, ante la evidencia de que algo se le escapaba. Altair los observo a ambos, con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando la sentencia de su madre.

-Bien, entonces… como te fuiste sin permiso… ni siquiera avisaste… y no dejaste ninguna pista sobre tu paradero, o algo que nos indicara que estabas bien…-suspiró- lo siento pero… creo que estas castigada-

Altair la observó con asombro, pues nunca antes había sido castigada. Le dolió hasta el alma, pero se dijo que era lo mínimo que merecía por haberse ido de esa forma. Solamente algo fue lo que le asustó de todo eso.

-Madre, sé que estoy castigada, pero… ¿Aún puedo ir a pasar el año nuevo junto a Draco y sus padres?- dijo esperanzada.

Ante la mención de Draco, Sirius se irguió en toda su estatura, alerta ante el nombre tan conocido.

-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?-

-Si padre, Draco Malfoy, me invitaron a pasar el año nuevo con ellos, ¿pasa algo?-dijo ella, curiosa ante la reacción de su padre.

Sirius y Vanya se observaron en silencio, hablándose con la mirada. Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, Sirius habló.

-No creo que sea conveniente… creo que no hija-

Altair se puso roja como un tomate, sintiendo la ira comenzar a llenarla, mientras suspiraba despacio para calmarse.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Draco es mi primo, es mi familia, y yo quiero conocer a la suya-dijo ella- además, mi madre ya me había dado permiso, ella me lo prometió-volteó a ver a Vanya, quien la miraba sin saber que hacer- tú me lo prometiste-

-Lo siento hija, pero no puedo permitir que vayas, no es conveniente, ellos son… peligrosos, y por ningún motivo puedo dejar que te pongas en peligro-ante el gesto de ella de hablar, agregó- lo siento pero no- dijo Sirius.

Altair observó a su madre, quien se había quedado callada, y después a su padre. Frunció el ceño, hizo un puchero y sin despedirse caminó hasta la salida, cerrando de un portazo.

Sirius trató de ir hacia ella, pero Vanya lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Déjala, por el momento no es conveniente hacerla enojar, deja que se le pase-

-Seguramente me odia por lo que le hice, pero es que no puedo…-

-Te entiendo, sé que Lucius Malfoy es muy peligroso, y en su condición, sería un suicidio que él supiera quien es ella, y lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser-

-Ese es mi mayor miedo, si _El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado _se entera de que es lo que ella puede hacer… ni Merlín podría salvarnos de la destrucción-

-Pero ella no sería capaz-dijo Vanya, estremeciéndose ante la idea.

-Ella no, pero puede encontrar muchas formas de obligarla…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dándose cuenta por primera vez, que el futuro del mundo mágico no solamente residía en que Harry Potter terminara con el mago oscuro, si no en que éste no supiera del poder de la magia de Altair, porque entonces sí, ni el mismísimo Merlín podría salvarlos a todos.

* * *

Bueno, por el momento hasta aqui nos quedamos... nos vemos para la próxima...

Gracias mil por leer...


	18. Chapter 18

Hola de nuevo... aqui con un nuevo cap... espero les guste.. es con todo cariño...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son mios...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DESPUES DE TODO, AUN HAY ESPERANZA…**

Altair salió furiosa de la biblioteca, mientras todo a su paso se azotaba con fuerza.

Harry, Hermione y Ron la observaron pasar como un huracán, ignorándolos cuando paso a su lado, mientras los tres se miraban a los ojos, confundidos por su reacción. La siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdió al final del pasillo, entrando a su habitación, para dar un gran portazo, que hizo que la cortina oscura que cubría el retrato de su abuela cayera, revelando a la mujer medio dormida, aburrida por no poder hablar con nadie.

Harry subió las escaleras tras ella, decidido a hablarle sobre lo que sentía en esos momentos. Llamó suavemente a la puerta, cuando instantes después un enorme letrero con la palabra "lárgate" apareció frente a él.

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la chica, mientras abría la puerta despacio, asomando la cabeza dentro. Sus reflejos de buscador le valieron para evitar que uno de los zapatos de Altair le diera en pleno rostro. La cosa iba en serio, se dijo.

Se introdujo dentro de la habitación, buscando con la mirada a la chica, encontrándola parada frente a la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, lanzando un hechizo silenciador para evitar que nadie los escuchara. Caminó hacia ella sin hacer apenas ruido, deteniéndose en seco cuando ella habló.

-¿No te dije que te largaras?-

-Si, pero generalmente no hago lo que me dicen-dijo él con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Altair sonrió por la respuesta, dándose la vuelta para observarlo fijamente. Harry pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero ella las limpió de un solo movimiento, haciendo que desaparecieran como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?-

El chico respiró profundamente, preparándose mental y emocionalmente para lo que pensaba decirle.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?- dijo a media voz.

-Lo es, si- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Entiendo-

-No Harry, no entiendes, nadie entiende. No pueden entender que esto es una manera de recuperar otra parte de mi vida que esta rota. Draco y sus padres son la única familia que tengo además de mis abuelos, mis padres, tía Andy y Nimph. Son parte de mi familia, lo más importante que tengo y no puedo hacerlos a un lado-

-Pero no entiendes tú que es peligroso, es peligroso que estés con ellos. Son mortífagos, o si todavía no lo son, están a punto de serlo. Altair, yo entiendo a mi Padrino, entiendo su miedo a perderte ahora que te tiene, entiendo que daría su vida para protegerte, entiendo que te ama más que a nada en el mundo-dijo sin aliento.

-Harry…-

-No, tienes que entender que para todos nosotros eres importante, para mí eres muy importante, tu y mi padrino son la única familia verdadera que me queda…-

Altair comprendió en el acto el trasfondo de las palabras de Harry, y sintió su miedo de perder al único familiar que le quedaba, su padrino Sirius. Se sintió egoísta al pensar solamente en ella, y entendió las actitudes melancólicas que había sentido de él a partir de que se reencontró con su padre.

-Entiendo. Ahora entiendo lo que sientes y te pido una disculpa por no haberte comprendido antes. Tal vez te sientes desplazado por mí con mi padre, pero Harry, tu eres muy importante para él, como otro hijo, y te aseguro que para mí eres el hermano que nunca tuve-dijo ella abrazándose a él.

"Lo que me faltaba, soy su hermano" pensó con decepción.

-Comprendo lo que sientes, y de verdad, quiero que sepas que tú jamás serás desplazado por nadie, eres mi familia Harry, tú también eres mi familia y nunca jamás te dejaré de lado, ¿entiendes?- dijo Altair, tomando su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, observándole fijamente.

-Entiendo-dijo Harry, quien no dejaba de ver sus labios y sus ojos, alternando uno y otro, esperando aún no sabía qué.

El aroma de Altair se coló por las fosas nasales de Harry, embriagándole. Altair se acercó lentamente a su rostro, observando el brillo de sus ojos verdes, quienes se iban oscureciendo poco a poco. Harry esperó el beso, mientras cerraba los ojos, abriéndolos cuando ella lo depositó en una de sus mejillas, abrazándolo después.

Altair pudo percibir la expectación de él ante su gesto, mezclada con la decepción cuando lo besó en la mejilla. Sabía que estaba pisando un terreno muy pantanoso, y que cualquier paso en falso con él podría afectar su relación, por eso se prometió a si misma sepultar cualquier sentimiento romántico que él tuviera para con ella, y del mismo modo, cualquiera que ella tuviera para con él.

Aunque demasiado tarde para ella, pues Harry también pudo percibir los sentimientos confusos de la chica, y se dijo que tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Grimauld Place, 29 de Diciembre, 6:35 p.m._

Altair daba los últimos toques a la carta que le enviaría a Theodore. Aún no les había querido decir ni a él ni a Draco que no iría a pasar el año nuevo junto a ellos, porque no sabía aún como hacerlo.

Le entregó la carta a _Efron_, la lechuza marrón de su madre, para que la llevara hasta su destino. La contempló pensativamente mientras se iba convirtiendo en un pequeño punto en la distancia, hasta que finalmente se perdió en el horizonte.

Con un suspiro acongojado, se dejó caer en la cama, observando el caos a su alrededor. Su ropa estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación, producto de haber obligado a Kreacher a dejarla donde estaba.

Su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo, pidiéndole a su padre que le ordenara a Kreacher que obedeciera y recogiera el desorden en su habitación, pero su padre le había dicho divertido que el elfo no obedecía a nadie que no fuera un Black, y a él apenas y quería hacerlo.

Así que Vanya vio la batalla perdida, pues Kreacher vivía por y para su joven ama Altair. Y eso sin que su ama Walburga se lo hubiera ordenado. El elfo adoraba a Altair, y de todos los habitantes de la mansión, era a la única que servía con un ahínco desequilibrado, cumpliendo hasta su más pequeño capricho.

Volvió a suspirar con congoja, sintiendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que le pasaba. Se puso de pie, alisando su vestido, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Escuchó la algarabía proveniente de la cocina, donde los gemelos hacían de las suyas, haciendo reír a todos. Observó a lo lejos el tumulto, mientras se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a ese sitio.

Se dio la media vuelta, lista para regresar nuevamente a la soledad de su habitación, cuando el retrato descubierto de su abuela, quien hacía aspavientos para que le prestara atención, le entretuvo. Se quedó parada observándola, mientras ella hablaba y hablaba, pero con el hechizo sobre ella nada se escuchaba.

Tomó un poco de aire, mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro, retirando el hechizo. Su abuela, ni tarda ni perezosa, comenzó a hablar.

-¡Ya era hora!, ¡Es una falta de respeto que hayas hecho lo que hiciste…!-

Altair volvió a colocar el hechizo, acallando los gritos de su abuela, pues no estaba de humor para escuchar sus berridos. Walburga la miró fijamente, mientras modulaba con sus labios las palabras "déjame hablar, por favor".

-Te dejaré hablar si dejas de gritar como lo haces, y si dejas de insultar, ¿entendido?-dijo ella, Walburga solamente asintió.

-¡Vaya! Es muy desagradable tratar de hablar sin que te escuchen ¿sabes?-

-Pero es más desagradable escuchar gritos y chillidos todo el día ¿no te parece?-

Walburga asintió dándole la razón a su nieta, mientras la observaba fijamente.

-Realmente no quise decir lo que dije sobre ti, no eres tan desagradable-dijo ella.

Altair se sorprendió, pues sabía que no era propio que su abuela reconociera que estaba en un error, y aunque sus palabras le sonaron a insulto, le parecieron algo similar a una disculpa.

-Tú tampoco me pareces desagradable, pero lo que dices a veces, sí lo es…-

-Debes entender que fui criada así, no puedo hacer nada por cambiar mi forma de ser, además, ya estoy muerta, ya eso no viene al caso-

-Buen punto, pero aún así, tal vez deberías hacer un esfuerzo, ¿no te parece?-

-No creo que nadie lo aprecie si lo hiciera… a nadie le caigo bien…-

-Yo lo apreciaría… si tú quisieras…- dijo Altair, bajando la mirada.

Walburga la observó durante algunos momentos, incrédula de que alguien quisiera darle una oportunidad. Y no quiso desaprovecharla.

-Entonces lo haré-dijo la mayor.

Altair levantó el rostro hacia ella, con los ojos grises brillando en todo su esplendor. Una media sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, haciendo que Walburga sonriera también al ver en pleno la réplica exacta de Sirius, pero en versión femenina y 100% Slytherin. Pensó que después de todo, no era tan malo tener una nieta, mucho menos si era como ella.

Ambas comenzaron a hablar poco a poco de sus cosas, mientras Altair se sentaba al pie de la escalera, frente a ella. Tan absortas estaban, que ninguna de ellas advirtió la figura de Sirius, de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, observando con sentimientos encontrados la escena frente a él. Nuevamente reafirmaba su idea de que su hija era un ángel que había venido a arreglar las cosas entre todos.

Esperaba sinceramente que cuando la guerra terminara, al fin pudieran ser felices los tres juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Grimauld Place, 30 de Diciembre, 9 a.m._

Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron despertar abruptamente de su sueño. Era tan extraño lo que había soñado, que se quedó algunos segundos analizando las imágenes que recordaba del mismo.

Recordaba haber estado caminando de la mano de Theodore, hablando de no sabe qué cosas, riendo y jugando con él, hasta detenerse de pronto, mientras él la tomaba del rostro con ambas manos y se inclinaba hacia ella para besar sus labios con lentitud. Había cerrado los ojos un instante, y cuando los abrió, en lugar de encontrar los azules ojos de Theodore, se había encontrado con las orbes esmeraldas de Harry.

Harry le sonreía mostrándole su perfecta dentadura, mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella, atrayéndo en el proceso su cuerpo contra el de él. El beso había cambiado, se había convertido en una batalla de lenguas, donde se sentía estremecer ante el toque de la suya contra la de él.

Cuando el oxígeno se le había acabado, se separaron un poco, para apoyar su frente contra la de él con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrir los ojos, se había topado nuevamente con el rostro de Theodore, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca convertida en una fina línea.

Se había apartado de él como si quemara, confusa ante la sensación de desasosiego que le invadió, sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho algo malo. En esos momentos, los golpes en la puerta la despertaron, sacándola de su letargo.

-Adelante- dijo, acomodándose entre las sábanas, mientras se peinaba lo mejor que podía el rebelde cabello oscuro.

Vanya y Sirius entraron a la habitación, sorprendiéndose por el estado lamentable de la misma. La ropa seguía desperdigada por toda la habitación, igual que si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. Altair se sintió avergonzada por este hecho, así que discretamente movió su mano, haciendo que todo se guardara en su lugar correspondiente.

Cuando todo estuvo decentemente acomodado en su lugar, Vanya caminó hasta su cama, sentándose a su lado. Sirius se colocó detrás de ella, mientras la observaba con la chispa de una travesura en el fondo de sus ojos grisáceos. Altair los observó extrañada, arqueando una fina ceja oscura, esperando.

-Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando. Y hemos llegado a una conclusión…-

Altair los observó intrigada, esperando impacientemente lo que fuera que tuvieran que decirle.

-Después de pensarlo mucho, hemos decidido…-dijo Sirius, observando a Vanya fijamente- hemos decidido que puedes ir con los Malfoy…-ante el gesto de sorpresa de su hija agregó- pero… nos escribirás a diario, y si llegaras a estar en peligro, llevarás esto- le tendió una pequeña cuchara de plata- es un traslador, si lo necesitas, solamente tienes que activarlo y te traerá con nosotros en menos de cinco segundos-

Altair no supo que decir. El que sus padres finalmente le hubieran permitido visitar a Draco en su casa fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho. Sin querer, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, para abrazar a ambos.

-¡Gracias, gracias! No saben lo que esto significa para mí…-

-Lo sabemos, por eso vamos a permitirte asistir… pero… con la condición de que debes ser muy cuidadosa, ¿estamos?-

Altair movió su cabeza afirmativamente, mientras besaba una y otra vez a sus padres, feliz porque por fin vería a Draco, pero sobre todo, a Theo.

No se percató que, parado afuera de su puerta, Harry Potter escuchaba con pesadumbre su reacción, preguntándose porqué le dolía tanto el corazón cuando escuchaba lo mucho que deseaba Altair ver al castaño. Caminó hasta uno de los pasillos, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo, mientras se jalaba los cabellos en un intento de comprender sus sentimientos.

Tan inmerso estaba, que no se dio cuenta que a varios metros, una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones lo observaba, apretando los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, prometiéndose a sí misma que no dejaría que le arrebataran a Harry nuevamente.

Y si tenía que ir eliminando rivales, lo haría.

No en vano lo había hecho con Cho Chang.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos por hoy... nos vemos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola de nuevo! aqui con otro cap... ya vamos entrando en la recta final para la muerte (¿o no?) de papi Sirius... haber que sucede...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son mios...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DESCUBIERTA POR EL ENEMIGO…**

El viaje había sido un poco accidentado. Habían decidido tomar el autobús noctámbulo, una rareza de su mundo que a Altair le había parecido muy interesante. Vanya no había dejado de quejarse durante todo el viaje, mientras traqueteaba de un lado a otro, ante las risas de Altair y Tonks, quienes saltaban divertidas por el movimiento.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la enorme entrada de la mansión Malfoy les recibió, mientras Vanya se estremecía por un recuerdo del pasado, donde había estado en ese mismo sitio, pero en diferente circunstancia. Llamaron a la puerta, mientras una voz preguntaba su identidad.

-¿Quién llama a la puerta de la gloriosa Mansión Malfoy?-dijo una voz cavernosa, quien hizo que las tres saltaran del susto.

Altair se adelantó unos pasos, mientras tragaba saliva, recomponiéndose del susto pasado.

-Soy Altair Valerius, vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy-dijo con voz firme.

Las enormes puertas de la mansión se abrieron, permitiendo que las tres accedieran la interior. Altair y Vanya caminaron hacia adentro, mientras Tonks se quedaba de pie fuera de la misma. Altair se percató de este hecho, volteando a ver a su prima, quien le sonrió de forma enigmática.

-Vayan ustedes, yo esperaré aquí-dijo Tonks.

Vanya y su hija emprendieron el camino hacia la casona, observando con deleite los amplios jardines, extasiadas con los pavos albinos, quienes las observaron un momento con sus ojos enrojecidos, para seguir en lo suyo. Caminaron durante algunos minutos, mientras la puerta de entrada se les iba haciendo un poco más lejana a cada paso que daban, hasta que llegaron al pie de las escaleras de la entrada, donde un muy excitado Draco los esperaba, de pie junto a Lucius y Narcissa.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar-dijo Lucius, adelantándose unos pasos, para hacer una elegante reverencia, mientras tomaba sus manos, besando el dorso con galantería, haciendo que las mejillas de Altair se sonrojaran.

Se había mordido los labios cuando Lucius les había dado la bienvenida, pues le había hecho gracia que se dirigiera de forma tan sarcástica sobre su enorme mansión, pero se había contenido, pues no quería causar una mala impresión frente a los padres de Draco, sus tíos.

-Gracias por recibirnos-dijo Vanya- y por permitir que Altair se quede a pasar el año nuevo con ustedes-

Narcissa sonrió encantadoramente, mientras tomaba su brazo y la invitaba a entrar, hablando sobre lo bien que pensaba que Altair se la iba a pasar con los chicos, mientras Draco tomaba la mano de Altair, besándola galantemente, ofreciéndole su brazo para comenzar a caminar detrás de sus padres, mientras le susurraba al oído cómo se iban a divertir durante esos días.

Pasaron a la sala, donde se acomodaron en los finos sillones de brocado color verde, mientras una elfina doméstica les servía el té. Los adultos hablaban de sus cosas, mientras tanto, Draco y Altair, con sus cabezas muy juntas, cuchicheaban sobre lo que harían en cuanto estuvieran fuera de la mirada paterna. Sus risitas eran escuchadas por sus padres, quienes los observaban con beneplácito.

En determinado momento, uno de los mechones oscuros de Altair escapó a su prisión, saliéndose del pulcro moño que se había hecho, deslizándose por su rostro hasta quedar sobre su nariz. Draco lo retiró tiernamente, colocándolo detrás de su oreja derecha, mientras sonreía a una broma que ella le había hecho. Sus ojos grises brillaron de diversión, mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba sobre sus sonrosados labios, confiriéndole una belleza casi angelical.

Lucius Malfoy, atento al menor detalle, no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su hijo se mostraba bastante extrovertido y alegre a partir de que la chica había llegado. Los observó con más detenimiento, reconociendo en su hijo los síntomas característicos de un adolescente enamorado. Pero frunció el ceño, completamente preocupado y alerta, cuando ambos rieron al unísono, volteando hacia él, y pudo observar la escalofriante similitud entre sus rasgos.

Él era un experto observador, y su calidad de mortífago de la mayor confianza del Señor Oscuro le había sido dada por su capacidad para adelantarse a los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Y puso sus conocimientos en práctica, al analizar con cautela la imagen frente a sí, llegando a una conclusión sorprendente.

La niña que se reía con su hijo frente a ellos, era nadie más y nadie menos que la hija de Sirius Black.

Las sospechas que había tenido desde hacía tiempo ahora estaban confirmadas. Se había enterado por Draco los pormenores de la niña, y sumando dos más dos, había llegado a la conclusión de que la pequeña no podía ser hija de nadie más que de Sirius Black. Solamente tenía que saber si ella ya estaba enterada. De improviso, abrió los ojos como platos, adquiriendo un tono más pálido de lo normal, al darse cuenta de que si era así, no le quedaría más remedio que informarlo al Lord.

La niña sería un arma muy importante al momento de reducir a Black. Lo único que le detenía era que esa niña, quisiera o no, era parte de su familia. Y viendo de qué manera la quería Draco, podría perder hasta el cariño y la admiración de su hijo si ella saliera dañada de algún modo. Aunque también la vida de su familia pendería de un hilo si el Lord averiguara lo que él querría ocultarle.

Estaba ante una encrucijada, se dijo, y mientras observaba la manera en que su hijo se comportaba con ella, siendo por primera vez un chico normal de quince años, se dijo que tal vez bien valdría la pena hacer un esfuerzo para conservar su sonrisa intacta, y si para ello tenía que volver a mentir y ocultarse tras su máscara mortífaga, lo haría sin dudar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo prudente, Vanya Valerius se había retirado de la mansión, no sin antes mencionar unas cien veces más que debía tener cuidado. Altair había rodado los ojos ante la preocupación materna, y había aducido que llevaba consigo su traslador, y además podría defenderse ella sola. Vanya la observó preocupada, pero al final se rindió ante las palabras de su hija, marchándose rumbo a Grimauld Place.

Altair se quedó conversando con la madre de Draco, quien era bastante simpática y con quien se identificaba, además de que la señora la comprendía en muchos aspectos.

Narcissa le había confesado que se sentía muy a gusto platicando con ella, además de que había descubierto que era una digna representante de la casa de Salazar, al igual que Draco. Altair bromeó sobre que ella sería la nueva Princesa de Slytherin, y aunque Narcissa solamente sonrió y asintió, dentro de ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Draco le acompañó hacia su habitación, donde los elfos de la mansión ya habían acomodado sus cosas. La habitación era amplia y encantadoramente iluminada, con muebles en color blanco, la cama cubierta con un edredón color verde esmeralda, el cual le encantó a Altair en cuanto lo vio.

Draco bromeó con ella sobre no llevárselo de recuerdo en su maleta, a lo que Altair le respondió con un golpe en el hombro. Draco la tomó de la cintura, lanzándoles a ambos hacia la cama, donde comenzaron una batalla de cosquillas que se convirtió en una intensa pelea de almohadas. Los dos se reían como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, y en las mejillas de ambos, lágrimas de risa corrían sin cesar.

Fuera de la habitación, Lucius Malfoy se dirigía hacia la propia, deteniéndose al escuchar las risas de su hijo con la menor de los Black. Sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la felicidad de su único hijo, y por primera vez en años, caminó hasta su cuarto silbando por todo el camino. Mientras tanto, Pansy y Theodore habían llegado a la mansión, donde Narcissa los recibía con agrado. Les indicó donde estaban los chicos, mientras ellos se encaminaban hacia su encuentro.

La escena frente a ellos fue por demás desconcertante, aunque no por menos divertida. Altair tenía el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes y acuosos, y respiraba con dificultad, mientras se abrazaba del estómago. Draco, por su parte, hacía mucho que había perdido la pulcritud característica de los Malfoy, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, y se encontraba despatarrado en el suelo en medio de varias almohadas.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo Pansy, entrando a la habitación, curiosa por lo que acababa de contemplar.

La respuesta no llegó, pero una almohada sí, yéndose a impactar de lleno en el rostro pálido y perfecto de Pansy, quien observó incrédula y con la boca abierta a Draco, el cual se hacía el inocente y volteaba hacia otro lado.

Fue Altair quien tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Guerra de almohadas!-gritó, mientras lanzaba una almohada hacia Theodore, quien se agazapó detrás de un sillón, salvándose del proyectil por apenas unos centímetros.

Pansy quiso vengarse, tomando a su vez una almohada, para irla a estampar sobre la cara de Draco, quien se carcajeaba en el suelo. La guerra continuó sin la participación de Theodore, quien solamente los veía a los tres, negando con la cabeza al ver semejante espectáculo de parte de un Slytherin, perdiendo totalmente el estilo.

Pero eso es lo que hacía Altair, se dijo, ella hacía que todo el mundo perdiera no solamente el estilo por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando los demás llegaron, encontraron a los chicos sentados en la terraza, tomando chocolate caliente y platicando de sus cosas. Él día estaba especialmente frío, pero la terraza tenía un hechizo calefactor que evitaba que el frío aire del exterior se colara dentro de la habitación.

Todos concordaron en ayudar con el decorado del salón menor de la mansión, donde harían su pequeña reunión. Altair y Pansy habían decido colocar adornos en plata y verde, a lo que Daphne les rebatió de mala gana que era demasiado Slytherin. Altair le contesto con ironía que ellos eran Slytherin y no veía nada de malo en ello. Ante la aprobación de todos, a Daphne no le había quedado más que sentarse en un rincón, rumiando su coraje, y maldiciendo a la chica, quien en esos momentos sonreía junto a Theodore, Blaise y Pansy.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, se encaminaron hacia el comedor, donde una suculenta cena los esperaba. Draco hizo que Altair se sentara a su lado, frente a Theodore. La noche iba avanzando mientras todos conversaban sobre sus vacaciones. Altair no tenía mucho que contar pues no quería mencionar nada sobre Harry y los Weasley. Así que astutamente encaminó la conversación hacia las vacaciones de Blaise, quien había ido de paseo a Italia con su madre.

En determinado momento, Altair estiró el brazo derecho para coger un pedazo de pan, subiéndosele un poco la blusa de manga larga que llevaba, mostrando su cicatriz. Lucius se percató de esto, abriendo los ojos en cuanto reconoció el sello de la orden de Merlín, pero se hizo el disimulado cuando Altair bajó discretamente la manga, volteando a verlos por si la habían visto.

El resto de la noche, Lucius se quedó silencioso, observando de vez en cuando a la chica, quien platicaba de lo más animada con los demás. Sus pensamientos viajaron en torno a su Lord, lidiando una batalla mental entre hacer lo correcto y callar para no dañarla, o revelar su secreto para que su Lord aprovechara la ventaja contra Potter. Lo que si estaba seguro, era que cuando se descubriera de dónde procedía la chica, el bando que la tuviera de su parte ganaría sin duda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mansión Malfoy. Salón menor. 31 de Diciembre, 11:52 p.m._

La reunión había sido todo un éxito. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando su madre vivía. Theodore observó por enésima vez el reloj, esperando la hora correcta para hacer lo que había venido planeando desde hacía varios días, tal vez desde que la había conocido.

Observó a lo lejos a Altair, quien sonreía divertida mientras derrotaba por tercera vez a Draco en el ajedrez mágico. Ella había demostrado ser una excelente rival en el juego, tanto así que hasta a él mismo, quien era todo un experto, le había derrotado un par de veces, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Ni bajo la _imperius_.

Pansy estaba sospechosamente a favor de Altair, pues sonreía y palmeaba feliz cada vez que alguna de las piezas de la chica destruía a alguna de las de Draco. Todos sabían que ese cambio en su comportamiento hacia ella se debía a que ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Altair le amaba a él y no a Draco.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Daphne, quien estaba apartada de todos, sentada junto a Astoria, quien leía un libro y no le hacía el menor caso. La castaña observaba fijamente a Altair, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella, como si quisiera desaparecerla con la mirada. Si las miradas matasen…

-¡Jaque!- gritó Altair complacida.

El grito de la chica lo sacó de su ensoñación, arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al observar el puchero de Draco, quien era de los que no les gustaba perder en nada. El rubio observó el tablero, tratando de buscar la mejor manera de sacársela de encima, sonriendo después al observar una salida. Hizo su movimiento, sonriendo con suficiencia. Altair inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, para observar divertida el tablero, mientras alzaba su mano hacia el mismo con una sonrisa.

-¡Jaque de nuevo!-dijo sonriente.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperado por no poderle ganar a Altair. Theodore se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, para observar de cerca el tablero, buscando una posibilidad para su rubio amigo. Levantó una fina ceja al darse cuenta del siguiente movimiento, mientras ella lo observaba fijamente indicándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

Levantó su mano, tomando una de las piezas, para moverla de una vez, murmurando mas para el que para los demás:

-Jaque Mate-

Draco y Altair bufaron al mismo tiempo, pero por diferente razón.

-¡No es justo Theo! ¡Yo estaba por ganarle!-dijo ella, enfadada por haber sido vencida por su propio novio.

-Es cierto, pero de seguir así, el tiempo se hubiera alargado, y necesito robarme a mi novia durante algunos minutos, ¿Puedo?- dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano.

Altair se sonrojó ante las risitas de los demás, pero alargó su mano para tomar la de él, caminando hacia la terraza, donde el ambiente cálido era el mismo que en el interior, gracias a un hechizo muy conveniente que había colocado Narcissa antes de irse.

Se sentaron en un pequeño diván, donde permanecieron observando hacia la distancia las luces de la pequeña villa donde estaba la mansión. Los fuegos artificiales alumbraban el cielo oscuro, dándole un aire de fiesta y algarabía que hacía más especial el último día del año. Después de algunos minutos, Theodore se decidió a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que el día de nuestra escapada te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti?-dijo, tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas.

-Si…-dijo Altair, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Bueno, pues aquí tengo lo que te había prometido-dijo, sacando una pequeña cajita oscura- solamente estaba esperando el momento oportuno, y éste lo es-

Altair contuvo el aliento, mientras sentía como el corazón comenzaba a bombearle dentro del pecho con más fuerza. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que cerrarlas en puños para evitar que él se diera cuenta, pero su respiración acelerada le delataba. Theodore le tomó la mano izquierda, mientras se la abría con ternura.

-Después de mi madre y mi abuela, eres la única persona que me ha importado en el mundo, sabes lo que siento por ti, y también sabes que me moriría si te sucediera algo. Quiero darte algo que es muy importante para mí, para que nunca olvides lo que significas en mi vida- dijo, mientras ponía la cajita entre sus manos.

Altair la apretó con fuerza, mientras lo observaba a los ojos fijamente. Observo con detenimiento la cajita, abriéndola despacio, para revelar su contenido. Dentro de ella se encontraba una fina alianza de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes, donde la parte de arriba tenía labrado el blasón de los Nott, un símbolo tan antiguo como el mismo Valerius.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, mientras sonreía feliz como nunca antes. Estaba confundida y tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle, pero el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Theodore tomó su mano izquierda, mientras deslizaba por su dedo anular la argolla Nott. Cuando el anillo estuvo sobre su dedo, una luz plateada comenzó a brillar alrededor de él, ajustándose automáticamente al dedo de Altair.

Ella levantó su mano frente a sus ojos, para contemplar como la fina alianza se ceñía a su dedo, sonriendo con complacencia.

-Esta alianza se la dio mi padre a mi madre, mi abuelo a mi abuela, y antes de eso, cada uno de mis antepasados a las mujeres que amaban, para demostrarles que eran las elegidas, sé que es demasiado pronto pero, quisiera pedirte que lo conserves… será como una prueba de que realmente quiero tener algo serio contigo-dijo, besando su mano.

Altair sonrió feliz, aunque había esperado… sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. No valía la pena hacerse ilusiones todavía, si era cierto lo que Harry decía, la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no sabía si podría sobrevivirla. Esperaba que sí.

Harry…

Mientras Theodore la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído sus planes para los siguientes días, ella no dejaba de preguntarse porque en ese preciso momento, en brazos del hombre que amaba, tenía que recordar a Harry. Cerró los ojos y la imagen del chico de cabellos alborotados y ojos esmeraldas, quien le sonreía con calidez, apareció frente a ellos.

Decidió apartar sus pensamientos, pues ahora debía concentrarse en disfrutar la fiesta junto a sus amigos y su novio, volviendo a la realidad cuando las manos de Theodore tomaron su rostro, siguiendo con embeleso el recorrido de su boca hasta posarse sobre la suya, perdiéndose en el beso para desconectarse del resto del mundo.

Sin saber, que mientras ella se perdía en el sabor y el tacto de Theodore, él sonreía internamente, pues la alianza tenía un doble propósito, el primero, el que todos, incluyendo a Potter, supieran que Altair le pertenecía, y el segundo pero no menos importante, que él supiera exactamente dónde y con quién estaba su novia.

Un bello detalle con un conveniente hechizo de localización...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... nos vemos en el próximo...

gracias mil por leer...


	20. Chapter 20

Hola queridas! Ahorita voy a andar un poco desconectada porque me acabo de quedar sin job... pero en cuanto pueda voy a estar actualizando... ya solo nos queda un cap para llegar a lo bueno... espero les guste este... besitos...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son mios...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**CHISPAS PARA UN INCENDIO**

El regreso al castillo fue muy entretenido. Había pasado casi todo el viaje recostada contra uno de los cómodos asientos del tren, envuelta entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Theodore, riendo por las tonterías de Blaise. Había reído hasta que le había dolido el estómago, y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Luego, la señora del carrito había pasado frente a su compartimiento, siendo asaltada por el par de glotones de Vince y Greg, y Draco había salido a dar una vuelta, con la clara intención de toparse con Harry y fastidiarle.

No se acordaba cuándo se había dormido, lo que si recordaba era sentir entre sueños los finos labios de Theodore, besando sus párpados, sus mejillas y su cabello. Su aroma inconfundible le arrulló en un sueño tranquilo, sin sobresaltos. Horas después, despertó al sentir unos labios sobre su cuello, y una respiración que le hacía cosquillas. Sonrió antes de abrir los ojos, al reconocer su aroma a sándalo, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello.

Theodore se había acomodado junto a ella de tal forma, que estaba ligeramente arriba de ella. Su boca bajaba con lentitud por sus mejillas, deteniéndose unos segundos en su cuello, encima del pulso que latía rápidamente debajo de la fina piel, arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción por ver la prueba de que su novia también le deseaba.

Altair abrió los ojos, observando detenidamente a Theodore, quien la miraba a su vez absorto en sus ojos grises. Él alzó una mano, para delinear con su dedo índice el camino desde su cuello, grácil y perfecto, pasando por encima de su escote, deteniéndose sólo lo absolutamente necesario, pero arrancándole un gemido, que tiñó las mejillas de ella de un sonrojo virginal, aunque sus ojos grises, oscurecidos como el cielo en tormenta, dijeran lo contrario.

Theodore cubrió los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de Altair, sintiéndose muy excitado de pronto. Altair sintió su miembro endurecido rozar su pierna, y aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más si cabe, no hizo nada por apartarlo. Se sentía henchida de orgullo por ser ella quien lo pusiera de esa forma. Lo atrajo hacia sí con mayor vehemencia, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, mareada por la intensidad de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Theodore se permitió ser débil solamente un momento, mientras su mano viajaba hacia el sur del cuerpo de Altair, buscando un espacio libre entre su túnica oscura, para sentir la piel tersa y suave de ella. La recompensa llegó, cuando él consiguió tocar su piel con la punta de sus dedos. Era como tocar la seda, se dijo. La mano siguió ascendiendo, mientras la alarma en la cabeza de Altair era acallada por un deseo más grande que su propia conciencia.

Cuando los finos dedos de Theodore rozaban las bragas de ella, se detuvo. El pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer le azotó la conciencia como nunca antes. Quiso apartar la mano, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una mano más pequeña que la suya se lo impidió, mientras él abría los ojos con incredulidad, observando las orbes grises totalmente empañadas y oscurecidas.

-Por favor…- gimió ella quedamente.

El resquicio de cordura que le quedaba se fue al demonio, al verla ahí, debajo de él, rendida a sus caricias y deseosa por más. El pensamiento de si era o no correcto lo que iba a hacer libró una batalla a muerte dentro de su cabeza. El monstruo que le decía que era retorcido, cruel y despiadado se reía incesantemente, excitado por el deseo de poseer la virtud de quien tenía entre sus brazos.

Quiso resistirse, decirse y gritarse a él mismo que era más fuerte que eso, que podía darle el respeto y el lugar que ella se merecía, pero cuando ella apretó su mano con desesperación, cuando su pequeña mano dejó el lugar seguro junto a la suya y reptó increíblemente despacio hacia su pantalón, cuando tocó tímidamente su miembro aún dentro de sus pantalones, un gemido ronco salió de su garganta, un gemido que, sin temor a equivocarse, le pareció el grito del monstruo que celebraba el triunfo de la batalla.

Cubrió con su boca los finos labios de ella, mientras su mano ascendía hacia uno de sus pechos, batallando con los botones de la fina blusa celeste que llevaba. Cuando termino su engorroso cometido, un fino brassiere de encaje blanco le saludó, lo hizo a un lado para dejar al descubierto la punta sonrosada, semejante a un delicado coral. Bajó la cabeza lentamente, hasta que su boca estuvo a centímetros del sonrosado pezón, sacó la lengua, lamiendo la punta, haciendo que ella se retorciera y soltara un gemido tan profundo, que seguramente lo pudieron escuchar en todo el tren.

El conocimiento de saber donde estaban le hizo reaccionar. Él no quería que su primera vez fuera así, en el asiento incómodo de un tren. Así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, acomodó sus ropas, mientras ella lo observaba entre dolida y aterrada, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué…? ¿Theodore, qué…que pasa? ¿Qué hice mal?-dijo ella, mientras se ponía de pie, cubriéndose el cuerpo avergonzada.

Theodore, a su vez, caminó hacia la puerta, pasándose las manos por el pelo, en un intento de controlar sus instintos. Puso ambas manos a los costados de la misma, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba una y otra vez para calmarse, tratando de hacer que su excitación bajara. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Altair a sus espaldas, y la confusión y el dolor que manaba de ella era tan palpable, como la madera que sus manos tocaban.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encararla, pero cuando vio su rostro congestionado por la vergüenza, y en el fondo de sus ojos grises el dolor del rechazo, supo que le había roto el corazón. Quiso avanzar hacia ella, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, como si le temiera. Un dolor tan grande que le impidió respirar adecuadamente le atenazó la garganta, como si una mano invisible se la apretara.

-No es lo que crees…-dijo, alzando sus manos hacia ella.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que es? Explícame porque no entiendo…-dijo con frialdad.

Fue un instante, solamente un instante en que observó a la verdadera serpiente en todo su esplendor, y segundos después, sintió una enorme admiración por la mujer que estaba de pie frente a él, quien a pesar de tener el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y la ropa mal puesta, mostraba una fortaleza y una entereza digna de una Slytherin. Theodore supo, que si Salazar hubiera tenido una hija, definitivamente hubiera deseado que fuera como ella.

El movimiento de salida de Altair lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La chica estaba fúrica, pues había comenzado a sisear de una forma muy parecida a Draco cuando estaba furioso.

-Explícate…- dijo ella, siseando cada letra.

Theodore se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder, buscando las palabras adecuadas para resarcir el daño que sabía le estaba haciendo.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo, es lo que más deseo-dijo observándola fijamente- pero quiero que tu primera vez sea como debe ser, en un lugar apropiado, no en el asiento de un tren en movimiento-

Los ojos de Altair brillaron de comprensión. Había entendido el trasfondo de sus palabras, y se sintió mal por haber tratado con tanta frialdad a Theodore, cuando el solamente había tratado de hacer su primera vez algo especial. Sus mejillas se colorearon por la vergüenza, mientras se daba la vuelta, incapaz de verle a los ojos.

Él eliminó la distancia que los separaba, tomándola entre sus brazos, levantando su rostro con una mano para hacer que ella lo viera, que lo envolviera con el manto gris de sus ojos, el que le daba paz y tranquilidad.

-Lo siento-dijo ella con voz tenue, apenas un murmullo en el viento, que sin embargo, pudo ser escuchado con claridad.

El bajó la cabeza hasta dejar sus labios a solo unos centímetros, susurrando contra los mismos cuánto le amaba y lo mucho que la deseaba. Altair sonrió antes de que los propios labios buscaran los de él, hambrientos y necesitados como nunca antes los había sentido.

Tal vez no comprendiera del todo sus reacciones, pero lo que si sabía era que la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Theodore era como un abismo sin fin, donde ella había caído inevitablemente y seguía cayendo, extasiada en el movimiento. Y sabía también, que sin temor a equivocarse, caería una y otra vez sin cesar, todo con tal de estar a su lado.

La puerta se abrió de un empujón, sobresaltándoles. Se volvieron a ver quien los molestaba, sólo para darse cuenta con sorpresa que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger los miraban desde la puerta, parados frente a ella como anclados al suelo. Potter ni siquiera pestañeaba, detallando milímetro a milímetro el rostro de Altair, donde los rastros de su reciente escarceo amoroso se reflejaban en mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillantes y labios hinchados y rojos.

Theodore los observó con la ceja enarcada, atrayendo hacia sí el menudo cuerpo de Altair, en un gesto posesivo. Harry se irguió en toda su estatura, mientras a su lado, Hermione Granger miraba fijamente a Theodore, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Altair observaba a Harry, avergonzada por la situación como los había encontrado, pero un vistazo a Hermione le puso en alerta. El ambiente se puso muy incómodo, como una densa niebla a su alrededor.

-¿Si Potter, Granger?-dijo lentamente Theodore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione observó a Harry sin saber que decir. Desde el principio no le había parecido muy buena idea el utilizar su cargo como prefecta para ir al "rescate" de Altair, pero ante la insistencia de Harry, no le había quedado de otra. Harry, por su parte, se había sentido de pronto muy inquieto, como si sus nervios estuvieran siendo puestos a prueba. Comenzó a sentir una especie de emoción que jamás había sentido, mientras sentía su temperatura corporal ir aumentando, sintiéndose de pronto muy acalorado.

Una emoción muy grande fue creciendo dentro de su pecho, mientras que un sentimiento antes desconocido para él, iba naciendo a medida de que los segundos iban corriendo. Sintió el deseo correr por sus venas, dándose cuenta de que Altair tenía mucho que ver en eso. Y ya sabía por qué.

Tal vez todos pensaran que era un ñoño, que no sabía nada de sexo, pero ¡por Dios! Era un adolescente, él también sabía lo que eran las hormonas alborotadas, y lo que en ese preciso momento sentía, era la madre de todas ellas rindiéndose al descontrol. Había decidido buscar a Altair hasta debajo del tren, tratando de llegar a tiempo, antes de que ella cometiera una locura.

Y precisamente la había encontrado, en brazos de Nott, tan bella y deseable, que había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre Nott para arrebatársela de los brazos, llevársela hacia algún compartimiento solitario, y quitarle la mirada de frustración y enojo que tenía. Pero una mirada hacia Nott le había convencido de lo contrario, mientras veía con una profunda impotencia la manera en que él la tocaba, como si fuera de su propiedad.

-¡Harry!-

La dulce voz de Hermione a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Altair lo observaba con detenimiento, curiosa por los sentimientos que seguramente pudo captar de él. Sintió el rostro enrojecerse, mientras balbuceaba no supo qué tonterías, saliendo rápidamente del compartimiento, seguido muy de cerca de una muy callada Hermione.

Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta de los baños, confuso por su reacción. Hermione solamente lo observó en silencio, respetando su decisión de no hablar, mientras le daba un afectuoso apretón de manos. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, caminando hacia su compartimiento, de la mano de Hermione.

En el camino, divisó a lo lejos la oscura cabellera de Cho Chang, pero la visión de la chica asiática no le produjo tanta expectación como antes. Ella volteó en el preciso momento en que él iba a entrar detrás de Mione, ofreciéndole una de sus sonrisas, pero Harry iba tan pensativo en otra bella chica de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que no le prestó atención alguna.

La chica frunció el ceño, mientras daba la media vuelta y regresaba a su compartimiento, extrañada por el comportamiento de Harry, quien siempre había mostrado un interés en ella, sin saber que el chico había cambiado radicalmente de pensamiento, mudando su interés hacia alguien que veía casi imposible para él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el tren llegó a Hogwarts, Altair se hizo la desaparecida para bajar al mismo tiempo que Harry y los demás, espero pacientemente hasta que todos hubieran bajado para descender ella también, alcanzando a ver a lo lejos una larga y rubia cabellera, corriendo a su encuentro.

Unos metros más adelante, Neville y Luna curioseaban frente a los Thestrals, observándolos fijamente. Altair llegó corriendo, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de uno de los animales, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Dónde están los demás?-dijo preguntando disimuladamente por Harry.

-Los demás están... ¡Ah! ¡Harry, Hermione, Ron! Precisamente de ustedes hablábamos- dijo Neville.

Harry los observó a todos en silencio, deteniéndose un tiempo considerable en Altair, quien sentía cómo sus mejillas se iban coloreando. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-Bueno, creo que nos hemos quedado de últimos… y sin carruaje, nos tocará ir andando-

-Ni modo-dijo, Ron disgustado por el hecho de tener que cargar con su baúl.

-Pero Ron, ¿Qué haces? Somos magos ¿recuerdas?-dijo Altair, sacando discretamente su varita, murmurando un hechizo que levitó los baúles de todos a sus espaldas, listos para caminar hacia el castillo.

El camino fue un poco largo. Los chicos llenaban el silencio con las anécdotas de sus vacaciones, mientras Harry y Altair caminaban en silencio. Altair quería hablar con Harry, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo frente a todos, así que se fue rezagando un poco, buscando que el mago pelinegro le siguiera el juego. Harry aprovechó el movimiento de Altair para ponerse a su altura, caminando junto a ella en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que ella se decidió a romper el mismo.

- Harry, yo…-

-No necesito saber nada, Altair, tu sabes lo que haces…- dijo él, sonando molesto.

-No me trates así… yo… no sé cómo me deje llevar de ese modo… yo…sabes que no soy así…-

-¿Sabes qué? A veces no sé ni cómo eres… ni quién eres…- dijo él, observándola fijamente.

Ella esperó algunos minutos para hablar, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle todo lo que sentía, pero finalmente agregó:

-Soy esta que ves aquí-dijo abriendo los brazos- esto es lo que soy… no hay nada más-

-Quisiera creerte… pero siento que me ocultas algo más… en fin, supongo que sabes que si necesitas contarle a alguien aquí estoy para ti ¿verdad?-

Altair asintió, agradecida por el gesto de Harry. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico si le contara todo lo que tenía que contarle. Seguramente la miraría como una rareza, de la misma manera en que la gente veía a Luna, solamente por ser un poco diferente. Quiso cambiar de tema cuando divisó la cabellera rojiza de Ginny Weasley, esperándoles unos metros más adelante, junto a Dean Thomas.

-¿Y qué se siente ser acosado por el reflejo de tu madre?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué…? ¡Oye! Eso no es gracioso…-dijo él, observando a la pequeña Weasley, quien lo veía como si fuera un budín, listo para comérselo.

-En serio Harry, ¿no te has fijado que Ginevra Weasley es la copia exacta de tu madre? Bueno, a excepción de los ojos verdes… es algo… raro ¿No?-

Harry observó con detenimiento a Ginny, dándose cuenta que Altair tenía razón. Era como tener a su madre acosándolo. Se estremeció de horror al imaginarse besando a la pelirroja, y al mismo tiempo, pensando en su madre. A su lado, Altair soltó una risa ahogada, que fue convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada ante la cara que había puesto Harry. El chico frunció el ceño, exasperado ante la burla de su compañera.

-No es gracioso…-dijo muy molesto, pero al observar el modo en que los ojos grises de Altair brillaban, ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera lo deseable que se veía, tuvo importancia para él.

Altair, al percibir sus emociones, decidió cortar por lo sano.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Esperen!-

Harry sonrió por la graciosa huida de Altair, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Y es medio Gryffindor…-

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llego por hoy... besos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	21. Chapter 21

Hola queridas!, por aqui dejandoles un cap mas de esta historia... espero les guste... besos...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son mios...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**ULTIMATUM**

La llegada al castillo fue casi como la primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión, Altair apenas había puesto un pie dentro del castillo cuando la pálida mano de Draco la había jalado hacia una esquina.

-¿Ya te enteraste?-dijo, con los ojos brillantes de excitación.

Altair lo observó durante algunos segundos con fascinación. Draco Malfoy era uno de los pocos –incluidos Theodore y Harry- que conseguían hacerla quedar con la mente totalmente en blanco, sin saber que decir. Después de algunos segundos, y ante el ceño fruncido de Draco, reaccionó.

-No… ¿De qué?-

-Me acaban de dar una muy buena información acerca del lugar de reunión de la pandilla de Potter, y creo _Querida mía_, que sin temor a equivocarme, tal vez esta noche podamos darles alcance por fin. ¿Te imaginas? Ya veo la cara de Potter cuando…-

Desconectó por un momento su cerebro de la cháchara de Draco. Le hacía gracia la manera en que buscaba atrapar a Harry en algún delito para acusarlo con Umbridge, y aún le hacía más gracia el pensar que todo ese alboroto se lo podía haber ahorrado si solamente hubiera pensado preguntarle a ella… aunque sabía que se metería en medio de un gran problema, pues no podría traicionar a ninguno de los dos.

-Altair, ¿Me estas escuchando?-

Altair volvió bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, buscando con afán dentro de su cabeza alguna escusa a su falta de atención, pero gracias a Merlín, Theodore fue a su encuentro, salvándola de una posible discusión con el rubio.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya casi es hora de cenar…-

Se dejo conducir por Theodore, quien caminaba junto a Draco, hablando, o más bien, Draco era quien hablaba, Theodore solamente asentía ante sus palabras, mientras la llevaba firmemente asida de la cintura. Pasaron frente a la mesa de los leones, con ese andar elegantemente despreocupado, mientras eran observados por el trío dorado. Altair percibió los sentimientos confusos de Harry, volteando a verlo de reojo, contestando con un leve asentimiento a las mudas palabras de precaución del chico.

En la mesa ya los esperaban los demás, quienes habían observado la demostración de poderío ante el resto de los alumnos, donde a kilómetros de distancia podría verse cómo el Príncipe de Slytherin ya tenía una nueva princesa, aunque a su lado, una serpiente mucho más astuta la había reclamado primero.

Se sentaron con elegancia, cada uno a un costado de la chica, quien había clavado sus grises ojos en la mirada furibunda de Daphne, la cual se había puesto lívida en cuanto la observó entrar por la puerta abrazada a Theodore.

Altair sonrió con inocencia, mostrando su brillante dentadura, mientras Daphne volteaba el rostro hacia Pansy, quien observaba divertida la escena.

Frente a ella, Blaise Zabinni recordó aquella fotografía que le había regalado su padre cuando aún vivía, de una bella serpiente de piel negra tan brillante que parecía hecha de seda, la cual mostraba los colmillos como si estuviera sonriendo, hipnotizando con su belleza a quien se atreviera a observarla de cerca, sin saber, que esa era su mejor arma para matar a sus presas, cuando bajaban la guardia y se acercaban demasiado, queriendo tocarla.

Sin duda, Altair Valerius era _esa_ serpiente.

Mientras tanto, Theodore acercaba sus labios al oído de Altair, buscando atraer su atención.

-¿Traes puesta la sortija que te obsequié?-

Altair parpadeó, liberándose de los pensamientos que circulaban por su cabeza desde que comenzó a observar a Daphne. Movió su mano izquierda y ahí estaba, la argolla plateada con el blasón Nott, brillando en todo su esplendor en la pálida y menuda mano de la chica. Theodore sonrió con suficiencia, mientras tomaba la mano para depositar un tierno beso sobre ella, buscando acaparar la atención de quien estuviera cerca, a fin de que todo el mundo supiera que Altair Valerius era suya, y siempre lo sería.

Fue Pansy quien se percató de ello, soltando un chillido envidioso en cuanto observó la joya en la mano de la que había sido su rival, aunque internamente aliviada ya no tener ninguna duda acerca de que Altair ya no era amenaza para ella.

Ilusa.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?-chillo nuevamente- ¿Es lo que creo que es?-

-Lo es- dijo simplemente Theodore.

-¿Cuándo te lo dio? ¡Cuéntamelo to-do!-dijo Pansy, mientras a su lado, Daphne se había puesto verde, poniéndose de pie totalmente enfadada, para retirarse del comedor.

Altair rodó los ojos, respirando hondo y preparándose para estar las siguientes horas desmenuzando para Pansy y compañía, la manera tan romántica en que Theodore le había entregado el anillo. Precisamente eso era lo que había querido evitar al no decirle a nadie antes sobre ese hecho, pero ahora no le quedaba nada más que comentarle a todo el que le preguntase. Volteó a ver a Theodore, quien sonreía enigmáticamente, siseando en su oído.

-_Me las vas a pagar_-

Theodore asintió complacido, bien valía el esfuerzo de quitarle ese enojo a su novia, se dijo, si con eso el idiota de Potter se iba a mantener al margen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Theodore observó por segunda vez su reloj de muñeca, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan tonto como para acudir a la cita con su padre. Sabía bien que era lo que el viejo Theodore Nott Padre quería decirle, lo mismo que tantas veces antes le había dicho. Y ya sabía también que era lo que contestaría, lo mismo que tantas veces había contestado con anterioridad.

Su padre no dejaba de intentar una y otra vez el convencerlo para que finalmente se uniera a las filas del Lord Oscuro. Pero por enésima vez se llevaría un disgusto, porque no estaba dispuesto a meterse en algo que a él no le convencía en lo más mínimo, no es que no pensara que los muggles y los nacidos de muggle fueran un error de la naturaleza, pero no dejaba de admirar en ellos la capacidad de sobrevivir sin magia, y eso, para él, era algo digno de admirarse.

Escucho el sonido de pasos a su izquierda, volviéndose apenas para ver la figura de su padre recortarse contra la luz de la luna. Se acercó hasta llegar a su posición, reconociendo su rostro en cuanto la pálida y blanca luz del astro artificial lo iluminó, dándole a Theodore una idea de cómo sería cuando tuviera su edad. Padre e hijo eran idénticos, con la única diferencia en que los ojos del mayor tenían el brillo insano de la locura en lo profundo de sus ojos azules.

-Hola hijo-dijo el mayor como saludo.

-Padre-contestó el chico, cabeceando en su dirección.

-He venido a verte porque mi Señor no admite más demoras, Theodore, y necesito que me des tu respuesta definitiva-

-Mi respuesta, Padre, es igual a las anteriores, no tengo intención de unirme a las filas del Lord Oscuro-

-Pero no te das cuenta de lo que puede pasarte… ¡puedes morir!-dijo el hombre en un arrebato de furia.

-No tengo miedo a la muerte padre-dijo el muchacho, con toda la seguridad del mundo.

El hombre se quedó callado durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente habló.

-El anillo Nott fue entregado ya ¿verdad?-

Theodore se puso pálido, aun más si cabe, en cuanto las palabras de su padre salieron de su boca. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero nunca pensó que pudiera darse cuenta tan rápido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió asustado.

-Su nombre fue grabado en nuestro libro, sabías que esto se produciría en cuanto fuera calzado en su dedo- dijo el mayor, y ante el mutismo del otro, agregó- aunque no sabía que era familiar de los Malfoy ¿Quién es? ¿Es acaso alguna prima lejana? Espero que no sea una sangre sucia-

Theodore sacudió la cabeza, confundido por las palabras de su padre.

-No es ninguna sangre sucia, es de sangre tan limpia como la nuestra-murmuró.

-Bien, te aconsejo, por el bien de esa joven, que pienses mejor en tu respuesta, te daré otra oportunidad, vendré en unos días por tu respuesta-

-¡No serás capaz de decirle!-siseó Theodore, tomándole del brazo y sacudiéndole furioso.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenernos con vida… tu deberías hacer lo mismo-

-¡Como si eso hubiera servido para mi madre!-gritó rabioso.

Theodore Padre se quedó quieto, mientras su mente volaba hacia el pasado, hacia el día en que su amada esposa murió.

-No sabes lo que dices…-

-Vete… y de una vez te digo, no me uniré a sus filas, y si intentan hacerle algo a Altair, siquiera tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos… me olvidaré que eres mi padre-siseó Theodore, mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, envuelto en una capa de dolor que le destrozaba el alma.

Theodore Nott Padre nunca había admirado tanto a su hijo como en ese momento, y se dijo a si mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que él si fuera feliz.

Aunque tuviera que vender su alma…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos por hoy...

Gracias mil por leer...


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno, aqui traigo otro cap... subi dos seguidos porque FF no me dejaba, pero en el proximo ya viene lo bueno... lo prometo...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**NO TODOS LOS LEONES SON BUENOS, NI LAS SERPIENTES SON MALAS**…

Theodore entro al castillo pisando fuerte, enfurecido por las palabras de su padre. Poco a poco la furia iba desapareciendo, pero el terror se iba apoderando del espacio que iba dejando. El tan solo pensar que Altair fuera lastimada por ese ser tan oscuro le helaba la sangre. Y juró por su magia que haría hasta lo imposible para que ella no saliera lastimada.

En esas estaba cuando percibió a sus espaldas el sonido apagado de unos pasos. Caminó con rapidez para esconderse detrás de una armadura, con la varita lista para saltar y encarar a quien le seguía. Guardó silencio con los músculos totalmente en tensión, conteniendo la respiración para evitar delatarse.

Una figura menuda pasó rápidamente frente a él, deteniéndose a unos pasos de donde se encontraba. Volteo hacia ambos lados, buscando la figura alta y delgada de Theodore, pero solamente encontró el vacío. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando fue lanzada al suelo con violencia. No se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja hasta que sintió la punta de una varita clavarse en su cuello, haciéndole daño. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero se mordió el labio hasta sangrar para evitar que cayeran.

-¿Quien eres?-dijo Theodore- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Ante el silencio, de un jalón apartó la túnica para revelar el rostro de su perseguidor, encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de Ginevra Weasley. Se quedó pasmado ante la visión de la comadreja menor, gesto que ésta aprovechó para quitárselo de encima de un empellón, para ponerse de pie con rapidez y sacar su varita, apuntándolo en el proceso.

Theodore no salía de su asombro al contemplar a la pelirroja apuntándole con rabia, dispuesta a lanzarle un maleficio. La curiosidad que sentía iba ganándole terreno a la desconfianza y las ganas inmensas que tenía por lanzarle una imperdonable y acabar con la chiquilla que le hacía sentir unas inmensas ganas de matarla cada vez que la veía. Finalmente, la curiosidad venció, y bajando su varita en un gesto de que podía hablar con confianza, se dispuso a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo exasperado.

-Tú y yo tenemos algunos asuntos en común…- contesto ella con calma.

-No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo en común-dijo él hiriente.

-Yo creo que si… al menos que lo que hay entre tu noviecita y Harry no te interese-

Theodore arqueó la ceja ante la mención de Altair y Harry. Hizo un gesto de fastidio para que continuara.

-Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención... tú y yo debemos aliarnos para evitar que ellos se sigan viendo-le soltó a bocajarro.

Theodore abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la mención de que Altair seguía en contacto directo con Potter. No sabía el porqué de esto, pero le molestaba en demasía ignorar algo tan trascendental para él. Observó fijamente a la chica, dándose cuenta de su actitud celosa.

Pensó que tal vez quería vengarse de Altair por culpa de Potter, pero su novia no tenía la culpa de que Potter pareciera un perro detrás de su amo, ni tampoco que ella fuera tan hermosa. Después de todo, él mismo había caído en sus redes, y si era sincero, no culpaba a Potter por este hecho, hasta lo comprendía.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir ni un segundo de la vida de Altair con nadie que no fuera él mismo.

-No se porqué dices que continúan viéndose, que yo sepa, ellos no tienen nada en común, así que tus palabras rabiosas no me interesan-dijo, en un intento de sacarle mas información.

-¿Piensas que te miento? Perfecto. Entonces pregúntale a tu noviecita con quién pasó las vacaciones y cuando tengas las respuestas me buscas, estaré encantada de ayudarte-dijo, haciendo amago de irse.

-¡Espera! Esta bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-dijo, pensando que no perdía nada con escuchar a la Weasley, pero haciendo nota mental de preguntarle a Altair en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Ginevra sonrió satisfecha, ya había conseguido atraer su atención, ahora solamente tenía que manipularlo inteligentemente y en un corto tiempo ya no tendría que preocuparse por esa zorra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Theodore Nott entró a su sala común. La conversación con la mini comadreja le había dejado inquieto. Esa chica era de cuidado y se dijo que tendría que tenerlo en demasía si quería salir ileso de sus planes.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Altair para observarla antes de dormir, encontrándola acurrucada junto a un peluche en forma de perro que le habían obsequiado de navidad. Sonrió ante la vista tan tierna de la chica, se acercó hasta su cama y se inclinó para besar sus labios antes de irse.

Altair parpadeo al sentir los labios de Theodore sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió cuando éstos se encontraron con los pozos azules de Theodore, quienes la miraban con profundo amor.

-Lo siento-susurró el junto a sus labios- duérmete de nuevo, ya me voy-

-Quédate, por favor-susurro ella, tomándolo del brazo.

-Esta bien, pero me iré en la mañana, no quiero que tengas problemas-

Altair asintió enérgicamente, feliz de compartir su cama con él y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio. Theodore se quitó los zapatos con celeridad, mientras dejaba la túnica en el respaldo de una silla, dejándose caer despacio a su lado. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo sellador, para evitar que alguien los sorprendiera en la mañana. Apagó la luz y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cabeza, para que ella se apoyara en él.

Estuvieron así durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente Theodore rompió el silencio.

-Altair, ¿Con quien pasaste las navidades? No me lo has contado-dijo despreocupadamente.

Altair se puso en alerta de inmediato, buscando rápidamente en su mente alguna conversación pasada para no caer en contradicciones.

-Pues con mi madre y mis abuelos, ¿con quien más?-dijo con cautela-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Es que me pareció extraño que no mencionaras nada de tus vacaciones-

-Pues no te perdiste de nada, lo mismo de siempre de hecho, aunque nuestra cita fue de lo más excitante-dijo, dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Theodore sonrió ante el cambio de tema, pero lo dejó pasar, seguro de que solamente eran ideas de la celópata de la Weasley. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando Altair se quedó dormida y minutos después, él mismo la siguió al planeta de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas habían pasado unos días, cuando al entrar al Gran Comedor Altair se encontró con el rumor de que el profesor Dumbledore había sido expulsado del colegio y que el llamado Ejército de Dumbledore había sido descubierto por la comitiva de la Brigada Inquisitorial, integrada por Draco y sus secuaces.

Altair sintió pena por el futuro de Harry y los demás, pero no podía hacer nada, puesto que según Draco, habían sido encontrados _infraganti_, rompiendo las leyes impuestas por la Suma Inquisidora y ahora Directora del colegio, Dolores Umbridge. Además que no quería tener problemas con él, ni ocasiones para que hiciera preguntas, que por el momento no pretendía responder.

Todos los miembros del ED fueron castigados severamente, con un castigo idéntico al de Harry, pero ahora magnificado por el odio de la enloquecida mujer. Las lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos a raudales cuando observó al pequeño Dennis Creevey doliéndose por las profundas cicatrices que les había hecho la maldita pluma de Umbridge, y había planeado junto con Harry, Hermione y Ron, la manera de ayudarles a sanar las heridas más rápidamente.

Así que, a escondidas de todos, entre clases libres y en los lugares más insospechados, Altair se había dedicado a utilizar un poco de su magia para intentar borrar las marcas hechas por el castigo, hasta quedar agotada.

Theodore y Draco se habían dado cuenta de este hecho, pues ella parecía cada vez más cansada, a pesar de que dormía entre clases y a veces se saltaba las comidas para descansar un poco. Draco estaba decidido a saber de que iba todo eso, utilizando un poco de _Legeremancia_, la cual su padrino Severus le había estado enseñando en el verano pasado, junto a su correspondiente contraparte, la _Oclumancia_.

Pero, o él era un fiasco como _Legeremante_, o Altair era excelente _Oclumante_, porque por más que quería, cada vez que lograba hacer contacto visual con ella, su psique rebotaba contra un muro blanco. Había hecho un poco de práctica con Crabbe y Goyle, pero el grado de dificultad con esos dos era nulo, y lo que había visto era asqueroso, por eso decidió no volverlo a hacer.

Fue Harry, sin embargo, quien advirtió el bajón en el nivel de magia de Altair, pues hacía días que no sentía su magia empática, y decidió darle un descanso a pesar de los comentarios sin sentido de Ginny, a quien le era cada vez más difícil ocultar su odio hacia Altair.

Altair había puesto millones de excusas para no dejar de ayudarles, pero todos habían coincidido en lo mismo: se merecía el descanso a pulso. Inclusive Pansy y Millicent le habían hecho ver que estaba mucho más delgada, preocupándose por su dieta, ante el asombro de toda la casa de Salazar, quienes en su vida hubieran pensado ver a la otrora Princesa de Slytherin preocuparse por alguien que no fuera ella misma o su Drakito, como le llamaba.

Y que decir de Theodore, quien había hecho guardia en la puerta de la enfermería, obligándola a consultar con Madame Pomfrey sobre una posible anemia. No había parado hasta que la vio recuperar los kilos que había perdido por su auto impuesta dieta. Y eso que aún no cejaba en su empeño por saber a dónde iba ella cuando no estaban juntos, cosa que ni loca pensaba decirle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Días después de esto, Harry y ella se habían encontrado en un pasillo vacío, habían hablado y hablado sobre todo lo que les había pasado durante esos días en que no se habían podido ver. Se habían reído hasta que habían llorado y habían compartido las cartas de Sirius entre ellos, hablando sobre sus planes para el verano.

Nunca antes habían sido tan felices como en esos momentos, en los que sentían tenían todo lo que podían querer. Aún a pesar de Harry quien se sentía desalentado porque la relación de Altair con Theodore iba viento en popa.

Nada podía hacerlos más felices.

Y ninguno se dio cuenta de que, casualmente, un par de ojos azules los observaban desde la oscuridad, brillando incrédulos y dolidos ante la traición de la que comenzaba a ser una buena amiga. Y mientras caminaba en silencio rumbo a su sala común, pensaba en la mejor forma de encararla, sin lastimar a otros.

El destino quiso que ni Harry ni Altair se dieran cuenta de su presencia, dejándolos ser felices un poco más de tiempo.

Pero fue justo en ese preciso momento, en que la verdadera pesadilla para Harry y Altair comenzó.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola queridas! he decidido hacer este capitulo en dos o tres partes... es que me quedo muy extenso... pero valdra la pena... lo juro...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**CONTRA RELOJ (Parte I)**

El sueño comenzó de distinta manera en esa ocasión.

Esta vez, Altair se encontró de pie frente a Harry, mientras le observaba fijamente, reconociendo sus facciones a pesar de la oscuridad. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta color rojo y un pantalón de pijama blanco con pequeñas snitchs doradas. Se observó a si misma y se dio cuenta de que ella traía también su pijama azul con figuras de escobas, su favorito. Ambos iban descalzos, pero no podía sentir la frialdad del suelo.

No podía sentir nada.

Harry miraba hacia el frente fijamente, con la mirada perdida. Quiso acercarse a él, pero en cuanto estaba a solo unos pasos, él comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Altair le siguió, intrigada por lo extraño de su sueño, cuando de pronto algo frente a Harry le llamó la atención, quedándose de pie sin poder moverse ni emitir ningún sonido.

Harry, por su parte, pareció salir de su trance, volteando a su alrededor para percatarse de la figura estática de Altair, que observaba hacia el frente como hipnotizada. Siguió el camino de su mirada, cuando al enfocar la vista, la imagen frente a ellos le paralizó momentáneamente el corazón.

La figura alta de Sirius se recortaba contra la oscuridad reinante. Sus facciones sudorosas y angustiadas podían verse claramente a pesar de la poca iluminación. Su cuerpo se notaba claramente en tensión, mientras sus manos, quienes se encontraban atadas frente a él, se crispaban, tratando de soltarse.

De improviso, cayó al suelo mientras emitía un alarido desgarrador, retorciéndose en formas imposibles, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor. Una risa macabra resonó por todo el recinto, haciendo eco junto a los gritos del hombre que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, presa del inmenso dolor que sentía.

-¡_Crucio_!- gritaba Voldemort, riéndose a continuación.

Sirius se retorcía sin control, sintiendo en su cuerpo como si mil cuchillos lo atravesaran, el dolor era insoportable, tanto así que sentía que de un momento a otro se volvería loco.

A lo lejos, Altair y Harry lo observaban con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando y gritando sin que ningún sonido saliera de sus gargantas, mientras corrían hacia él, deteniéndose a varios pasos de donde se encontraba, mientras ambos sentían como si un cristal les impidiera pasar.

Lo observaron retorcerse en el suelo, gritando presa del intenso dolor de la maldición _cruciatus_, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba y la garganta se le hinchaba de tal modo, que parecía que de un momento a otro se partiría el cuello.

Los ojos grises habían desaparecido, pues los había volteado de tal modo, que únicamente se percibía la parte blanquecina de los mismos, lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas, mojando su rostro y empapando las finas hebras plateadas que ya comenzaban a salpicar su abundante cabellera negro azulada.

La pálida y mortecina piel, producto de tanto tiempo sin recibir el sol, por el encierro en Azkaban, fue adquiriendo un tono rojizo, cambiando a casi amoratado por el esfuerzo que hacía por respirar, pero sus pulmones, a punto de colapsarse por todo el esfuerzo, no podían recibir el tan deseado e indispensable oxígeno.

De improviso, el cuerpo de Sirius se relajó, mientras abría la boca para jalar oxígeno desesperadamente. Un hilillo de baba le caía por la comisura derecha, yendo a parar al suelo oscuro. Altair, frente a él, gemía con desesperación, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la barrera que les impedía pasar. Harry a su lado, la atrajo entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su hombro y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a él.

Harry volteó hacia todos lados, buscando el lugar donde se encontraban, hasta dar con una puerta ya tan conocida.

La puerta oscura del Departamento de Misterios.

Sintió la tan conocida sensación de estar despertando de un sueño, mientras entre sus brazos Altair sentía lo mismo. Se observaron un instante a los ojos, mientras lentamente iban desapareciendo.

Harry despertó cubierto de sudor, mientras buscaba a tientas sus lentes en la mesilla de noche. Se los colocó con dificultad, oteando fuera de las cortinillas de su cama, la escasa claridad que iba proporcionando el tímido sol que apenas asomaba por el horizonte. Se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, corriendo hacia su baúl, para buscar algo con que vestirse.

En el proceso, imaginó la reacción de Altair, dándose cuenta de que ella tendría la misma reacción que él, y seguramente, también iría a buscar a Sirius al ministerio. Recordó las palabras de su padrino, donde le pedía encarecidamente que cuidara de ella, y no pensaba fallarle ahora.

Así que solamente termino de vestirse, con varias ideas en la mente, donde una de ellas, una de las más importantes, era hacer que Altair se quedara en el castillo a salvo, sin saber que precisamente esa sería su perdición.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Altair había despertado con un grito ahogado, sintiendo un enorme peso en su corazón, imaginando que su padre estaba siendo atacado. Se levantó de un salto, mientras conjuraba su ropa para vestirse con celeridad. La prioridad ahora era salvar a su padre, se dijo, y tendría que encontrar rápidamente a Harry para ello.

Altair salió corriendo como desesperada de su sala común, tratando de encontrar a Harry. Cuando se hubo alejado una distancia prudente de la entrada, se detuvo, encontrándose en un solitario pasillo.

Se concentró en buscar el aura mágica de Harry por todo el castillo. Cuando lo sintió, salió corriendo nuevamente, pero apenas había dado algunos pasos, cuando una figura menuda le cerró el paso, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Altair! ¡Precisamente a ti te estaba buscando!-dijo Pansy.

Altair la observó de arriba a abajo por un momento, confundida ante el entusiasmo de la chica, pero como tenía cosas más importantes por hacer, se dispuso a despacharla rápidamente.

-Ahora no, Pansy, después, ahora tengo algo que hacer…-dijo, mientras daba un paso al frente.

-No, es ahora-dijo Pansy, mientras le cerraba el paso- quiero que me expliques que hacías abrazada ayer de Potter, si supuestamente tu y él no tienen ninguna relación-

Altair observó los azules ojos de su compañera, quienes brillaban de ira. Suspiró con cansancio, mientras sentía la ansiedad crecer dentro de ella.

-Lo siento Pansy, pero ahora no es un buen momento-dijo, haciendo el amago de volver a pasar.

-¡No! ¡Ahora mismo me lo vas a explicar! ¡Nos has estado viendo la cara a todos! ¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo Pansy, aventándola contra la pared en un arranque de furia.

-Ahora si ya me cansaste-dijo Altair, conjurando su varita-¡_petrificus totalus!-_gritó mientras la apuntaba.

Pansy cayó al suelo petrificada, mientras en sus ojos azules se dibujaba la sorpresa, y después, la ira brillaba en el fondo. La levito hasta un aula vacía, donde dejó una marca para que pudiera ser rescatada sin dificultad.

-Lo siento Pansy-dijo, haciendo desaparecer su varita mientras corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

Un poco mas adelante, sintió el aura de Harry viajar directamente hacia ella, así que corrió con más fuerzas hasta toparse de frente con Harry, quien caminaba apresurado junto a Hermione y Ron. Los tres la observaron atónitos, pues precisamente de ella iban hablando, hasta que ella se les adelantó.

-¡Harry!- gritó corriendo hacia el, asustada por el sueño que había tenido, y sabía que Harry había compartido con ella- ¿Lo has visto? ¡Dime que tu no lo has visto y solo fue mi imaginación!-dijo con angustia, tratando de convencerse que su sueño era distinto al que tuvieron cuando lo del señor Weasley.

-Altair, cálmate por favor, tienes que estar tranquila…-

-Pero, ¿Cómo me pides que este tranquila? Mi padre esta en peligro, quien sabe que esté pasando con mi madre… no, no me puedes pedir que esté tranquila-dijo, mientras estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente.

Harry les indicó a Ron y Hermione que se adelantaran, mientras su cerebro trabajaba al máximo para encontrar la forma de evitar que ella saliera herida. Cuando algo se le ocurrió, la tomó del brazo, haciéndola caminar hacia un aula vacía, mientras Ron y Hermione le observaban con aprehensión.

Harry la hizo entrar, tomándose su tiempo para pensar rápidamente en la manera de convencerla de quedarse dentro del castillo, a salvo. Pero una mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba le indicó que tendría que tomar medidas muy drásticas para evitar que ella saliera.

Y aún no sabía que tan drásticas tenían que ser.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que rescatar a mi padre antes de que le hagan daño…-dijo, la voz quebrándosele por un sollozo.

Harry la observó fijamente, mientras en su mente se iba formando la idea para mantenerla a salvo. Suspiró abatido, sabiendo que tal vez ella no se lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Se acercó hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, para abrazarla fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello para aspirar su delicado aroma a fresias, buscando calmar un poco su atemorizado corazón.

-Lo siento Altair, de veras, cómo lo siento…-dijo, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, apuntándola a la cabeza.

-Harry… ¿De que hablas…?-

Antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta, Harry había murmurado un _desmaius_, haciéndola caer inconciente entre sus brazos.

La observó durante algunos segundos, detallando cada centímetro de su pálida y tersa piel, suspirando por lo que deseaba y no podía tener, hasta que delicadamente la recostó en una de las mesas que se encontraban ahí, retirando un mechón de cabello oscuro de su frente, para darle un último beso antes de irse.

-No te preocupes princesa, yo haré hasta lo imposible para salvarlo-dijo.

Con una última mirada se despidió de ella, deseando volver a verla, sin saber que tal vez, la chica que lo había mirado con un profundo cariño un día antes, no volvería a hacerlo después…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... nos vemos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	24. Chapter 24

Hola queridas... aqui la segunda parte... para las que pensaban que no se podia poner mejor...

Saludos a todas mis amigas, las quiero un mundo... aunque no parezca estoy al pendiente... besos

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Nota: **Dedicada para mi amiga Inés, quien es mi hermana del alma... amiguis, te llevo tatuada en el corazón... besos...

Aviso: Si son cardiacas... no me hago responsable... que conste...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**CONTRA RELOJ (Parte II)**

Cuando Altair despertó se sintió desorientada. Volteó hacia todos lados observando a su alrededor, lo primero que recordó fue la manera en que Harry le había engañado para entrar a esa aula vacía, y sintió su sangre hervir de ira.

Cuando sus pensamientos se centraron en su objetivo, la angustia que sintió le atenazó la garganta, haciéndola ponerse histérica. Se paró en medio de la habitación, tratando de calmarse para hacer que su mente funcionara más rápido de lo normal. La sangre fría de la que era poseedora se hizo presente, haciéndola pensar con calma sobre la situación, agradeciéndole no por primera vez al sombrero seleccionador, el haberla puesto en Slytherin.

Caminó hasta la puerta, pasando la varita sobre ella, para detectar cualquier hechizo que estuviera presente sobre la misma, encontrándose con un hechizo sellador. Sonrió con ironía, pues Harry era tan predecible y aún su magia era demasiado débil como para detenerla. Respiró profundamente, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, tratando de controlar su magia para no echar abajo todo el castillo, haciendo desaparecer en el acto la varita. Levantó su mano hacia la puerta, lista para derribarla.

-¡_Bombarda_!-gritó enfurecida, esta vez sin tener que sacar la varita, solamente con apuntar hacia la puerta, ésta salió volando en mil pedazos.

Apenas el humo se hubo medio disipado, salió corriendo hacia donde sabía podría encontrar la manera de viajar más rápido a su destino.

La chimenea de Dumbledore.

Llegó a la gárgola, diciendo la contraseña que le había escuchado decir alguna vez a Harry, corriendo escaleras arriba sin esperar el movimiento ascendente de las mismas, hasta llegar a la gruesa puerta, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Lanzó un simple _alohomora_, y tras un "click", la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Corrió hacia la chimenea, buscando los polvos flú, en el camino, creyó escuchar el graznido de Fawkes, pero al no verlo a su alrededor, pensó haberle imaginado. En una de las paredes, Phineas Nigellus Black la saludó mientras pasaba en la búsqueda de los polvos.

-Hola querida niña ¿Qué haces?-

-Ahora no abuelo, tengo que ir a rescatar a mi padre, ¿Has visto los polvos flú?-

-A tu lado izquierdo, hija mía-

-Nos vemos luego abuelo-dijo, mientras ingresaba a la chimenea- ¡Ministerio de Magia!-gritó.

Altair desapareció del despacho en medio de una nube de hollín verde, dejando nuevamente el recinto en silencio. El retrato de Phineas, antes de quedar nuevamente en silencio, hizo la orgullosa observación a los demás personajes.

-Es mi tatara, tatara nieta, ya saben, familia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonrió enigmáticamente antes de perderse en la oscuridad del retrato…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Vladek Valerius llegaba al castillo, buscando angustiado a su nieta. En el camino se cruzó con Blaise Zabinni, quien venía de divertirse en uno de los escoberos junto a una niña de cuarto. Había sido tan fácil, según pensaba, cuando en el camino se topó con el abuelo de Altair, quien la buscaba afanosamente.

-¡Blaise, hijo! Estoy buscando a mi nieta, no la habrás visto-inquirió el anciano.

-No señor, no la he visto…-ante la mirada perspicaz del anciano prosiguió- pero le ayudaré a buscarla… sígame por favor…-

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala común de Slytherin, buscando a la chica. En los sillones solamente había un par de alumnos de segundo, pero ellos dijeron haberla visto salir corriendo hacía un buen rato.

Vladek Valerius sintió el miedo correr por sus venas como aquélla vez en que su nieta estuvo a punto de morir por la posesión de la varita. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, mientras sacaba su varita, conjurando un hechizo buscador. Descubrió con horror segundos después, que ni Altair, ni ninguno de los otros chicos se encontraban dentro del castillo.

Conjuró con rapidez un _patronus_, tratando de avisarle a Sirius que los chicos no se encontraban en el castillo. Se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de siquiera haber dado unos pasos, el hechizo le indicó cual había sido el último lugar en el que había estado su nieta: el despacho de Dumbledore. Abandonó el castillo con rapidez, mientras una terrible idea se iba formando en su mente: todos habían caído en la trampa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Altair llegó al Ministerio, éste estaba tan lúgubre como una tumba. La soledad que se percibía en el recinto era tan palpable como la misma muerte. Corrió hasta los elevadores, buscando la forma más rápida de llegar al Departamento de Misterios. Con un poco de dificultad subió al elevador, mientras éste cerraba rápidamente las puertas.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaba. Sintió la desesperación corriendo por sus venas, mientras que las náuseas se hacían presentes, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Se abrazó a sí misma, mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo del elevador, meciéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de controlar su respiración, que ya rozaba hasta la hiperventilación.

El miedo le recorría de pies a cabeza, mientras las imágenes de su padre siendo torturado pasaban rápidamente por su mente como si fuera una película de horror. Sentía el corazón latirle tan fuerte que pensó que de un momento a otro colapsaría.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y ante ellos apareció el rostro sonriente de su padre. Recordó su pequeña fiesta de navidad, donde por primera vez había podido bailar con él. Se había sentido tan orgullosa, que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, por la felicidad que sentía de por fin haber cumplido su sueño.

Flash Back-

"_Habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que la casona Black recuperara el esplendor que la había caracterizado antaño. La señora Weasley había puesto a todos en movimiento, decorando y limpiando aquí y allá hasta que la mansión volvió a ser lo que era. Su madre había encantado las ventanas para que la escasa luz que siempre había en Londres entrara por ellas e iluminara las siempre mortecinas estancias._

_Los gemelos, así como Harry y Ron habían ayudado a colocar los adornos, mientras que ella, Ginny y Hermione habían despejado el pequeño salón, sacando mágicamente los muebles para hacer más espacio. Su madre, su abuela y la Señora Weasley, así como Nimpha habían cocinado suculentos manjares, mientras su padre, su abuelo, el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin se habían dedicado a perseguir a los gnomos, ante la mirada divertida de los menores y la reprobatoria de las mujeres mayores, quienes no concebían como un cuarteto de hombres adultos se comportaban como pequeños niños._

_La fiesta había comenzado sin más, la música había sonado y al ver que todos estaban reacios a ser los primeros en bailar, Sirius Black se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde estaba su pequeña hija, deteniéndose frente a ella para ofrecerle su mano._

_Altair sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante la acción de su padre, pues ese siempre había sido su sueño, y ahora por fin se hacía realidad. Tomo la mano que le era ofrecida, poniéndose de pie y caminando gallardamente hacia el centro de la pista de baile, mientras los ojos de los ahí reunidos se posaban en ellos. Sirius colocó su mano derecha en la pequeña cintura, mientras la otra tomaba la mano izquierda de su compañera, comenzando a dar vueltas en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar._

_Ambos giraban y giraban mientras sonreían, haciendo de la danza un arte, pues quien los observara con detenimiento, vería las grandes similitudes entre ellos, apreciando la propia sinfonía de la danza en sí, donde los cabellos oscuros volaban al viento en cada giro, los grisáceos ojos sacaban destellos, las sonrisas idénticas brillaban y la risa de la joven complementaba la música que había dejado de ser un simple acompañamiento, para convertirse en un ser vivo, envolviéndoles con su "magia"._

_Cuando la música llegó a su fin, ambos se detuvieron con los ojos brillantes y las bocas sonrientes, haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos mismos y hacia los espectadores. Su madre se adelantó hacia ellos, ofreciendo sus cálidos brazos, envolviéndoles en un abrazo a los dos, haciéndoles sentir nuevamente juntos, como una pequeña familia, su familia._

_Altair Black nunca había sido tan feliz hasta esa tarde, en que por fin, los pedazos de su destruida existencia se reunieron, componiendo la vida que siempre soñó con tener y que ahora por fin le estaba alcanzando._

Fin de Flash Back-

De improviso, sus ojos brillaron de sapiencia, mientras movía sus manos a su alrededor, buscando la forma de hacer mover el aparato. Con un pequeño chirrido, se puso en movimiento, mientras ella se preparaba para la batalla, la que tal vez le llevaría al infierno, pero como había pensado con anterioridad, buscaría a sus padres hasta en el Hades si era preciso.

_Si era preciso_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando dio con la dichosa puerta, lanzó un rápido "_bombarda_", sin importarle nada más que dar con su padre. La recibió la completa oscuridad, mientras que un denso humo le entraba con fuerza por la garganta, raspando la misma, haciéndole llorar los ojos. Lanzó un hechizo de succión, y en cuanto el polvo se hubo disipado por completo, la más horrible desolación le recibió. Para donde quiera que volteara a ver encontraba los restos de las cientos de estanterías desperdigadas por doquier, pero ningún rastro de su padre o sus captores.

Caminó entre escombros, confundida y totalmente perdida, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, mezclándose con el polvo.

Sacó su varita, colocándola en su mano derecha, murmurando un hechizo de localización, mientras que con su mano izquierda la hacía dar vueltas. La varita se detuvo, lanzando un chorro de luz frente a ella, revelando una puerta. Apuntó hacia el techo, conjurando un _Luminisce_, mientras la esfera de luz iluminaba la habitación. Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo desaparecer la varita para después comenzar a correr hacia donde ésta le había indicado.

Entre más se iba acercando, más ruidos y gritos iban llegando a sus oídos. Abrió la puerta y en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron el interior de la habitación, se abrieron con horror hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas.

Todo era un tremendo caos, hechizos volaban de aquí hacia allá, y los gritos y algunas maldiciones lograban escucharse. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un enorme arco al centro de la habitación, donde la figura de su padre se encontraba de pie junto a Harry, repeliendo hechizos como podía.

Saltó dentro de la habitación, corriendo hacia donde estaban su padre y Harry. En el camino, esquivó algunos hechizos y estuvo a punto de caer por culpa de una imperdonable que le había lanzado un encapuchado, quien fue abatido por un Alastor Moody bastante sudoroso. No tuvo tiempo de darle las gracias, simplemente siguió corriendo hacia Sirius, buscando con la mirada a su madre, sin encontrarla.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, vio con horror como Harry se adelantaba hacia su padre, mientras una extraña mujer frente a él le lanzaba un _Avada_. La sangre en sus venas se congeló, mientras alzaba su mano derecha para conjurar un _protego_, pero en cuanto la mujer la vio, su rostro se iluminó con una extrema felicidad, cambiando la dirección del hechizo.

Tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, tan despacio, como si de una cámara lenta se tratase:

Sirius empujó al suelo a Harry, mientras este caía sobre su rostro, haciéndose un corte en la ceja izquierda. Mientras tanto, el hechizo asesino viajaba iluminando la oscuridad de ese pequeño espacio con su luz verde anunciando la muerte de alguien, mientras Bellatrix Lestrange gritaba y reía de gozo, festejando su triunfo. Sirius alcanzaba a jalar a Altair del brazo, mientras el hechizo se impactaba contra el pecho de alguien más, proyectándolo a través del velo del arco.

De pronto, todo quedó en silencio para Altair, mientras veía la extraña manera en que el mundo se detenía para ella, cuando la luz verde daba de lleno en el pecho de Vladek Valerius, mandándolo del otro lado del velo. No escuchó los gritos de Harry, las palabras de Sirius, ni su propio llanto.

Solamente la risa insana de Bellatrix retumbaba en sus oídos.

Se puso de pie, tirando de un empellón a Sirius, para correr detrás de la desquiciada asesina de su abuelo, buscando afanosamente su varita de entre sus ropas, recordando por poco que esta estaba oculta dentro de su brazo derecho. Con desesperación la conjuró, lanzando un _crucio _con todo el odio que podía reunir en esos momentos, donde aún no era consiente por entero de lo que había pasado, cuando todavía la pesada loza del dolor no había caído sobre ella.

Bellatrix cayó al suelo, inmersa en un profundo dolor, gritando como posesa. La conciencia de Altair le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, que no la lastimara, que no se convirtiera en una asesina. Pero la parte oscura, esa que pugnaba por salir más seguido de lo normal, esa que luchaba contra todo por darse a conocer por entero, le hablaba al oído con palabras zalameras y voz seductora para que por fin la dejara emerger.

La varita no se detenía.

Mandaba todo el odio que podía en forma de hechizo, para que Bellatrix sintiera en carne propia lo que ella misma sentía. Y fue entonces que otra voz se hizo presente. Una voz masculina, sedosa, seductora, con un timbre atrayentemente sensual, que le susurraba al oído que la matara, que se deshiciera de ella, que la asesinara.

Un rayo de luz entro en el cerebro de Altair.

Lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y observar frente a ella al ser más terrorífico que había visto jamás. Se quedó paralizada por sus ojos rojos, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Harry, llamándola.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo un instante cuando vio a Altair de pie, a escasos centímetros de su enemigo. Corrió desesperado hacia ellos, empuñando su varita en alto, pero bastó solamente un movimiento para que fuera a parar hacia una de las columnas, estrellándose en una de ellas. Todo se puso negro para él, mientras luchaba contra la inconsciencia para no caer desmayado.

Mientras tanto, Altair no podía despegar su vista de aquél ser de piel pálida y verdosa como la de una serpiente, y de ojos tan rojos como la sangre, pensó que iba a desfallecer cuando en su cabeza, las piezas del rompecabezas colisionaron, encontrando el pensamiento correcto que le anunció, con terror, que estaba frente al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Su corazón se detuvo durante algunos segundos.

Y entonces lo increíble pasó…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos... nos vemos para la proxima...

Gracias mil por leer...


	25. Chapter 25

Hola amigas, aqui de nuevo con otro cap de esta historia, espero no quedarles a deber nada... besos...

Saludos a todas mis hermanas del alma... las quiero un monton...besos y abrazos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK...aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**A PRIMERA VISTA**

Voldemort la observó sorprendido, mientras reconocía en ella los rasgos de los Black.

El cabello oscuro y la tez pálida le conferían un parecido enorme con Bellatrix, pero fueron sus ojos grises, quienes se iban oscureciendo poco a poco, los que le confirmaron el parentesco.

La recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras la observaba lentamente. Cuando llegó a sus ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto reciente, se sorprendió porque ella le sostuvo la mirada, sin ningún rastro de temor, mientras le observaba fijamente. Al contrario, lo miraba con odio e ira contenida, mientras las oleadas de magia iban abandonando su cuerpo lentamente.

Al ver la manera en que ella dejaba fluir su magia, trató de introducirse en sus pensamientos, para conocer lo que ella estaba pensando, pero su psique chocó con los suyos propios, como si estuviera en una habitación vacía y solamente su voz, pensamientos y sentimientos pudieran escucharse. Un dolor nunca antes conocido le invadió, pues entre más trataba de leer su mente, el dolor se hacía más fuerte.

Se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo que su pálido rostro adquiriera un horrible gesto. Voldemort no podía apartar la mirada de ella, extasiado con las oleadas de magia que le llegaban desde su posición, a un costado de la fuente.

Detrás de él, Harry permanecía tirado sin fuerzas, observando la escena, imposibilitado de hacer nada, pues su varita había caído lejos de él y no tenía ni siquiera fuerza para hacer un simple _accio_. De todos modos, no creía que pudiera hacer algo, pues había sentido cómo Altair había conjurado su protección para ambos, y a pesar de estar separados, la protección había impedido que Voldemort ahora si consiguiera matarlo.

Altair sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo el control, dejándose ir sin ninguna vergüenza.

Su subconsciente, aquél que le decía de vez en cuando que se dejara llevar cuando los pensamientos destructivos le invadían, poco a poco ganaba terreno dentro de ella, susurrándole lentamente que dejara salir todo el poder que era capaz.

La voz interna le gritaba "_mátalo, mátalo como él mató a tu abuelo_", mientras ella sentía que las fuerzas se le iban terminando, y lo bueno que quedaba en ella comenzaba a desaparecer.

Voldemort la observaba sin parpadear, incrédulo de que pudiera existir alguien tan poderoso como él mismo, alguien insignificante, quien sin embargo, según pensaba, bajo su mando podría ser tan poderoso o más que él. Observó sus rasgos, los cuales que se iban oscureciendo a momentos, mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. El listón azulado comenzó a moverse tétricamente, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió feliz como nunca lo había sido antes.

Y terriblemente excitado.

A lo lejos escuchó las voces de varias personas, rompiendo el encanto. Volteó a ver a su costado, donde los amigos de Harry, los observaban fijamente. A lo lejos, alcanzó a observar al ministro, quien se detuvo abruptamente, aterrorizado ante lo que sus ojos observaban. Comprendiendo que ese no era el momento justo para hablar con ella, la observó fijamente durante algunos segundos más, inclinándose elegantemente frente a ella, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Altair parpadeó confusa, tratando de recordar dónde estaba, cuando observó a su alrededor y los recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar la asaltaron, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin reparo, dejándose caer al suelo, mientras se aovillaba, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, en posición fetal.

Los sollozos salían en desgarradores gemidos, mientras Harry se ponía de pie como podía, tratando de llegar hasta ella. Sirius y Vanya habían corrido a su encuentro, tratando de acercarse a ella, sin que ésta lo permitiera.

Harry llegó hasta ella, parándose justo en el límite de su protección, presionando su palma contra el círculo mágico que la aislaba de todos. Altair sintió su magia, poniéndose de pie al sentir una furia que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Enfocó su vista mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, haciendo que la electricidad que salía de su cuerpo fuera a caer en peligrosos rayos muy cerca de él.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Por tu maldita culpa mi abuelo esta muerto! ¡Ojala tu te hubieras muerto en su lugar!-gritaba ella entre sollozos.

Todos la observaron aterrados por la manera en la que se expresaba. Nunca la habían visto así, ni tampoco hubieran pensado que fuera capaz de ser tan cruel y perversa para tratar de matar a Harry. El chico solamente la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control.

Altair levantó la mano, conjurando su varita, apuntando firmemente hacia Harry. El solamente la miró sin hacer amago de defenderse, rendido ante las palabras de ella. A sus espaldas, Albus Dumbledore conjuró un _protego_ hacia Harry, mientras detrás de Altair, Sirius sacaba su varita lentamente, apuntando con dolor a su hija.

-¡_Avada Keda_…!- gritó Altair con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius murmuró un _desmaius_, mientras ella se desplomaba frente a él, inconciente. Todos los presentes los observaron, sin poder moverse por la impresión. Por fortuna, ninguna persona del ministerio puso atención a la escena, pasmados ante la confirmación de que _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ había regresado.

Sirius levantó a su hija entre sus brazos, mientras él y Vanya se retiraban del ministerio discretamente. En el camino hacia las chimeneas, le pidió a Arthur Weasley que se encargara de Harry, en lo que él dejaba a su mujer y su hija. Los Weasley, además de Hermione, Luna y Neville, caminaron hacia las chimeneas, dispuestos a irse hacia la madriguera.

Albus Dumbledore sostenía por los hombros a un Harry completamente destrozado, lleno de culpa y enfadado consigo mismo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que acababa de perder a Altair, y aunque también sabía que tal vez nunca podría poner un pie nuevamente en Grimauld Place, al cual consideraba ya como su hogar, lo que más le dolía era que la chica jamás le perdonaría por la muerte de su abuelo.

Se dejó hacer, permitiendo ser llevado a la madriguera, donde fue depositado en una blanda cama, cayendo dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Afuera de la habitación, los ocupantes de la casa intercambiaban impresiones.

Todos pensaban que Harry no había tenido la culpa de lo pasado. Algunos deseaban que Altair le perdonara, pues ellos eran como hermanos, y lo que ella le había dicho había sido horrible. Otros, como Hermione y Ron, esperaban que Harry no cayera en depresión por lo que había pasado, y pensaban apoyarlo en todo.

Pero había una persona, solo una entre aquellos que sentían la muerte de Vladek Valerius, que se sentía muy feliz por lo que había pasado.

Ginevra Weasley veía en eso su oportunidad para alejar definitivamente a Altair de Harry. Sabía que eso estaba entre sus manos, y que sólo bastaba un empujoncito más a la chica para que terminara odiando con todas sus fuerzas a Harry.

Y ella sabía bien quien le iba a ayudar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Altair despertó, la oscuridad reinaba dentro y fuera de su habitación.

Lo primero que sintió fue una tremenda desazón, un dolor tan profundo y lacerante que por un momento le robó el aliento. Después, cuando todo lo pasado fue reproduciéndose en su mente nuevamente, un desgarrador sollozo se abrió paso por su garganta, terminando en un ahogado gemido. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como los caudales de un río, deslizándose sin freno hasta su barbilla, bajando por su garganta y perdiéndose entre sus oscuros cabellos.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano, tratando de impedir que sus padres escucharan su llanto. Comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro, mientras sentía como el dolor iba y venía como el oleaje del mar en una playa desierta. Los vidrios de los ventanales de su cuarto comenzaron a vibrar, primero imperceptiblemente, después, con violencia, en cuanto sus emociones fueron saliendo de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie con dificultad, caminando hasta el centro de la habitación, donde sus piernas no la sostuvieron más y se dejó caer en el suelo, con el rostro ladeado sobre la alfombra, las palmas extendidas en la misma.

Mientras el desgarrador dolor que iba sintiendo se abría paso por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y sentía como los pulmones comenzaban a colapsarse dentro de su pecho, cerró con fuerza los ojos, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza hasta hacerse sangre, buscando la manera de no gritar.

Inconscientemente concentró su magia para buscar sentir lo que ocurría a su alrededor, preocupada si por las reacciones de su familia. Pudo sentir a sus padres moverse en la planta baja, casi pudo escuchar el sollozo lastimero de su madre, los desgarradores gritos de su abuela, los suaves susurros de su padre. Sintió moverse a Kreacher frente a su habitación, de un lado a otro, preocupado tal vez por su silencio.

Pudo sentir el movimiento de sus antepasados, corriendo de un lado a otro dentro de los retratos, buscando la manera de ver qué pasaba con ella. Más abajo, algunos gnomos que habían escapado de la cacería que habían hecho en navidad se movían inquietos de un lado a otro, captando la vibración y el cambio en la magia de la casona.

De improviso, la estructura de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, después como si fuera un juguete en la mano de un niño pequeño. Los adultos se pusieron de pie con espanto, ligeramente olvidado el duelo por el hombre muerto. Sirius corrió hacia las escaleras, con la garganta cerrada por el miedo. Vanya y su madre salieron corriendo ante la orden del hombre, quien había ordenado, más que pedido, que se dirigieran hacia el jardín, donde podrían estar a salvo.

Sirius llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Altair, mientras golpeaba afanosamente una y otra vez para que le abriera, gritando desesperado sin obtener resultado alguno. Sacó su varita mientras conjuraba todo hechizo que se le ocurría, pero simplemente la puerta no cedía. Se tiró de los cabellos de la desesperación, mientras sollozaba el nombre de su hija, asustado por lo que podría estarle ocurriendo.

Dentro de la habitación, los muebles se sacudían con violencia, mientras expulsaban su contenido convirtiendo la habitación en una imagen digna de una zona de guerra. Altair, sin embargo, seguía tirada sobre la alfombra, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente ida en sus emociones. Para este momento, ella podría jurar que había sentido el latir de la misma tierra, concentrada como estaba.

De su boca no salía otro sonido que no fuera "_Theo, te necesito_" pero ella sabía que el mencionado no acudiría en su llamado. Se concentró aún más, buscando en la distancia, ayudada por la magia empática, el aura de Harry.

Lo encontró donde pensó que estaría, y supo que tendría que hacer. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, buscando dormirse para encontrarse con él donde sabía que nadie podría interrumpirlos.

En sus sueños.

Solamente que no pensó que ahí también podría seguirlos… él.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos por hoy... por ahí deje unas pistas sobre el futuro de la historia... espero sepan leerlas...

Besos, Gracias mil por leer...


	26. Chapter 26

Hola! lo siento por desaparecerme tanto... no prometo nada, pero espero que les guste este cap... es con mucho cariño... y tiene algo que ver con el prefacio... ya veran...

Saludos a todas mis hermanas... las amo con todo mi corazon...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**¿CULPABLE O NO?**

Cuando Altair abrió los ojos, supo inmediatamente que estaba soñando. Nada a su alrededor le parecía real, como una de esas películas de bajo presupuesto, donde a la vista saltaba la mala calidad de las tomas. Busco a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a Harry, encontrándolo frente a ella, a varios metros de su posición, acurrucado contra el suelo. Supo que estaba llorando pues sus hombros se movían como si estuviera sollozando, y la necesidad de consolarlo le insto a caminar despacio hacia el.

Ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que haría, sabia que tenia que hablar con el, que tendría que decirle como se sentía en esos momentos, pero aun no había decidido de que manera lo enfrentaría. Había pensado mucho en lo que había pasado en el ministerio, y en lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sabía que si su padre no la hubiera detenido, en ese mismo momento Harry hubiera muerto. Su corazón se comprimió ante el pensamiento de no volverlo a ver, pues el era una parte muy importante en su vida.

Cuando llego hasta el, se sentó a su lado, buscando las palabras dentro de su cabeza. Sabia que no podía ser cruel con el y seguirle recriminando por lo que había pasado, pues aunque su abuelo había muerto para salvarlos, el no tenia la culpa de que Bellatrix la odiara tanto como para tratar de deshacerse de ella sin conocerla siquiera. Sabia que la mujer, a quien no podía reconocer como de su familia, había sentido un odio monstruoso contra ella en cuanto reconoció las similitudes de su linaje. Bellatrix supo de quien era hija, y el odio que sentía hacia su padre fue trasladado de inmediato hacia ella.

Por eso no podía seguir culpando a Harry, y ahora era momento de disculparse por lo que había hecho. Levanto su mano derecha hasta que sus dedos rozaron el oscuro cabello, y en cuanto las crespas puntas tocaron su piel, el moreno frente a ella se levanto de un salto, alejándose por pura precaución. Sus ojos verdes la enfocaron con pena, mientras las oleadas de sus sentimientos viajaban como haces de luz, envolviéndola. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, una tras otra, mientras la observaba en silencio. Altair quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, haciendo mas incomodo el encuentro. Finalmente, fue el quien decidió tomar la palabra.

-Altair, yo… perdóname… si no fuera por mi… tienes razón… por favor, perdóname-

Altair sintió sus propias lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y corrió a su encuentro. En cuanto sus delgados brazos lo acunaron, Harry supo que ella le había perdonado, pero necesitaba que ella pronunciara las palabras que aliviaran la enorme culpa que sentía.

-Perdóname tu a mi, no debí… tu no tienes culpa alguna, fue… fue ella… todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera alcance a defenderme… no se que fue… ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera pude decirle cuanto lo amaba…- dijo, cubriéndose la boca para acallar un sollozo.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos como un manto, cubriéndolos de sensaciones tan intensas que ambos cayeron al suelo, sin dejar de abrazarse. Harry sabia que Altair necesitaba desahogarse, así lloro en silencio, mientras ella se desgarraba la garganta en dolorosos sollozos, que indudablemente a el le partían el corazón. Le abrazo con fuerza, tratando de trasmitirle cuanto lo sentía y lo mucho que deseaba que eso no hubiera pasado.

La dejo hacer mientras pensaba en las palabras de Dumbledore, tratando de encontrarle coherencia a las mismas. No creía que su vida fuera mas importante que la de los demás, pero si creía que tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible para derrotar a Voldemort, por todo el mundo mágico si, pero también por Altair y por el mismo. Necesitaba ponerle fin a esa ola de dolor, muerte y destrucción que amenazaba su mundo, el pequeño mundo donde quería que ella fuera parte muy activa y cercana.

De improviso, el cuerpo de Altair dejo de sujetarlo, levanto la mirada, buscándola a su alrededor, encontrándola metros adelante, abrazando a un cuerpo que no era el suyo. La sangre se le congelo en las venas del terror, cuando en un movimiento, la piel verdosa y los ojos rojos de su acompañante se revelaron a contra luz. Una sonrisa de triunfo adornaba la línea que hacia las veces de boca, y los largos y escuálidos brazos apretaban con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de la chica. Voldemort comenzó a moverse lentamente, consolándola de su perdida, mientras acariciaba la larga y rizada cabellera negra con sus dedos largos y delgados. Inclino la cabeza y aspiro el aroma delicado que despedía su cabello, mientras Harry trataba con desesperación de moverse.

Altair no se había percatado de la presencia del maligno, perdida en los espasmos de dolor que le producía el recuerdo de la muerte de su abuelo. Sintió el cuerpo delgado atraerla contra si y se dejo hacer, buscando consuelo. Busco con los labios el pulso en el cuello de Harry, depositando un tierno beso cuando lo encontró, apretándolo más contra si. Murmuro un ahogado _gracias_, mientras sus labios seguían el camino ascendente, buscando los de Harry. En el camino, su boca fue capturada con ansiedad, mientras su lengua se enroscaba contra otra que le exigía más acción. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Harry, mientras gemía de placer por las sensaciones que esa boca que la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana le producía.

A lo lejos, entre el mar de sensaciones que le acometía en esos momentos, escucho la voz de Harry llamándola. Abrió los ojos asustada, separándose algunos centímetros de quien la apretaba contra su cuerpo, observando el rostro de la serpiente frente a ella, sonriéndole como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Quiso gritar pero su boca fue capturada nuevamente, ahogando su grito en su garganta. Sintió las arcadas subir desde la boca de su estomago, mientras movía los brazos con desesperación, tratando de zafarse. Quiso conjurar su varita pero recordó de pronto que en ese lugar no podía hacer magia.

De improviso, fue arrancada de los brazos de su captor, quien reía enloquecido, como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera muy divertido. El cálido cuerpo de Harry la recibió, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo, se pusieron de pie, enfrentándose a la serpiente quien la miraba fijamente, mientras jadeaba y se relamía los labios. Altair lucho contra el impulso que le acometió de volver el estomago, mientras se colocaba ligeramente frente a Harry, buscando protegerlo. Voldemort sonrió con picardía, pues el también sabia que ahí no tenia nada que hacer.

El silencio era ensordecedor. A sus espaldas, Harry se encontraba tan descolocado como ella, pues no sabía como se había colado el dentro de sus sueños. Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, la serpiente rompió el silencio.

-Eso fue… verdaderamente _interesante_…-sonrió con falsa dulzura- no era lo que esperaba pero… he de decir que ser el ''El Elegido'' tiene su parte buena-agrego mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ellos.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-gritó Harry.

-¿No lo sabes Potter? ¿Tu querido profesor Dumbledore no te lo dijo? Mal, mal, mal, muy mal, debió haber confiado más en ti-suspiro teatralmente- o tal vez pensó que no lo merecías-

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué es lo que tenia que decir Dumbledore?- grito Altair.

-No lo saben… bien, tendré que decirles… Dumbledore tenia que haberte dicho que debido a los inconvenientes sufridos hace varios años-hizo una mueca de desprecio al recordar-por error transferí hacia ti algunos de mis poderes… aunque tu debes de saber cuales ¿no?-

Harry se quedo de piedra. Recordó el pársel, la forma en la que lograba percibir sentimientos que no le pertenecían, la manera en la que podía ver lo que Voldemort pensaba y hacía, todo eso fue armándose pieza por pieza en su mente. Mientras tanto, Altair sentía la confusión dando vueltas a su alrededor y comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decir. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento que pasó por su mente durante algunos segundos, tiempo en que se sintió desorientada y sin saber que hacer. ¿Sería empática con Voldemort de la misma forma que con Harry? Por un momento se le fue el aliento.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort saboreaba el desconcierto de ellos como el mas delicioso de los manjares, sonriendo con complacencia, como si los rostros desencajados frente a el le produjeran una inmensa alegría. Y aun fue mas fuerte al saber que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que ahora era mas conveniente para el que estuvieran juntos, pues el sabría cada movimiento de Altair, y eso le convenía para sus planes, porque ahora deseaba tanto su magia como su persona. Ante el silencio de ambos, quiso ponerle fin a su encuentro, buscando dejarlos inmersos en el desasosiego, que le era más divertido, así que finalmente agregó:

-Bueno, nos veremos después en persona, no saben cuanto ansío volvernos a ver-dijo observando lascivamente a la chica- sobretodo a ti-

Dio la media vuelta, y cuando apenas había dado algunos pasos, volteo para agregar:

-Ahora esto se esta poniendo mas divertido- dijo, para en seguida desaparecer en la oscuridad, junto a su aura depresiva.

Altair y Harry se observaron durante algunos segundos, en los que ambos se dijeron todo con la mirada. Por voluntad propia ambos decidieron despertar, y quedaron en encontrarse lo más pronto posible. Tenían que reunir a la orden para hablar sobre lo que habían descubierto. Era una prioridad.

Con una última mirada se despidieron, y mientras iban desapareciendo, signo de que estaban a punto de despertar, Altair no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de que la mirada que Harry le mandaba era por demás inquietante, como si la idea de separarse le rondara la mente, y supo que por ningún motivo iba a permitir estar lejos de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las voces se elevaban a todo volumen en el salón de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black.

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban ahí, desde los miembros más jóvenes hasta los más ancianos. Hacia un buen rato que todos se encontraban dando sus argumentos mas convincentes sobre lo que debían o no hacer. Las opiniones estaban divididas, pero en lo que todos coincidían era en que ninguno de los dos, tanto Altair como Harry, debían caer en manos de los mortífagos.

La mayoría de los presentes no sabían porqué Altair era tan importante, y todos ellos coincidieron en que era el momento de conocer sus antecedentes, así que poniéndose de pie, Sirius Black fue el encargado de ponerlos al tanto. A cada palabra que salía de su boca se notaba el inmenso orgullo que embargaba su persona, en contraste con el asombro y el posterior terror de todo el que tuviera un poco de inteligencia en ese recinto, pues cada palabra que fue dicha por el hombre era como un mar de sentimientos contradictorios.

En cuanto Sirius terminó de relatar todo lo que sabían sobre su hija se había hecho el silencio absoluto. Absolutamente todos los ojos la observaban fijamente, sin parpadear. Altair tenía la cabeza inclinada, apretaba fuertemente sus manos y contenía la respiración, esperando la reacción de todos. La primera reacción vino de Harry, quien tomo uno de sus puños con su mano derecha, mientras la masajeaba para relajarla, y mientras la rodeaba con el brazo izquierdo. Podía percibir los sentimientos de ansiedad, dolor y angustia arremolinándose dentro de ella, y la atrajo hacia si para apretarla mas fuerte, a fin de trasmitirle su apoyo.

Altair lentamente alzo su cara hasta conectar sus ojos con los de Harry, buscando con su mirada lo que su magia le gritaba, que Harry no la veía como un fenómeno de circo. El la miraba con cariño, con admiración y muy en el fondo de los pozos verdes, Altair reconoció el orgullo y el amor. Le dedico una media sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver a sus padres para decirles con la mirada que todo estaba bien. Le sorprendió no encontrar miradas de horror entre los demás presentes, todos y cada uno de ellos la veían con incredulidad pero a la vez con simpatía.

Fue Dumbledore quien rompió el incomodo silencio, pidiendo a todos su comprensión y su palabra de que lo que ahí fue revelado, no sería mencionado nuevamente. Explico las razones que se habían tenido antaño para no revelar el parentesco de Sirius Black con Altair, y pidió a todos que sugirieran estrategias para mantener a ambos chicos a salvo de quienes querrían dañarlos.

Cada uno de ellos se debatió entre la incredulidad y el alivio, pues no podían creer que alguien tan joven pudiera ser poseedora de un poder incalculable, y por otro lado sentían que ella podría ayudar a Harry a terminar con tanto horror. En lo que todos estaban de acuerdo era que ahora Altair corría tanto o mas peligro que Harry, pues _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ ya sabia de lo que ella era capaz, y si caía en sus manos, podría obligarle a hacer cosas monstruosas.

Fue Harry quien recordó las palabras que Voldemort dijo en su sueño, y sin perder más tiempo, inquirió sobre ellas. Dumbledore lo observo durante algunos instantes a través de sus gafas, suspirando con pesar, pero dispuesto a revelar sus sospechas, las cuales ya habían sido ampliamente confirmadas.

Dumbledore les explico que Harry estaba conectado con Voldemort, y por consiguiente, percibía sus emociones. Harry recordó que algunas veces se sentía inexplicablemente furioso, lleno de ira y odio, con ganas de destruir a todo el que se le pusiera en frente. Después de divagar algún tiempo, llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor que Altair y Harry se distanciaran un poco, pero el señor Weasley dijo que era demasiado tarde, pues Voldemort sabia de su conexión con Harry, y la de este con Altair.

Ninguno de ellos creían que les haría ningún bien estar separados, menos ahora que ambos estaban en peligro, así que para desgracia de Ginny Weasley, todos coincidieron de forma tajante que ambos debían estar mas unidos que nunca. Dumbledore coincidió en que debían buscar una manera en la que ellos estuvieran en constante contacto, sin levantar sospechas, pero Altair les sugirió que era mejor que se manejaran como hasta ahora, pues dentro de Hogwarts era difícil que alguien pudiera hacerles daño.

Después de un tiempo coincidieron en que todo debía seguir como hasta ahora, con un poco mas de cuidado, solo el necesario para no levantar sospechas. Finalmente, la reunión se termino ante el gruñido del estómago de Ronald, quien moría de hambre y quien según dijo Hermione tiempo después a Luna, Ginny y Altair, podría haber sido escuchado hasta en América.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair regreso al castillo a altas horas de la noche. Sus compañeras de cuarto ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Agradeció al cielo que fuera así, pues no quería preguntas. Se acostó a dormir, mientras pensaba en como iba a enfrentar a Theodore y a Draco, ahora que sabia a ciencia cierta que los padres de ambos eran mortifagos, y que Voldemort la deseaba. Se estremeció al pensar que no sabia si la deseaba por su capacidad mágica, o por lo que había sentido cuando se habían enfrentado en sueños.

Recordó como se había sentido cuando su padre le dijo que el señor Malfoy y el señor Nott habían sido aprehendidos en la batalla del ministerio.

_Se había sentido traicionada, dolida, burlada, y así se lo hizo saber a su madre, pero ella le recordó que no debía juzgar a Draco y a Theodore por lo que hacían sus padres, así como a ella no le gustaría que la juzgaran por los errores de los suyos. Se había ido a la cama pensando en ello, y mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de Ginny y Luna como música de fondo, había decidido darles una oportunidad de explicarse a ambos._

_Tiempo después, cuando todas se habían dormido ya, se levanto de la cama, caminando hacia el ventanal de su cuarto. Salió hacia el balcón, donde la tenue luz de la luna iluminó su silueta. Fue ahí, cuando se sintió tan sola a pesar de estar tan acompañada, cuando se permitió llorar su duelo, sin sobresaltos, sin magia de por medio, simplemente se permitió ser una niña mas, una niña que acababa de perder al hombre que había sido el mas importante en su vida durante muchos años, su abuelo._

_Y en la soledad del balcón, con la luna por testigo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como raudales, levantó una mano al cielo, arrojando un haz de luz hacia las estrellas, y se prometió que la muerte de su abuelo no quedaría impune. Que ella la vengaría, costase lo que costase._

_Lo que fuera._

Y así se quedó dormida.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, apenas había puesto un pie en su sala común, fue inmediatamente inutilizada por un Draco bastante molesto. La había tomado por el brazo, apretando su mano alrededor de su muñeca haciéndole daño. Ella le había suplicado que la soltase, que la estaba lastimando, pero la mirada de odio que le había dedicado el rubio le quitó el aliento. Se dejó conducir a donde quiera que él la llevara, mientras un dolor muy agudo le laceraba el corazón.

Caminaron durante algunos segundos, adentrándose más y más en las mazmorras, mientras el frío le iba calando en los huesos. Draco en ningún momento había deshecho su agarre, si no que al contrario, le apretaba con mas fuerza. Llegaron a lo que parecía un aula en desuso, Draco abrió la puerta de una patada y la lanzó hacia adentro de un empellón, donde ya la esperaban Theodore, Pansy, Daphne y Blaise.

Al observar la mirada de desprecio de Theodore se estremeció, por pura precaución levantó una protección a su alrededor, aunque pensara que no la utilizaría. Draco camino hasta quedar frente a ella, a algunos metros de distancia. La observo durante algunos segundos mas que se le hicieron eternos, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué Altair?- fue todo lo que dijo.

Antes de que agregara algo más, Altair sacó su varita y los apunto.

-Lo siento-

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...

Gracias mil por leer...


	27. Chapter 27

Hola queridas, nuevamente por aqui... espero que os guste... a partir de aqui pasamos a "Half Blood Prince"...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**¿QUE ES LA VERDAD?**

-_Incarcerus_-murmuró Altair, mientras todos quedaban atados contra la pared, observándola incrédulos.

Todos la miraban con sentimientos encontrados, pero cada uno de ellos sentían la ira crecer en su interior, como lava ardiendo llevándose todo a su paso. Altair los observo con pena, dándose cuenta de que tenía que decir toda la verdad, pero no sabia si ellos podrían creerle.

-Bueno, esta es la verdad-dijo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar. Mientras lo hacia, los ojos de todos ellos se iban abriendo como platos, dejando de luchar a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. Les conto de lo que había descubierto desde que vivía en Salem, de las pistas que había seguido y que la habían llevado hasta Londres, de la primera impresión cuando conoció a Draco, y por supuesto, a Theodore. De la sensación de cercanía que tenía hacia Draco, de cómo cada momento a su lado le había parecido como si fuera lo que había estado esperando. Recordó el momento en que supo que el rubio era hijo de Narcissa Black y sintió que todo su mundo se paralizaba.

Cuando reveló quien era su padre, y su consiguiente parentesco con Draco, la cara del rubio y de Theodore era un poema. Ambos estaban casi catatónicos, sin siquiera respirar por la impresión, mientras en sus cabezas, las piezas del enorme puzle que era Altair Valerius se iban acoplando una con otra. Altair lloro al explicar la soledad que siempre había sentido y la felicidad que había experimentado al saber que por fin había encontrado a su familia. Explico el porque no podía decirles absolutamente nada sobre lo que hacia en vacaciones, sintiéndose culpable por no poder compartir completamente su vida con ellos.

Les explico lo que significaba Harry para ella, quien era solamente como su hermano, al ser ahijado de su padre, y quiso dejar muy en claro que la pelea ente Draco y el moreno no era de su incumbencia y aunque estaba en el medio, jamás iba a estar a favor de ninguno. Hablo y hablo sobre lo que había pasado en el ministerio, y cuando menciono la muerte de su abuelo, por un momento no pudo articular palabra, intentando tragar con todas sus fuerzas el enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Cuando encaró a ambos sobre lo que sabia sobre sus padres, simplemente dijo lo mismo que su madre le había dicho, nadie tenia ningún derecho a juzgarlos por las acciones de sus padres.

Mientras hablaba, las cuerdas mágicas que los apresaban lentamente fueron cayendo hasta dejarlos libres, pero ninguno de ellos se podía mover, extasiados por las palabras de la chica frente a ellos. En determinado momento, las piernas de Draco no pudieron sostenerlo, dando entonces con toda su humanidad contra el suelo. Al verlo en ese estado, Altair se acerco hacia el, pero de un manotazo la hizo retroceder.

Cuando termino de hablar, se posiciono en una de las esquinas, bien alejada de ellos, esperando la reacción de todos, pero la única que le importaba en demasía era la del rubio. Draco se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con los hombros caídos, la vista clavada en el suelo, pensando en sus palabras. Todos los demás estaban en silencio, esperando la reacción de su líder y amigo, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Después de un tiempo, levanto su rostro hasta que sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella, buscando la verdad en sus palabras.

-¿Es verdad?-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Altair se puso de pie, mientras colocaba su varita sobre su frente.

-Lo juro por mi magia- dijo, y a continuación, una línea dorada se extendió por todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza hasta los pies, confirmando sus palabras.

Draco se puso de pie, sin dejar de observarla, para después caminar hacia la salida, sin volver la vista atrás. Salió de la habitación, dejando a todos estupefactos. Mientras tanto, Theodore no despegaba su mirada de la chica, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban extrañamente y su boca se convertía en una fina línea. Altair recordó su antiguo sueño y se sintió extrañamente vacía.

Uno a uno fueron abandonando el aula, siendo Theodore el último que había quedado. Sin dejar de observarla, camino hacia ella hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia. Observo con fijeza sus ojos, buscando la verdad en su mirada. Se concentro en introducirse en su mente, pero descubrió con asombro que su psique chocaba contra si mismo, produciéndole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sacudió la misma tratando de borrar la sensación, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo lo mas posible.

Altair suspiro en cuanto se sintió segura entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el calor y aspiró con fuerza el aroma que despedía el cuerpo masculino. Sonrió feliz cuando los labios de Theodore rozaron su frente y comenzaron a descender lentamente hacia sus mejillas primero, después buscando sus labios con ansiedad.

El beso fue dándose al principio con desesperación, con angustia, para convertirse después en una lenta pero tierna tortura. Sus frentes quedaron unidas mientras el la veía fijamente, leyendo la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Yo te creo-fue lo único que agrego.

-Gracias-dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco menos tensa ante el hecho de que una de las personas que mas le importaban en el mundo le creyera.

-Va a ser un poco difícil con Draco, ya lo conoces-agrego Theodore, mientras besaba nuevamente sus mejillas, siguiendo el recorrido por el tierno mentón.

-Lo se, pero tu sabes que si el es un terco, yo soy terca y medio-dijo sonriendo, antes de perderse nuevamente en el beso.

Lo que Altair no les dijo, fue lo que había pasado en el ministerio con Voldemort. No les menciono lo que el le había dicho, ni la manera en que la había mirado, pensando que no tenia caso. Sonrió mentalmente, pues a su ver, ocultar parte de la verdad no era mentir.

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días continuaron pasando para Altair entre la indiferencia de los demás, el hecho de que Draco no quisiera hablar con ella, y la desazón que sentía por no poder estar junto a el. Solamente había podido hablar con Harry una vez desde que regresaran, pero había sido durante algunos segundos y no había podido decirle mucho. Había ideado una forma de comunicarse con el, mandándole notitas con Luna, pero aunque la rubia era muy inteligente, continuamente se perdía en sus fantasías, y Altair sentía que se desesperaba porque ella no le ponía la atención debida a su situación.

El día en que todo comenzó a cambiar fue cuando al bajar de su habitación rumbo a su sala común, con los brazos repletos de libros, uno de sus zapatos se atoro en la esquina de un escalón, haciendo que cayera hacia el vacio. Los libros habían salido despedidos hacia todas partes, mientras que ella simplemente había cerrado los ojos, esperando el golpe y alzando sus manos hacia el frente, tratando de amortiguar su caída. La sorpresa le había hecho abrir sus ojos cuando se sintió jalada hacia atrás por una fuerte mano, mientras que su cabeza había quedado adherida prácticamente en un poderoso pecho. El susto le había hecho perder el aliento, y cuando sus pulmones le exigieron el tan ansiado oxigeno, su nariz se había llenado de un delicioso aroma mentolado.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando reconoció el aroma. Sus manos habían viajado automáticamente hacia el frente, y sus dedos reconocieron la anatomía de la persona que la sostenía como si fuera un muy valioso cristal. Se quedo así durante un largo tiempo, sin poder moverse siquiera, muerta de miedo por romper el hechizo. Sus ojos siguieron derramando lágrimas, hasta que sintió la tela frente a ella totalmente empapada.

De improviso, los brazos que la sujetaban la habían envuelto en un apretado abrazo, mientras que la circulación de la sangre de los suyos propios se había ralentizado. Sintió humedad sobre su cabeza y un sollozo apagado abandono su garganta al darse cuenta de que Draco estaba llorando. Quiso moverse pero su cerebro le ordeno que se quedara muy quieta, pues temía echar a perder el momento. Sintió un cálido aliento sobre su oreja izquierda, mientras una muy conocida voz masculina le decía las dos palabras que había estado esperando escuchar desde el primer momento.

-Te quiero- fue todo lo que dijo.

El nudo en su garganta se evaporo como el agua en el desierto, mientras con un rápido movimiento abría sus brazos y le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra, pero ahora eran de una intensa felicidad. Se separaron algunos centímetros para verse a los ojos. Las dos pares de orbes grisáceas brillaban como la plata pulida, mientras que las sonrisa eclipsaban la intensidad del sol.

Se quedaron así durante algunos minutos, siendo así precisamente como los encontraron Theodore, Pansy y Blaise, quienes solamente sonrieron, felices por la escena. No así Daphne, quien había encontrado una muy buena excusa para separar a la chica de Theodore, pero ahora, con su reconciliación y al saber que era familiar de Draco, las cosas se le habían puesto un poco más difíciles.

Desde ese momento todo fue paz y felicidad, hasta el momento en que Draco desapareció unos días para ir a su casa y cuando regreso, ya no era el mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para el verano?-

Altair observo a Harry por el espejo del baño. Aun no había pensado lo que haría, pues Theodore no le había mencionado nada. Iba a abrir la boca cuando el lamento de Myrtle la hizo saltar en su posición.

-¡Con un demonio! Harry, te dije que no era buena idea reunirnos aquí-dijo, mientras se ponía una mano sobre el pecho, asustada por el ruido de la chica fantasma.

-Es el único lugar donde nunca nos buscarían-dijo Hermione, mientras continuaba escribiendo sobre un pergamino, ante la atenta mirada de Luna.

-Esto esta mal-dijo la rubia- esto no es aquí…y eso sobra-señalo hacia una de las ecuaciones.

La castaña frunció el ceño, observando el pergamino con fijeza, para borrar discretamente los resultados.

-Como sea, voy a pedir permiso a mis padres para pasar el verano en la madriguera-dijo Hermione.

-Es una buena idea, papá me ha dado permiso para quedarme en casa de Luna durante el verano-agrego Altair.

-¿Y tú Harry?-pregunto Luna, observándolo con sus tiernos ojos azules.

Harry se quedo boquiabierto, perdido ante la imagen dulce de la rubia, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Altair se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría entre ambos chicos, y sintió una extraña punzada de celos en el corazón.

-Harry se iba a quedar con nosotros en vacaciones, pero puesto que todos vamos hacia la madriguera, el también irá-dijo la chica, volteando hacia los lavabos, comenzando a restregarse las manos con fuerza bajo el grifo abierto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un poco más tarde, Theodore Nott recibía una extraña carta de parte de su padre. Se extraño mucho, pues su padre estaba preso, y en cuanto rompió el lacre con el blasón Nott y comenzó a leer la carta, la sangre se le fue helando en las venas, mientras el corazón dejaba de latirle dentro del pecho. Al terminar de leer, las manos le temblaban tanto que el papel entre sus manos cayo al suelo. En esos momentos, Draco llegaba hasta el, y viendo de que manera se encontraba, más pálido de lo normal, inquirió:

-¿Qué pasa Theo? ¿Qué te sucede?-

El castaño solamente atino a levantar la carta para ofrecérsela. Draco leyó las líneas con impaciencia, mientras reconocía el contenido como el mismo que él había leído con anterioridad. La sangre en sus venas se congelo al igual que la de Theo, en cuanto el nombre de una persona muy querida había saltado hacia sus ojos. La consigna era la misma, aunque el propósito había cambiado.

De improviso, la risa cristalina de Altair les llego desde la entrada de su sala común, haciéndoles voltear con rapidez. La chica reía de alguna de las tonterías de Blaise, mientras Pansy los observaba sonriente. Ambos voltearon a observarse a los ojos, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos podría llevar a cabo su misión. Los chicos llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos, riéndose aun.

Altair se dejo caer en el regazo de Theodore, mientras buscaba sus labios con alegría, para depositar un tierno beso. Supo que algo no andaba bien cuando el apenas y correspondió al mismo. Se separo algunos centímetros para observarlo fijamente, mientras el le observaba impasible.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella.

-Nada-le dio un rápido beso en los labios-¿Dónde andaban?-pregunto con indiferencia.

-Fuimos a entregar los libros que Blaise se ha ido escaqueando de la biblioteca durante todo el año, ¿puedes creer que madame Prince casi nos veta la entrada para siempre? Si no ha sido porque le he prometido que no volverá a pasar, seguramente hubiera tenido que copiar los trabajos de alguien más-

-Pues para Blaise no seria una dificultad-dijo Draco.

-Hey, que yo no he dicho nada-

-Bueno, tenemos que ir partiendo hacia el Gran Comedor, no me quiero perder la cena de fin de curso-

-Es un verdadero milagro que conserves tu peso Altair- observo Blaise.

-Milagros de la genética-observó ella con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Genética? ¿Y eso que es?-

-La genética es… ¿No vienen?-volteo, dirigiéndose a ambos chicos.

-En un momento-agregó Draco.

Las voces se fueron perdiendo hacia la salida, mientras ambos chicos se observaban en silencio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-inquirió Draco.

-Lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo-

-Sabes que será un infierno y no te garantizo que escaparás de una pieza-dijo el rubio.

-No me importa, lo único importante ahora es mantenerla muy lejos de ese asesino-

-Lo que me parece extraño es ¿Para que la quiere vigilada? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Potter?-

-No lo se, pero tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para que nunca averigüen lo que sabemos, estamos atados de manos, si el se entera de que ustedes son familia, o de que sabemos lo referente a Potter, estamos fritos-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Por el momento no nos queda otra que guardar silencio, por el bien de todos, pero sobre todo, por el bien de ella-

Draco asintió dándole la razón al castaño. Era muy importante guardar el secreto sobre Altair, sobretodo, porque no sabían aún que era lo que "Él" quería de ella. Ambos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo, al imaginarse el cuerpo de la chica, pálido y frío, entre los brazos de la serpiente.

Verdaderamente estaban fritos.

* * *

Bueno, nos vemos despues... hasta entonces..

Gracias mil por leer...


	28. Chapter 28

Hola amigas... aqui de nuevo con otro cap... de aqui en adelante ya estan mas grandecitos... y sigue lo mero bueno... espero lo disfruten...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis... **besos y abrazos a todas...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**MISION IMPOSIBLE**

Altair observo la oscuridad frente a ella. A donde quiera que viese ni una estrella aparecía para saludarle. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, cubierto por un manto de negrura que sin embargo no le producía ningún sentimiento negativo. A sus espaldas, la algarabía era presente, pues los chicos reían a todo pulmón con las disparatadas bromas de los gemelos, mientras comían todo tipo de dulces y chocolates, los cuales habían sido enviados por su abuela Anya.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar por enésima vez a su abuelo. Su imagen se coló en su mente, sonriéndole y hablándole como antaño. A pesar del tiempo trascurrido, aun recordaba cada detalle de las cientos de conversaciones que había sostenido con el desde que había comenzado a hablar coherentemente. Y cada vez que lo hacia, la herida que llevaba abierta en el corazón se hacia mas y mas grande y profunda. Y creía que ésta tal vez jamás sanaría.

Suspiro sin ganas, dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver volar hacia ella una sustancia verde de dudosa procedencia. Apenas alcanzo a mover su mano para activar su hechizo de protección cuando ésta fue a chocar frente a su cara.

-¡Wow!-dijeron todos asombrados por los reflejos tan veloces que había mostrado.

-Serias una excelente jugadora de Quidditch-dijo Ronald.

Altair lo miro con terror y añadió:

-Lamentablemente hay tres cosas que me impedirían dedicarme a eso. A) El miedo a las alturas por ejemplo. B) Que a mi madre le daría un infarto si lo supiera. Y C) No es propio de una señorita montarse en semejante… ya saben-dijo moviendo nerviosamente sus manos hacia todas partes.

Todos la observaron durante algunos segundos boquiabiertos. Instantes después, estallaban en carcajadas. Harry, sin embargo simplemente agrego:

-Bueno, la B y la C son totalmente falsas, considerando tus antecedentes. Y por la A… creo que esa es la mas cierta del mundo-

-Tu que sabes Potter-dijo siseando al mas puro estilo Malfoy.

-Te conozco Valerius, conmigo no puedes aparentar-

-Black-Valerius, si no te importa-dijo hablando con retintín, caminando a continuación hacia la salida, emprendiendo la graciosa huida a tan embarazoso tema.

-Huye lo que quieras, pero yo se la verdad-grito Harry.

Altair lo volteo a ver rodando los ojos antes de salir dando un portazo. Bajo las nada seguras escaleras, preguntándose gracias a qué magia ese lugar permanecía en pie, yendo a dar sus pasos a la cocina, donde sus padres tomaban té con los señores Weasley. Ante su gesto serio, Sirius pregunto:

-¿Qué paso?-

-Potter- dijo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas, cruzando los brazos, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Draco caminaba hacia su habitación, moviendo rápidamente sus piernas, sin perder el aire aristocrático que le caracterizaba. Entro con celeridad, poniendo el seguro mientras con manos temblorosas iba sacándose la túnica y aflojándose la corbata. Se sentía como un imbécil al darse cuenta de que tenia una enorme responsabilidad encima, responsabilidad que consistía en terminar el "encargo" que el Lord Oscuro le había hecho a su padre y que éste, gracias a que estaba preso por el asunto del ministerio, no podía cumplir, una responsabilidad que ahora pensaba le estaba quedando demasiado grande.

Sabía que si fallaba terminarían muertos él y su madre. Aunque bien sabia que si no habían muerto ya era porque el Lord había descubierto su parentesco con Altair, y a este le convenía el mismo. Sonrió al pensar en la chica. El día anterior había recibido una lechuza con una caja marrón entre sus patas. Había contenido el aliento cuando había rasgado el papel y con ansiedad había roto la caja, para encontrarse dentro una snitch dorada dentro de una cajita. Los ojos casi se le habían salido de sus cuencas cuando vio la inscripción al pie del pequeño pedestal donde estaba sentada la snitch. Era el objeto mas valioso de cuanto pudo recibir por su cumpleaños.

Se había sentido tan feliz y a la vez tan agradecido porque ella hubiera traído un poco de paz y realidad a su vida, en esos momentos que tanto lo necesitaba.

Su mente volvió a la conversación que había tenido recientemente con el Lord. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando le "sugirió" que utilizara su parentesco con ella para irla "preparando" para incluirla a sus filas. Quería que la convenciera de unirse a ellos, pero además, quería que la vigilara, para evitar que pudiera aliarse con Potter. La serpiente le había dicho que deseaba a Altair por su habilidad mágica, pero el había percibido lo contrario, y su mente había pensado que o Altair era una bruja extraordinaria, o el Lord estaba deseoso de algo mas… y por la forma que habían brillado sus ojos rojos y se había relamido la casi inexistente línea que hacia las veces de boca, podía jurar por su magia que era lo segundo.

Se dejo caer en la cama, tremendamente preocupado por la forma en que Theodore le había mirado antes de dejarle solo con el Lord. Sabia que era lo que iba a pasar y sintió una profunda pena por su amigo. De improviso, tocaron quedamente a su puerta. Se puso de pie con desgana, pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba, una vena en su sien derecha comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

-Madre-

Narcissa Malfoy no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Físicamente se observaba disminuida, mas pálida y profundamente demacrada, como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus delgados hombros. No parecía ni la décima parte de lo que siempre había sido, una hermosa y delicada dama.

-Hijo-

Se introdujo con rapidez dentro de la habitación, buscando con desesperación los brazos de su hijo, quien ahora le acunaba como ella tantas veces lo había hecho cuando pequeño. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los enrojecidos ojos azules, que a Draco le retorcieron el alma.

-¿Qué te ha pedido?-inquirió la mujer.

El adolescente frente a ella tomó una bocanada de aire, dándose su tiempo para soltarlo lentamente, buscando dentro de su cabeza la explicación mas adecuada. Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, habló.

-Quiere que termine el trabajo que Padre dejó inconcluso-dijo, caminando hacia uno de los grandes ventanales, donde al correr el pesado cortinaje que los cubría, la obscuridad pareció engullirlo.

Narcissa lo observo en silencio, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos de un lado a otro, preguntándose si eso seria todo, dándose cuenta segundos después de que aún había algo, tenía que haberlo.

-¿Qué más?- susurró con terror.

Draco volteó a verle con sus ojos grises atormentados, mientras las palabras tan temidas salían a borbotones de sus sonrosados labios.

-Quiere que vigile a Altair. Quiere que la convenza de unirse a sus filas-

Narcissa contuvo un gemido. Cuando Draco le había contado quien era la chica, había experimentado una extraña felicidad, pues no concebía a mejor persona para ser miembro de su familia. Y a decir verdad, aun antes de saber quien era, sentía un cariño muy especial hacia ella. Se irguió momentáneamente, buscando una respuesta para sus caóticos pensamientos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No te preocupes madre, ella estará a salvo-dijo, mientras la estrechaba tiernamente entre sus brazos.

Narcissa se dejo hacer, agotada física y mentalmente por todo lo que había estado soportando durante días. Cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida entre los brazos de su hijo, sintiéndose confortada, sin saber, que Draco no le había dicho todo.

Draco suspiro a su vez con cansancio, agradecido de que su madre se hubiera dormido, pues de no haber sido así, seguramente seguiría preguntando hasta que consiguiera sacarle la verdad. Una verdad que hasta a él le daba miedo.

Observo su brazo derecho, levantándose un poco la camisa. Ahí estaba, el símbolo de su esclavitud. Y ahora, tenia que hacer que Altair también lo aceptara en su brazo.

Pero no solo eso, si no que tenía que hacer algo para lo que aun no estaba preparado. Y sabía que nunca lo estaría.

Tenía que matar a alguien.

Mejor dicho, tenía que matar a Albus Dumbledore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la mansión…_

POV THEO:

La verdad que no sabía a qué tenía que ir a la mansión de los Malfoy, no tenía nada que decirle a Draco, hacía apenas unos días que nos habíamos dejado de ver, y se me hacía muy raro haber recibido una carta de su parte para que acudiera, era muy raro que me estuviera urgiendo a ir a visitarlos.

Llegué a la mansión, donde las puertas de hierro me pidió mi nombre, dejándome entrar en cuanto me identifiqué, la verdad se me hacía muy interesante tanta seguridad, pues si, anteriormente la había habido, pero no tanto como para prácticamente ser revisado, era en verdad muy extraño. Entré a la casa, la cual si bien puedo decir, que aunque siempre me había parecido algo lúgubre, ahora me lo parecía más, pues sentía como en cada pared, en cada cuadro, y en cada cosa que ahí habitaba, la oscuridad se cernía de una forma muy siniestra, como si quisiera evitar que la luz pudiese tocarlos.

Inmediatamente llegué, la señora de la mansión salió a recibirme, detrás de ella pude ver a Draco, quien me miraba con el terror en sus ojos grises, aunque su cara fuera la misma máscara fría de siempre. No entendía el porqué de su mirada, pero cuando en seguida de esto me hicieron pasar a un salón pobremente iluminado por algunos candelabros, y en el que prácticamente era, además de los Malfoy, el único ocupante, mi curiosidad quedó saciada.

Seguí observando a Draco mientras hablaba en susurros con su madre, un poco apartados de donde me encontraba, quise acercarme pero él se alejó de mí, no comprendía que significaba este gesto, y la verdad no me estaba gustando mucho, sentía como si fuera a pasar algo muy importante y él, al saberlo, tuviera pena de decírmelo.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio, Draco se quedó mirándome para después bajar la mirada y arrodillarse, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya había varias personas junto a nosotros dentro de la habitación. No me di cuenta cuando se colocó la capa y la máscara de mortífago, volteé a verlo y donde había estado hacía poco tiempo, se encontraba una figura vestida totalmente de negro y con una máscara plateada.

El corazón empezó a golpetearme contra el pecho, no alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad del porque de las acciones de Draco y su madre, con terror vi que más personas se sumaban a la reunión, y mientras eso sucedía, empecé a darme cuenta lentamente que lo que estaba a punto de presenciar era mi propia iniciación como mortífago, una iniciación a la cual yo había estado posponiendo pues en realidad no quería convertirme en uno.

Cuando pareció que el círculo a mí alrededor se completaba, y después de un imponente silencio, en el que la angustia en mi pecho apenas si me permitía respirar, un ligero crack que anunciaba la aparición de una persona se dejó escuchar por el recinto, helándome la sangre al comprender de quién se trataba.

Ahí, casi frente a mí, estaba el mago oscuro más poderoso y sanguinario de todos los tiempos, o al menos de los que recordaba en esos momentos, un estremecimiento me recorrió por entero cuando posó sus ojos rojos sobre mí, evaluándome con la mirada.

Quise correr pero mis piernas no me respondían, era como si estuviera atado al suelo, sentía el corazón amenazando con salir del pecho, un sudor frío recorría mi espalda y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

Su voz cavernosa se dejo escuchar, helándome la sangre y cuando me dio su discurso, juro por Merlín que hubiera querido que me matara.

-Bienvenido joven Nott, un gusto que por fin te hayas decidido a unirte a nuestra noble causa- soltó una carcajada siniestra que a mí me erizó cada vello del cuerpo-espero que Malfoy te haya comunicado sobre tu visita-dijo observándome más fijamente.

-Mi señor… es un verdadero placer para mí servirlo…-dije hipócritamente.

No había terminado de hablar cuando un dolor sumamente intenso me recorrió por entero, mi cerebro se encontraba embotado, ni siquiera atinaba a comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que después de un tiempo que a mi me pareció eterno, se detuvo abruptamente.

-No soy tu señor aún, joven Nott-

-Lo siento…-jadeé, mientras sentía el dolor remitir de mis extremidades.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que estas muy interesado en unirte a nuestra causa, ¿es así Joven Nott?-

Tragué saliva mientras me ponía torpemente de pie. Mi cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, pero aún así, mi astucia slytherin acudió en mi ayuda, haciéndome ponerme de pie de forma vacilante, hasta conseguir erguirme en toda mi altura, pero siempre con la cabeza gacha, mostrando respeto. Entendí que era una treta urdida por mi padre, para evitar que nos lastimara, recordando nuestra última conversación, cosa que agradecí profundamente, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

-Así es Señor… es verdad- contesté, apretando mis mandíbulas con fuerza, temeroso de que mis pensamientos salieran por mi boca, y en lugar de eso, le contestara la verdad.

-Bien… entonces así será…-dijo, mientras tomaba mi brazo derecho-arrodíllate-

La piel se me erizó ante su contacto, y quise retirar el brazo, pero primero me lo cortaba antes de mostrar debilidad ante él, por lo que simplemente me arrodillé y puse la mente en blanco, preparado para lo que vendría.

-_Morsmordre_…-siseó, mientras colocaba la punta de su varita sobre mi piel.

Nunca nada en el mundo me preparó para la horrible sensación que acometió a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Fue como si un fuego abrasador me tocara hasta el hueso, mientras yo mordía con fuerza mi lengua, hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Caí al suelo retorciéndome por el dolor, pero en ningún momento de mi boca salió ningún sonido. Después de algunos minutos, me levante como pude hasta conseguir ponerme de pie.

-Déjenos a solas… el joven Nott y yo tenemos que hablar…-dijo.

Todos los reunidos salieron de inmediato, mientras de reojo podía ver el rostro crispado de Draco, conteniéndose a penas para no saltar sobre la maldita serpiente.

-Ahora, Joven Nott, vamos a hablar sobre tu futuro…-dijo, mientras se acomodaba en una especie de trono, con una fea y enorme serpiente enroscándose a su lado.

Me estremecí hasta los huesos y supe que era lo que quería. Deseé estar muerto en cuanto escuche lo que tendría que hacer. Y tal vez, como dijo una vez Draco, en un futuro muy cercano, seria así.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola amigas... de nuevo por aqui, con un pequeño cap... espero les guste...

Besos y abrazos a todas mis hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**VIAJE A LAS ESTRELLAS**

_POV Altair:_

Mi cumpleaños llego en un suspiro, trayendo el consabido alboroto de siempre. Había decidido no realizar ninguna celebración, ante el reciente y muy doloroso fallecimiento de mi abuelo. Aunque mis padres y abuela habían insistido, yo francamente no estaba de humor para ello y sin más ni más me negué rotundamente a prestarme a sus juegos. Así pues, el día tan esperado llegó, con un poco menos de algarabía, pero con la evidente curiosidad por saber que seria lo que recibiría por obsequios de cumpleaños. Sobre todo porque ardía en deseos de conocer mi primer regalo de cumpleaños por parte de mi padre.

Ese día amaneció exactamente igual a cualquier otro, muy nublado, pero a pesar de ello, la mortecina luz que apenas lograba escaparse de entre las nubes lograba quitarle un poco el sentimiento nostálgico. Las lechuzas fueron llegando desde muy temprano desde todas partes, con paquetes de diferentes tamaños. Algunas de ellas, de elegantes y bellas líneas, llegaban con paquetes donde el papel fino y lustroso mostraba con gran detalle los característicos Blasones de las casas Malfoy y Zabinni.

Otros sin embargo, parecían que habían sido envueltos por manos extrañas, a pesar de ser de personas conocidas, como Parkinson y Bulstrode. Los mas pintorescos estaban envueltos en papel marrón, con la disparatada y chueca letra de Ronald Weasley, o en papel muy colorido, a lo muggle, con la muy pulcra y fina letra de Hermione Granger, o los divertidos y estilizados trazos de Luna Lovegood.

Cuando abrí los ojos, los obsequios rodeaban mi cama, sin dejar apenas espacio para caminar. Mis padres entraron sonrientes, esperando el momento en que comenzara a abrirlos, curiosos también. Comencé a abrir mis obsequios con prisa y sin ningún orden. Ubiqué el obsequio que mas me interesaba, una pequeña cajita lacrada con el Blasón de los Black. Lo abrí con lentitud, aguantando la respiración, descubriendo ante mí el más bello objeto.

Era un pequeño relicario, dentro de el, las fotos de mis padres me sonreían, la de él, guiñándome un ojo con picardía, mientras la de ella me miraba con el gesto serio, pero lleno de amor. Sonreí entre lágrimas, mientras los abrazaba y besaba. Después llegó el turno al obsequio de Draco, quien venía compuesto de un hermoso brazalete de diamantes, muy antiguo por lo que podía ver. Su carta me llegó al corazón, pues sonaba muy melancólico y me dejó preguntándome a que se debía su estado de ánimo.

Hice a un lado los restos de las cajas mientras me concentraba en abrir las demás, haciendo nota mental de quizás hacerle una visita a su mansión. Fui abriendo uno por uno los obsequios, buscando con ansiedad el de Theodore. Un broche de zafiros por parte de Zabinni, un set completo de maquillaje por parte de Pansy, una hermosa muñeca de trapo de parte de Millicent, un banderín de los Black Wolves de Rumania por parte de Ronald, un par de libros de Encantamientos, si, de Hermione, y un chivatoscopio por parte de Luna.

La abuela Anya me obsequio un ajuar completo para el próximo invierno, y la señora Weasley me obsequio un hermoso sweater tejido a mano color verde esmeralda con la inicial de mi nombre. Bueno, que hasta la abuela Walburga ordenó a Kreacher buscar entre sus cosas para darme un obsequio, un hermoso camafeo con el Blasón de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black, que había pertenecido a su madre.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron de mi agrado, pero entre mas buscaba la ansiedad crecía dentro de mi, hasta que me di cuenta de que ni Theodore, ni Harry, me habían obsequiado nada.

Me sentí decepcionada, pero pensé que tal vez sus obsequios vendrían después. Me levante de la cama con desgana, dando las gracias a mis padres, mientras caminaba hacia el baño para ducharme y vestirme. Cuando me hube adecentado, baje sin ganas las escaleras, topándome con el cuadro de mi abuela, quien me miraba sonriente desde su eterna imagen, esperando.

Agradecí profundamente el gesto, tomándome algunos minutos mas para hablar con ella, hasta que mi estómago rugió con fuerza, haciéndome despedirme con celeridad y casi trotar hasta la cocina, donde apenas hube puesto un pie dentro de ella, todo se volvió una fiesta, haciendo cambiar mi humor un poco. Nos sentamos a desayunar, mientras todos los ahí reunidos, los Weasley, mis padres, mi abuela y Harry, hablaban y hablaban sobre mis obsequios.

Observé a Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras él me sonreía y me lanzaba unas miradas que de un momento a otro, me hicieron sonrojar.

El momento culminante de todo, fue cuando Kreacher sacó un enorme y suculento pastel, hecho por él mismo, el cual era su regalo de cumpleaños para mí. Me sonroje cuando los gemelos comenzaron a molestarme, y aún más cuando lo tomé de las mejillas y le di un pequeño beso. Sus enormes ojos se abrieron de sorpresa mientras balbuceaba no se que cosa, desapareciéndose en el acto.

Ronald bromeo sobre si el elfo estaba enamorado de mi, pero a papá no le hizo mucha gracia, pues ya sospechaba algo parecido, ante las atenciones del mismo hacia mi. Sonreí ante su ceño fruncido y el ya tan conocido puchero, antes de que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana paso sin novedades, igual que la tarde y parte de la noche, nos fuimos a acostar mientras yo sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría, pues ya me sentía desesperada por no tener noticias de Theodore. Me fui a la cama sin sueño, dando vueltas en la misma mientras pensaba una y otra vez en las consecuencias de escaparme a las tantas de la noche para ir a buscarlo.

De improviso, tocaron a mi ventana, haciéndome saltar asustada. Salí de la cama con cautela, apretando mi varita entre mis dedos, lista para repeler cualquier ataque. Abrí las ventanas de un tirón y tuve que ahogar un grito cuando ahí, frente a mí, estaba Harry Potter, flotando en su escoba afuera de mi ventana.

-¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces?-dije, bajando un poco la voz para evitar que alguien me escuchara.

-Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte-dijo, ofreciéndome su mano- ¿Creíste que se me había olvidado tu regalo de cumpleaños?-

Le tomé la mano mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, no fuera que me desmayase por ver que tan lejos estábamos del suelo.

-¿Y no podía ser algo mas…normal?-dije con la voz entrecortada, mientras en mis oídos restallaba el sonido de su risa.

-Te dije que eras una cobarde-

No pude abrir los ojos hasta que sentí la madera de la escoba. Pasó mis manos alrededor de su cintura, haciéndome contener la respiración, preguntándome si era acaso por el miedo a las alturas, o por estar tan cerca de el. Comenzamos a subir bien alto en el cielo, mientras yo me aferraba cada vez mas fuerte a su estrecha cintura, con los ojos bien cerrados para no ver nada. Me temblaban cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo, y casi estaba segura de que moriría por un infarto si no bajábamos lo más pronto posible.

Volamos por lo que parecieron varios minutos, y a cada segundo que pasaba, yo sentía que lo hacíamos cada vez mas alto, cada vez mas arriba que las sempiternas nubes grises que poblaban el cielo londinense, hasta que finalmente, la luz brillo contra mi rostro. Abrí los ojos de par en par, solamente para observar el cielo despejado, donde la luna llena brillaba arriba de las nubes, recortándose contra el cielo estrellado. A donde quiera que volteara a ver, miles y miles de ellas se podían ver, reluciendo en el firmamento como diamantes. Nos detuvimos de pronto, y el se volteo un poco hacia mi para decirme.

-¿Ves aquella estrella que se ve allá a lo lejos?-dijo, señalando en la distancia hacia un punto en particular.

Me esforcé por que mis ojos observaran lo que el señalaba. A lo lejos, pude observar un pequeño punto en la inmensidad del cielo, pero lo observe confundida.

-Si, ¿Qué es?-

-Eres tú, Altair. Altair, te presento a Altair-me dijo, sonriendo con diversión- es la estrella Altair, la mas brillante de la constelación del…-

-Del Águila, si… mamá me lo dijo, ella y Sirio son las más brillantes, por eso me llamo así…-dije sonriente.

-Es cierto. Eres igual de brillante que ella, le haces honor a tu nombre. Junto a ti, cualquier estrella es opaca-dijo, acercándose lentamente a mi rostro.

Cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios con los míos, agregué:

-Pero la Luna es más brillante… y más hermosa-dije, buscando cambiar el rumbo de la conversacion.

-¿La Luna? Tal vez, si, pero yo estoy loco por una estrella-

Tragué saliva mientras veía su rostro avanzar hacia el mío, sin saber que hacer. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse con los míos, hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Me eché para atrás, soltándome de la escoba, haciendo que esta se moviera hacia los lados, dándonos un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento-murmuré- me asusté…-

-Esta bien, mientras aún pueda tocar las estrellas con los dedos…-me dijo enigmáticamente, mientras yo me hacía la desentendida.

Estuvimos en silencio observando el cielo estrellado, hasta que finalmente decidimos que ya era suficiente y lentamente fue bajando de nuevo hacia la tierra. Volví a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, mientras me aferraba a el como si mi vida se fuera en ello. Enterré mi cara entre sus omoplatos, mientras su aroma amaderado me envolvía, recordándome el aroma de alguien más, el dueño de mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

Cuando posé mis pies en el piso de mi balcón, el sonido de unos pasos apagados en mi habitación me asustó.

Detrás de mí, dentro de mi habitación, se materializó la figura alta y atlética de Theodore Nott, totalmente vestido de negro, quien nos miraba con expresión dura, con la varita de nogal firmemente asida entre sus dedos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui...

Gracias mil por leer...


	30. Chapter 30

Seguramente pensaron que ya me mori... pero lo cierto es que ando en un periodo de tiempo muy ocupado... espero sepan comprenderme...

Saludos a todas mis hermanas... las amo... de veritas... besos y abrazos a todas...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de de la rubia... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**SIN DUDA, UN "EXCELENTE" CUMPLEAÑOS**

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies, mientras me quedaba petrificada, observándolo con fijeza. Sus ojos azules acariciaron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero fue su ceño fruncido lo que me alerto. Baje mi vista para observar que era lo que le perturbaba y cuando observe la fina tela del pijama que me cubria, casi se me sale el corazón de la vergüenza. La tela cubria desde mi cuello hasta mis tobillos, pero contra la luz de la luna, fácilmente se adivinaban mis incipientes curvas femeninas. Trague saliva mientras cruzaba los brazos, tratando de cubrirme aunque fuera un poco.

-Bueno… Harry, gracias por todo-dije con una media sonrisa, volteando a verlo con cautela.

-Siempre es un placer…- dijo, sin dejar de observar fijamente a Theodore, quien le miraba a su vez de la misma forma retadora.

Sin agregar nada mas, se fue, dejándonos solos en la oscuridad, donde la luna plateada no alcanzaba a iluminar la oscura figura de Theodore, y sin embargo, si lograba hacer que él me observara a mi en su totalidad. Camine hacia dentro de mi habitación, sin dejar de notar que el se encontraba demasiado silencioso para mi gusto, pero apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos apresarme por detrás, mientras sus tiernos labios me hacían cosquillas en el cuello.

Solte una risita por lo bajo, mientras me volteaba hacia el, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para tenerlo mas cerca de mi. El aroma de su boca golpeo con fuerza mis fosas nasales, y después de eso, ningún otro pensamiento cruzo con coherencia mi mente. Mis rodillas se doblaron y si él no me hubiera sujetado, habría caído irremediablemente al suelo. Me recostó en mi cama, donde el mullido colchón hacia contraste con sus duros músculos. Su boca devoro la mía mientras yo trataba desesperadamente de tocar su pálida piel con mis ansiosos dedos.

Un curioso pensamiento cruzo mi mente. Era tanta mi necesidad por tocarlo que en algún momento lo conseguiría… pero esto no me asusto. Supe en ese preciso instante que cuando el me lo pidiera, cuando nuestros cuerpos nos lo pidieran, yo estaría lista. Me separo con gentileza segundos después, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, donde su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas. Le abracé con fuerza, feliz por tenerlo ahí conmigo, olvidado ya el asunto de mi cumpleaños y el obsequio no recibido.

Que mejor obsequio podía pedir yo, que tenerlo ahí conmigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto, en Malfoy Manor…_

Narrador:

Draco daba vueltas una y otra vez dentro de su habitación, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Dio otro sorbo a la poción revitalizante que su padrino Severus le había preparado, pero el sabor amargo ni siquiera le disgusto la boca. En su mente, miles de ideas rondaban, chocando una con otra entre si, como bludgers locas. Una de ellas estaba concentrada en cierta chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos tan grises como la luna, que a pesar de ser parte de su familia y pertenecerle a alguien mas, le robaba el sueño.

Se sentía sumamente desdichado por no haber visto a tiempo que lo que sentía por ella no era una mera amistad, o un cariño fraterno. No, de un tiempo hacia acá, cada vez que pensaba en ella, no hacia más que imaginar que sería tocar su suave y pálida piel, probar sus sonrosados labios, pasar sus dedos entre los suaves rizos oscuros, enterrar sus manos en su tersa carne, o perderse entre la dulzura de sus piernas. Definitivamente, sabía que estaba por demás perdido.

Cada que pensaba en ello era una tortura, pues aunque se había afanado por apagar el enorme fuego que le abrasaba las venas, que nublaba sus pensamientos, que le impedía dormir por las noches y funcionar apenas como un ser humano cada día, ningún otro cuerpo le había apagado esa sed que sentía crecer a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cada una de esas mujeres con las que había estado le hacían recordarla, cada vez que las tocaba pensaba en ella, veía su rostro, oía su voz, aspiraba su aroma. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos era lo mismo, imaginando tenerla entre sus brazos, deseando que al abrirlos fuera realidad. Y cada vez al abrir los ojos, la realidad le golpeaba el rostro. Hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de ello, pero no estaba tan seguro de poder continuar fingiendo que solamente le movía un afecto fraternal hacia ella.

Regreso al presente cuando el suspiro silencioso de su madre llego hasta sus oídos. La observo moverse entre sueños, mortificada profundamente por todos los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado desde que su padre había caído en desgracia, aunque el pensaba que eso venia desde antes, desde que el Lord había regresado definitivamente.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Altair, preguntándose no por primera vez, de que manera conseguiría mantenerla con bien, tratando de hacerla salir con vida de ese enorme embrollo, sobre todo después de haber escuchado las órdenes del Lord de boca del propio Theodore. Se había horrorizado como nunca antes, pero había tenido que mantener su máscara impasible.

De improviso, unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones. Alisto su varita dentro de su bolsillo, dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecerse. La imagen de Severus Snape apareció en sus pensamientos, pero inmediatamente los desechó, pues pensó que seria muy pronto para que su padrino fuera a visitarlos nuevamente.

Caminó hacia la puerta con lentitud, casi arrastrando los pies, con la misma energía que un condenado a muerte hacia el patíbulo. Se detuvo algunos segundos frente a la puerta cerrada, suspiró quedamente y cuadrando los hombros, abrió la misma.

-Hijo-

Se quedo de piedra cuando observo que ahí, frente a él, estaba el que fuera uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo mágico Londinense, y uno de los primeros lugartenientes del Lord, Lucius Malfoy, su padre, más envejecido y acabado que nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mansión Black. Pasada la media noche…_

-Quisiera visitar a Draco-murmuré contra su cuello, aspirando el aroma tan conocido y amado.

-¡No!-gritó con energía, separándose de mí rápidamente.

Sus ojos azules se habían abierto un poco, como cuando el terror te impide cerrarlos por miedo precisamente de que algo pase si los mantienes así. Se sentó en la cama, dándome la espalda, mientras yo me enderezaba intrigada por su cambio de humor.

-¿Por qué?...-comencé a decir.

-Lo que pasa es que ahora Draco no se encuentra en la mansión, él… Narcissa y él salieron de viaje a Francia, a atender algunos asuntos de Lucius… ya sabes…-

-¡Qué raro! Draco no menciono que fuera a viajar…no al menos en la carta que me mando recientemente…-

-Ya sabes como es el…-dijo, aún sin verme a la cara.

-Aun así, el lo mencionaría… no es propio de el ocultarme cosas…-

-Tal vez se le pasó… no te formes ideas…-me dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y me tomaba nuevamente entre sus brazos, hipnotizándome nuevamente con sus tiernos ojos azules, dejándome sin aliento con uno de sus dulces besos, reclamando mi boca hasta que sentí que mis pulmones clamaban por un poco de oxigeno.

De improviso, se encogió contra si mismo, sujetando con fuerza su antebrazo derecho. Lo observe alarmada mientras le daba la vuelta a la cama con celeridad. Levante su rostro para observar mejor sus facciones, pero estas se encontraban extrañamente crispadas, como si un dolor intenso recorriera su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es…? ¿Qué te pasa?-dije asustada.

-Nada-farfullo con los dientes apretados mientras se ponía de pie, caminando tambaleante hacia la ventana abierta. Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando trastabilló, alcanzando a sostenerse apenas de un escritorio arrimado contra la pared.

Camine a su encuentro, profundamente preocupada por su falta de equilibrio. Cuando llegue a su lado, continuaba tomándose del brazo, como si le escociera. Una idea se encendió en mi cerebro, dejándome sin aliento. Manotee contra sus enormes manos, y mientras levantaba su saco y su camisa, mis ojos trataron de conectarse a los suyos, pero estos me huyeron en todo momento.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí el inicio de la cola de la serpiente.

Me cubrí la boca con una mano, impidiéndome soltar el grito que ya nacía en mi garganta. Theodore volteó su rostro con amargura, mientras trataba de cubrir la marca nuevamente. Le detuve con delicadeza, observando fijamente sus asustados ojos. En la profundidad de ellos brillaba la vergüenza, la angustia… y el miedo.

Continué subiendo la manga, con las manos temblorosas como una gelatina. Cuando sentí que la había retirado lo suficiente, baje mis ojos hasta que mis pupilas detallaron con terror lo que tanto temía: ahí, recortada contra la pálida piel del hombre que yo amaba, se encontraba claramente la marca tenebrosa, con la infame serpiente en pleno movimiento, enroscándose dentro de la calavera.

Le observe en silencio sin apartar los ojos de ella, mientras las palabras se arremolinaban en mi lengua, una tras otra, en tropel, pugnando por salir sin sentido. Después de lo que me parecieron los segundos mas eternos de mi vida, finalmente lo único que salió con coherencia de mi boca fue:

-¿Porqué?-

* * *

Uy! ahora si se pone bueno, ya lo descubrio... a ver que pasa...

Gracias mil por leer...


	31. Chapter 31

Hola a todas! de nuevo por aqui con otro interesante capitulo... ya vamos a ver como sale de esta Theodore... y de que manera se vuelve a meter en problemas Altair...

Saludos a todas mis amigas... a las personas que me leen y que tambien son parte de mi mundo... besos y abrazos para todas desde México...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LA HORA DE LA VERDAD (Parte I)**

Le observe durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Sus palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza, como un eco. De todo lo que me dijo, lo que mas se grabo en ella fue "lo hice por ti". Me senti tan culpable, que ni siquiera pude decir nada.

Sus ojos recorrían mi rostro, angustiados, aterrorizados, profundamente avergonzados. Y yo solamente atine a quedarme quieta, muda, con la mente en blanco. Me mordí cientos de veces la lengua hasta hacerme sangre, cuando alguno de mis caóticos pensamientos pugnaban por salir.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo podría ser tan mezquina para reprocharle lo que había hecho? ¿Quién era yo para hacerlo?

Respire profundo y mi cerebro comenzó a andar mas aprisa. Mi sangre se helo en las venas y ese instinto que me había llevado a la casa de las serpientes me cubrió como un manto protector. Y entendí. Y supe que era verdad, que lo había hecho por mí.

Me levante de mi asiento de honor en el suelo junto a mi armario, donde había estado sentada desde hacia días, sin moverme. Vi el salto de su cuerpo, el momento justo en que se puso en tensión, sus ojos alertas como un cervatillo asustado ante la mira de un cazador. Mis ojos se llenaron de inútiles lagrimas cuando comprendí que el había pensado que yo lo delataría. Tal vez no me conocía lo suficiente aun. Aparte el pensamiento en cuanto mi piel hizo contacto con la suya.

Le abrace con fuerza mientras sentía como el enterraba su cara entre mis cabellos y suspiraba, su brazo izquierdo me apretó contra el con fuerza, mientras yo no dejaba de notar que no quería siquiera rozarme con su brazo derecho. Sentí mi cabello mojado pero no trate de ver que era, tal vez lo avergonzaría, así que simplemente lo deje estar un poco mas, tragándome la angustia y el terror, rezando a aquel dios muggle que una amiga me había mostrado hacia varios años, cuando aun era una niña.

De improviso, una idea cruzo mi mente como una bola incandescente. Me deshice de su abrazo con lentitud, caminando decidida hacia mi armario. Comencé a buscar algo que pudiera cubrir mi cuerpo, sin realmente fijarme en lo que tomaba. Finalmente, mis manos hicieron blanco en lo que buscaba.

-Date la vuelta-dije.

Theodore me sonrió extrañado y divertido a la vez. Se dio la vuelta ofreciéndome un poco de intimidad, mientras yo trataba infructuosamente de meter mis piernas en los tubos de mis pantalones oscuros, con tanta torpeza por la rapidez que requería, que estuve a punto de caer al suelo varias veces. Una camisa negra de manga larga, un sweater rojo, botas negras de media caña, bufanda negra y finalmente, un gorro rojo que me llegaba hasta las orejas completo mi atuendo. Parecía que iba preparada para un viaje, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Uno de los viajes mas difíciles de mi vida.

-Ya puedes voltear-dije sin prisa mientras trataba de aplacar las hebras oscuras que se me escapaban del gorro.

Camine hacia el, tratando de colocarme el abrigo que esa misma mañana había desempaquetado, regalo de mi abuela, cuando el tono rígido de Theodore me paro en seco.

-Espera, ¿A dónde se supone que vas?-dijo observándome confundido.

-Vamos a ver a Draco-

-No-

-¿Porque no? El sabrá que hacer-dije resueltamente.

-Hay algo que no te dije…-

Espere mientras el infierno se congelaba, observando como sus manos se movían nerviosamente.

-¿Y bien?-

-Draco no salió de viaje. De hecho, se encuentra en la mansión Malfoy. Es solo que… no podemos verlo…-

-¿No? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque es peligroso, él… no esta precisamente solo-dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas, imaginándome el porque de sus palabras. La garganta se me agarroto en cuanto caí en cuenta a lo que se refería.

-¿Draco?-

Solamente me miro con los ojos vacios, respondiendo con la mirada.

Algo explotó dentro de mi estómago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy_…

Narrador:

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado junto al cuerpo dormido de su esposa. Los dedos de su mano derecha se enterraban una y otra vez entre las doradas hebras, peinando los rubios cabellos. Su frente se encontraba apoyada sobre la sien izquierda de su mujer, mientras sus labios murmuraban quien sabe que cosas en su oído. Frente a la ventana, su único hijo apretaba los puños sobre sus brazos cruzados, mientras cerraba la mandíbula tan fuerte, que sus dientes rechinaban excesivamente fuerte ante el inusitado silencio.

Los ojos grises del joven Malfoy oteaban las profundidades del jardín, buscando algo de tranquilidad mental, tratando de encontrar en el ágil movimiento de los pavos albinos un poco de paz, algo que evitara que comenzara a gritar para aliviar toda la tensión y el estrés que sentía en esos momentos.

De improviso, su cuerpo se arqueó, mientras perdía el aliento. Su mano izquierda se dirigió hacia su brazo derecho, donde la marca le quemaba con fuerza. A sus espaldas, Lucius hacia lo mismo, si bien a ojos de cualquier espectador, seria como una coreografía hecha por idénticas figuras, una mas joven que la otra. Ambos voltearon a verse, leyendo en sus ojos el significado de ese acto, sabiendo que el Lord les llamaba y que tenían que acudir con celeridad, no fuera que estuviera de mal humor y decidiera divertirse un poco con ellos.

Draco camino hacia la puerta lentamente, suspirando abatido ante la pantomima que dentro de poco tendría que llevar a cabo. Detrás de él, el hombre mayor se inclino hacia su esposa, depositando un beso en su mejilla, un beso efímero, que aunque duro unos segundos, ligero como mariposa, fue dado con todo el sentimiento que el hombre aún guardaba en su podrido corazón.

Ambos salieron al pasillo, encontrándose a Goyle padre en el camino. El hombre solamente les saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, caminando con celeridad hacia el recinto donde su amo los esperaba. Lucius nunca había odiado tanto esos pasillos oscuros como en ese momento, donde estaba preso en su propia casa. Cuando llegaron al enorme salón, ya todos se encontraban reunidos. La mirada sarcástica de Bellatrix y su sonrisa burlona le escocieron el alma, pero no podía hacer ya nada. Segundos después, frente a ellos apareció el ser que mas despreciaba en el mundo. Lord Voldemort tomo asiento en el sillón que hacia las veces de trono, mientras todos sus seguidores se inclinaban, haciendo una reverencia.

La serpiente los observo lentamente, uno por uno. Sus rojos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras su casi inexistente boca pronunciaba las palabras que a Draco le paralizaron momentáneamente el corazón.

-¿Dónde esta el joven Nott?-dijo con su siseante voz.

Draco tuvo una idea de donde podía estar, apretó nuevamente los dientes quedándose en silencio, mientras en su mente gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el castaño apareciera de un momento a otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto…_

_Altair:_

Mi cabeza da vueltas mientras espero a que termine la aparición. El traslador quedo inservible a mis pies. Theodore lo pateo hacia un lado, de manera que no fuera detectado por nadie que no fuéramos nosotros, a fin de utilizarlo mas tarde, si bien nos iba. Nos detuvimos frente a la mansión Malfoy, le dirigí una mirada y me pareció más tétrica que nunca. Theodore, a mi lado, me apretó la mano con fuerza, cansado ya de tratar de convencerme para no ir a buscar a Draco. Perdió la batalla en cuanto le dije que de cualquier manera iría, con o sin él. No se que vio en mi mirada, pero estoy segura de que le convenció, porque sin mas apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea y me ofreció la mano.

Aún resuena en mi mente sus palabras. Se cual es su misión, se lo que tiene que hacer, y también se lo que piensa hacer. Si tenía alguna duda sobre las intenciones de Voldemort, esta noche mis dudas fueron aclaradas. El me desea, tanto física como mágicamente, aunque no se si en ese orden ni en que medida. Me senti de pronto desvalida, solo frente al mundo, las manos me temblaron tanto que tuve que meterlas dentro de mis bolsillos, ocultando mi turbación con una media sonrisa. Theodore tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, mientras depositaba un profundo y angustiado beso en mis labios. Después de algunos segundos, finalmente me soltó, tomándome del brazo para dirigirnos hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Esta vez, la puerta se abrió sin mas ni mas, no supe si lo reconoció a el o a mi, quise pensar que fue a él, contaba con el elemento sorpresa. Caminamos desganadamente hacia la enorme puerta, donde la elfina domestica de los Malfoy nos abrió, mientras también abría sus ojos desmesuradamente, sin decir nada. El me guió hacia donde sabia era la reunión. Cuando llegamos, todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban ahí. Vi de lejos a los tres Malfoy, quienes me miraron con sendas expresiones, la más suave sugería que pensaban que yo estaba loca.

Bellatrix se adelanto hacia mí, caminando a mí alrededor. Apreté los puños fuertemente, tentada de reiniciar la tanda de crucios que se habían quedado pausados dentro de mí desde la noche en el ministerio. Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente a mis ojos, mientras me mordía la lengua y probaba la mezcla de mi sangre con la propia hiel de mi dolor. Me controle apenas, pues no era lugar para semejante espectáculo, tomando nota mental de vengar a mi abuelo apenas tuviera una oportunidad.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si el chico Nott nos trajo un regalo…-

-No vengo a verte a ti, Lestrange, vengo a ver a Voldemort-

La mortífaga salto hacia mí, con la varita en alto, lista para castigarme por mi osadía. Quise sacar mi varita también, pero seria atraer la atención innecesariamente. Por fortuna, la réplica exacta de Theodore, un poco mayor, detuvo su mano.

-No seas tonta Bellatrix, eso no le gustara al Lord-dijo, mientras trataba de alejarla de nosotros.

A mis espaldas, Theodore me sujeto con fuerza, mientras trataba de colocarse delante de mí para protegerme. Sujetaba mi mano con fuerza, tratando de infundirme calma. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron los torturados ojos de Draco, quien me miraba en la distancia con pena, llenándome de agua nuevamente el corazón. Le dije con la mirada que todo estaría bien, pero ni yo estaba segura de ello. Mentí con la mirada lo mejor que pude, pero el me conocía tan bien, que no me creyó nada.

Todos comenzaron a prepararse. A acomodar sus túnicas, a colocarse las máscaras.

Fue entonces que comenzó todo.

_Cuando su presencia siniestra invade la sala donde estamos en ese momento, los vellos de mis brazos y mi nuca se erizan, mi corazón empieza a bombear como desesperado, el terror de tener a esa serpiente sin alma frente a mi, me aturde, Theodore me aprieta mas la mano, con el fin de confortarme, pues siente como mi pulso se acelera, las manos me sudan frío y empiezo a temblar imperceptiblemente. _

_Despacio se acerca a mi un poco más y me protege de el con su cuerpo, este acto me infunde valor y me enorgullece, es la última prueba que me confirma que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, aunque se que nada de lo que hagamos ya podrá detener lo que viene, de alguna manera siento que aunque sea una ínfima esperanza tenemos de salir con vida, que de un momento a otro estará frente a nosotros la oportunidad para seguir viviendo._

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría aquí, frente a él, a momentos de perecer por una maldición imperdonable, sintiendo como mi piel se eriza ante su presencia oscura y malvada, seguramente hubiera jurado que esa persona estaba mal de sus facultades._

_Pero aquí estoy, soportando su mirada fría y perversa, sus ojos rojos brillan de maldad y lujuria, me recorren de arriba abajo, pasando su lengua casi bífida por sus labios resecos, relamiéndose por la expectación que le produce el saber que puede infundir terror en los demás, y anticipándose al placer que le supone humillar y torturar a las personas hasta la muerte._

_Escucho un imperceptible jadeo que se escapa de sus labios, como si estuviera excitado, mis ojos se cierran un momento, siento que la situación se torna bastante bizarra, el hecho de que él este excitado por lo que nos va a hacer me produce arcadas pero me contengo, tengo que ser fuerte, después de todo, soy una serpiente con sangre de león, y voy a defenderme con uñas y dientes._

-Bienvenida señorita Valerius…-dice mientras hace una pequeña reverencia.

Vuelvo de mi ensoñacion en cuanto lo veo, rendido frente a mi. A su costado, Bellatrix lo observa exasperada, celosa. Me lanza un cuchillo con la mirada, le respondo con una sonrisa. Para cuando me doy cuenta, ya mi voz ha salido de mi boca, tal vez precipitando mi final.

-Black-Valerius, si no le importa-digo.

A lo lejos, Draco rueda los ojos, mientras me imagino su sonrisa forzada, debajo de la plateada máscara.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...

Gracias mil por leer...


	32. Chapter 32

Hola queridas, aqui con la segunda parte de este cap, espero no desilusionarles... de veras espero que no...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LA HORA DE LA VERDAD (PARTE II)**

Ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de las cosas que sucedieron esa noche. Mi mente divaga entre imágenes inconexas, tal vez protegiendo mi sanidad del horror vivido. Recuerdo haber estado de pie frente a el, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento. Mi mente le gritaba a mi cuerpo que saliera corriendo, pero solo mi tozudez me obligo a quedarme ahí, de pie. Sus ojos brillan siniestros, mientras me estudia con la mirada, no se apartan de mí ni un segundo. El cuerpo me tiembla pero me contengo, no puedo ser cobarde si he llegado tan lejos.

De pronto, siento la incursión en mi mente, de otra ávida de conocer mis pensamientos, como la punta de una lanza tratando de traspasar un escudo a fuerza de golpes. Lo intentó durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente se rindió, entornando los ojos y apretando la boca en una mueca de decepción. Detrás de él, Bellatrix no pierdía detalle, taladrándome con sus fieros ojos, réplica exacta de los míos. Como idénticos los que me observaban fijamente a su lado, haciendo enrojecer lentamente mis mejillas, como brasas ardientes.

La serpiente acerco su rostro al mío, lo suficiente para que su demoníaco aliento rozara mis fosas nasales, congelando como el frío ártico del polo norte. Cuando estaba a varios centímetros de rozar mi cara, sentí un movimiento a mis espaldas, seguido de un jadeo ahogado. Voldemort observo hacia mis espaldas, sonriendo contra mi boca, mientras se retiraba al sentir la magia protegiéndome.

Caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás, liberándome de su terrible cercanía, mientras su vista no se apartaba de mí. Levanto su varita, lanzando un hechizo detrás de mí, cuyo verde resplandor ilumino mis facciones durante algunos segundos. Rechine los dientes, conteniéndome apenas para no responder el ataque, sintiendo dentro de mí la colisión del rayo. Escuche el casi imperceptible gemido de Narcissa Malfoy, de pie a mis espaldas, y supe que el maleficio asesino había impactado justo centímetros frente a ella.

Sonreí de medio lado, sintiéndome a medias aliviada al pensar que tal vez el hombre era un imbécil, y por otra parte terriblemente insultada al imaginar que el tal vez pensaría que yo seria tan necia de no llevar protección alguna. El brillo en sus ojos rojizos me confirmo lo segundo, haciéndome apretar los puños, a fin de contener mis Gryffindorescos impulsos y liarme con el a hechizos, entre maldiciones imperdonables. Suspire quedamente, pensando que no era yo quien tenia que terminar con el, pues no era mi destino, yo solo era un medio para ese fin. Además, las condiciones en las que me encontraba no eran muy favorecedoras.

-Veo que no me equivoque contigo-dijo sonriente- me vas a ser muy útil, espero que el joven Nott ya te haya explicado lo que deseo de ti-agrego.

Asentí lentamente, mientras buscaba fuerzas para sostener mi máscara, evitando que se hiciera pedazos junto a mi mentira. A lo lejos, los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron como platos, si bien no pude ver su expresión por completo, casi lo imagine.

-Entonces, ¿Estas dispuesta a unirte a mi?-

-Si-dije- pero con una condición-

Los murmullos se elevaron a nuestro alrededor, mientras Bellatrix daba un paso hacia mi, completamente indignada.

-¿Pero, como te atreves?-siseo, apuntando a mi rostro con la varita en alto, presta a castigarme.

Contuve el aliento, sosteniendo mi cara de póquer, fijamente anclada a las esquinas de mi rostro, mientras sentía como el estomago se me hacia un nudo, y mi varita iba saliendo de a poco de mi mano derecha. Recordé por un segundo el motivo de mi insólito pedido, así que cuadre los hombros y la miré con desdén, logrando enfurecerla aún más, para la diversión del Lord Oscuro.

-¡Basta!-dijo amenazante, consiguiendo aplacarla un poco, si bien justo lo necesario-habla-

-No quiero llevar la marca…-dije, y ante los sonidos de sorpresa a mí alrededor, agregué rápidamente- no me es conveniente por el momento, usted sabe el porqué-

Me observó durante algunos segundos, mientras se dejaba caer en su trono. Trató nuevamente de leer mi mente para ver mis verdaderas intenciones, fracasando en el intento. Después de unos minutos, en los que la eternidad llego a su fin, sonrió feliz, mientras los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban de terror ante su gesto.

-Entiendo. De acuerdo-dijo-pero cuando te llame, correrás presta a mis órdenes-

Hice una exagerada reverencia, sintiéndome igual que aquel desgraciado que hizo un pacto con el diablo.

-Pueden retirarse-dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Mis pies se movieron prestos a la salida, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, su voz sibilina me detuvo.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo? ¿Traicionarás a los tuyos por él?-dijo, señalando a Theodore.

Reuní todo el valor que pude encontrar en mi interior, y con toda la seguridad que poseía, respondí:

-Ya he tomado mi decisión-

Asintió una vez más.

Ni siquiera puedo describir el alivio que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la mano de Theodore se cerró sobre mi mano, jalándome hacia la salida. Íbamos casi al trote, buscando escapar de esa pesadilla, cuando los Malfoy nos dieron alcance. La fuerte mano de Draco se cerró sobre mi brazo, haciéndome entrar en una oscura habitación. Cuando la puerta hizo "click" y un rayo rojizo se impacto sobre ella, la luz se encendió echando fuera la oscuridad, y entonces vi su rostro.

Su tono siempre pálido fluctuaba entre el carmesí y el violeta. Sus facciones se encontraban crispadas, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, la sonrosada boca convertida en una fina línea. Sus brazos colgaban a sus costados como dos jamones, las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños. Lo primero que salió de su boca me enfureció.

-¿Estás loca?-siseó.

Me puse en guardia mientras sentía la rabia correr por mis venas. Comencé a sentir que me perdía, cuando el suave cuerpo de una mujer se impactó contra el mío. El aroma a narcisos de la madre de Draco me envolvió, mientras sus lágrimas me mojaban la ropa. Me petrifiqué, sintiendo su dolor traspasarme por completo. Dolor, desesperación y miedo emanaban de ella hacia mí como las ondas que se mueven en un estanque. Me sorprendí al verla así, pues la había conocido cuando era una mujer totalmente distinta a lo que era ahora. No supe que hacer, solamente atine a darle algunas palmadas en la espalda.

Después del incomodo momento, en que Lucius Malfoy la tomo entre sus brazos, despegándola de mi cuerpo, explique lentamente mis razones y el porque de mi pedido. No era que no tuviera intención de tomar la marca, ya que si en su momento tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría sin más. Mis palabras salieron con lentitud, golpeando el semblante de ambos chicos que me miraban como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. Les explique que principalmente no quería que Voldemort viera mi mano derecha, porque sin duda, en cuanto viera mi propia marca, entonces empezaría la verdadera guerra, sin importar que Harry Potter estuviera preparado para ella. Todo era entonces cuestión de tiempo.

Y entonces todos los ahí reunidos entendieron la realidad de mis acciones. Acababa de comprarle tiempo a Harry, a pesar de mi misma.

Solamente esperaba que sirviera de algo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, en cuanto el traslador nos dejo en el balcón, y mis cansados pies tocaron el suelo de mi habitación, comprendí el verdadero alcance de lo que había hecho. Me sentí completamente abrumada, mientras enterraba la nariz en el pecho de Theodore, quien trataba de confortarme como mejor podía, sin lograrlo. De pronto caí en cuenta de una cosa.

Me pregunté de qué manera Theodore había dado conmigo. La casa esta protegida por un encantamiento, no era posible que supiera su ubicación. La idea rondó mi mente durante algunos segundos, mientras hacia un hueco en mi raciocinio. Nos separamos un poco, mientras me quitaba el abrigo, y no pudiendo contenerme más, simplemente le pregunte.

-Theo, ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme? Se supone que la casa esta protegida, entonces… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dije, caminando hacia el interior.

Apenas había traspasado la línea divisoria de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black, la luz se encendió para revelar la figura totalmente enfurecida de Sirius Black, apuntando con su varita el pecho de Theodore, decidido a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-Yo quisiera saber lo mismo-dijo, observándome fijamente.

Suspiré, pues ahora si estaba en verdaderos problemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi padre grito hasta quedarse casi afónico. Detrás de la puerta, yo continuaba en el mismo lugar que hacia varias horas, en mi característico lugar de honor, al pie de las escaleras. Mi abuela, quien había estado hablándome durante el resto de la noche, me había dicho que se sentía muy orgullosa de que hubiera decidido unirme a alguien como el joven Nott. Desconecté mi cerebro en cuanto comenzó a hablar de la pureza de su sangre y todas esas cosas en las que ella creía, pues me importaba muchísimo más lo que se desarrollaba dentro del estudio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Theodore escuchaba atentamente a Sirius Black, mientras observaba de reojo el árbol familiar, reconociendo a algunos de sus propios antepasados, y observando la conocida figura de Draco, y por supuesto, la de Altair. Los ojos de Sirius ya habían detectado los pequeños detalles en el rostro del joven frente a el, donde cada vez que observaba la figura de la chica en el tapiz, sus ojos se suavizaban y una imperceptible sonrisa se hacia presente. Reconoció las señales en el, las mismas que veía en el espejo todos los días cuando pensaba en su mujer. Aparto esos pensamientos en cuanto una nueva tanda de reproches le llego de algún lado.

Después de algunos minutos mas, finalmente la puerta del estudio se abrió, dejando pasar a un Theodore bastante serio, seguido por Sirius, entre preocupado y divertido. Theodore le había dicho todo, o casi, lo más importante es que le había contado los planes del Lord, y había quedado en que se presentaría en la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

Altair se puso de pie, observando fijamente a su novio, y a su vez a su padre, el cual le sonrió un poco mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Theodore le observo durante algunos segundos, confirmando el pensamiento de que si había sido convencido por Sirius Black, era porque tenia una irresistible forma de hacer las cosas que te impedía decirle que no, igual que su hija. Y sin más, en tan solo unas cuantas horas, había pasado de Mortífago a agente doble, todo por la inquieta chica que le sonreía tiernamente. Definitivamente esa mujer iba a ser su perdición. Y mientras se inclinaba a besarla en el rellano de la escalera, ante la atenta y sonriente mirada de Walburga Black, se pregunto que diría Draco si supiera que tenía un pacto con la Orden del Fenix.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Días después, todos se encontraban reunidos nuevamente en la madriguera. Todos hablaban sobre el reciente compromiso de Bill, el hermano mayor de Ronald con Fleur Delacour. Y la mayoría sentía una animadversión por la joven rubia, a veces rayando en lo grosero. El verano transcurría con celeridad, y cuando faltaban algunos días para que el nuevo curso comenzara, todos decidieron que era tiempo de buscar los materiales escolares. Acordaron encontrarse en el callejón Diagon, aunque Altair se había negado ya que ella había comprado sus útiles días antes en una salida junto a sus amigos Slytherin.

A su regreso, los chicos se encontraban muy serios y bastante sospechosos, pues cuando ella entraba en alguna habitación, claramente cambiaban de tema. Altair se harto de eso y los enfrento, pero ellos simplemente salieron con otra cosa y la dejaron en las mismas.

El regreso al colegio fue bastante tenso, pues todos los Slytherin hicieron el viaje en silencio, ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Altair agradeció el silencio, mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Draco, pues Theodore leía un libro. El sonido de su respiración y el aroma de su loción la arrullaron hasta adormecerla. Después de un rato, en que el barullo por que había de comprarle cada quien a la señora del carrito la trajo de vuelta, justo a tiempo para escapar de las garras de una nueva pesadilla, aunque esta vez no recordaba nada de lo soñado.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie para comprar plumas de azúcar y algunas ranas de chocolate. Theodore, detrás de ella, había sacado su bolsa para pagar todo cuanto ella quisiera, y mientras Draco se colocaba a su costado, deseoso de husmear el pasillo, las figuras del trío dorado aparecieron al final del mismo.

Harry se adelanto para comprar algunos dulces, sonriendo hacia Altair, aunque perdiendo la sonrisa al ver junto a quien estaba. Draco, como siempre, compuso la mueca de asco que lo caracterizaba cuando se encontraba al chico. Del otro lado, Theodore lo observaba en silencio, con una mirada de triunfo y superioridad, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su novia, marcando su territorio. Altair solamente rodo los ojos, sonriendo apenada en modo de disculpa. Theodore pago los galeones debidos por los dulces de Altair y de Draco, mientras no retiraba la vista de Harry.

Cuando el trío se hubo retirado, y la puerta del compartimiento se había cerrado, Altair los miro, completamente molesta por su tonta actitud. Se arrimó hacia el ventanal, enfurruñada con los dos chicos. Éstos, al ver su semblante, le preguntaron si le pasaba algo, a lo que ella respondió:

-¡No soy un trofeo!-siseo molesta, saliendo a continuación del compartimiento.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, donde al pasar frente a alguna puerta, Luna Lovegood le salió al encuentro.

-¡Altair!-

-¡Luna! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!-

-¿Acaso huyes de alguien?-dijo la rubia soñadoramente.

-De los hombres-suspiro, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el final del tren.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...

gracias mil por leer...


	33. Chapter 33

Hola queridas, aqui con otro cap del fic... ya fui a ver HP7.2... lloré como nunca habia llorado... y al final sonreí porque se que este no es el final de HP... sigue mientras lo recordemos, mientras escribamos sobre él... es para siempre...

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos desde México para el mundo...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**"ACCIDENTES"**

El camino hacia el colegio se me hizo eterno, pues no sabia porque pero sentía una imperiosa necesidad por ver a Harry. A mi lado, Theodore Nott hablaba con Blaise, mientras con su tibia mano acariciaba la mía, frotando su dedo pulgar en mi palma, haciendo círculos que ya habían hecho mella en mi pulso. Tragué saliva con dificultad, mientras mis ojos se dirigían al horizonte, buscando entre los árboles alguna carroza que hubiera quedado rezagada.

Frente a mí, Draco me observaba fijamente en silencio, tratando de leer mis expresiones. Una sonrisa se había instalado en sus delgados labios, y de pronto me encontré preguntándome porque me observaba como si estuviera riéndose de un chiste privado. Fruncí el ceño y voltee nuevamente hacia el bosque, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Cuando llegamos al castillo, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera llegar al amplio comedor y ver el rostro de Harry, pues sentía que tal vez estaría en problemas. Ya en la mesa, frente a un Draco taciturno y a un costado de un Theodore otro tanto, me concentre en tratar de escuchar la voz de Pansy, quien hablaba sobre sus vacaciones. A su lado, Blaise la observaba con sorna, mientras rodaba los ojos con impaciencia. El director dio su acostumbrado discurso y después de algunos minutos, comenzamos a comer.

Esta vez, el pollo especiado que se deslizaba por mi garganta me parecía acartonado, pero me obligué a tragarlo, trataba de voltear hacia la mesa de los leones, pero cada vez que veía hacia allá, él no se encontraba ahí. Mis ojos se conectaron con los almendrados de Hermione, quien me lanzo una mirada confundida cuando le hice una pregunta muda sobre el paradero de Harry.

Minutos después, éste se deslizaba por el amplio pasillo, dejándose caer sin ninguna gracia a un costado de Ronald, quien al igual que Hermione, lo observaron sorprendidos, abriendo sus ojos como platos. La curiosidad comenzó a picarme, pues Harry había decidido sentarse de modo que me diera la espalda, cosa inusual en el, pues debo agregar que el siempre estaba observándome, como un avaro observa sus tesoros, una y otra vez.

Fue entonces que Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie, llamando al orden. Mis ojos no dejaban de observar a Harry, quien aún no había volteado hacia mí. Clave mi mirada en su nuca, buscando que volteara a verme, cuando de pronto todo el alumnado estallaba en aplausos. Confundida voltee a ver hacia donde estaba el atril del director, para ver al nuevo profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn. Apenas fui consciente del nombramiento de nuestro jefe de casa, Severus Snape, como nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia Harry, quien me miraba fijamente. Cuando detalle su rostro, su nariz enrojecida me llamo la atención, y en cuanto vi el cuello de su camisa cubierto de sangre, sin pensar en nada más me puse de pie, atrayendo la atención de todo el profesorado y el alumnado.

-¿Si Señorita Valerius?-dijo el Director Dumbledore.

Le observe en la distancia con la mente totalmente en blanco. Voltee a ver a Draco quien me miraba impasible, pero yo conocía su expresión y no pudo engañarme. Recordé de pronto que él se había separado de nosotros al bajar del tren, y sumando dos mas dos, supe que él había herido a Harry. Boquee como un pez fuera del agua, buscando en el fondo de mi mente alguna manera de salir bien librada de eso. Tome nota mental de asesinar a Draco después, y con una brillante sonrisa, me dirigí al director.

-Director Dumbledore, sé que es algo inusual pero, a nombre de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin, el mío y el de todos mis compañeros, quiero darle la bienvenida y un sentido reconocimiento al Profesor Horace Slughorn, antiguo jefe de nuestra casa. Bienvenido profesor-dije- y una sincera felicitación a nuestro actual jefe de casa, profesor Severus Snape, por su recién nombramiento, felicidades-agregué, mientras comenzaba a aplaudir, ante el azoro de todos.

La casa de Salazar estallo en vítores, aplaudiendo con verdaderas ganas, mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio. Horace Slughorn me sonrió levemente, mientras Severus Snape me miraba fijamente y asentía con elegancia. Harry me miro a lo lejos, mientras le brindaba una brillante sonrisa, y le guiñaba un ojo. Tome nota mental de interrogarlo después de la cena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salí furiosa de la sala común. Había peleado con Draco, quien fiel a mis sospechas, ni siquiera negó que hubiera golpeado a Harry, solamente dijo "fue un accidente". Aja, si, accidente es que te caigas de la silla cuando ríes demasiado, no, Draco había peleado con Harry y lo había dejado mal herido. Discutimos durante… bueno, yo discutí, el solamente me observo en silencio, pero fue durante mas o menos una hora. Los demás solamente nos observaban en silencio, sin participar en nada. Hasta Theodore se mantuvo callado, escuchando solamente lo que yo decía.

Después de lo que me pareció la pelea más grande que hemos tenido, y de quedar completamente exhausta, salí de mi sala común hecha una furia. Caminé durante no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que me sentí mas calmada. Decidí entonces ir a buscar a Harry a su sala común, dirigiéndome hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando apenas había dado algunos pasos, la escalera comenzó a moverse, haciéndome maldecir por lo bajo, suerte que lo hice en mi precario conocimiento del lenguaje rumano, así nadie que estuviera escuchando por casualidad entendería que fue lo que dije realmente.

De improviso, frente a mi sentí un aura oscura. Levante los ojos y no vi nada frente a mi. Comencé a sacar mi varita con lentitud, pero apenas la había aferrado, escuché un grito y después algo se impacto contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome perder el conocimiento y caer al vació.

Lo único que recuerdo antes de caer inconciente es una risa desquiciada y un destello rojizo. Después de eso, nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narrador:

Cuando Ginny Weasley se enteró de lo que Draco le había hecho a Harry, pensó que tenía que hacer algo. Y si por algo se entiende en que iba a buscar una forma para vengarse del rubio, ya se sabe que es lo que sigue.

Ginny Weasley era una chica bonita. De hermoso cabello color rojo sangre y unos ojos castaños que brillaban como dos luceros. Proviene de una hermosa y amorosa familia, que si bien viven apretadamente, tienen muchísimo mas de lo que algunas personas tienen, pues son honestos, sinceros, buenos, se aman entre si y eso parece bastarles muy bien.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Ginny Weasley no es feliz?

Porque no es tan inteligente como Hermione, tan inocente como Luna, o tan rica como Pansy. Pero no, no se confundan, no es que quiera ser un libro andante como la castaña, una tontorrona lunática como la rubia, o una zorra insufrible como la pelinegra. No, ella lo que desea es ser exactamente como Altair Black-Valerius.

Porque cuando Ginny la ve su sangre hierve de rabia y no deja de preguntarse porque Altair es mejor que ella. Y ella cree que sabe la respuesta.

Porque si ella tuviera una madre como la suya, tan bella, distinguida y siempre elegante, ella fuera como Altair. O si su padre fuera tan atractivo, aristocrático, divertido y sexy como Sirius, Ginny Weasley sería exactamente como Altair Black-Valerius.

Hermosa y elegante como su madre, extremadamente rica y distinguida como su padre, sin ningún solo problema en la vida, perseguida por varios (incluido Harry Potter) y teniendo pretendientes de donde escoger. Rubio, castaño, pelinegro. Malfoy, Nott o Potter, cualquiera de ellos esta tras ella, y ella los trae comiendo de su mano a todos. Cualquiera de ellos caería a sus pies con un solo chasquido de sus dedos.

Tiene más ropa de la que podría ponerse, y más dinero que el que podría gastar en cinco vidas. Más cámaras en Gringotts de las que merece. Y eso le castra la vida. Porque es ella y no Altair quien debió haber nacido entre pañales de seda, rodeada de lujos solo para ella, mimada y cuidada hasta el hartazgo. La ve reír despreocupada entre ellos, sin hacer nada, atendida como reina por su propio elfo doméstico, mientras que ella tiene que molestarse en lavar los trastos sucios o tender las camas, por expresa orden de su madre.

Es ella quien debería tener que decidir entre el pálido castaño y el bronceado pelinegro. Es ella quien debería ser perseguida por el niño que vivió. Por el contrario, es Altair quien lo trae de cabeza, mas distraído que de costumbre.

Y entonces la odia un poco mas, por tener las manos tan cuidadas, por vestir siempre elegantemente y con ropa muy fina, por las costosas joyas que siempre lleva. Y es entonces que piensa que tal vez Percy no esta tan mal encaminado, pero ella prefiere otros métodos.

Y entonces recuerda que debe quedarse a toda costa con Harry Potter. Ella, no la otra. Debe hacer lo que sea para que él se fije en ella, lo que sea para alejar a Altair de él.

Inclusive vender su alma al diablo.

Especialmente vender su alma al diablo.

Por eso, sale de su sala común, vagando sin rumbo fijo, pensando en la mejor y más rápida manera de atraparlo. Y en el camino, como caída del cielo, la ve a lo lejos, caminando decidida, seguramente buscando el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Y siente la rabia nuevamente escocerle en las venas, y piensa cual seria la mejor manera de castigar a Malfoy y vengarse de ella. Y su cerebro se ilumina como un faro en la oscuridad.

Camina hacia las escaleras, ocultándose en las sombras. Frente a ella, Altair observa el movimiento de las mismas, con la mente ida en otro lugar. Saca su varita y la apunta, esperando el momento en que este a tiro. La chica frente a ella se da cuenta, y mientras hace un imperceptible movimiento, donde tras un pequeño "flash" su varita va emergiendo de su mano, la cual le hace brincar del susto y aferrar frente a si con fuerzas su propia varita. La ve caminar un poco más hacia arriba, y antes de que se prepare para atacar, ella lo hace primero.

-¡_Depulso_!-grita con fuerza.

El hechizo impacta con fuerza el pecho de Altair, lanzándola escaleras abajo. La varita escapó de sus manos, rodando por las escaleras, desapareciendo en cuanto dejo de moverse. La ve caer como en cámara lenta, perdiendo uno de sus finos zapatos italianos en el proceso. Le parece gracioso mientras lo ve rodar un poco hacia la orilla, para caer después hacia el vacío. Altair aterriza con un golpe sordo al principio de las escaleras, sin moverse. En sus oídos aun resuena el grito de la chica, y su propia risa, que se le ha escapado sin querer.

Un hilillo de sangre sale de la comisura izquierda de su boca, mientras debajo de su cabeza, otro río sanguinolento hace cauce hacia el vacío. La ve ahí, tan frágil y desprotegida, que sería tan fácil, un movimiento de varita, un hechizo murmurado, un rayo verde impactándose en su cuerpo, llevándosela rápidamente. Si, sería tan fácil, piensa.

Y entonces se va, caminando tranquilamente hacia su sala común, sin importarle que suerte corra la chica. Incluso, al llegar al retrato, entra con delicadeza, silbando feliz. Harry y Ron están enfrascados en un juego de ajedrez, Hermione lee un libro, y al pasar frente a ellos, levanta la vista y pregunta extrañada.

-¿Cómo te va?-dice la castaña.

-De maravilla-contesta, dirigiéndole una mirada depredadora a Harry, quien como siempre, no se dio cuenta de nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente el rumor de que Altair Valerius había sido atacada recorría el colegio como reguero de pólvora. Había sido encontrada por Luna Lovegood, quien había visto caer un zapato del techo, y al examinarlo, había visto las iniciales bordadas en él, arrancando a correr hacia donde pensaba estaría su dueña.

Luna la había encontrado inconsciente en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre y de inmediato había conjurado su patronus para avisarle a Harry. El chico apenas oyó lo que la liebre plateada le decía, se puso de pie de inmediato, tirando al suelo el tablero de ajedrez, donde las piezas se dispersaron de golpe. Corrió por los pasillos hasta que encontró a ambas, levitando el cuerpo magullado hacia la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey la había auxiliado de inmediato, y mientras se le hacían las curaciones, un revuelo de gente había aparecido en la enfermería. Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, con el cabello revuelto y aún en pijama, se encontraron con el trío de oro y la lunática de Ravenclaw afuera de la misma. La mirada que se dirigieron los rivales fue épica.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-siseo el rubio.

-Nada, Luna la encontró así-contestó Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo con rabia.

-¿Qué paso Lunat… Lovegood?-inquirió el castaño, pateándose mentalmente por ya no poder insultar a la rubia como antes, pues Altair se los había prohibido.

-No se… la encontré en ese estado… le faltaba un zapato-dijo, mostrando el elegante zapato oscuro, con las iniciales AMBV bien visibles.

Draco iba a replicar, cuando la imponente figura oscura de Severus Snape apareció flanqueando la puerta de la enfermería. Observó con furia al trío dorado, con indiferencia a la Ravenclaw, y finalmente, con fastidio a los dos Slytherin.

-La señorita Valerius esta bien, solamente tiene algunos golpes y magulladuras, pero estará bien.-dijo el profesor.

-¿Podemos verla?-pregunto Harry.

Severus Snape le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio y agregó:

-¿Es usted medimago? ¿Sabe de enfermería acaso?-ante la negativa del chico, agregó- entonces no veo el porqué deban estar aquí. Diríjanse hacia sus respectivas salas comunes-dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-Pero…-

-Todos, señor Malfoy. Ya-

Ante la mirada oscura del profesor, y sin poder hacer nada más. Malfoy y Nott caminaron hacia su sala común, seguidos por los leones y la Ravenclaw, quien iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a una bifurcación, el rubio se detuvo a encararlos.

-Si me entero que tú fuiste…-

-¡Nunca le haría daño a Altair!-Gritó Harry.

-¡Vamonos Draco! Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo Theodore, observando fijamente a la rubia, mientras esta le sostenía la mirada a su vez.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Harry habló:

-Luna, ¿puedes decirme que pasó?-

-No, cuando yo la encontré así estaba…-susurró la chica.

Todos se fueron a dormir, con la misma pregunta en mente. ¿Quién había querido matar a Altair?

En la sala común de las serpientes, cuatro chicos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero solo uno conocía la respuesta.

Draco Malfoy supo que alguien quería vengarse de él por lo ocurrido con Potter. Y le habían dado justo donde más le dolía.

En Altair.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola amigas! Aqui con otro cap, espero no me odien, pero es que tengo muchisimo trabajo, siento tanto tardarme pero la chamba es primero... besos

Saludos a mis amigas **del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, a las que no son del club, y a todo el que me lee**... besos y abrazos a todas...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... aunque algunos de estos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**FELIX FELICIS**

El Gran Comedor bullía de actividad. Las voces de los alumnos se alzaban por momentos, creando un barullo difícil de ignorar. Aunque ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, Harry continuaba obstinadamente sentado en su mesa, esperando desde hacia rato la llegada de Altair. Snape le había dicho que no era nada, entonces, ¿Por qué Altair no había bajado a desayunar?

Finalmente, cuando el tiempo se había agotado en su totalidad, una figurita pálida y delgada se recorto contra la enorme puerta. Altair se quedo de pie justo en la entrada, buscando con la mirada a alguien en particular. De improviso, un revuelo de cabellos rubios se impacto contra la chica, haciendo que esta casi cayera al suelo. Altair sonrió ante la efusividad de Luna, quien la miraba con sus saltones ojos azules, escaneando su imagen como si buscara restos de algún maleficio.

-¡Altair!-gritó la rubia, observándola fijamente.

-¡Luna! ¡Gracias! Madame Pomfrey me dijo que tú habías sido quien me encontró. Si no hubiera sido por ti… gracias, en serio- le abrazo de vuelta.

-No es nada… solo se me hizo muy extraño que uno de tus zapatos estuviera vagando solo por el castillo, al menos si hubiera estado junto al otro…-murmuró la rubia soñadoramente, mientras sus ojos buscaban algo en el techo encantado.

Altair sonrió ante las peculiares palabras de su amiga, mientras inconscientemente sus ojos se dirigían hacia la mesa de los leones. A lo lejos, sus ojos se conectaron con los verdes de Harry, quien la miraba expectante, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Apenas había abierto la boca, un revuelo de túnicas oscuras con escudo de serpiente se impactó contra ella, atajándole la vista. El aroma a menta fresca se coló con fuerza por sus fosas nasales, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por los sonrosados labios de su dueño. Altair apenas alcanzo a llevar un poco de oxigeno a sus pulmones antes de ser literalmente elevada del suelo por el apretado abrazo de Draco, quien respiraba hondo a través de sus oscuros cabellos.

-¡Altair!-susurró la serpiente rubia, depositándola segundos después en el suelo, despegándola de su cuerpo para observarla de arriba abajo, buscando algún signo de que estuviera lastimada.

Los ojos grises se conectaron, mientras la mezcla de alivio y preocupación se deslizaba en la superficie de los ojos del chico, y la diversión brillaba en los ojos traviesos de ella. De pronto, la figura desgarbada de Harry pasó como una exhalación a su lado, y mientras despegaba con celeridad sus ojos grises para posarlos en los esmeralda que la miraban con un deje de resentimiento, Altair llego a la conclusión de que todos los hombres estaban locos. Suspiró de cansancio mientras se preparaba para la andanada de preguntas que sabía iban a llegar de un momento a otro. Abrió la boca con la intención de explicar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando por el rabillo del ojo observo el mismo brillo rojizo que la noche anterior.

Sin perder el tiempo, se deslizo con rapidez hacia el exterior del Gran Comedor, dejando con la boca abierta y completamente estupefactos a los Slytherin y la Ravenclaw que la miraban como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Para cuando llego al centro del enorme hall de la entrada, el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto. Maldijo por lo bajo en rumano, mientras la mirada suspicaz de Draco le arrancaba un sonrojo furioso a sus mejillas. De suerte que el rubio no entendía ni pío sobre su idioma materno, se dijo.

Volteo a ver a los chicos, levantando los hombros con indiferencia, mostrando su blanca dentadura, sonriendoles picaramente. Se quedo de pie observando a Zabinni durante algunos momentos, con una mezcla de suspicacia y diversión. Sacudió la cabeza, confundida por lo que había visto, lo que creyó ver… no, fue un producto de su imaginación.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a clases-dijo, tomando a Luna del brazo, despidiéndose fugazmente de Draco y Theodore.

Caminaron hacia el exterior del castillo, con rumbo al invernadero donde ese día tendrían que transplantar mandrágoras, pan comido. Pero antes de abandonar el castillo, con un susurro al viento, la curiosidad gano por fin.

-Luna, ¿tu que tienes que ver con Zabinni?-dijo, murmurando contra su oído, de tan cerca que caminaban.

La rubia la miro soñadoramente, aunque confundida. Altair se dio cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera sabía de lo que le hablaba, así que sin más apuro el paso y continuo jalándola del brazo, mientras aceptaba la verde manzana que la otra chica le tendía.

Altair olvido rápidamente el incidente, pero lo que ella había creído ver, no era otra cosa más que el deseo bullendo bajo la piel morena de Blaise Zabinni, cuando miraba a Luna Lovegood…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El rumor de que Harry Potter había ganado una poción _Felix Felicis _había dado vuelta ya a todo el castillo, aunque no con la misma rapidez con la que Altair se enteró de los propios labios de Draco. El rubio rumiaba su coraje recostado sobre uno de los amplios sillones de la sala común. Altair apenas había puesto un pie sobre los escalones que conducían a la misma cuando el denso ambiente le había golpeado el rostro. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la figura solitaria que se encontraba elegantemente acomodada contra el oscuro sillón, con los ojos cerrados y los puños completamente apretados. Sonrió con diversión mientras rodaba los ojos ante el pensamiento de que Draco era demasiado dramático para ser un hombre.

Camino hacia el con lentitud, buscando no alertarlo sobre su presencia. Cuando estuvo a medio metro de su posición, tomó impulso para saltar, dejándose caer sobre él cuan larga era, arrancándole un bufido molesto.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Altair, eres tu!-dijo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Altair se arrellano en el sillón, acomodando su cabeza contra el amplio pecho, suspirando teatralmente.

-¿Quien mas podría ser? ¿Pansy?-dijo con diversión, mientras alzaba la vista para ver su expresión horrorizada.-era broma-

Draco bufo exasperado mientras enterraba su nariz en el oscuro cabello de ella. Su aroma a fresias le golpeo las fosas nasales con fuerza, mientras un pensamiento enterrado en lo profundo de su mente luchaba por salir a la superficie. La luz se encendió en su cerebro al reconocer el aroma que contenía su amortentia: palo de escoba, menta y fresias. Una mezcla muy original. Sonrió para si mismo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de Harry y la poción?-

Altair escucho el crujir de dientes. "Mala idea", pensó cerrando los ojos, esperando el estallido de furia. Para su sorpresa, Draco simplemente suspiró con fuerza, apresándola mas fuerte entre sus brazos. Los murmullos quejosos abandonaron sus labios, deslizándose lentamente hacia los oídos de la chica, como densa niebla, mientras pasaba sus largos y finos dedos por entre las hebras negro-azuladas. Altair se concentro en el acompasado latido del corazón de Draco, mientras un profundo sopor comenzaba a invadirla. Su estomago gruñó bajito, pero estaba tan cómoda entre los brazos del rubio, que se abrazo a el, rindiéndose segundos después al sueño.

Draco sintió el preciso momento en que Altair se perdió en el infinito mundo de los sueños. Continuo pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros, maravillado por los reflejos azulados que la luz de la chimenea arrancaba de éstos. Su mente se perdió por un momento, en el universo alterno que hubiera deseado que fuese su vida. Un universo donde ni Potter, ni El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ni siquiera Nott, existieran. Donde solamente estuvieran sus padres, él y la chica que dormía entre sus brazos. Donde pudiera ser feliz sin necesidad de pociones.

Arrugó la nariz al regresar a su realidad, una donde sabía que no apreciaría tanto lo que ahora tenia de no haber pasado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Una donde estaba seguro de que si no existiera Voldemort, el no hubiera conocido a Altair. Porque estaba seguro que su tío Sirius se hubiera quedado junto a su mujer y a su hija, e irremediablemente, habrían terminado lejos de él. Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podría estar lejos de ella, ni siquiera un segundo. Estiro el brazo para pasarse la mano por encima del lugar donde palpitaba su corazón, encontrándose la pequeña mano de Altair, posada sobre ese justo lugar. Sonrió lentamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, levantando sus manos unidas para observarlas. "Se miran perfectas", pensó, y nuevamente algo se clavo en su corazón y le hizo daño.

Sabia que ella nunca seria para el, que nunca le miraría del mismo modo en que miraba a Theodore, que su corazón y su alma, sus besos, sus caricias ni su cuerpo serian para el. Pero también sabia, que aunque le doliera el corazón, aunque no pudiera soportar verla en brazos del que era uno de sus mejores amigos, el haría que fuera feliz. Porque se lo merecía, porque entre todos ellos, serpientes sin corazón, ella era la única que valía la pena salvar. Y el lo haría. Sin dudar, así seria.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, abandonándose a la sensación que la tibieza de su cuerpo menudo le proporcionaba, suspirando por última vez antes de quedarse dormido…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sala Común de Gryffindor._

Harry observaba el fuego rojizo que bailaba en la chimenea como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La botellita con la poción _Felix Felicis_ se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa, completamente a salvo. Hermione se había pasado toda la tarde diciéndole los contras de utilizar el libro de pociones de alguien a quien no conocía.

_El príncipe mestizo…_

Una y otra vez daba vueltas en su mente el sobrenombre escrito en el viejo libro que Slughorn le había prestado… estaba lleno de secretos para hacer correctamente las pociones, con algunos hechizos que en su vida había escuchado… y el seguía pensando que era una suerte que le hubiera tocado a el, a pesar de lo que dijera Hermione…

Observo el mapa del merodeador con fijeza. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy tramaba algo, y mejor que eso, estaba completamente seguro de que era un Mortífago… solo tenia que demostrarlo. Pero por el momento… nada. Malfoy seguía en la misma posición desde hacía un rato, demasiado cerca de Altair para su gusto. Casi parecían… ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Que estaban en medio de su Sala Común, por Circe! Sacudió la cabeza buscando borrar las imágenes de su peor enemigo, sin contar a Voldemort, claro, acariciando a Altair.

Suspiro abatido, dirigiendo los verdes ojos hacia una de las altas ventanas de la Torre de Gryffindor. En momentos como ese echaba tanto de menos tener a sus padres consigo… aunque sabia que contaba con su Padrino Sirius, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera muy imparcial que digamos, se dijo, mientras recordaba una plática que tuvo con él justo antes de regresar al Colegio…

Flash Back-

"_Se encontraba bastante confundido, pensando de nuevo como era posible que estuviera tan trastornado por la chica que en esos momentos se batía en intenso duelo con Ron, en el juego de ajedrez mágico mas difícil que había visto. Altair sonreía con suficiencia, segura de su triunfo, mientras Ron se encontraba un poco mas callado y concentrado de lo normal, no fuera que ahora si estuviera a punto de perder su juego, y para mas angustia, contra una chica menor que él._

_Detrás de ella, Hermione fingía leer un enorme tomo de "_Las Leyes Mágicas y sus aplicaciones"_ mientras echaba ojeadas de vez en cuando al tablero, sonriendo imperceptiblemente cada vez que Altair bloqueaba alguna jugada de Ron. Ginny se encontraba a los pies de Molly, sosteniendo aburrida la madeja de estambre mientras ésta terminaba una bellísima bufanda de colores. En uno de los sillones, su Padrino Sirius y la señora Vanya observaban risueños a los dos contendientes, y un poco mas allá, los gemelos, junto a Arthur Weasley intentaban reparar una vieja radio muggle._

_Él no dejaba de observar a Altair, embelesado con cada risita, sonrisa, gesto o movimiento que ella hacía, desde deslizar sus dedos por entre sus obscuros rizos, hasta rascarse la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. Y sonreía embobado cada que una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas eran dirigidas hacia él. De improviso, una enorme mano sobre su hombro le hizo dar un brinco, mientras seguía el camino ascendente hasta topar con la copia exacta de esos mismos ojos, enmarcados por las mismas oscuras pestañas, en conjunto con un rostro prematuramente envejecido._

_La sonrisa de Sirius se había ensanchado, y con un movimiento lento, le había indicado que salieran al exterior. El aire todavía caliente que había circulado durante el día le había golpeado el rostro de inmediato, mientras una fina capa de sudor se había comenzado a pegar en sus brazos, cuello y rostro. Los finos vellos de una incipiente barba le picaban un poco, y se encontró pensando entre si debía afeitarlos, o esperar a que crecieran lo que tenían que crecer. La voz profunda de su Padrino le había sacado de sus pensamientos, preguntándole con sutileza sobre lo que ya temía._

_-Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo el mayor, observando al cielo rojizo, donde el sol ya se estaba ocultando._

_-Si…-murmuro el más joven._

_-¿A ti… te… te gusta… mi hija?-pregunto lentamente._

_Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron violentamente, sin embargo, volteo a verle. Trato de sostenerle la mirada, concentrándose en la plata que bullía tiernamente en el fondo de los ojos del hombre que era como su padre. Supo que no podría mentirle, así que le hablo con toda la sinceridad que pudo hacerlo._

_-¿Te molestaría?-dijo con un susurro._

_El mayor lo observo serenamente, con el rostro serio, pero con una chispa divertida en el fondo de sus ojos. Carraspeo ligeramente, tratando de no sonreír para guardar la seriedad del momento._

_-No-dijo, sonriendo cuando escucho el casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio.-Pero me gustaría saber si es así-_

_Harry se tomo su tiempo, buscando las palabras precisas para transmitirle a su Padrino lo que sentía._

_-Ella me…gusta mucho. Es divertida, valiente, obstinada, imposible…pero me gusta-suspiro apesadumbrado-desgraciadamente ella esta con Nott…y ante eso no puedo hacer nada-_

_Sirius cabeceo afirmativamente, pensando en su hija y el chico Nott. Aunque esa relación le daba repelús, no podía hacer nada. El chico se había comprometido como nunca a mantenerla a salvo y luego él mismo había visto en sus ojos el fuego con el que le aseguro que seria así. Y le creyó._

_-No se si deba decirte esto pero…me gustaría mucho que tu y mi hija tuvieran algo mas que un simple cariño de hermanos… en verdad me gustaría…- agregó, observando el horizonte, donde el sol ya era solamente un manchón sonrosado, y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a señorear el cielo._

_-A mi también me gustaría…-susurró Harry, observando el mismo punto…"_

Fin de Flash Back-

El también deseaba tanto estar junto a Altair, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Parpadeó confundido cuando se encontró parado en uno de los tantos pasillos, sin recordar en que momento había salido. A lo lejos, dando pequeños saltitos de un lado al otro, Luna Lovegood se dirigía hacia el, con la nariz casi metida en el Quisquilloso, embebida en su lectura. Levanto el rostro y le miró, clavando sus soñadores ojos azules en los suyos, sonriéndole con inocencia. El corazón de Harry le dio un vuelco, estremeciéndose involuntariamente por las ciento de cosquillas que sintió en su estómago cuando ella le sonrió.

"Será que tengo hambre" se dijo a si mismo, mientras veía a Luna llegar a su lado.

-¿Vas al comedor?-dijo la rubia con su tierna vocecilla-Yo también voy hacia allá, solamente estaba buscando a Altair-

Harry frunció los labios, mientras sacudía la cabeza para alejar la extraña sensación que le estaba acometiendo. La observo un poco mas, tentado de decirle donde estaba la otra chica, hasta que finalmente decidió dejarlo así.

-Si… creo que deberíamos ir hacia allá, ¿no te parece?, tal vez Altair ya se encuentre ahí…-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, sin percatarse de que un chico moreno los observaba a lo lejos, con demasiada atención. Cuando llegaron finalmente, Altair ya devoraba su cena como si no hubiera comido en años, ante las divertidas miradas de Draco y Theodore. Sus ojos, alerta como siempre, los observaron desde que aparecieron en el umbral, atenta a sus movimientos. Harry, sin embargo, solamente le dio una rápida mirada, mientras trataba de acompañar a la rubia a su mesa. Luna, empero, danzó saltarinamente hacia la mesa de los Leones, donde se sentó a un costado de Ginny, quien la miraba divertida. Harry se encogió de hombros, siguiéndola hacia la mesa, para sentarse a su lado.

Luna alzo la mano al mismo tiempo que Harry, rozando la suya con la de él accidentalmente, mientras él la retiraba rápidamente, completamente sonrojado. Volteo a verla de reojo, para encontrarse con la mirada pura e inocente de ella, contemplándolo fijamente. Le sonrió avergonzado, mientras tomaba apuradamente su vaso de jugo de calabaza, escudando su mirada en él.

Del otro lado de la habitación, los ojos grises observaban la escena, preguntándose en que momento se le había pasado semejante acontecimiento. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ambos. Seguramente ninguno de los dos sabía lo que se movía debajo de la superficie. Tendría que ayudarles a verse mutuamente…

Theodore frente a ella le sonrió divertido, pensando en lo graciosa que se veía Altair con la nariz manchada de pudín. Draco soltó una carcajada ante la imagen de su prima, mientras los demás le veían estupefactos y después, al verla a ella, soltaban risitas por lo bajo. Altair bufó fingiéndose molesta, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su túnica, pensando que no importaba si se veía desastrosa, mientras sus amigos, en especial Draco, rieran de esa forma, ella haría lo que fuera.

Y mientras que pensaba en lo afortunada que era al no haber necesitado ninguna poción para haber encontrado tantas personas maravillosas, Harry Potter reía junto a sus amigos, extrañamente feliz por haberse sentado al lado de Luna.

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


	35. Chapter 35

Hola chicas... aqui con otro cap, espero les guste... seria como un cap de dos partes sobre lo mismo... espero no quedarles a deber...

Saludos y besos a mis hermanas... las amo!

Disclaimer: Nada, nada, nada... nada es mio... bueno si... tengo mis propiedades...

**Vivan los Sly**!

**Enjoy**!

**SOSPECHAS**

Harry caminaba hacia el despacho del director, confundido por la urgencia del Anciano por encontrarse esa misma noche, pensando en que la audiencia terminara pronto, a fin de retirarse a descansar rápidamente. Aunque su semblante era por demás tranquilo, dentro de su cabeza, el barullo de ideas se mezclaba componiéndose en una sicofonía sin pies ni cabeza. Sobre todo el ruido, por encima de sus pensamientos sobre lo acontecido con Altair días antes, sobre los problemas con Voldemort y la recién descubierta sensación de bienestar que le producía la compañía siempre paciente de Luna, la sospecha sobre si Draco Malfoy era un mortífago o no le aguijoneaba la conciencia de cuando en cuando. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Dumbledore, a fin de transmitirle sus sospechas.

Sobre todo porque era Malfoy quien continuamente estaba en contacto con Altair, y eso, a su ver, era demasiado peligroso.

Dijo la contraseña en un murmullo, conteniendo la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. "Pastelillos de Fresa", dijo, sorprendido de que Albus Dumbledore utilizara semejante contraseña para la entrada a su despacho. Si no lo conociera, y supiera casi con exactitud la edad que cargaba en sus viejos hombros, hubiera pensado que era algo débil de mente.

La gárgola del águila comenzó a dar vueltas, revelando la escalera que se ocultaba detrás de ella. Subió con pasos cansados hasta la puerta, tocando suavemente para anunciar su llegada. Un sonido ahogado se escucho detrás de la misma, anunciando que ya le estaban esperando. Abrió la perilla con suavidad, introduciendo la cabeza por la estrecha abertura, hasta que sus ojos verdes enfocaron la alta figura enfundada en una túnica color lavanda, sentada detrás del escritorio del director. Unos ojos azules, chispeantes de diversión, le sonrieron detrás de las gafas de media luna.

Harry se introdujo por completo dentro del despacho, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Camino hasta quedarse de pie frente al escritorio, esperando el permiso para tomar asiento. Albus Dumbledore le sonrió afablemente, poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba hacia su velador, abriéndolo y permitiendo que un antiguo pensador, depositado sobre su pedestal, saliera al exterior para facilitar el acceso a sus límpidas aguas.

-Señor, necesito hablarle-dijo Harry, un poco mosqueado por la actitud del director.

-¡Oh, pero claro Harry! Si, es necesario que hablemos… mientras tanto… ¿Caramelos de limón?-dijo el mayor, ofreciéndole un bol enorme repleto de dulces.

Harry tomo algunos, metiéndose uno a la boca y dejando los demás seguros en su bolsillo izquierdo, pensando en comerlos después. Suspiro quedamente, paladeando el dulce, mientras pensaba que definitivamente, esa noche iba a ser muy larga…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair comía una porción de tarta de fresa, paladeando con lentitud el sabor cremoso de la misma, cuando un revuelo de túnicas rojizas entró como un bólido al Gran Comedor. Se había enterado de que ese día sería la selección para el nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y más temprano en la mañana, que Harry había sido seleccionado como capitán de su equipo. Sonrió al pensar en lo divertido que iba a ser la selección. Con todos esos Gryffindors alrededor…

Del otro lado, en la mesa de los leones, Ronald Weasley comía como si fuera su último día en la tierra, mientras Hermione lo miraba con asco. Harry los observaba a ambos, pensando como era posible que fueran tan ciegos sobre si mismos. Suspiró quedamente, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una poción revitalizante. La reunión con Dumbledore se había extendido hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y entre eso y las pesadillas de Ron, había estado bastante ocupado.

De pronto, Ginny se impactó contra su costado izquierdo, haciéndole derramar su jugo de calabaza sobre su túnica de entrenamiento. Una risa ahogada se escucho del otro lado de salón, y cuando sus ojos buscaron al causante de ello, los ojos divertidos de Altair se cruzaron con los suyos, por encima de su copa de jugo. La sonrisa escapo de su boca, divertido por la situación, pero la misma se convirtió en una mueca cuando Malfoy se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás y haciendo que apartase sus grises ojos para mirarlo. El rubio le susurraba algo en el oído, mientras ella le sonreía divertida, negándose una y otra vez.

Volteo la mirada, molesto por la interrupción, encontrándose con la mirada marrón de Ginny Weasley, quien lo miraba fijamente, esperando.

-¿Y entonces?-dijo la pelirroja.

Harry la observo confundido, buscando en su subconsciente la pregunta hecha por la chica con anterioridad, pero al no encontrarla, sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza. Hermione, al ver el gesto de contrariedad de su amigo, lo rescato con una hábil jugada.

-Y bien Harry… ¿Ya has decidido cómo va a ser la selección?

Harry observo a Ron, quien lo miraba a su vez fijamente. Sabía de las intenciones del pelirrojo por entrar al equipo de Quidditch, pero si bien no era un excelente jugador, al menos tenía un espíritu envidiable.

-Ham… sí, ya tengo pensada una estrategia.

-Hermano, tienes que ayudarme a entrar al equipo… si tan solo compartieras conmigo un poco de esa poción…-dijo Ronald en un susurro, ante la furiosa mirada de Hermione.

Cuando ésta iba a replicar, una figura femenina cruzó frente a su campo de visión, mientras una voz por demás dulzona y fingida le hacía estremecer de rabia.

-Hola Ron…- dijo Lavender Brown con coquetería.

Ronald Weasley sonrió apenado, mientras su rostro adquiría el mismo color furioso de su cabello, huyendo de la mirada ansiosa de la chica, pero yendo a toparse con los marrones ojos que lo miraban como si quisieran asesinarlo. Observo confundido a Hermione, tratando de sostenerle la mirada, pues no sabia que había hecho ahora para que la castaña se molestara, fallando estrepitosamente al sentir como los ojos castaños se clavaban con fuerza en los suyos, para después vestirse de una máscara indiferente.

-Bueno… yo me voy, tengo que ir a…-

-¡La biblioteca!-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Hermione los observó impasible, recogiendo sus bártulos con rapidez y marchándose seguida de Ginny, quien trataba de hacer que la esperara, sin éxito.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?-dijo Ronald, casi atragantándose de comida.

-No se…-murmuro Harry- pero en cuanto a la poción, no creo que sea justo hacerlo…-cayo ante los ojos azules que le rogaban con la mirada.

-Harry, por favor…-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Esta bien, pero solo unas gotas…- dijo el chico, haciendo el amago de echar unas cuantas gotas de _Felix Felicis_ dentro de su copa de jugo de calabaza.

A lo lejos, la mirada grisácea de Altair, que había captado todo, se encontraba empañada por las lágrimas que contenía a duras penas, pues había recibido noticias nada alentadoras.

_Él_ requería su presencia…

Y no sabía aún si volvería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto había pisado nuevamente las baldosas del castillo, Altair había respirado con alivio. Las manos continuaban temblándole, aunque ahora no tanto como cuando salió de la Mansión Malfoy. Había sido requerida únicamente para ser testigo de la manera cruel y sádica con la que varios mortífagos habían "interrogado" a uno de sus seguidores que habían traicionado a la causa. Pero lo que le había impactado había sido la manera tan perversa en que le habían torturado.

Bellatrix había sido la mano ejecutora, ensañándose con el hombre que se retorcía en el suelo, víctima de dos hechizos. Primero había sido un _Sectumsempra_, seguido de una tanda de _Cruciatus _que habían dejado en el suelo un enorme charco de sangre. Al final, el hombre ya ni siquiera gemía para cuando Naguinni, la mascota de Voldemort, decidió divertirse con él, mordiéndole con sus afilados colmillos.

Altair había observado solamente el principio de semejante atrocidad, pues había desconectado su cerebro, poniendo un hechizo sobre la máscara plateada, a fin de que sus ojos se vieran como si estuvieran atentos a la escena frente a ella, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, hasta que había visto luces multicolores. Los gritos se habían colado por sus oídos, resonando en su mente como ecos, y las lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos, rozando los bordes, apenas contenidas a fuerza de voluntad. A su lado derecho, Theodore la había sujetado fuerte, mientras susurraba cosas que no lograban hacer que los gritos dejaran de escucharse.

Draco, a su lado, había volteado el rostro, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, sorprendiéndose al notar el hechizo en la máscara, mientras tomaba su mano izquierda, notando el temblor en ella. Las lágrimas habían salido finalmente de los ojos de la chica, mientras sentía la bilis regresando por su esófago hasta concentrarse en su garganta. Aguantó como pudo las arcadas, mientras obligaba a su estómago a contenerse. Fue una bendición no haber probado bocado desde el desayuno, donde después de recibir la noticia de su requerimiento, el hambre le había huido.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió algo rozar uno de sus pies. Abrió los ojos rápidamente solo para ver con terror como el hombre se había deslizado hacia sus pies, rozando con su mano ensangrentada, ahora convertida en un horrible muñón, el borde de su túnica oscura. Altair se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse sangre, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse para no soltarse gritando y llorando. Del otro lado de la habitación, Bellatrix la observaba con sorna, sonriendo encantada por la escena frente a ella. Voldemort la observaba pensativo, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Por… favor…-dijo el hombre en un susurro- no… caiga en… sus garras… debe… debe ayudar… al mundo mágico… es la única que…-

Un nuevo cruciatus se impactó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se retirara. El cuerpo del hombre ya ni siquiera se convulsionaba, solamente la observaba fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Altair, Theodore y Draco observaron el momento justo en que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, un hilillo de plata escapando de sus labios, perdiéndose en el cielo. Naguinni reptó hacia el, enroscándose alrededor del laxo cuerpo, encajando sus enormes colmillos en su rostro. Altair solamente había atinado a voltear el suyo, asqueada completamente por todo lo que veía.

Después, Voldemort había hablado y hablado, sin que ella realmente le pusiera atención, hasta que había sentido un tirón en su mano, regresando a la realidad para inclinarse levemente ante el siniestro ser que abandonaba la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por la mortífaga. Había sido prácticamente remolcada por Draco hasta la salida, pues sus temblorosas piernas no la sostenían, con los ojos firmemente cerrados. No los había abierto hasta que la brisa nocturna le había golpeado el rostro, trayéndole el aroma inconfundible de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba dentro del Castillo, caminando apresuradamente hacia las mazmorras, con el brazo de Theodore firmemente enroscado en su cintura.

Draco se introdujo hacia su Sala Común, mientras ella caminaba unos pasos mas allá, buscando oxigeno, sintiéndose sobrepasada por lo que había visto. Draco y Theodore intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Theodore le indico con un gesto al rubio que el se encargaría, y se encamino hacia el pálido cuerpo que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared. Draco dirigió un último vistazo hacia ellos, preocupado por las consecuencias de lo vivido esa noche.

Mientras tanto, Theodore había apoyado sus brazos a los costados de la oscura cabeza, bajando la suya propia hasta chocar su frente con la de ella, intentando ver en la semi penumbra el brillo de los grises ojos que amaba. Las lágrimas brillaban en las pálidas mejillas de la chica, quien miraba hacia el frente, absorta en sus pensamientos. Theodore suspiro quedamente, atrayendo el menudo cuerpo hacia si, buscando apartarla del terrible recuerdo. Sintió los brazos de ella aferrandose a su cuerpo, y sintió, más que escucho, el desgarrador sollozo salir de sus tiernos labios.

Maldijo en su fuero interno a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas, odiándolo con todo su ser por hacer sufrir a quien más amaba. La apretó mas fuerte contra si al sentir los espasmos en sus estrechos hombros, mientras sentía sus dedos clavarse como garras en su piel, haciéndole daño sin querer. Dejo que el tiempo transcurriera mientras ella se desahogaba, hasta que sus sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños suspiros. Quiso hablar para confortarla, pero en cuanto busco su rostro para enfocar sus ojos, los labios de ella le asaltaron la boca, dándole un beso profundo y cargado de sentimiento.

Se quedo pasmado al principio, sin saber que hacer, pero abandonándose segundos después a la sensación placentera que esos labios le proporcionaban. Era como si quisiera meterse dentro de él, algo que el comprendía muy bien, pues le pasaba a menudo con ella. Sus delgados brazos le rodearon, atrayéndole hacia si con ansiedad, mientras profundizaba el beso, abriéndose paso entre sus labios para enroscar su lengua con la de él. El correspondió a su pasión, sintiendo como de a poco comenzaba a perder la cabeza. De improviso, ella se separo de el, dejándole confundido por su actuación.

Le sonrió lentamente, con una sonrisa lánguida y sensual que el nunca había visto en sus labios. La vio caminar sobre sus pasos, de espaldas al pasillo pobremente iluminado, con una de sus manos rozando la rugosa pared a su paso, la mirada fija en sus ojos azules. Antes de perderse dentro de un aula en desuso, le sonrió con coquetería y diversión, mientras él sentía que la sangre en sus venas se calentaba hasta niveles insospechados. Camino rápidamente a su encuentro, quedándose de piedra cuando la vio sentada sobre una mesa, con las piernas cruzadas, erguida y sonriente, esperándolo.

Trago saliva ante la visión seductora frente a el, preguntándose levemente que seria lo que pasaba por su oscura cabecita. Camino hacia ella, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, colándose entre sus piernas cuando ella le dio el acceso, sorprendiéndose al notar la manera ansiosa con la que le sostenía las solapas de la túnica, haciéndolo inclinarse sobre ella para capturar sus labios. Internamente, Altair era un manojo de nervios, no sabia muy bien lo que hacia, solamente sentía que tenia que hacer algo que le quitara ese enorme pesar y el horror que sentía en su interior.

Y nadie mejor que Theodore podía hacerlo. El era el oxigeno que necesitaban sus pulmones, la sangre que corría como lava incandescente por sus venas, la brisa que tocaba su piel, el sol que arrancaba destellos azulados de su cabello, la energía que le ayudaba a su alma a vivir cada día. Theodore era su todo, su complemento, la parte que necesitaba para seguir siendo ella. Era la necesidad que despertaba cada vez que la tocaba, la sonrisa con la que amanecía aun antes de abrir los ojos, la consciencia de que ahí, en ese mundo rodeado de muerte y destrucción, había alguien además de sus padres, de Draco, alguien que estaba dispuesto hasta morir por ella. Exactamente igual que ella lo haría por el.

Presiono sus delgados labios sobre los suyos, demandando el beso que necesitaba con urgencia, aprisionando con sus largas piernas la afiladas caderas masculinas, entregándose a la sensación de calor que despertaba el tener tan cerca el cuerpo masculino, obstinada en tirar por la borda tantos años de educación materna. Deseaba desesperadamente a Theodore, pero no sabia como decirle que le necesitaba para llenar el vacío que sentía dentro de ella, un vacío que se llenaba a cuenta gotas con su amor, que ella misma recolectaba como un sediento recogiendo agua entre sus manos. Deseaba apagar el fuego que consumía sus entrañas, día a día, cada vez que el la besaba, que la tocaba. Un fuego que se había ido deslizando muy dentro de ella y ahora ardía alimentado por su amor.

Las manos comenzaron a retirar la tela que cubría la piel tan ansiada, mientras los labios buscaban dejar marcas en su palidez, buscando marcar su territorio. Ojos que se observan, empañados y oscurecidos por el deseo, labios hinchados, buscándose entre besos y mordiscos fieros, manos que tocan, acarician, desgarran, que tratan de sentir la piel debajo de la propia, que tratan de grabar la imagen de la piel que se desliza bajo su toque. Gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos, sinfonía que componen los amantes, que son y no son, que quieren ser y aun no pueden.

Theodore se perdió en la bruma del deseo que las caricias de Altair le proporcionaban. No era consciente de que ella ya estaba semi desnuda, con solamente la falda escolar, y por ultimo, la barrera que componían sus bragas. Altair observaba el pálido pecho desnudo, los músculos tirantes debajo de la piel brillante por el sudor. Seguía el camino del oscuro vello que se perdía debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón. Las manos le temblaban, pero no era de terror, era una necesidad tan grande como respirar. Ambos jadeaban sin dejar de observarse fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Ambos mirándose hambrientos, necesitados, como dos lobos al acecho. Con los ojos brillantes de desafío, desafiándose para ver quien seria el primero en dar el paso definitivo.

Fue Theodore quien se lanzo sobre sus labios, devorándolos con fruición. Pero fue Altair quien abrió sus pantalones y los deslizo por sus caderas. Theodore levanto su falda mientras habría más sus piernas, y ella bajó sus calzoncillos, deleitándose ante la visión de su miembro erguido, palpitando frente a ella y para ella. El aliento se perdió en el infinito mientras ambos se observaban fijamente, sabiendo que de ahí ya no podrían dar vuelta atrás. Theodore movió lentamente su mano hacia las blancas bragas, deteniéndose justo donde el calor se antojaba insoportable, acariciando con su dedo por encima de la tela. Altair gimió, los ojos grises oscurecidos clavados en los azules empañados, tratando por todos los medios de no cerrarse.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono, cuando Theodore jalo la fina tela y rompió las bragas. La barrera había caído. Y cuando el se posiciono con toda su magnitud en medio de sus piernas, la risa macabra del monstruo dentro de el le detuvo. Su cabeza comenzó a pensar nuevamente, y maldijo por ser tan débil. La observo ahí, dispuesta para el, y el conocimiento de que le deseaba tanto como él a ella, le dolió hasta el alma. Pero había hecho una promesa a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos igual de grises que la muchacha que lo miraba confundida frente a el. Y tenia que respetarla.

-¡Maldición!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se daba la media vuelta y se reacomodaba la ropa-¡Maldita sea!-

Esta vez Altair no dijo nada. La consciencia se abrió paso en su mente y cuando observo el alcance de lo que casi había hecho, se sintió avergonzada. Pero al mirar su espalda ancha aun desnuda, un nuevo ramalazo de deseo la acometió, y supuso que su actuación estaba justificada. Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, rogándole a Circe que le ayudara, cuando una idea se formo en su mente, tan poderosa, que le robo el aliento.

Ella podía hacerlo, se dijo. Solo tenia que arreglarlo todo, y estaría hecho.

Sonrió ladinamente, mientras cambiaba su sonrisa por una de completa inocencia, cuando los azules ojos tan amados la habían enfocado, en busca de alguna angustia en su rostro. Sonrió mas ampliamente, ante la confusión del castaño, acomodando su ropa y bajándose de un salto de la mesa, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Se detuvo en la puerta, mientras Theodore la miraba con la ceja enarcada.

-Y no traigo bragas…-murmuro divertida.

Theodore bufo divertido mientras caminaba hacia ella, sonriendo de medio lado, para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla profundamente, murmurando contra sus labios:

-¡Impúdica!...-

Altair soltó una ligera carcajada, mientras le jalaba hacia si, para seguir besándolo…

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


	36. Chapter 36

Hola amigas! Aqui de nuevo con otro cap... espero les guste... y comenten...

**Saludos a mis hermanas... las amo!... besos y abrazos...**

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, Todo es de JK Rowling... pero como es mi amiga, me presta a sus personajes... si, seguro...

**Vivan los Sly!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**PLATICAS PRIVADAS**

Era ya bastante tarde cuando finalmente Altair Black-Valerius entro a su Sala Común. La sonrisa en su rostro era deslumbrante, y sus ojos brillaban tanto como el hermoso satélite lunar. El motivo de su extrema felicidad, era que por fin había hallado la manera de lograr todos sus propósitos, de la forma más conveniente para todos.

Ese día por la mañana se había levantado con una idea en la mente: resolver la mejor manera de unirse finalmente a Theodore. Toda la noche le había dado vueltas a la misma idea, pero no sabía aún como llevarla a cabo. Finalmente, después de varias vueltas en su cama, había llegado a una conclusión: necesitaba ayuda.

En cuanto se puso de pie, garabateo unas cuantas letras en varios pergaminos, y cuando se hubo adecentado, había corrido a la lechucería a mandar las notas. Ahora solamente tenía que esperar en el punto de reunión para su cita. Esperaba que todo fuera a salir como había planeado.

Llegó a la orilla del lago negro, donde el calamar enseñaba uno de sus tentáculos, quedándose absorta en la contemplación del mismo. Segundos después, unos ligeros pasos le advirtieron que tenía compañía. Dio la media vuelta y la bufanda Gryffindor le indicó de quien se trataba. Hermione Granger la miraba confusa, sin comprender para que la había citado. Detrás de ella, una cabellera rubia enmarañada, unos ojos saltones y la bufanda de Ravenclaw se mecían al compás de los saltitos que daba su dueña. Tanto rubia como castaña la observaron en silencio, ya curiosas por el motivo de su reunión.

Finalmente, con paso elegante y andar coqueto, Pansy Parkinson llegó a la cita. Observó con desprecio a la Gryffindor y un deje de burla a la Ravenclaw, para, segundos después, enfocar sus ojos azules en la chica que sonreía complacida. Sin más preámbulos, Altair comenzó a hablar.

-Bien. Se preguntarán porque las he citado aquí, sobretodo a las tres-todas asintieron- es porque necesito de su ayuda. Verán…-

Altair comenzó a explicar el motivo de su encuentro, mientras hablaba, sus pálidas mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono carmesí, pero en sus grises ojos, la determinación brillaba con fuerza.

-Las he citado por sus conocimientos en el tema. Pansy, al haber estado siempre en contacto con nuestras costumbres, sabe perfectamente cual es el quid de la cuestión. Luna es en extremo inteligente y nos ayudara a ver la mejor manera de llevar a cabo mi plan, y Hermione… bueno, te considero la persona mas brillante y preparada de todo mundo mágico, por ello necesito que veas el asunto desde todos los ángulos…-

Las tres chicas la miraron sin comprender, hasta que ella se percató de que no había dado ninguna pista para resolver el misterio. Sonrió levemente antes de continuar.

-Como ustedes ya saben los pormenores de mi vida-señalo a Hermione y a Luna- solamente tendré que darle a Pansy una breve introducción y después seguiré ¿De acuerdo?-ambas asintieron, mientras Altair suspiraba y se preparaba para resumir su historia lo más brevemente posible.

"Bien. Soy descendiente directa de Merlín-dijo, atajando con su mano levantada la andanada de preguntas de la Slytherin- los Valerius ascienden a su óptimo nivel mágico al volverse hombres, esto quiere decir, al yacer con una mujer. En todo caso, si esto no ocurre antes de la mayoría de edad, esto es, a los diecisiete años cumplidos. En mi caso, se supone que tengo las mismas posibilidades, pero al ser una mujer, tengo el deber familiar de conservarme virgen hasta el matrimonio. He ahí la cuestión. Necesito convertirme en una mujer para entrar en posesión de la totalidad de mi magia"

Las tres chicas la observaron en silencio, todas pensando en sus palabras. Altair no quiso agregar más, sabiendo que era innecesario. Fue Hermione quien hablo primero.

-¿Lo que quieres es que entre todas encontremos una forma de que obtengas tu magia?-Altair asintió- pues esperar tu mayoría de edad sería extensivo… apenas tienes quince años… la única opción que veo es que…-Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Pansy sonrió. Había captado al vuelo todo lo que la Gryffindor había dicho con anterioridad. Altair quería casarse.

-Entonces quieres casarte…-dijo pensativa- ¿Con Nott?-pregunto de pronto.

Altair sonrió pícaramente al darse cuenta de que Pansy había entendido la verdadera razón para casarse con Theodore. Ambas Slytherin se miraron fijamente a los ojos, estallando Pansy en carcajadas segundos después, incrédula por semejante muestra de manipulación de la otra chica.

-Brillante…-murmuro.

-Pero para casarte con Theodore él tiene que pedírtelo… además que tendrían que contar con la aprobación de sus padres-susurró Luna, clavando sus ojos azules en los grises, buscando la sincera respuesta.

-He ahí el punto-suspiro con ansiedad- Chicas, necesito que me ayuden a pensar la mejor manera de llevar a cabo mis planes-

Las tres asintieron, comenzando a trabajar sus mentes con rapidez. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que era muy bizarro que un par de Slytherin estuvieran reunidas, peor que eso, hablando civilizadamente con una Ravenclaw y mucho menos, con una Gryffindor…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mas tarde, Altair había acudido a hablar con el Director Dumbledore acerca de sus planes. El anciano se había mostrado encantado, observándola con suspicacia mal disimulada en cuanto le dijo el motivo de su visita. Por el brillo de sus ojos azules, Altair se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore ya sabía que era lo que ella quería en realidad, pero como eso también le convenía, de hecho a la Orden y a todo el Mundo Mágico, sobre todo a Harry, ni siquiera sintió vergüenza cuando el anciano le pregunto cuales eran sus propósitos. Contuvo el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se cuadró frente a él, como toda buena Black.

Había salido una hora después, profundamente apenada, pero con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Su plan estaba en marcha, y en varias semanas mas, Altair Black se convertiría en Altair Nott. Ahora le faltaba convencer al novio. Pan comido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry se dejo caer en uno de los amplios sillones de su sala común, sentado a un lado de Hermione, quien leía un libro a pesar de que ya era muy tarde. Desde que había estado tomando "clases privadas" con Dumbledore, cada día llegaba mas y mas tarde a su Casa. Hermione lo observo preocupada, pues ella estaba enterada de los pormenores de sus "clases". Suspiró con cansancio, haciendo un lado el tomo que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?-susurró.

-Bien, aunque sigo sin encontrar la forma más fácil de hacer que Slughorn me cuente lo que necesitamos saber-dijo, con los ojos verdes clavados en las llamas.

Hermione iba a replicar, cuando el retrato en la entrada se abrió, dando paso a Ron y Lavender, quienes entraban tomados de la mano, riendo al unísono. Se pararon en seco en cuanto los vieron. La chica se despidió del pelirrojo, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras Ronald se dejaba caer a un costado de Harry, quien lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el Weasley.

Hermione lo observo impasible, aunque su barbilla temblaba ligeramente. Tomo entre sus manos el libro que leía con anterioridad, dando un apretón ligero al hombro de Harry, antes de perderse por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Harry la observo irse en silencio, sintiéndose muy triste por la situación entre sus dos amigos, sin atreverse a decir o a hacer algo, no fuera a empeorar la situación.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Ron extrañado.

Harry rodó los ojos, preguntándose sinceramente si Ronald era, o se hacía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba hacia el gran comedor cuando escucho un sollozo ahogado proveniente de un aula en desuso. La curiosidad hizo mella en su ánimo y con sigilo se acercó a la puerta del mismo. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una abundante cabellera castaña, cuya dueña sollozaba en pequeños gemidos, arrinconada contra una esquina. Se quedo de una pieza durante algunos segundos, sin saber que hacer. Ver a Hermione Granger llorando no era para nada común, y segundos después, cuando se hubo repuesto de semejante imagen, su corazón se apretó extrañamente, doliéndose.

Camino hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos en un abrazo que quiso confortarla. La chica levanto sus enrojecidos ojos marrones, clavándolos en los grises confundidos, para después soltar el llanto que había estado conteniendo, aferrandose al menudo cuerpo que la sostenía como si fuera a romperse en pedazos. Altair la dejo hacer hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños suspiros erráticos. Los hombros habían dejado de temblar y las manos que le habían sujetado con fuerza ahora estaban relajadas.

Se quedo en silencio un poco mas, esperando que fuera la Gryffindor quien hablara. Sinceramente no tenía mucha práctica en consolar a nadie, pues nunca había estado en una situación similar, y cuando ella había sufrido, eran otros los que la consolaban. Aunque generalmente se tragaba las lágrimas y mordía su lengua hasta sangrar, evitando el derramarlas.

Hermione se sintió un poco mejor cuando Altair no dijo nada acerca de su arrebato de llanto. La otra chica solamente la sostenía, sin preguntarle nada. Agradeció internamente que ella hubiera sido quien la encontrara, pues de lo contrario no sabia que hubiera pasado. Suspiro mientras limpiaba sus mejillas de las lágrimas que lo ensuciaban, clavando sus ojos en los confundidos de la otra. Sabía que le debía una explicación, pero no sabia como comenzar.

Finalmente, se decidió a decir que era lo que la atormentaba, dejando fluir de sus labios el torrente de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón. Altair levanto una fina ceja oscura al escucharla, pensando en Weasley. El pelirrojo era un idiota.

Hermione lloraba porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ronald, y este había comenzado a salir con Lavender Brown. Personalmente Altair no conocía a la Gryffindor, pues otra gente que no fuera el trío dorado y sus amigos más cercanos eran invisibles para ella. Frunció el ceño cuando una nueva andanada de lágrimas se agolpo en las orillas de los ojos castaños.

-No llores… Weasley es un idiota…-sonrió cuando ella asintió- si quieres podría mandarle un hechizo a esa… nadie se daría cuenta…-dijo, la mirada traviesa brillando en sus ojos grises.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada, Altair era idéntica a Sirius, de eso no había duda. Movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras se ponía de pie.

-No… no vale la pena-sonrió con tristeza-es mejor dejarlo así-suspiró.

-Si tú lo dices… bueno, entonces ¿porque no nos vamos a comer? Ya es tarde y mi estómago esta protestando…-dijo pensativamente, mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

Hermione rió por las ocurrencias de la Slytherin, mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida. La observo de reojo reafirmando su pensamiento anterior, si, Altair Black-Valerius podría ser una muy buena amiga…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las túnicas revoloteaban al compás de la música. Alrededor de la pista de baile, los invitados a la exclusiva fiesta ofrecida por Horace Slughorn compartían impresiones sobre el nutrido grupo de bailarines. Los estudiantes que observaban las gráciles figuras moverse al ritmo de la música eran aquellos que encontraban mas entretenido el sano deporte de criticar a los danzantes, que el ejercicio que dicho esparcimiento ofrecía.

Un par de ellos eran Cormac Mclaggen y Hermione Granger, quienes se encontraban parados junto a uno de los ventanales, bebiendo un extraño líquido rosado. Mclaggen no dejaba de hablar y hablar, mientras la castaña pensaba que había sido un error el haber ido con él a la fiesta.

Suspiró fastidiada, mientras sus ojos enfocaban la figura masculina que hacía acto de presencia en la fiesta. Harry Potter acababa de entrar, llevando del brazo a Luna Lovegood. La imagen tuvo distintas impresiones, desde los que sonreían burlones, por el hecho de que llevara a la Lunática de Ravenclaw, y hasta los increíblemente enfadados, como Blaise Zabinni, quien apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos el vaso de hidromiel que el amable Profesor Slughorn le había invitado.

Harry se sintió incómodo ante el escrutinio, pero se olvidó del mundo en cuanto sus ojos se enfocaron en las figuras que danzaban con maestría unos metros mas adelante. Altair Valerius y Theodore Nott bailaban con tanta elegancia y naturalidad, que todos los ojos de los ahí reunidos estaban fijos en ellos, atraídos por la belleza de movimientos.

Altair iba enfundada en un elegante vestido muggle color azul turquesa, cuya falda terminaba un poco más abajo de su rodilla y se cruzaba en su espalda, mostrando la pálida piel desnuda, el cual resaltaba sus siempre expresivos ojos grises, arrancándoles destellos. Su cabello negro estaba prolijamente peinado en una coleta baja, echada sobre su hombro derecho, sujeta por un broche de diamantes, con el blasón Black brillando en todo su esplendor. Una fina cadenilla colgaba de su pecho, donde un extraño dije en forma de "N" se mecía al ritmo de sus movimientos. Sus manos, firmemente asidas al cuello de Nott, mostraban el anillo Valerius en su mano derecha, y el Nott en la izquierda.

No le sorprendió la sonrisa brillante con la que veía fijamente al chico frente a ella, solamente sintió el ya tan conocido dolor en el pecho, cuando constato una vez mas, que la chica estaba enamorada de Theodore Nott. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a ambos en la fiesta, pues no sabia que alguno de ellos fueran miembros del Club Slug. Había oído que el padre de Nott era amigo del profesor, pero no lo había visto asistir a ninguna de las reuniones anteriores.

Cuando sus frentes se juntaron, observándose fijamente a los ojos, Harry retiró la vista, sin querer seguir atormentándose. A su lado, Luna tarareaba por lo bajo, meciéndose levemente de un lado al otro, al mismo tiempo que la música que le rodeaba. Harry quiso sentirse apenado por su falta de interés ante el baile, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues un chico moreno, más alto que el, se acerco a la rubia, ofreciéndole su mano para pedirle un baile.

Luna se quedo absorta en los ojos azules que la observaban fijamente, por primera vez indecisa de que hacer o que decir, totalmente muda. Volteo a ver a Harry, quien, saliendo de su asombro, solamente atino a asentir lentamente con una sonrisa. Luna extendió su pálida y pequeña mano, depositándola sobre la enorme mano oscura de Blaise Zabinni, quien sonrió lentamente en respuesta. La jaló con delicadeza hacia la pista de baile, caminando como el rey del mundo, colocándose a un costado de Altair y Theodore, quienes lo observaron, ella con una mirada de advertencia, él completamente confundido.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, observándose fijamente, sin hablar. Luna se sentía envuelta en una extraña nube, y sentía como su corazón golpeteaba enloquecido en sus costillas, en su vientre miles de pequeños nargles dando vueltas a su alrededor. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras bajaba los ojos apenada. Blaise Zabinni apenas se podía creer que semejante criatura estuviera por fin en sus brazos. Era como una ninfa, tan delicada, tan bella, y ahí, enfundada en ese vestido color perla, le daba un aire místico, como un ángel.

La rubia levantó la mirada en el preciso momento en que Zabinni clavaba sus azules ojos en los suyos, quedando prendado por el gris azulado que le miraba entre las casi inexistentes pestañas rubias. Un ligero batir de pestañas más, y Zabinni supo en ese preciso momento que Luna Lovegood iba a ser suya, costase lo que costase. Sonrió lentamente, de una forma en la que no había sonreído jamás, y, para su sorpresa, la rubia le correspondió de la misma manera.

Theodore Nott observo fascinado toda la escena. Frente a sus ojos, Blaise Zabinni había sido embaucado por una chica a la que el consideraba sin ningún atractivo. Volteo a ver a Altair y casi rió a carcajadas por la expresión concentrada de ella, observando a Zabinni con fijeza, sus ojos convertidos en dos filosos cuchillos. "Buena suerte Zabinni", pensó divertido.

De improviso, un alboroto proveniente de la entrada alerto a todos los presentes. Argus Filch sujetaba sin ningún respeto a Draco Malfoy de las oscuras ropas. El rubio, con una mirada desafiante observaba a su alrededor, retando a quien lo viera a que dijera algo. Horace Slughorn se acerco a hablar con ellos, susurrando para que no se hiciera mas escándalo. Altair tomo a Theodore de la mano, caminando entre la gente para llegar hasta Draco, lográndolo cuando el rubio ya había sido sacado de la fiesta. Filch la observo de arriba a abajo con una mueca, mientras ella se enderezaba y le lanzaba una mirada de desden.

Los Slytherin a su alrededor, lo observaron con desprecio, y ante el gesto, el Squib solamente atino a retirarse del lugar, refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo. Altair se puso una mano en el corazón, tentada a ir tras Draco, imaginándose como estaría, pero el brazo de Theodore en su cintura lo detuvo, mientras la hacia regresar hacia dentro de la habitación, tratando de calmarla. Zabinni y Luna caminaron detrás de ellos, muy cerca pero sin tomarse de la mano, lanzándose miradas furtivas.

Nadie se percato de que Harry Potter había salido detrás el rubio, presto a confirmar sus sospechas…

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


	37. Chapter 37

Hola amigas! aqui ando con otro cap, espero les guste... y no les quede a deber nada... besos...

Besos y Abrazos a mis hermanas que las tengo bien abandonadas... las amo...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio... no, nadita... en serio!

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**ATAQUES**

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron ante la angustia de Altair, quien sabía que Draco no tenía otra más que ir a Malfoy Manor. Ella había querido irse con él, pero Theodore casi le había ordenado que se fuera con los suyos, pues era muy peligroso que ella estuviera tan cerca de Voldemort. Por más que la chica había puesto resistencia a esa petición, las miradas apesadumbradas de los dos chicos le habían calado tan hondo, que se había sentido estúpida y egoísta por solo pensar en ella. Finalmente, y después de casi una hora de berrinches por su parte, Altair había levantado la barbilla obstinadamente y se había despedido de ambos, rumbo a la salida de su Sala Común. Necesitaba caminar un poco para despejar todos los malos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente.

Momentos después, justo al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, se había topado con Harry, quien solamente la había mirado fijamente y se había pasado de largo, sin siquiera detenerse ante su llamado. Altair había percibido los sentimientos de enfado y tristeza que emanaban del Gryffindor, pero como buena Slytherin, si el chico no quería hablar con ella, no lo obligaría. En esas estaba cuando se encontró a Luna, de pie frente a uno de los ventanales, observando el Bosque Prohibido en la distancia.

-Hola Luna, ¿Estas bien?-dijo, observándola preocupada.

La rubia la miro como si no la hubiera visto nunca, para, segundos después, enfocar su mirada nuevamente en el Bosque. Altair frunció el ceño, ya enfadada de que todos la ignoraran. Iba a replicar cuando la suave voz de la rubia la detuvo.

-Solo estoy pensando… ¿Tu crees que yo le guste a Zabinni?-dijo, clavando sus ojos azules en los grises de Altair- El fue muy amable conmigo, y cada vez que pienso en el siento como si miles de nargles caminaran en mi vientre…-agrego, volteando nuevamente hacia el Bosque, dejando a Altair descolocada y sin pronunciar palabra.

-Ven, vamos a caminar…-dijo cuando se hubo repuesto de su asombro, tomando a la rubia de la mano y guiándola hacia la salida.

Caminaron rumbo al Bosque Prohibido, ambas en silencio, cada una con sus pensamientos. En la mente de Altair rondaba, como un aguijón, la manera en que Harry la había visto, con tanta indiferencia, como si no fuera nada. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron al Bosque Prohibido, y mientras Altair buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, Luna se adelantaba un poco, introduciendo su mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una verde manzana. De improviso, una oscura figura se poso delante de Luna, y cuando Altair le vio, se le fue el aliento del susto.

Altair se quedo pasmada ante la imagen frente a si. Veía a Luna dar de comer a varios animales de aspecto tenebroso, pero ella los trataba como si fueran tiernos e inofensivos. Sonrió ante la inocencia de su amiga, preguntándose si la guerra le permitiría conservar esa inocencia intacta. Se acerco hacia ella, tratando de integrarse a la bizarra escena. Luna le paso una manzana, mientras ella la tomaba y se la ofrecía a un pequeño Thestral, quien la había olisqueado al principio y después, la había hurtado de su mano para comérsela.

Pasado el susto, Altair había reído contenta, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño animalito, observándolo comer ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Como atenta la que la observaba a lo lejos, preguntándose como era posible que ella pudiera verlos, recordando apenas que ella había visto morir a su abuelo, sin saber que varias noches atrás, Altair había sido testigo de un escalofriante asesinato. Los ojos verdes chispearon de tristeza, sintiéndose culpable una vez más, pues no había hecho nada por evitar que Bellatrix asesinara a Vladek Valerius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair bufo una vez mas, enfadada por la actitud de Harry. Había sido ignorada una vez mas por el Niño-que-vivió, y eso ya le estaba cayendo muy mal. Inclusive el chico, quien no soportaba las atenciones exageradas de la chica Weasley, se había pasado toda la tarde, desde que habían llegado a la madriguera, riendo y hablando con ella. Ginevra la había observado con un deje de triunfo en los ojos, y ella había rodado los propios, exasperada por el gesto de la otra. Sabía bien que Ginevra la odiaba, pero a ella le tenía sin cuidado lo que la pelirroja sintiera o dijera de ella, siempre y cuando no se metiera con sus seres queridos, o ella se lo haría pagar.

Había tomado su abrigo, y con un "Ahora regreso" gritado a todo pulmón, se había encaminado hacia la casa de Luna. Xenophilus Lovegood le había abierto la puerta, sonriendo divertido cuando la reconoció, comenzando a hablar sobre un posible viaje en búsqueda de quien sabe que animal perdido. Altair sonrió agradecida por el cambio de ambiente, y tomo rumbo hacia la planta alta de la casa, hacia el cuarto de Luna. La rubia se encontraba tirada sobre su estomago en el suelo, leyendo un libro. Apenas levanto la vista hacia ella, y volvió a la lectura. Las siguientes horas, Altair se mantuvo en silencio leyendo un libro muggle, agradecida en demasía por ese tiempo en el que pudo estar en paz, olvidando todo el horror que a sus cortos años de vida ya había vivido…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair:

Ya me estaba cansando de no tener ninguna noticia ni de Theodore ni de Draco. Me enfurecía su mutismo, pues ya habían pasado varios días y de ellos ni sus luces. Y sinceramente, mi ira era más miedo y angustia por su suerte que otra cosa, pero yo tenía que aparentar.

Justo esa tarde tuve una pelea con Harry y Ronald, quienes nuevamente trataban de llenarme la cabeza con tonterías sobre Draco. Si supieran lo que yo había presenciado, no creo que quisieran volverme a dirigir la palabra. La rabia se me había subido a la cabeza y perdí mi característica frialdad Slytherin, comenzando a gritarles cosas que ya ni recuerdo que eran. A cada palabra que de mi boca salía, el semblante de Harry se tornaba más lívido y rabioso. Estuvimos a punto de sacar las varitas, pero gracias a la intervención de Hermione solo quedo en miradas resentidas. El aire comenzó a faltarme y decidí salir de la casa dando un portazo, tratando de hacer que mi ira amainara.

Camine algunos metros, escuchando a mi espalda la voz airada de Harry, quien me llamaba. No me detuve, seguí caminando obstinadamente rumbo a la casa de Luna, cuando unos metros más allá del final de la propiedad Weasley, unos estallidos me hicieron voltear. A lo lejos, una enorme llamarada se extendía por todo el techo de la madriguera, y gritos e impecaciones soeces me eran llevadas por el viento que había comenzado a rugir a mí alrededor.

Corrí de regreso, deteniéndome en seco cuando una risa enloquecida se escucho en la oscuridad. Enfoque bien la vista y la observe, Bellatrix Lestrange reía estridentemente frente a la edificación envuelta en llamas. Salió corriendo hacia el pequeño pantano adjunto a la casa, seguida por Harry, quien le apuntaba con su varita en alto. Remus y Nimph corrían detrás de el, llamándolo a voces. Recupere el movimiento en mis piernas, comenzando a correr detrás de ellos, sacando mi varita en el acto.

De improviso, frente a mi se materializo una figura alta y oscuramente siniestra. Levante la varita dispuesta a mandar un hechizo, pero en ese momento la figura se quito la mascara y bajo su capucha. El alma se me fue a los pies cuando reconocí mis amados ojos azules, los cuales me miraron con pena, y le sonreí levemente, adorándole con mis ojos. Me arroje a sus brazos, que me recibieron en un abrazo estrangulador, mientras yo buscaba sus labios con avidez, tratando de beber de ellos la vida que me había estado faltando todo ese tiempo.

Sus manos se enterraron en la tierna carne de mis brazos, buscando sentir mi piel con desesperación, devorando mis labios con hambre contenida. Aunque el aire comenzaba a faltarme no quería separarme de esa boca que me hacia ir del cielo al infierno en segundos. A lo lejos, escuche unos pasos apresurados, y el sonido de las voces de mi padre y Remus se colaron con dificultad en mi conciencia.

Me separo a regañadientes de su cuerpo, y con un ahogado "Te Amo", desapareció de mi lado, dejándome los brazos dolorosamente vacíos. Maldije como nunca a mi suerte, pero tuve que recomponerme rápidamente, pues mi padre y Remus llegaron a mi posición, observándome fijamente. Camine dignamente, pasándolos de largo sin responder a sus preguntas mudas, hasta llegar frente a la estructura del que había sido un hogar tan querido, y que ahora estaba cayéndose en pedazos. Nadie se percato de mi aspecto, o al menos eso quise creer, pero las miradas perspicaces que me lanzaban Tonks y Mione me hicieron preguntarme que tanto me veían.

Me quede sin aliento cuando Mione me pregunto:

-No se como luchaste, pero a ese mortífago debiste acabártelo a besos… y por el brillo en tus ojos, creo que te ha gustado…-

Me sentí enrojecer hasta la punta de mis oscuros cabellos, mientras el calor que sentía en el cuerpo se confundía con el que emanaba de la casa, la cual en esos momentos ya estaba prácticamente consumida por el fuego. Y así siguió durante un tiempo mas, en el cual Molly Weasley sollozaba en silencio, mientras su esposo y sus hijos trataban de confortarla, y yo, parada junto a Hermione, trataba de evitar la mirada acusadora de Harry…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El regreso al castillo fue raro.

En cuanto subí al tren, busque con celeridad el compartimiento de los Slytherin, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Harry, a quien ya era común verle continuamente molesto conmigo, y los sentimientos de enfado hacia mi eran tan palpables, como el abrigo que en esos momentos ceñía mi cuerpo, los cuales fluctuaban entre el resentimiento, pasando por la melancolía y luego, nuevamente la ira.

Camine de compartimiento en compartimiento, buscando a los chicos. Ansiaba ver nuevamente a Theodore, pero sobre todo, a Draco, a quien extrañaba horrores y sus escuetas cartas me habían hecho ponerme más nerviosa aun. Me quede de pie observando hacia la nada. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido con la Madriguera llegó con fuerza a mi mente, dejándome por un momento sin palabras.

El sonido de mi nombre en una voz grave y profunda me sacó de mi ensoñación. Volteo hacia donde sale el sonido y veo a Zabinni mirándome con una de sus indescifrables miradas, la media sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Le sonrío de vuelta para mostrarle mi simpatía, mientras con un elegante gesto de su mano enguantada me indica que le siga.

Se detiene frente a un compartimiento un poco mas alejado al que yo me dirigía, y caballerosamente me cede el paso. Abro la puerta y en cuanto le veo, el aliento abandona mi cuerpo. Se pone de pie para recibirme, con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa franca bailando en sus sonrosados labios. Su cabello rubio esta algo mas largo, le cae un poco por el rostro, dándole un aire muy sexy. Me lanzo a sus brazos y cuando mi nariz se impacta contra su pecho, mis fosas nasales automáticamente aspiran su aroma.

Mis brazos se enroscan alrededor de su estrecha cintura, acariciando su espalda. Nunca lo había visto así, tan bello, tan varonil, tan… torturado. Ha crecido varios centímetros, ahora me saca una cabeza y media. Sus músculos trabajados se revelan por debajo de su fina y costosa ropa. Mis manos sienten las flexiones en su espalda cuando me envuelve en un apretado abrazo, mientras su nariz se entierra en mis cabellos.

Me maravillo al ver sus hombros ahora más anchos, sus caderas estrechas, la espalda más amplia. Me separa un poco de su torso, observándome con fijeza, buscando alguna diferencia en mi semblante. Le sonrío con la sonrisa más grande que tengo y él me contesta con una igual. Su frente se apoya en la mía, consiguiendo conectar nuestros ojos, y con un suspiro que envía su cálido aliento mentolado sobre mis labios, me da un rápido beso y susurra:

-Te eche de menos-

Y entonces una alarma dentro de mi cabeza suena, pero no consigo saber que es lo que quiere decirme. Siento subir un calor exquisito desde mi vientre hasta mi corazón, pero ignoro la sensación. Le abrazo mas fuerte mientras entierro nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho, como una niña pequeña, buscando su aroma con mi nariz, tan parecida a la suya.

-Yo también te eche de menos Draco-contesto.

Y nos quedamos así eternamente, sin darnos cuenta de que ya no estamos solos, pero nada mas en el mundo nos importa, nada mas que nosotros dos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me detengo para llevar un poco de aire a mis pulmones. Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, las cuales han comenzado a deslizarse por mis mejillas y van dejando rastros helados por ellas. Theodore me toma entre sus brazos y me susurra cuanto me ama al oído. Le sonrío con complicidad y le digo "Yo también". Si pusiera más atención, vería que ya no contesto "Te Amo" igual que antes. Algo ha cambiado, pero yo no me doy cuenta que.

Draco se ha separado del grupo, y mientras tanto, Pansy se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a algunos chicos de otras casas. Por el rabillo del ojo me doy cuenta que llegamos a Honeydukes, y se que no puedo evitar que mis ojos brillen de felicidad. Camino hacia la tienda, remolcando a Theodore quien ya sabe mis intenciones. Blaise me observa divertido, y haciéndome un gesto, se encamina un poco mas allá de nosotros, moviéndose discretamente. A lo lejos veo una cabellera rubia enmarañada, y solamente sonrío.

Llevamos aproximadamente una hora en Honeydukes, y aunque Pansy ya se ha fastidiado, Theodore solamente me observa divertido, esperando pacientemente a que me decida que es lo que quiero comprar. Vince y Greg me han llenado la bolsa con chocolates, pero se que es mas porque ellos quieren comérselos, que porque en realidad sean para mi. Draco entra en esos momentos a la tienda, se ve un poco agitado y bajo su abrigo oscuro alcanzo a ver una ligera capa de sudor en su cuello.

Me observa con el ceño fruncido, viendo la enorme bolsa a mi lado.

-No, no, no. Es demasiado Altair-

-¡Draco!-digo, haciendo un puchero.

-Te vas a enfermar…-dice Theodore.

-¡Theo!-gimoteo cruzando mis brazos.

Draco sonríe y me abraza por detrás, sabe que no tiendo a engordar así me coma todos los dulces del mundo.

-¿Por qué quieres comer todo esto? Madre nos envía mejores dulces y tú lo sabes…-

-Si pero nos duran taaan poco…-digo teatralmente.

El suelta una carcajada divertida, mientras Theodore y Pansy lo imitan. A nuestro alrededor, los demás chicos nos observan sorprendidos, pues no es nada común ver a Slytherin de nuestro calibre reír así en público. Nosotros simplemente los ignoramos y continuamos con nuestra charla.

-¿Entonces?-digo, haciendo mi puchero característico.

Draco rueda los ojos, mientras deja caer la cabeza derrotado. Grito un "Sí" y Vince y Greg comienzan a echar más chocolates a mi bolsa, mientras yo sonrió feliz.

Definitivamente, soy su debilidad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Íbamos de regreso al castillo, cuando frente a nosotros sucedió algo que me helo la sangre. Una chica cayó al suelo de improviso, comenzando a convulsionar, mientras se elevaba al cielo, gritando como posesa.

Theodore me tomo entre sus brazos, protegiéndome instintivamente. Volteé a mí alrededor y todos los Slytherin estaban ya a mis costados, dejándome justo en medio, protegida de cualquier hechizo, las varitas ya entre sus manos, listas para entrar en acción. Saqué mi varita, mientras hacía a Theodore a un lado. Se queda observándome sorprendido, e inmediatamente después, su boca se convierte en una fina línea, ya en tensión.

Caminé hacia donde estaban Ronald, Hermione y Harry, y apenas iba a proferir una palabra, cuando la chica cayó al suelo, nuevamente en convulsiones. "Hagan algo", grita una chica castaña un poco mas alejada de nosotros.

Me preparé para lanzar un hechizo, apuntando con mi varita hacia la chica, repasando mentalmente mi historial de ellos, cuando la enorme mano del semi-gigante Hagrid me detuvo. Clavé mis ojos grises en los suyos castaños, mientras le veía negar con la cabeza.

-No la toquen-dijo, mientras la levantaba en vilo, como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Caminamos detrás de el durante algunos momentos, y cuando llegamos al castillo, la Profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Snape ya nos esperaban en la puerta. Caminaron hacia la enfermería, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos ahí, comentando el suceso. Observé a Draco ponerse más pálido de lo normal, pero lo atribuí a lo vivido recientemente.

Que lejos estaba yo de imaginar, que precisamente en quien yo mas confiaba, era el principal causante de que la chica estuviera tan mal…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Febrero llegó con la ilusión del día de San Valentín. En esta ocasión, las cartas y obsequios habían llegado desde el primer día del mes. Tanto a Draco, como Pansy, Theodore, Blaise y yo misma, habíamos sido bombardeados con obsequios a diestra y siniestra. Desde chocolates, hasta cartitas habían ido haciendo una pila cada vez mas grande a un costado de mi cama, pero claro, yo no iba ni siquiera a tocarlas, quien sabe que hechizo o poción traerían encima.

La mayoría de los Slytherin somos desconfiados por naturaleza, y ninguno de nosotros hizo caso a la enorme cantidad de cosas que nos llegaron con motivo de ese mes. Somos demasiado astutos para caer en esas trampas. No así los demás.

Y eso quedo asentado cuando Ronald Weasley casi muere envenenado por unos chocolates que "alguien" le mando. Esa es la versión oficial, pero Hermione me dijo que habían tratado de envenenar a Dumbledore, y entonces ahí si me asusté. Me llevé casi toda esa semana pensando quien querría asesinar a un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore, y con métodos tan sosos e inútiles. Seguramente sería un idiota Hufflepuff, porque un Slytherin no sería tan tonto, ni tan obvio.

Después de ese incidente, la relación entre Hermione y Ronald entro en un período de calma, pues el pelirrojo dejó su relación con Brown y ya se veía mas tranquilo, al igual que Mione, quien sonreía feliz. Harry por fin se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra, y cuando lo había hecho, me había explicado sus verdaderos motivos. Hombres.

Ya nuevamente en buenos términos, habíamos hablado y hablado sobre la forma mas conveniente de hacer que Slughorn le dijera sobre el recuerdo de Voldemort. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue sugerirle que usara una poción.

De suerte que aún no había gastado la _Felix Felicis_, si, fue una verdadera suerte…

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


	38. Chapter 38

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... de aquí para adelante va subiendo el rating... espero no decepcionarlas...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... etc., etc...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**IMÁGENES EN EL TIEMPO**

Narrador:

Draco se había estado comportando de una forma un tanto diferente a lo común. Estaba cada vez más ansioso, profundas ojeras violáceas marcaban su rostro y una palidez insana se había instalado en su siempre pálida y cremosa piel. Siempre andaba taciturno y callado, además de que continuamente movía los ojos para observar a su alrededor, como si presintiera que era vigilado.

Altair había tratado de hablar con el pero el rubio solamente le contestaba con evasivas, y después de algún tiempo, con monosílabos, dejando a la chica profundamente preocupada y frustrada. Theodore no dejaba de advertir las diferencias en el comportamiento de su amigo, y preocupado también, buscaba alguna forma de tratar de sacarlo de esa situación. Sin embargo, nada de lo que sus compañeros hicieran parecía funcionar.

Mientras tanto, y gracias a la acertada recomendación de Altair, Harry por fin había conseguido las memorias del Profesor Slughorn. Inmediatamente después de esto, había corrido hacia el despacho del director, para darle la noticia. Dumbledore había desplegado su pensadero, dejando caer el hilillo plateado que contenía el recuerdo, y después de un momento donde ambos se habían observado a los ojos, se introdujeron en el mismo para conocer el recuerdo completo.

Ambos observaron atentamente la conversación entre Slughorn y Riddle, y la manera en que este le engañaba para conseguir información unos objetos llamados Horrocruxes. Cuando hubieron escuchado y visto lo que necesitaban, ambos salieron del recuerdo profundamente conmocionados, y mientras Dumbledore se dejaba caer en su alta silla, Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que cupiera tanta maldad en una sola persona.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron hablando de los Horrocruxes, de los que faltaban y de los ya destruidos (el diario de Tom y el anillo de Marvolo Riddle) buscando la mejor manera de hacerse de ellos lo mas pronto posible, antes de que Voldemort hiciera mas monstruosidades.

Después de un tiempo y antes de despedirse, Harry observo atentamente a Dumbledore, indeciso de preguntar o no el motivo por el cual su mano estaba herida. Finalmente, la curiosidad del chico ganó y con la voz tomada por la pena simplemente pregunto lo que quería saber.

-Señor, disculpe pero, ¿Qué le paso en la mano?-dijo

Dumbledore le observo fijamente, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su mano herida. La observo un momento, levantándola más cerca de su vista, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Un precio que tuve que pagar… para destruir el anillo de Marvolo Riddle-murmuro el anciano.

Harry iba a replicar cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

-Adelante-dijo Dumbledore.

La puerta se abrió revelando a su visitante nocturno. Altair Valerius iba aún enfundada en su túnica escolar, pero entre sus manos llevaba un grueso libro de tapas oscuras. Paro en seco cuando observo a Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore, y mientras las emociones empaticas viajaban hacia Harry haciéndole percibir el profundo estado de vergüenza y azoro de la chica, las mejillas de ella se habían convertido en dos manchas carmesí.

-Buenas noches Profesor… Harry-dijo.

Pero apenas había dado algunos pasos dentro de la habitación, un graznido de bienvenida y un destello dorado salieron volando en su dirección.

-¡Fawkes!-gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

El Ave Fénix voló hacia ella, deteniéndose en su hombro, clavando ligeramente sus filosas garras en la tierna carne a modo de saludo, mientras restregaba las plumas de su rostro en la mejilla de ella con cariño. Altair sonrió, dándole un pellizco en el pico, mientras el ave se quedaba quieta, observando a Harry fijamente.

-No sabía que conocías a Fawkes…-dijo Harry.

Altair soltó una risita encantada, mientras sacaba de su túnica unas cuantas hojas del Sauce Boxeador que había recogido esa misma mañana. El ave las tomó con su pico, haciendo un sonido cantarino y se alejo volando hasta su posadero.

-Es un… viejo amigo-dijo ella, intercambiando una enigmática mirada con el Profesor.

-Bueno-dijo Harry-supongo que… debería irme ya-

-Hasta mañana Harry-dijo Altair, con una sonrisa.

Harry camino hacia la puerta, dejándolos a ambos a solas. Antes de cerrar le pareció ver un destello dorado en la mano de Altair, pero cuando enfoco bien ya no había nada. Se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo a su sala común.

Mientras tanto, Altair abría el pesado libro, dejándolo ante la vista de Dumbledore. El mago se inclino sobre él, observando con atención las imágenes. Sonrió condescendientemente y dijo:

-Esto es excelente-

Altair sonrió a su vez, encantada con la aprobación del mago. Observo a su vez las imágenes frente a ella, donde varios magos modelaban túnicas, entre otras cosas, de la más alta calidad, diseñadas por su madre.

Dumbledore se arrellano en su asiento, mientras comenzaba a pasar las hojas. Altair suspiró, sentándose a su vez, pensando que iba a ser una muy larga noche…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Theodore y Blaise se dejaron caer elegantemente en uno de los grupos de sillones apostados en su Sala Común. Acababan de llegar de su última clase, y aprovechando que aún disponían de algunos minutos antes de la hora de comida, habían acudido a su Casa a dejar sus bolsos. Pero en el camino se habían encontrado a Altair, quien buscaba afanosamente a Draco, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día, ni siquiera en el desayuno.

Ambos chicos recordaban haberle visto las dos primeras horas, pero después, el rubio había desaparecido y no había asistido a la doble clase de pociones con Snape. Y eso era raro, considerando que Draco era muy bueno en pociones, además que era su clase favorita.

Finalmente, y después de unos momentos de reflexión, los tres habían convenido en buscarlo por todo el Colegio. Altair había sugerido utilizar un hechizo localizador, y mientras ignoraba la punzada en su corazón ante el recuerdo de su abuelo, invocó su varita y la hizo girar sobre su palma abierta. La varita dio varias vueltas, arrojando un chorro de luz hacia las mazmorras. Los tres caminaron apresuradamente, siguiendo el rastro de luz que emitía la varita, hasta llegar a su sala común. Ambos chicos se habían derrumbado en los sillones nadamas entrar, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Altair, quien se dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando hacia las habitaciones de los varones.

Altair pasó sin ninguna dificultad por los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones masculinas, ya que Slytherin no tenia ningún impedimento por el cual chicos y chicas no pudieran acceder a las habitaciones contrarias. Se paró justo delante de la puerta de Draco, pues la luz se había apagado, indicando que había encontrado al rubio. Toco suavemente varias veces y al no obtener respuesta, lanzo una mirada hacia ambos chicos y abrió la puerta.

Las cinco camas estaban distribuidas por toda la habitación, cuatro de ellas tenían las cortinas verdes descorridas, no así una que parecía ser la de Draco, lo cual fue confirmado por ella cuando leyó las iniciales "DM" en uno de los postes de la misma. Camino lentamente hacia ella, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escucho un gemido lastimero. La mano se congelo a media distancia, mientras sentía un profundo dolor recorrerle entera. Pensó que Draco sufriría mucho, si lloraba de ese modo.

Aferro la tela entre sus dedos y descorrió la cortina… soltando un profundo chillido, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba completamente desnuda, sentada a horcajadas sobre Draco, quien también estaba desnudo, gimiendo ambos con los ojos cerrados. Altair soltó a su vez un gemido ahogado, y ese sonido hizo que Pansy abriera los ojos. En cuanto la chica la vio, se bajó inmediatamente de sobre el rubio, haciendo que Altair tuviera una vista panorámica y en primera fila de las… "cualidades" ocultas de su primo.

Curiosas fueron las reacciones de su cuerpo, pues en lugar de cerrar los ojos y huir apenada como su cerebro le gritaba, con una voz que se le hacía muy distante, su boca se secó, las manos empezaron a sudarle, los ojos no se apartaron de la pálida piel expuesta y las rodillas le temblaron. Se quedo simplemente de pie, admirando el pálido y bien formado cuerpo del rubio, donde cada uno de los músculos parecía haber sido cincelados por manos expertas. Recorrió con su vista el cuerpo masculino, y durante los pocos segundos en que sus pupilas se dilataron con su imagen, su corazón palpitó frenético.

Instantes después, y a pesar de su desnudez, Draco se puso de pie con toda la elegancia y la gallardía que se podía tener en esas circunstancias. Theodore, quien recién salía de su asombro, camino hasta Altair, cubriendo sus ojos con sus grandes manos, tratando de evitar que su novia viera lo que ya había detallado palmo a palmo. Altair cerró los ojos consternada, y mientras sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo furioso, había salido casi corriendo, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Salio de su Sala Común, dispuesta a perderse en algún pasillo. De tan afectaba que iba, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando se cruzó a Luna, quien la observó pasar con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, completamente ida. No se detuvo cuando choco accidentalmente con Harry, mandándolo al suelo con fuerza. Ni mucho menos cuando Theodore la llamó casi a gritos. Solamente se detuvo hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, con el corazón en la boca. La imagen de Draco, _Su_ Draco, haciendo _eso_ con Pansy…

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, empapando sus mejillas, mientras se sentía extrañamente traicionada, llena de ira, como si Draco le hubiera sido infiel. Su cerebro racional le decía que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, que era normal en un hombre de su edad el tener esos deseos, pero una voz extraña, una vocecita dulce y aguda, le dijo que lo que más le dolía, era que el rubio no había acudido a ella para "eso"

Y entonces Altair pensó que se había vuelto completamente loca…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin que Altair y Draco volvieran a hablar. La chica le había rehuído como si fuera la peste, insegura de cómo reaccionar frente a el. Ella no sabia que hacer pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Draco desnudo se clavaba en su cerebro. Inclusive había tenido que tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños cuando ella misma se había convertido en la protagonista de un sueño junto al chico.

Ella sabía que de una forma u otra su cerebro estaba tratando de convencerla de dar el último paso para convertirse en la esposa de Theodore, pero le parecía bastante ridículo que usara a Draco para ese propósito. Su plan para este cometido no había avanzado mucho desde ese fatídico día, pero esa misma noche, un importante empujón a esa rueda fue dado. Y ya no hubo marcha atrás…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y con tanta fuerza, que veía pequeñas luces de colores frente a ellos. Sus manos se encontraban aferradas al cuello de la túnica de Theodore, mientras éste atacaba su boca con frenesí. Sus grandes manos se paseaban libremente por su largas piernas, y en determinado momento, cuando la pasión había llegado a su punto culminante, una de ellas le había tomado por detrás, haciendo que sus pelvis se juntaran y arrancándoles varios gemidos roncos. Theodore se encontraba entre sus piernas, con una de ellas firmemente anclada contra su cadera.

Lentamente su mano fue descendiendo por el muslo de ella, trazando círculos sobre su cremosa y tersa piel. Su mano había bajado hacia la entrepierna, y había soltado un gemido profundo y doloroso cuando uno de sus dedos se había deslizado por encima de las bragas, ya empapadas.

Altair sentía los pulmones arderle, y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Theodore, temiendo que si le soltaba, ella caería irremediablemente al vacío. Bajó las manos buscando su piel, abriendo de un tirón la camisa escolar, deslizándola por los amplios hombros. Sus dedos se enroscaron en la mata de vello oscuro sobre su pecho, mientras pellizcaba uno de los sensibles pezones, arrancando una maldición por lo bajo.

Sonrió. Era justo lo que había buscado. Él comenzó a besar sus pómulos, bajando por su grácil cuello y mordiendo y lamiendo su clavícula. Los pechos enfundados en un casto sostén de encaje blanco saltaron a su vista, cuando de un tirón también rompió la camisa. Con una mano lo abrió, haciendo que cayeran libremente frente a el. Mientras enterraba su rostro entre ambos, dejando un rastro de ardiente saliva, su mano seguía masajeando por encima de sus bragas, haciendo que éstas se humedecieran más.

Altair emitió un chillido de satisfacción, mientras sentía que un fuego incandescente le recorría por entera. Abrió los ojos apenas, mientras se mordía la lengua para no gritar. Theodore levantó la cabeza al sentir cómo se estremecía, observando su rostro fijamente, para ver el regalo que ella estaba a punto de hacerle.

Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, Altair llegó al orgasmo. Abrió los ojos grandemente, mientras gemía bajito. Se aferro a los fuertes hombros de Theodore, temblando por la extrema sensación que acometía su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Theodore se maravilló al contemplar la manera en que ella llegaba al orgasmo por primera vez. Sus ojos grises se iluminaron como los de un halcón, con un brillo plateado, mientras el listón azulado daba vueltas en sus profundidades. Observó su frente perlada de sudor, las finas gotitas que se acumulaban sobre su labio superior, las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello húmedo y pegado a sus sientes, sus manos clavadas como garras en sus hombros, sosteniéndose y temblando.

Ante semejante imagen, Theodore sintió también la sacudida de su propio orgasmo, y sin más llegó a él, sin tener tiempo de sorprenderse por haber llegado a él con el mínimo esfuerzo. Solo le había bastado verla a ella.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, abrazados. Sus respiraciones se habían convertido en jadeos sincronizados, y a cada roce de sus pieles, sentían cómo el incendio nuevamente comenzaba para ambos. Se observaron atentamente, los ojos clavados el uno en el otro. Sus rostros se fueron juntando lentamente, y cuando estaban a punto de darse un lánguido beso, para el horror de ella, la puerta del aula se abrió.

Voltearon sus cabezas tan rápido que un espantoso "clic" se escucho, pero eso no tuvo la menor importancia, porque quien estaba parado en la puerta, quien los miraba con rabia y furia contenida, quien sostenía la perilla de la puerta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto amoratados, era nadie más y nadie menos que Draco Malfoy.

_ÉL _Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


	39. Chapter 39

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... vamos llegando a lo mero bueno… espero no quedarles a deber nada…

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... etc., etc...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**AVE DE FUEGO**

Después de lo que había pasado, Draco se había dedicado a ignorarlos a ambos. Había aceptado hablar con Theodore, permitiéndole explicarse, pero a Altair la había tratado con tanta indiferencia, como si no estuviera ahí. La chica se moría de vergüenza, pues ella misma había encontrado a Draco en una situación muy comprometedora, pero sentía que era mas escándalo del necesario.

Aún así, el rubio no le dirigió la palabra ni siquiera cuando se juntaron una noche a platicar frente a la chimenea, mientras Theodore y él jugaban Snap Explosivo. Ni siquiera cuando Blaise había abandonado la sala común con la excusa de dar un paseo, y todos comenzaron a hacerle burla pues ya sabían que el paseo terminaría cerca de la entrada de Ravenclaw. Ni cuando Millicent traspasó la entrada, roja como un tomate, llevando entre las manos un hermoso ramo de lilas, y estuvo a punto de tropezar con Vincent.

Theodore le había explicado que Draco estaba muy molesto por lo que había visto, ya que le parecía una completa falta de respeto, a ella, a su apellido, pero sobre todo a él, quien tanto la había protegido. Le había explicado que su lado machista le había entrado con fuerza y estaba muy enfadado con ella por no haberse sabido dar a respetar.

Altair se sintió muy triste por este hecho, pues sabía que el rubio tenía la razón, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos una tras otra. En el mismo instante en que Theodore la observó llorar, y su corazón se apretó tan fuerte como si una mano invisible lo estuviera aprisionando, la tomo entre sus brazos tratando de pensar en alguna manera para evitar su sufrimiento.

Sintió un bulto en su bolsillo, recordando la pequeña y oscura cajita aterciopelada que llevaba escondida desde hacia varias semanas, esperando en su bolsillo por una oportunidad para ser entregada a su dueña, y supo que esa oportunidad había llegado.

La separo de su cuerpo con suavidad, mientras ella lo observaba confundida con sus hermosos ojos grises, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto. Lentamente se arrodillo frente a ella, sin dejar de observarla, y mientras buscaba en su bolsillo, y tomaba su mano entre la suya, sonrió al ver que ella se había puesto más pálida de lo normal y se había quedado extrañamente callada.

Todas las personas a su alrededor dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para observar atentamente lo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Draco bajaba en esos momentos de su habitación, y en cuanto los vio, se paro en seco, pasmado por lo que veía.

-Altair, sé que no es el momento pero… ¿Te casarías conmigo? Cuando todo esto termine, claro-

Altair lo observo fijamente como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Aunque trataba de hablar, ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, mientras asentía con violencia y una sonrisa cálida (para Theodore, aterradora para los demás) se extendía por los rojos labios. Theodore apenas había alcanzado a ponerse de pie, cuando ella ya había saltado a sus brazos, entre risitas e hipidos.

Los presentes abandonaron el mutismo entre risas y aplausos. Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, todos menos dos personas.

Draco y Daphne.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Días después, Draco se encontraba dentro del baño de chicas del tercer piso. A sus espaldas, Myrtle lo observaba fijamente, sorprendida por su estado.

De los ojos grises del chico brotaban gruesas lágrimas, que el se empeñaba en ocultar echándose agua sobre el rostro. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, descargando su furia contra el lavabo, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía el momento en que había sido tan estupido como para aceptar la misión que le había encomendado _EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO._

Myrtle trataba de consolarlo, siendo ella quien lo hiciera por primera vez, pues nunca había visto a un chico- y menos tan apuesto- llorar de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, un Harry Potter bastante distraído caminaba rumbo al mismo piso. Observaba con atención el Mapa del Merodeador, buscando afanosamente a Malfoy. Lo localizo mas adelante, aunque sin sus gorilas amigos.

Al llegar al punto exacto donde comenzaban los baños de chicas, escuchó unos sollozos ahogados. Pensando en que debía ser Myrtle, y no queriendo toparse con ella, camino mas aprisa para salir pronto de ese pasillo. No fue hasta que escuchó una maldición mascullada por una voz grave que se dio cuenta de que definitivamente esa no era Myrtle.

Su curiosidad le hizo acercarse, y abriendo lentamente la puerta, asomo su oscura cabeza hasta dar con la pálida y delgada figura que se materializaba frente a los lavabos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí, sollozando por lo bajo y lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. En cuanto el rubio le observo por el espejo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sacando su varita y apuntándolo con ella. Harry también saco su varita con celeridad, apuntando con firmeza a su rival.

Un hechizo de la varita de Draco destruyó una lámpara que estaba incrustada en un muro junto a Harry, éste a su vez, lanzo uno hacia Malfoy, quien lo esquivo y fue a estrellarse contra uno de los lavabos, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. Draco lanzó otro hechizo hacia Harry, destruyendo una de las puertas de los baños, mientras Harry le respondía con otro tanto, destrozando una de las cisternas de un sanitario cercano. Myrtle comenzó a gritar que pararan, pero cuando un hechizo pasó especialmente cerca de ella, se introdujo en una cisterna y salio volando de ahí.

El agua comenzó a inundar el suelo, haciendo que Harry resbalara y cayera con fuerza en el mismo. Draco quiso aprovechar el momento de desconcierto, gritando con fuerza el hechizo.

-_Cru_…-

Pero apenas había pronunciado el hechizo imperdonable, Harry levanto su varita y sin pensar grito un hechizo a su vez.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!-

El hechizo impactó sobre el pecho del rubio, haciéndole caer con fuerza contra el suelo. De su torso, pecho y brazos comenzaron a aparecer profundos cortes, donde la sangre había comenzado a emanar rápidamente. La varita cayo de su mano sin fuerza, mientras la sangre comenzaba a mezclarse con el agua encharcada en el suelo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del castillo, Altair se encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando un libro que le permitiera terminar su tarea sobre las propiedades de los nervios de dragón. Se había puesto de puntillas mientras trataba de sacar un libro de su lugar, cuando sintió un acceso de furia, golpeando su pecho con fuerza y sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse contra el librero, mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban, dando con toda su humanidad en el suelo.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle en extremo, sintiendo una angustia y un miedo atroz recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se concentro en calmarse primero, después, comenzó a buscar el origen de esos sentimientos. Cuando localizó el origen de éstos, se puso de pie con dificultad, caminando lo más pronto que podía, pues había detectado a Harry, quien mandaba esas oleadas hacia ella. Pero lo que más le alarmó, por lo que había comenzado a correr como desquiciada, ganándose un regaño por parte de Madame Pince, a quien ni siquiera le hizo caso, fue que Draco se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Harry. Fue eso lo que le dio fuerzas a sus piernas para correr como nunca había corrido antes.

Cuando por fin llego a su destino, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que era el baño de chicas del tercer piso. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, pero cuando escuchó un estruendo venir del interior, se precipitó hacia la puerta, abriéndola solamente para encontrarse un panorama aterrador.

Draco yacía en el suelo encharcado, convulsionándose mientras por sus heridas abiertas, la roja sangre se escapaba, junto a su infortunada vida. Altair llegó corriendo hacia el, aterrada por el pensamiento de no llegar a tiempo. Observo a Harry parado metros adelante del cuerpo tendido de Draco, observándolo fijamente. Altair lo observo durante algunos segundos, segundos en los cuales un profundo resentimiento brillo en sus grises ojos. Harry observo por fin las similitudes entre la chica y su eterno rival, y dentro de si, su golpeado corazón saltó furioso, dolido por el odio que rezumaban los hermosos ojos de la chica que le robaba el sueño.

Altair se arrodilló a un costado de Draco, pasando su varita por el cuerpo del chico, conteniendo el aliento al detectar la magia oscura. Era un hechizo desconocido para ella, pero aun así, comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra, buscando parar la hemorragia y concederle un poco mas de vida para que aguantara hasta que alguien acudiera en su ayuda.

De improviso, Draco levanto la cabeza unos centímetros, enfocando su mirada en los ojos de la chica, buscando las palabras para explicarse. En lugar de eso, gruesos borbotones de sangre salieron de su boca, deslizándose por su pálida mejilla, hasta terminar mezclados con el charco sanguinolento donde su cuerpo se encontraba tendido. Las palabras salieron ahogadas por la sangre que ya manchaba los prístinos dientes, mientras los labios se movían sin siquiera atinar a pronunciar nada.

Altair gimió aterrorizada, mientras apuntaba la varita hacia la salida de los baños, conjurando su patronus, enviando así un pedido de ayuda hacia Severus Snape. El patronus salió volando, atravesando los laberínticos pasillos, dejando tras de si una estela de confusión y admiración, pues todo aquel que lo observaba quedaba extasiado ante la visión de un patronus en forma de Fénix, completamente formado y envuelto en llamas. La figura encendida llegó hasta el pocionista, quien no pudo menos que admirarse y sentirse orgulloso por su alumna, quien a pesar de su corta edad era una experta en el encantamiento. Y no pudo menos que maravillarse ante la belleza de la figura, donde aún la delicada voz que salía angustiada de ella no le restaba ningún mérito.

La sangre se congelo en sus venas, comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar donde su ahijado estaba en problemas, mientras su túnica volaba como las alas de un enorme murciélago. A su paso, un par de niños de segundo de Gryffindor se preguntaron como era posible que la túnica siempre se agitara a su alrededor de esa forma, si bien tal vez estaba hechizada.

Mientras tanto, Altair tenía su oído cerca de la boca de Draco, mientras escuchaba los débiles intentos del rubio por hablar. Su corazón latía angustiado, y su garganta agarrotada gritaba una y otra vez por ayuda. Las manos le temblaban tanto que la varita cayo al suelo, escapando de entre sus dedos. Se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del rubio, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡No te mueras Draco! ¡Aguanta, por favor!-dijo con la voz ahogada-¡Malfoy! ¡No te atrevas a morirte!-sollozó.

Draco la observo con los ojos empañados, mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba por los profundos cortes. Observo a lo lejos la figura pálida y aterrorizada de Harry, y aunque estaba muriendo, trató de observarlo con sus ojos grises llenos de odio. La vista se le nubló y dejo caer la cabeza al suelo, desmayándose en el proceso. Altair levanto la rubia cabeza, donde las hebras platinadas se encontraban empapadas en su totalidad, y mientras goteaban agua y sangre mezcladas, Altair se pregunto si sobreviviría.

Cuando los ojos se le empañaron por las lágrimas y no podía ver mas nada frente a ella, cuando de su garganta salió un sollozo desgarrado y el dragón plateado salió flotando de la boca de Draco, Altair sintió que la vida se le escapaba a ella también. Concentro su magia en un solo punto, la mano que sostenía la cabeza del rubio, mientras comenzaba a mandar oleadas de ella, tratando de evitar que el dragón abandonara definitivamente el laxo cuerpo. Pero su magia se estaba dando por vencida, porque sentía como se retraía al luchar contra la del moribundo rubio. Sollozó mas fuerte, completamente aterrorizada, cuando de pronto, unas pálidas manos le arrebataron el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos con tanto mimo, depositándolo sobre el agua rojiza.

Una varita oscura comenzó a pasarse sobre el cuerpo de Draco, mientras una voz que arrastraba las palabras iba entonando un extraño cántico. Altair se arrimó hacia una de las paredes, mientras observaba entre lágrimas la manera en que Severus Snape le salvaba la vida al rubio. A lo lejos, Harry le observaba fijamente, sin perder detalle.

Lentamente la sangre fue entrando nuevamente al cuerpo del chico, mientras las heridas se cerraban definitivamente. Severus se puso de pie, levitando el cuerpo inerte de Draco, mientras con la mirada trataba de localizar la chica. Sus ojos chocaron con el cuerpo que se encontraba sentado, con las manos manchadas de sangre y la ropa completamente mojada.

Siguió su mirada hacia el punto donde sus ojos enfocaban, solamente para ver a Harry Potter, de pie mirándoles fijamente. Snape se acerco hasta Altair, tomándola firmemente del brazo, casi arrastrándola fuera del baño mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la enfermería, desesperado en su fuero interno por llegar a tiempo de salvarle la vida a su ahijado. Entro a la enfermería como una tromba, con un chico malherido levitando frente a el y otra en estado catatónico, ambos cubiertos de sangre.

Madame Pomfrey se puso de pie asustada, corriendo hacia ellos, evaluando en el camino la situación de ambos. Observo la mirada perdida de Altair, pero al darse cuenta de que su conmoción solamente era emocional, se dirigió hacia el rubio, quien estaba mas pálido de lo normal, con la piel extrañamente verdosa.

Severus Snape suspiro quedamente, preguntándose si algún día, tendría una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos. Conociéndose como se conocía, sabia que eso, estaba total y completamente vedado para el…

* * *

gracias mil por leer...


	40. Chapter 40

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... vamos llegando a lo mero bueno… ¡Qué emoción!…

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... y demás gente, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DESATANDO TORMENTAS**

Theodore, Blaise y Pansy se encontraban fuera de la enfermería, dando vueltas como gatos enjaulados, en espera de alguna noticia de Draco. Pansy retorcía sus manos con fuerza, intentando contener sus lágrimas. Blaise se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole sus brazos, y la chica se dejo abrazar por el moreno, buscando consuelo.

Theodore observaba sin parpadear hacia el principio del pasillo, preguntándose por enésima vez como fue que Potter había llegado hasta casi matar a Draco. Llevaban varias horas dentro, él y Altair, y hasta el momento nadie había salido para informarles de su estado. Sabía por Crabbe, quien había visto pasar al profesor Snape levitando a un Draco bañado en sangre, y una Altair con otro tanto en estado catatónico. En cuanto había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras, todos habían salido corriendo hacia la enfermería, con el alma en un hilo, profundamente asustados.

De improviso, frente a sus ojos se materializó la figura menuda de Daphne Greengrass, quien caminaba sensualmente hacia ellos. Se enderezó, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle.

-¿Cómo esta Draco?-dijo simplemente.

Pansy se echo a sus brazos, sollozando bajito, mientras ella le abrazaba tímidamente. El pasillo se quedo nuevamente en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Altair, quien caminaba con la ropa hecha una lástima, la sangre seca manchando su antes impecable uniforme. En cuanto vio a Theodore, se lanzó a la seguridad de sus brazos, sollozando con fuerza.

Theodore observó a Daphne, quien le observaba a su vez con la ceja enarcada. Pansy le habló a Altair, y ella tuvo que dejar el abrazo del chico para acercarse a ella y a Blaise, quienes le hacían preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Daphne, sin perder tiempo, acercó su rostro hacia él, hasta quedar a unos cuentos centímetros, mientras le preguntaba y sonreía:

-Seguro que no le has dicho que aún acudes a mi ¿No?-

Theodore sabía bien porque lo decía. Ya con anterioridad le había vaticinado que la chica solamente estaba con el porque creía estar "enamorada" pero que cuando supiera quien era él en realidad, saldría corriendo como posesa. Hasta el momento, Altair le había aceptado como era, pero no estaba tan seguro de que si se enterara de su verdadero yo completo, de lo que hacía cuando no podía controlar sus instintos, ella continuaría a su lado.

-¿Y estas muy seguro que ella sufriría igual si fueras tu el que estuviera muriendo?, si supiera lo que haces, lo que no le dices…-dijo con saña.

Theodore observo a la chica que lloraba en silencio, haciéndose la misma pregunta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios días después, Draco había sido dado de alta y había podido salir de la enfermería rápidamente. La tensión entre él y Altair había desaparecido, y ahora se la pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos, aún más que antes del ataque.

Desde ese día, Altair había evitado hablar con Harry, lo observaba de lejos con la furia iluminando sus ojos, y cada vez que se veía en la necesidad de pasar por su lado o acercarse a el por cualquier cosa, se daba la media vuelta y salía disparada hacia otra parte. Ginevra Weasley estaba extática de felicidad, pues pensaba que ahora si la chica y Harry dejarían de hablarse para siempre. Pero no contaba con la determinación de Harry para hablar con ella.

Fue un día especialmente lluvioso cuando el trío dorado se encontró frente a frente con Altair y sus amigas. Luna Lovegood, Clarisse Kendall, y Altair Valerius caminaban hacia ellos, riendo despreocupadas. Se pararon en seco en cuanto los vieron. Altair y la otra Slytherin los observaron con desconfianza, replegándose una a un costado de la otra. Luna los saludó amigablemente, mientras ellos contestaban con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡Hola Harry, Hermione, Ron!-dijo la rubia.

-Necesitamos hablar…-dijo Potter, observando a Altair fijamente.

La chica frunció el ceño, controlándose para no contestarle de mala manera, mientras observaba a la Slytherin parada a su lado. Clarisse Kendall era una chica rubia, de ojos tan pálidos como los de la propia Altair, y de su misma edad. Levantó una pálida ceja rubia hacia ella y se hizo a un lado, observando fijamente a Harry Potter. Cuando Potter cruzó sus ojos con los de ella, algo en su pecho se removió con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, y se concentró en Altair, quien lo veía aún con el ceño fruncido, y una mueca de desagrado en sus labios.

Caminaron hasta alejarse algunos pasos, y cuando Harry iba a pronunciar palabra, Altair se le adelantó, preguntándole secamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Harry la observó sin saber que decir. Esa nueva actitud de la chica le desconcertaba, pero creía que era por lo que le había hecho a Draco, quien era su primo, y parte de su familia. Se sintió avergonzado por lo que había hecho, pero quería darle su versión a ella, pues no soportaba su indiferencia y enojo.

-Altair, yo… lo siento… yo no quería…-

-¿Sabes que, Harry? Sé que Draco tal vez se lo merece por imbécil, lo reconozco, pero quiero que entiendas que él es una parte muy importante en mi vida, y me duele lo que le suceda- y ante la mirada incómoda del chico, agregó- tu también eres muy importante en mi vida, y como ya le pedí a Draco, te lo pido a ti, no me pongan en medio, por favor, no me hagan esto, no… no lo soportaría… por favor…-dijo, observándolo fijamente con sus ojos grises llenos de agua.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo que era más de lo que podía pedir de ella, si quería que se alejara de Malfoy. Él era su familia, y aunque para ella Harry también lo era, nunca podría elegir entre ninguno de los dos sin sentirse condenadamente mal. Alzó su mano para borrar el rastro de una silenciosa lágrima había dejado en su pálida mejilla, y una vez más se maravilló de la suavidad de su piel. Altair le sonrió entre lágrimas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry no sintió el tirón en su estómago. Se preguntó durante un segundo si su fascinación por ella estaba cambiando, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Detrás de ellos, Luna hablaba con la Slytherin y los dos Gryffindor, ignorando las miradas de incomodidad de los tres. Él y Altair se sonrieron, y la tensión que había entre ellos se evaporó como el agua de un desierto. Harry supo que estaban bien nuevamente. Clarisse clavó sus pálidos ojos en los verdes de Harry, y nuevamente sintió removerse algo en su pecho, mientras la miraba embobadamente. Altair a su lado sonrió, rodando los ojos.

-Es muy bonita, ¿Verdad?-

-Nno… me había dado cuenta…-murmuró sonrojado, bajando la mirada.

Altair soltó una carcajada ahogada, mientras tomaba su mano izquierda, delineando nuevamente las palabras grabadas sobre ella, perfectamente visibles sobre la piel.

-Se supone que no debes decir mentiras Harry…- susurró.

Harry sonrió lentamente, comprendiendo el mensaje…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair salió profundamente confundida e irritada de la oficina de Dumbledore. No entendía las palabras del anciano, ni el hecho de que le hubiera hecho prometerle que no interferiría de ninguna manera en el destino de Harry. De verdad no podía entender, como era posible que primero estuviera preparándola para ayudar al chico, y después le pidiera que no lo hiciera.

Caminó hacia su sala común en silencio, con la mente aún dándole vuelta a las palabras de Dumbledore. Su mente repetía una y otra vez la profecía que envolvía a Voldemort y a Harry, y aún le parecía completamente increíble que ella estuviera ligada a la profecía tan estrechamente.

Altair había querido decirle que ella podía hacerse cargo perfectamente de Voldemort sin necesidad de exponer a Harry ni a nadie más, ya que al estar tan cerca del mago oscuro, le era más fácil. Un simple movimiento, un par de palabras y ya. Pero Dumbledore le había dicho nuevamente que no le correspondía hacerlo, solo a Harry. Y que aún no era tiempo. Y ella se había enfadado porque mientras Voldemort estuviera con vida, todo el mundo, incluyéndolos, estaba en peligro. Dumbledore sonrió por encima de sus gafas de media luna, y no agregó nada.

Sabía que él estaba enterado de lo que ella podía hacer con su magia, pero también sabía que era aún muy inestable y además no había alcanzado la madurez necesaria. Y si seguía así, estaba segura de no alcanzarla nunca.

Suspiró cuando sus propios planes de casamiento arribaron hacia su pensamiento. Habían caído en un estado de estancamiento total, y no se veía por ninguna parte que fueran a avanzar en lo más mínimo. Y eso de verdad la estaba desesperando…

De improviso, se percató de que no estaba sola en el pasillo. Levantó la vista y se encontró a Draco observándola del otro lado del mismo, con una mirada indescifrable. Quiso caminar hacia él pero se dio la vuelta tan rápido, que cuando llegó al lugar donde él se encontraba anteriormente, había desaparecido. Se sintió confundida, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar, levantando los hombros sin darle importancia. Bostezó con fuerza, mientras reanudaba su andar hacia su sala común, donde una cama caliente y una suave almohada la esperaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El partido de quidditch había sido por demás emocionante. Con el corazón en la mano había visto a los jugadores volar alrededor del campo, decepcionada porque Harry no había podido jugar. Aunque sabía que se lo merecía, no estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida como para no notar el porque de este hecho, seguramente el Profesor Snape había visto la oportunidad de joder a Gryffindor y la había tomado.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de su sala común, bostezando nuevamente. Las "clases" con Dumbledore definitivamente le robaban horas de sueño, y ahora su cuerpo le pasaba factura. Se concentró en su libro de pociones, pero apenas lo había levantado un poco, la puerta de la sala común se abrió para dar paso a Millicent, con un sobre algo grande entre sus manos. Se paró justo frente a ella, extendiéndoselo para que lo tomara.

-¿De quien es?-dijo Altair.

Millicent se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención, y desapareció rumbo a las habitaciones de chicas. Mientras tanto, altair le dio varias vueltas al sobre, tratando de ver de donde provenía, hasta que sacó su varita y murmuró "_Specialis Revelio_", pero ninguna maldición salió del mismo. Comenzó a abrirlo, y apenas había retirado la solapa cuando Clarisse se dejó caer a un costado de ella. Sacó lo que parecían ser una fotografía mágica y apenas había puesto sus ojos en ella, se quedó de piedra.

La fotografía mágica mostraba a un par de chicos, una chica y un chico, desnudos en pleno acto sexual. Eso no hubiera sido tan grave, si en determinado momento, uno de ellos no se hubiera movido y su pálido rostro no hubiera salido a la luz. Altair se quedó pasmada, observando el pálido rostro de Theodore, contraído de placer, mientras besaba y acariciaba a la chica en la fotografía. Una y otra vez le veía gemir y besarla con los ojos cerrados, mientras embestía con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Reconoció los mechones rojizos de Greengrass, y la sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

La fotografía resbaló de sus manos sin fuerza, mientras sentía un enorme agujero abrirse en su pecho. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que ya se habrían paso a través de sus ojos. A su lado, Clarisse recogió la fotografía, ahogando un gemido al verla.

En esas estaban, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando paso a Theodore, Blaise y Draco. Altair se puso de pie, sus ojos brillando de furia y lágrimas contenidas, estampando su mano abierta sobre la mejilla de Theodore, quien se quedó muy quieto con la cabeza girada. Altair ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir nada, se sacó la alianza Nott, arrancó con fuerza el dije de su cuello y se los aventó en el rostro.

-_Nunca en toda tu miserable vida te vuelvas a acercar a mi_-siseó lentamente.

Se dio la vuelta para irse y apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la mano acerada de Theodore se cerró en torno a su muñeca, trayéndola de vuelta. El castaño la apretó contra su cuerpo con ambas manos en sus brazos, mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos, con los propios destellando de ira.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-masculló, tratando de controlarse.

-Suéltame…-siseó Altair nuevamente, enterrando su varita en el cuello del chico.

Theodore la soltó como si quemara, confundido pues no la había sentido moverse para tomar su varita. Altair caminó hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, mientras alzaba su mano izquierda para pedir que la fotografía aterrizara en la misma con elegancia.

-_Accio Fotografía_…-

En cuanto su mano se cerró en torno a ella, la tiró al suelo, cayendo justo a los pies del chico. Draco y Blaise abrieron los ojos grandemente cuando observaron a Theodore en la fotografía, teniendo sexo con la mayor de los Greengrass. Altair dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, caminando hacia su habitación, perdiéndose en el pasillo, seguida de Clarisse, quien observaba fijamente y con rabia a Theodore.

Theodore se quedó observando la fotografía junto a los dos chicos, preguntándose quien y cómo habían hecho eso. No tenía caso negarse, ni decir que no era reciente, pues sobre su pecho, la "V" de los Valerius se movía al compás de sus propios movimientos. Levantó el rostro justo cuando el puño de Draco viajaba hacia él, impactándose sobre su ojo izquierdo. El trallazo lo tiró de espaldas, y mientras en su mente el pensamiento de que Draco lo golpeaba a lo muggle le causaba gracia, en su corazón algo le dijo que tal vez, había perdido a Altair para siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Theodore Nott masticaba su comida lentamente, mientras observaba con fijeza a Altair, en medio de Clarisse y Draco, sentados del otro lado de la gran mesa de Slytherin. La chica, quien tenía su rostro prácticamente clavado en su plato, asentía mientras el rubio le susurraba en el oído. Altair jugaba con la comida, ensartando en su tenedor los restos de un filete cortado en cuadros perfectos, mientras movía la carne de un lado a otro, sin probarla.

Del otro lado, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna la lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando, cuidándole en la distancia. Por todo el castillo se había regado ya el rumor de que Altair Valerius y Theodore Nott no eran más una pareja. Y los sórdidos detalles zumbaban por el mismo como el sonido de cientos de avispas.

Draco, a su vez, le lanzaba miradas de odio de vez en cuando, mientras Zabinni, igual que el resto del alumnado masculino mayor de doce años, le lanzaba miradas interrogantes, preguntándole con la vista cómo había sido tan estúpido para perder a semejante mujer, y todo por una follada rápida.

Harry podía sentir el dolor de Altair abrirse paso por cada poro de su cuerpo. Y casi podía ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, si no fuera porque la chica tenía una máscara de total indiferencia colocada en el rostro, completamente inexpresivo. Frunció el ceño. Esa no era la Altair que conocía, sus ojos no brillaban como antes, sus labios estaban quietos, no curvados en su eterna sonrisa.

Algo en las pálidas profundidades de sus ojos le gritaban que algo se había muerto dentro de ella, y sintió de pronto como si una mano helada le apretara la garganta con fuerza...

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


	41. Chapter 41

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... ya estamos en la recta final del Principe Mestizo... a ver que pasa ahora...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño mucho...

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a la genialidad de JKR... solamente la historia, situaciones y personajes nuevos son mios...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**EL PRINCIPE TRAIDOR**

El mundo había adquirido un color extraño, donde su brillantez se había convertido primero algo atenuada, después en una opacidad alarmante. El frío a su alrededor golpeaba con fuerza, a pesar de ser ya primavera, y un deje de desesperanza sobrevolaba el cielo, como si cientos de dementores invisibles se hubieran posicionado sobre él. Altair contemplaba desganada el mismo, con los ojos grises clavados en las nubes similares, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Hacia días que había roto con Theodore, y a pesar de que se había hecho la fuerte y había fingido que no pasaba nada, constantemente se ahogaba por dentro, sintiendo como el enorme agujero que tenia en el pecho derramaba dolor y sufrimiento.

Cada vez que le veía a lo lejos, su alma aullaba de dolor, rogándole que le perdonara, gritándole cuan vacía se sentía. Ella sabía que era su cerebro el que le decía que le dolía el corazón, pero varias veces al dia se encontraba observando su pecho, segura que el dolor era mas físico que mental o emocional. Literalmente, sentía el corazón desgarrado por dentro. Se mordía la lengua hasta sangrar, hasta que un dolor más fuerte la distraía del que sentía en su pecho, aunque no duraba, nunca duraba lo suficiente para no sentirse tan miserable.

Draco, a su lado, le sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, tratando de aliviar un poco lo que sentía. La observaba preocupado, pues aunque ella trataba de mostrarse indiferente, con el rostro impasible, casi podía sentir el profundo dolor saliendo en oleadas hacia el, tocándolo y estremeciéndolo. Y maldecía una y otra vez a Nott, quien le lanzaba miradas indiferentes y retadoras, el ojo aún morado, al no haber querido ir a la enfermería a curárselo. Después, con una mirada anhelante y dolida, paseaba su vista por el semblante de la chica, hasta que nuevamente recuperaba su siempre impasible gesto.

Los días se iban consumiendo lentamente, como si las horas buscaran alargarse para castigarle, fustigando con rabia el dolor en su alma. Altair se sentía constantemente agotada, pues trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener la magia que trataba de salir de alguna manera de su cuerpo, descontrolada por los fuertes sentimientos que le acometían. Sabía que tenía que estar alerta, consciente de que en cuanto tuviera el mas mínimo descuido, todo a su alrededor desaparecería en un vistazo. Constantemente se repetía que debía estar alerta, reforzando a su alrededor el dique que contenía su magia, que si bien aún no había llegado a su nivel óptimo, daba pasos agigantados tratando de expandirse hacia lo desconocido.

El profesorado había sentido las fluctuaciones, la magia pulsando a su alrededor como un corazón vivo, esperando pacientemente una grieta para salir a la luz. Se habían quedado muy alarmados, y de inmediato habían ido a hablar con Dumbledore, quienes solamente les había escuchado detrás de sus gafas, con una expresión solemne, atento a sus palabras. Había cavilado sobre las posibilidades de que una cosa así pudiera pasar, pero también había creído, que rodeada constantemente de las personas que amaba, no habría necesidad de hacer nada al respecto. Sabia por su madre, que Vladek Valerius había puesto un hechizo sobre ella, ayudándola a contener su inestable nivel mágico, aunque de vez en cuando, dicho hechizo era insuficiente.

Se sorprendió pensando en el nivel de control que tendría que tener la chica, pues después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, era muy extraño que no hubiese estallado ya. Creía firmemente que todo era a consecuencia de la cercanía con el joven Malfoy y Harry, quienes de alguna manera calmaban sus vibraciones mágicas, dejándola en un estado de calma aceptable.

Sabía que el destino había escogido sabiamente, pues aunque no estaba preparada, ella era, definitivamente, la única que iba a ayudar a Harry a terminar con Voldemort. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando fue revelado su enorme secreto. Ni tampoco cuando supo que Harry y ella eran empáticos. Era, indudablemente, la mitad mágica que el Elegido necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus fines.

Solamente esperaba ganar tiempo antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta de esto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta de Slytherin, indeciso de cómo entrar. Había querido hablar con Altair antes de marcharse junto a Dumbledore, tratando de advertirle de la forma más sutil posible, sobre lo que pensaba estaba a punto de suceder. Espero durante algunos minutos, sopesando sus opciones, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura esbelta de Clarisse Kendall. La rubia se paro en seco, observando con cierta desconfianza al Gryffindor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió.

-Quiero hablar con Altair, ¿Esta…? –murmuró incomodo- ¿Podrías…?-

Clarisse rodó los ojos con exasperación, introduciéndose de nuevo hacia su sala común. Después de algunos segundos, tras de ella salió Altair, convertida en un cascaron de lo que había sido. Físicamente parecía la misma, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, opacos, como si dentro de ella no hubiera un alma pura y libre. Lo observo cansinamente, enarcando una fina ceja oscura, sorprendiendo a Harry quien había olvidado esa faceta de ella.

-¿Y bien? Aquí estoy…-dijo.

Harry le indico con un gesto que caminaran, haciendo lo propio hacia un costado de la puerta, perdiéndose hacia uno de los laberínticos y oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras. Se quedó de pie frente a ella, quien miraba hacia el suelo con indiferencia, perdida en sus cavilaciones.

-Altair yo…-suspiró- voy a salir… tengo… unas cosas que hacer, tengo permiso de Dumbledore…-

-¿Escabulléndose nuevamente, eh? Ya sabía yo que te iba a arrastrar a sus viajes sin sentido…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Suspiró con fuerza –Soy bruja, siento la magia ir y venir, sabes que estoy familiarizada con los niveles de magia de las personas a mi alrededor, así como siento la tuya, puedo sentir la de Draco, la de Dumbledore, hasta la de…- se calló abruptamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba los puños.

Harry trago saliva incómodamente, inseguro sobre que decir o hacer. Nunca había sido bueno para demostraciones de afecto, y pensaba que en esta ocasión iba a ser todo un desastre, así que solamente se acerco a ella, la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a su pecho, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, las cuales se convirtieron poco a poco en un abrazo en toda la regla, vencidas ya las reticencias de ambos. El chico sintió como la magia de ella le envolvía, fuerte, cálida, antigua, mientras dejaba libre la propia, envolviéndoles como un manto cálido.

Altair se tragó un sollozo, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo frente a ella. Harry se sintió profundamente conmovido, y sorprendido por la comodidad en la que se encontraba a pesar de no ser muy afecto a los abrazos, rodeo el menudo cuerpo con sus brazos y la sostuvo durante algunos instantes. Dentro de su pecho, algo que se había quebrado hacia mucho tiempo se fue reparando, mientras la magia actuaba sobre su cuerpo, sanando heridas antiguas, borrando golpes, magulladuras y heridas menores, extendiéndose como un líquido tibio sobre su piel. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos en los que se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente sintiéndose mutuamente, se separaron. Harry pudo ver nuevamente un ligero brillo en los pálidos ojos, y una tenue pero sincera sonrisa.

-Bien. Entonces… cuídate por favor, ya avisé a Hermione y Ron… y algunos miembros del E.D. para que estén alertas…-

-Cuídate mucho Harry…-susurró antes de darle un último abrazo y perderse nuevamente hacia su sala común.

Harry suspiró lentamente, mientras se encaminaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Definitivamente, necesitaba ya unas vacaciones…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco se encontraba dentro de la Sala de Menesteres, observando fijamente hacia el armario Evanescente. Sus pensamientos caóticos se mezclaban dentro de él, haciendo una cacofonía sin pies ni cabeza. Hacía ya un buen rato que había encantado la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, cerciorándose antes de que ningún miembro de esa casa estuviera fuera. No deseaba dañar a nadie, y por eso tenia que asegurarse. Sabía que la primera que saltaría fuera de su Casa sería Altair, y tenía que impedirlo a toda costa.

Había ordenado a Pansy que impidiera por todos los medios posibles que la chica saliera esa noche, y en cuanto el había salido por la puerta, Pansy había puesto un hechizo sellador por dentro, mientras el lo hacia por fuera.

Ahora llevaba ahí más de media hora, esperando su señal, temblando de miedo y ansiedad, y sintiéndose profundamente aterrado por las consecuencias que esto traería.

De improviso, unos leves golpes sonaron en el interior del armario. Respiro hondo, preparándose para lo que venia, y lentamente abrió la puerta. Una figura ataviada en una túnica oscura le hizo caminar hacia atrás, mientras salía del armario.

-Bien hecho Draco. Ahora salgamos-dijo Bellatrix, con la mano cerrada fuertemente alrededor de su varita, una sonrisa maligna bailando en sus labios.

Detrás de ella, uno a uno fueron saliendo los mortífagos, enfundados en sus túnicas negras, con las máscaras ya puestas. Solamente los Carrow, Greyback y Bellatrix llevaban el rostro descubierto.

-¡Que esperas Draco!-siseo Bellatrix, urgiéndolo.

Draco caminó hacia la salida, sintiendo y sabiendo dentro de si, que acababa de cometer el peor error de toda su vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ALTAIR POV_

El ruido era ensordecedor. Hacía un rato había escuchado varios estruendos, como si se llevara a cabo una batalla. Baje a mi sala común para encontrarme a más de la mitad de mi casa, con los ojos abiertos, completamente aterrorizados, algunos, abrazándose unos a otros, olvidando momentáneamente las apariencias. Caminé hacia la salida, pero cuando Pansy había gritado que nos quedásemos dentro de nuestra sala común, que ahí no seriamos atacados, caí en la cuenta de que ni Draco ni Theodore estaban junto a nosotros, y la desesperación dio paso al terror, paralizándome momentáneamente. Que estuviera dolida con Theodore no impedía que siguiera amándolo como lo hacía, ni que me preocupara por él.

En cuanto Blaise observó mi semblante horrorizado, me hizo sentarme en uno de los amplios sillones, a un costado de Millicent y la menor de las Greengrass, Astoria creo se llamaba. Los sonidos y gritos continuaron, mientras yo empezaba a desesperarme más y más a cada momento. Sin poder seguir sin hacer nada, me puse de pie con celeridad, dando algunas vueltas en círculo en medio de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Me desplome en el centro cuando una idea cruzo mi mente. Comencé pues a buscar el aura de Draco, percibiéndole en la torre de astronomía. Detecté junto a él la magia de Harry, segura de que donde Draco estuviera, probablemente también lo estuviera él. Esos dos juntos era una terrible idea, así que sin perder tiempo, me puse de pie, caminando frenéticamente hacia la puerta.

La encontré firmemente cerrada por un hechizo. Mi desesperación aumento, mientras la voz de Pansy a mis espaldas, resonaba lentamente.

-Draco ha dicho que nadie debía salir, nadie, especialmente tú-

-Abre la puerta-dije entre dientes.

-No-

Rechine los dientes con rabia, maldiciéndola mentalmente por su terquedad, aspiré un poco de aire y clavando mis ojos contra la puerta siseé.

-Y desde cuando YO hago lo que Draco dice-

Apunte mi mano hacia la puerta, ya sin querer evitar que vieran que no hacia magia con ella directamente, mientras gritaba con rabia:

-¡_Bombarda_!-

La puerta no cedió. Maldije por lo bajo mientras me concentraba nuevamente, ahora si con la ira corriendo a niveles alarmantes por mis venas, nuevamente aspiré y soltando lentamente el aire de mis pulmones, repetí el grito en mi mente.

"_Bombarda Máxima_"

La puerta se abrió con un ligero estruendo que sin embargo resonó en el silencio de la habitación. Arranque a correr con todas mis fuerzas, cerrando tras de mi la puerta con cuanto hechizo se me había ocurrido, poniendo a salvo a mis compañeros. Corrí y corrí por los laberínticos pasillos, buscando los atajos que conocía, a fin de llegar lo más pronto posible. Corrí esquivando los escombros que caían del techo, defendiéndome apenas de los hechizos que volaban por doquier, observando con terror las altas figuras enfundadas en sendas túnicas oscuras, con los rostros cubiertos por máscaras plateadas.

Me detuve para observar un duelo en particular entre Minerva Mcgonagall y un mortífago desconocido. La elegancia de las florituras me recordó los finos movimientos de mi padre en el ministerio. Sacudí la cabeza ante el ilógico pensamiento, mientras saltaba hacia un lado, esquivando un hechizo que me hubiera mandado al otro lado de la habitación. Para donde quiera que volteara podía ver caos a mi alrededor, una mezcla de destrucción y muerte que me helaba la sangre.

Continué corriendo, esquivando más hechizos, cuando vi a Greyback inclinado sobre un manchón rojo en el suelo, reconocí la mancha rojiza como uno de los Weasley, mientras mi corazón se paralizaba de terror. Lancé un hechizo que lo hizo volar del otro lado de la habitación, estrellándose contra un muro. Corrí hacia él, pero al llegar, el rostro cubierto de sangre me dejó clavada en el suelo. Solamente el cabello rojizo hacia posible identificar a su dueño, y con desesperación, lancé mi patronus hacia Ronald, a fin de que acudiera a ayudar a su hermano. Voltee hacia donde estaba Greyback, pero este ya no se encontraba ahí.

Con el alma en un hilo, y tras una disculpa que sabía no iba a rebasar la inconsciencia del herido, comencé a correr nuevamente, presta a llegar a la torre, pero al llegar al hall de la entrada, reconocí la figura Draco, caminando con prisa junto al profesor Snape. Me quede parada ahí, sin poder moverme, después de que los ojos de Draco me hubiesen mirado con tanta falta de vida. Sus ojos vacíos parecían los de un muerto, y aunque solamente me observaron durante unos momentos, me produjeron más dolor que si me hubiera cruciado.

Me puse en movimiento segundos después de que la figura desgarbada de Harry pasó frente a mí al trote. Fruncí el ceño nuevamente cuando me percate de que Harry perseguía a Draco y supe de inmediato que eso no tendría un buen final. Salí corriendo a su encuentro, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Mas adelante, me tope con la cabaña de Hagrid totalmente incendiada. Harry atacaba a Snape con rabia, mientras a lo lejos, Bellatrix Lestrange prácticamente arrastraba a Draco en su huida.

Harry batallaba contra Snape, gritándole traidor y cobarde con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le reprochaba lo que había hecho, instándole a que se defendiera. El Profesor parecía contestar sus graves hechizos con propios de poco poder, tratando de desarmarle con varios _Expelliarmus_. Harry gritó rabioso un "_Sectumsempra_", y mientras se me helaba la sangre, Snape lo atajó limpiamente, desarmando a Harry.

-¡Usando mis propios hechizos contra mi, Potter!-dijo, mientras ambos, Harry y yo, nos quedábamos petrificados ante sus palabras- ¡Yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo! ¡Yo, Severus Snape Prince, hijo de un muggle y una bruja! ¡Yo que creé el _Sectumsempra_ y conozco su contra hechizo!-

Finalmente, Snape derrumbo a Harry sobre la escarpada pendiente, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras yo los observaba a ambos, indecisa sobre lo que hacer.

Draco se soltó de la mano de Bellatrix, corriendo a mi encuentro. Corrí los metros que me separaban de él, hasta prácticamente adherirme a su pecho. Me sostuvo contra su cuerpo, mientras sus labios junto a mi oído me pedían que me quedara en el castillo y no se que tantas cosas mas. Sus labios se posaron en mi frente, mientras mi cerebro procesaba con extrema lentitud sus palabras, y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos en un rápido y fugaz beso, mis rodillas se doblaron, logrando sujetarme a duras penas de sus anchos hombros.

Cuando me separó de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta, caí irremediablemente al suelo, arrodillada junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Harry. Draco me observó por última vez antes de irse, mientras mis ojos no dejaban de observar el lugar por donde varios segundos después había desaparecido.

Hagrid nos dio alcance, y mientras nos revisaba con la vista, se aseguraba de que estábamos bien, aunque Harry seguía inconsciente. Con un _enervate _hice reaccionar a Harry, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie, obligándonos a correr cuesta arriba hacia el colegio.

Cuando llegamos, en medio de un enorme cerco, se encontraba la verdad más aplastante: Albus Dumbledore había muerto.

Su cuerpo se encontraba tendido sobre el verde césped, con los ojos cerrados, reflejando tanta paz como si estuviera dormido. Harry levanto una mano hacia su rostro, mientras acomodaba las gafas de media luna sobre su nariz torcida. A nuestro alrededor, los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse. Harry me miró impasible, con los ojos mas fríos que pude haber visto jamás, haciéndome sentir como si yo le hubiese matado. Después de todo ese tiempo, de defender a Draco a capa y espada, de luchar porque lo vieran inocente, tanto como yo lo había visto a pesar de ya ser un mortífago, finalmente entendí que eso era lo que había estado planeando todo este tiempo. Y me sentí tan culpable y tan miserable como nunca había sido jamás. Mi cerebro racional luchó contra la verdad, mientras mi corazón me gritaba que confiara en el, que no era responsable. Me sentí desfallecer, dejándome caer a un costado del cuerpo inerte del que fuera mi maestro durante este corto tiempo, inundándome de sentimientos contradictorios sobre Draco.

Y entonces lo supe.

Supe que era inocente, que lo que mi corazón me gritaba era cierto y el no había podido ser capaz de algo así, que no podía crucificarlo por algo que el no había hecho. Sabía que Harry no me creería jamás, pero también sabía, que como siempre le había rogado, no me pondría nunca a elegir entre ellos dos. La gente a mí alrededor me observaba con fijeza entre lágrimas, mientras yo aceptaba por primera vez a la inconsciencia, dejándome ir voluntariamente hacia ella. Sobre mis oídos, Harry me gritaba la cruel verdad.

Y dentro de mí, la encarnizada y frenética lucha por la verdad inicio, sin cuartel y sin tiempo…

* * *

Bueno, espero les guste y no me maten...

Ahora, un aviso: voy a estar fuera de circulacion durante algun tiempo, que espero no sea mucho, prometo tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, pero de antemano aviso que podría ser un largo tiempo, en fin, espero que no...

Gracias mil por leer...


	42. Chapter 42

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... espero no me maten por haberme tardado tanto... y que no les decepcione el cap...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño y las amo...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, etc., etc., aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**EL FUNERAL Y OTRAS SERPIENTES…**

Despertó tiempo después, confundida y profundamente adolorida, en medio de perfumadas y suaves mantas. Barrió con sus ojos su entorno, reconociendo el lugar como la ya tan conocida enfermería escolar. Un golpe de comprensión llego a su cerebro, dejándole sin aliento. Del otro lado de la habitación, lejos de su solitaria cama, varias personas rodeaban a otra aparentemente herida. Reconoció las cabezas rojizas, y recordó por un momento al chico Weasley, tirado en medio de un charco de sangre, siendo mordido por Greyback.

El tumulto de imágenes se abrió paso entre su conciencia aún divagante. El dolor de saber que Dumbledore estaba muerto rivalizaba fuertemente contra el mismo que sentía al pensar en Draco, y el que le producía el odio que había visto en los verdes ojos de Harry. Clavo la vista en la pulcra sábana que cubría su cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Fue entonces que alguien de toda esa comitiva se dio cuenta de que ella había despertado, y antes de que alcanzara a comprender que era lo que pasaba, un delgado cuerpo la envolvió entre sus brazos, mientras el olor de un muy rubio cabello le impactaba en la nariz, haciéndole abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Fuiste tu! Gracias, gracias por _salvagle_- murmuro Fleur contra su propio cabello- _estagemos_ en deuda contigo, _paga siempge_…- dijo la rubia, mientras los demás Weasley asentían en la distancia.

Altair se quedó estática, profundamente conmocionada por la muestra de afecto de la rubia, sin saber que hacer o que decir. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió para dar paso a Pansy, Luna, Clarisse y Blaise, quienes caminaron hacia su cama, observándola con detenimiento.

-Altair, ¿Cómo estas?-inquirió Luna.

Antes de que Altair pudiera hablar, Fleur se disculpo, y dando un apretón mas a la pasmada pelinegra, se retiro hacia la cama donde yacía Bill Weasley, envuelto totalmente en vendas ensangrentadas, donde lo único reconocible y visible era su cabello rojo. Altair paseo su mirada sobre sus amigos. Las miradas de los Slytherin exudaban preocupación, pero en los profundos ojos azules de Pansy y Blaise, la pregunta muda era _"¿Dónde esta Draco?"_

Altair iba a hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a Harry, quien al verla rodeada de sus amigos no hizo amago de acercarse, solamente se quedo un momento de pie observándola fijamente con tanta frialdad como si aún fuera invierno. El corazón de Altair se encogió durante un eterno momento, y después de una mirada indiferente hacia Clarisse, Harry finalmente volteo el rostro.

Bajo la mirada, completamente dolida por la actitud del moreno. Se hecho sobre la cama y dándole la espalda a sus visitantes, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si, y en silencio, se dirigieron hacia la salida. Al pasar frente a la cama de Bill, la única que se dirigió hacia él fue Luna.

-Que te mejores Bill…-susurró.

Antes de salir, le dirigió una mirada impasible a Harry, a quien la misma le pareció aterradoramente dura, si bien la rubia tenia siempre la mirada soñadora, pero la que más le caló en su fuero interno, fueron los ojos pálidos de Clarisse, quienes le miraban con tanto odio, que su corazón salto dolorido dentro de su pecho, removiéndose furioso…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair caminaba lentamente por los desiertos pasillos del enorme colegio ahora vacío. Cada alma que habitaba el mismo había salido hacia los amplios jardines, dispuestos a rendirle tributo a uno de los más grandes magos de la historia: Albus Dumbledore. Llegó hasta el pasillo que conducía hacia la torre de astronomía, y comenzó a subir los escalones, uno por uno, como si fuera una empresa maratónica la que estuviera llevando a cabo. Cuando llegó al último, abrió la puerta con lentitud, a fin de buscar alguna presencia en la amplia habitación. El salón estaba desierto, y ella agradeció infinitamente que nadie hubiera tenido la misma idea, a fin de estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Se acercó hasta la baranda, recordándola como aquélla que les había cobijado a Draco y a ella cuando habían comenzado a conocerse. Le parecía tan lejano ese tiempo, y el corazón le dolía tanto que un nudo en su garganta le estaba impidiendo hablar. Se asomó hacia los jardines, observando las largas hileras de asientos colocados frente a la que sería la tumba de Dumbledore. Cientos de personas se encontraban ahí, prestas a darle el último adiós al mago, aunque ella sabía que muchas de las personas ahí reunidas no habían sentido ni el mínimo aprecio que ella sentía por el anciano.

Suspiró mientras buscaba con la vista a Harry. Lo encontró sentado hasta el frente, junto a Hermione, Ron… y Ginevra. Frunció el ceño, pues la chica le daba muy mala espina, pero en realidad no tenía más que sospechas contra ella y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y ahora mucho menos, pues no creía que Harry fuera a creerle, si ahora ni siquiera le hablaba.

Observó la comitiva conformada por las hermosas veelas de Beauxbatons, y las gallardas figuras de los chicos de Durmstrang, quienes apenas habían llegado a rendir su tributo al anciano cuyo cuerpo ya se encontraba depositado al frente, sobre una mesa de piedra blanca. Madame Maxine sollozaba junto a Hagrid, quien le indicó el camino hacia las sillas, sentándose ambos en una sola hilera de las mismas. Se quedo de pie escuchando el canto de las sirenas, siguiendo con la vista a las figuras ocultas del Bosque Prohibido. Centauros. Y algunas otras cosas que le produjeron un extraño estremecimiento.

Las lágrimas arrasaron sus mejillas lentamente, mientras el nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar bien. Un mago bajito había comenzado a hablar, y mientras el resto de las personas ahí congregadas fingía escuchar, ella solamente tenía ojos para Harry. Harry, a quien no podía verle el rostro, pero de quien estaba segura estaría llorando igual que ella. Harry que de improviso levanto el rostro, tal vez sabiendo que ella estaría ahí.

El mago termino de hablar, y después de esto, todos los magos y brujas reunidos levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron hacia el cuerpo de Dumbledore, lanzando hechizos plateados hacia él. Una enorme voluta de humo se extendió alrededor del cuerpo, casi ocultándolo de la vista. Altair alzó su mano lentamente y murmuró:

-_Neque Mutaris_…- (1)

El hechizo impactó contra el cuerpo del Ex Director, haciéndolo resplandecer durante algunos segundos, para después desaparecer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Fue lo único que ella pudo hacer por quien había sido como un segundo abuelo. Levanto los ojos al cielo cuando escuchó el graznido de Fawkes. El ave voló hasta su hombro, parándose sobre el y enterrando sus garras sobre la tierna carne. Acarició con las suaves plumas su rostro, mientras soltaba una lágrima. Altair le acarició el pico, mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

-Regresa a tu hogar, querido amigo, en algún momento te llamaré…-lo lanzó al viento.

Fawkes salió volando lentamente hacia el sol de la mañana azul, planeando cerca de la tumba de quien había sido un ser muy querido, desapareciendo segundos después en el infinito. Altair se sintió completamente sola, y por primera vez, temió profundamente que ese sentimiento se prolongaría eternamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terminó de recoger sus objetos personales. Barrió con la mirada su habitación, tratando de asegurarse de no haber dejado nada atrás. Caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer, sintiéndose totalmente desvalida. Clarisse, quien venía saliendo del baño con un pequeño neceser entre sus manos, la observó con el ceño fruncido una vez más. Se estaba haciendo una rutina encontrarla deprimida, completamente ensimismada, encerrada entre los pensamientos y recuerdos dolorosos.

-¿Piensas quedarte el resto del día así? ¿O al fin vas a reaccionar?-

Altair la miro largamente. Sabía a lo que se refería. Después de lo acontecido con Dumbledore, el grupo de Draco la había adoptado como la líder del mismo. Pansy y Blaise caminaban detrás de ella como sus nuevos guardaespaldas, con Clarisse a su lado, siempre atenta, y Crabbe y Goyle cerrando la comitiva. El resto del alumnado perteneciente a otras casas los miraba con desprecio, dirigiéndoles miradas nada disimuladas.

Pero esto a ella le tenía sin ningún cuidado. El verdadero motivo de su tristeza era que Harry no le había dirigido la palabra desde ese día, ni siquiera cuando había sido dada de alta en la enfermería, y para estas fechas, sentía que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar. Clarisse, sin embargo, había tenido un altercado con Ginevra, todo porque ésta se había puesto agresiva cuando la rubia había ido a buscar a Harry a la torre de Gryffindor.

Altair le había cuestionado el porque de sus acciones, y Clarisse solamente se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que quería hablar seriamente con Potter sobre su tonto comportamiento hacia ella. Harry, fiel a su comportamiento de siempre, se había limitado a escucharla atentamente, mirándola con fijeza. Clarisse se había enfadado pues el parecía mirarla embobado, y para ella eso era una falta de respeto.

Altair sonrió levemente. Ya sabía por donde iba eso, y sinceramente pensaba que Harry por fin estaba comportándose como un chico de dieciséis años. Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, encogiendo su equipaje para guardarlo dentro de su bolsillo, sin utilizar su varita. Clarisse la observó hacer esto sin variar su expresión, pues en anteriores ocasiones la había visto hacer lo mismo, y además de ello, conocía a totalidad su secreto.

A pesar de ser una Slytherin, y una sangre pura, Clarisse no estaba obsesionada con el estatus de la sangre, y por tal motivo, ni ella, ni sus padres, eran seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Por eso su amistad con la chica se había consolidado con el paso del tiempo, y aunque le chocaba aún un poco, también había aceptado una amistad con Luna, la excéntrica Ravenclaw.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, caminando hacia la sala común, sin atender a las miradas apreciativas de las demás serpientes. Cuando llegaron a la sala, los demás ya la esperaban. Observó a Theodore sentado del otro lado de la sala, y a su lado, Daphne conversaba con Tracey Davis. Le dedicó una mirada impasible al chico, quien se puso de pie de inmediato, dando varios pasos hacia ella. Clarisse, a su lado, había seguido su mirada, y adivinando el gesto de Theodore, la instó a caminar hacia su grupo, jalándola del brazo.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Blaise, apenas habían llegado hasta ellos.

Ambas asintieron, mientras caminaban hacia la salida, seguidas por toda la casa de Salazar. El resto del alumnado los observó extrañamente, pues era extraño ver a todos los Slytherin caminando detrás de Altair Valerius, comandados por ella. Quedaba claro quien era ahora la Princesa de Slytherin.

Al llegar al Hall de la entrada, Altair se detuvo bruscamente. Justo en esos momentos, se topo frente a frente con el Trío Dorado, acompañado por Luna, Neville y Ginevra. Harry y ella se observaron durante algunos segundos, con miles de sentimientos viajando de uno hacia el otro. Hablándose sin palabras, comprendiéndose, aceptándose, y finalmente, disculpándose uno al otro. Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro, dando por finalizado el extraño intercambio de magia.

Altair iba a continuar su camino hacia las afueras del castillo, cuando una chica de cuarto de Gryffindor, llamada Beatrice Shore, le lanzó un líquido helado a la cara.

-Slytherin asesina-

Todos los reunidos se quedaron de pie, sin moverse, completamente anonadados. Altair observó a la chica con rabia, mientras trataba de controlar su magia. Después de algunos segundos de confusión, en los que nadie dijo ni hizo nada, Harry se adelantó hasta quedar frente a Altair, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo furioso.

La Gryffindor sonrió.

-Eso y mas se merece esa serpiente rastrera, todos los Slytherin son iguales, homicidas en potencia, igual que Snape y Malfoy…-

Nadie supo en que momento, pero en lo que dura un parpadeo, Beatrice estaba tirada en el suelo, y Altair tenía su varita en alto, apuntándole firmemente.

-Si quisiera… si yo quisiera… ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo!-siseó- pero no vales nada… no vales la pena para que yo me ensucie las manos…-

-Altair…-murmuró Clarisse, quien ya estaba a un costado de Harry, siendo sostenida por sus manos, en un intento de que no se metiera en el enfrentamiento.

-¡No! ¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a hablar mal de Draco!... ¡Ustedes no saben lo que el…!-

-¿Y tu sí Altair?-dijo Ginevra, aprovechando el momento.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley-siseo con desprecio- que quede claro que no tolerare que se hable mal de Draco en mi presencia, sea quien sea-

-¿Porqué? ¿Malfoy es tu novio?-siseo malévolamente Beatrice.

Altair se quedo muda, sin saber que decir. Estaba en una encrucijada.

-Altair… no…-

-Draco Malfoy no es mi novio…-

-Eso quisieras…-murmuró Beatrice.

-¡Draco Malfoy es mi primo! Su madre y mi padre son primos segundos…-

-¿Quién…? Si seguro-dijo Beatrice, incorporándose del suelo- todos sabemos que eres una bastarda…-

-¡Cállate!-grito Altair, clavando su varita en su cuello con rabia.

-¡Altair no es ninguna bastarda!-exclamó Pansy sin pensar-¡Altair es una Black! ¡Es hija de Sirius Black!-

Todos enmudecieron, Harry y Clarisse incluidos. Los ojos de los reunidos se clavaban en su pálido rostro, buscando pruebas. Y todos y cada uno de ellos vieron lo innegable, el increíble parecido de Sirius Black, el asesino prófugo de Azkaban. Beatrice sonrió.

-¿Ven, que les dije? Seguramente eso lo heredo de su padre, prófugo de Azkaban…-

Altair apretó las mandíbulas hasta que sus dientes crujieron. Luego, con un elegante movimiento, murmuró un hechizo.

-_Serpens Factus_…- (2)

La Gryffindor cayó al suelo retorciéndose, mientras su piel se tornaba verdosa y las escamas comenzaban a cubrirla. La metamorfosis comenzó, mientras los chillidos de la chica se confundían con los gritos aterrorizados de los alumnos. Altair la observó desde arriba, con una mueca muy parecida a la de Draco, el sello Malfoy inconfundible en su rostro. Quien la vio ese día supo, que innegablemente, Altair Valerius era tan Black, como el mismísimo Malfoy.

Un ruido de carreras se escucho por el pasillo aledaño, desembocando en las figuras de Minerva Mcgonagall y Horace Slughorn, quienes llegaron sin aliento y un poco sudorosos, espantados por los gritos. Ambos magos se quedaron de piedra al observar la extraña figura, mezcla entre humana y serpiente, tirada en el suelo, tratando de moverse, convulsionándose aterradoramente. La profesora Mcgonagall luchó por salir del estupor, mientras movía su varita rápidamente.

-¡_Finite_!- gritó la bruja.

La serpiente volvió a su forma original, y mientras sus amigas ayudaban a la sollozante chica a ponerse de pie, Altair observó desafiantemente a la profesora, mientras ésta le devolvía la mirada por detrás de las gafas.

-Black-Valerius, a mi oficina…-dijo.

Altair observó con desdén a su alrededor, mientras decía con la vista a Blaise que continuara hacia el tren. Dentro de si, muy en el fondo, supo que se iba a llevar una buena reprimenda. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza sentir desdén hacia las figuras de autoridad. Era tan Gryffindor como Slytherin. Si, sería buen argumento para decirle a su padre cuando le riñera…

* * *

(1) Sin cambio alguno. Para mantener incorruptible un cuerpo, esto es, libre de la descomposición natural.

(2) Hechizo para convertir a una persona en un animal, parecido al que utilizó Moody contra Draco.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui nos vemos por hoy... gracias mil por leer...


	43. Chapter 43

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... besos a todas...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... y demás gente, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**EL PRECIO QUE DEBO PAGAR**

Desconecto su cerebro por segunda vez consecutiva. Sus ojos grises se encontraban clavados al frente, tratando de mantener su semblante impasible, buscando no delatar el inmenso terror que sentía por dentro. A su lado, Draco no dejaba de dar ojeadas cada cinco segundos al cuerpo que se encontraba dando vueltas encima de la amplia y elegante mesa oscura, como si fuera un algodón de azúcar sobre un palito.

De improviso, dos figuras enfundadas en sendas túnicas oscuras hicieron acto de presencia, materializándose junto a la puerta como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

-¡Ah, Severus! Ven, ven, siéntate- dijo una voz siseante, señalando con su mano pálida de largos y finos dedos al asiento justo enfrente de donde ella se encontraba. Le dedicó una mirada indiferente, clavando sus ojos negros en los grises de ella, quemándole como el mismo infierno, para volverse dos trozos oscuros de hielo, volteando hacia la cabecera de la mesa.

-Dime, Severus, ¿Qué noticias me traes?-

El pocionista tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, sin alterar siquiera un poco su imperturbable gesto, clavando durante un efímero instante sus ojos oscuros en la figura que seguía desmadejada sobre la mesa, flotando como si un par de cables la sostuviera. Snape comenzó a hablar con su voz sibilina y lenta, mientras Altair se fingía indiferente, aunque por dentro no perdía detalle alguno, buscando rápidamente respuestas a las posibles interrogantes de Voldemort. Sin embargo, aún el sonido de la voz del hombre no se había ido del todo, fue Bellatrix quien habló.

-¿Y no debería ser la chica quien trajera esa información?-

Altair se estremeció por dentro, mientras captaba de reojo el gesto de alarma de Draco, quien se envaró en su sitio, tan tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Observó impasible a la mortífaga, mientras una sonrisa torcida, idéntica a la de Draco, se formaba en sus carnosos labios.

-Si me permite, Señor…-dijo, y ante el asentimiento de Voldemort, continuo- no pertenezco a la Orden, querida Tía, mis amados padres no quisieron que me inmiscuyera en algo tan peligroso como eso, piensan que sigo siendo una niña… Nada más alejado de la verdad…-

-¿Y porque habríamos de creer en ti?-dijo la mortífaga con rabia-es hija de traidores a la sangre… y una bastarda…-sonrió triunfal.

Altair rechinó los dientes con fuerza, mientras trataba de controlarse para no echar abajo su máscara, tan difícilmente sostenida durante ya un largo tiempo.

-Por si no lo sabías, querida Tía, mis ridículos padres tuvieron a bien el casarse justo antes de su "exitosa" visita al cuchitril ese donde viven los Weasley-sonrió despectivamente-Además de que mi adorado padre me reconoció como su hija… si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a la abuela Walburga, dice que yo si soy toda una Black…-

Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron de furia, mientras lo mismo hacían los de Voldemort, pero con una mezcla de aceptación y envidia.

-Bien-dijo Voldemort, zanjando el asunto- ¿Y en cuanto al chico…?-

Ahora fue Yaxley quien comenzó a hablar, mientras Altair sentía la mano de Draco apretándole con fuerza la muñeca. Contuvo una mueca de disgusto y continuó con la mirada perdida sobre la oscura madera de la mesa, escuchando atentamente la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo evitando cruzar su mirada con alguno de los presentes.

-Me ocupare personalmente del chico. Sus aciertos se deben mas que nada a mis propios errores, pero pienso solucionar esto a la brevedad posible. Ahora soy más listo, y entiendo que debo ser yo quien mate a Potter… y lo haré-dijo más para el que para los demás presentes.

De improviso, un desgarrador aullido resonó en el silencio del amplio comedor. Altair sintió a Draco estremecerse a su lado, mientras ella trataba de mantenerse indiferente, lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo. Clavo sus grises ojos en el cuerpo que continuaba dando vueltas sobre la mesa, sintiéndose cada vez mas miserable a medida que pasaba el tiempo, impotente por no poder hacer nada.

-Como iba diciendo-dijo Voldemort, clavando la mirada en cada uno de los presentes- ahora soy más listo, por lo tanto necesitaré que alguno de ustedes me entregue su varita-

Altair contuvo el aliento, mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse como un gato dispuesto a saltar. Se preparó para cualquier cosa, mientras la muñeca comenzaba a escocerle, la varita dispuesta a saltar a la menor provocación.

-¿Nadie? ¿Ninguno quiere ese honor?-dijo Voldemort, con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz-Bueno, déjenme ver… Lucius- ante la mención de su nombre, el interpelado dio un imperceptible salto- no veo razón para que sigas teniendo tu varita, después de lo obvio…-

-¿Mi Señor…?-dijo el rubio, tratando de evitar que la voz le saliera quebrada.

-Tu varita. Exijo me entregues tu varita-

Lucius miró de reojo a su esposa, quien tenía la vista clavada hacia el frente. Narcissa le hizo un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza, y entonces los ojos del hombre se clavaron por un segundo en la figura de su hijo, y en la de su sobrina, completamente inmóviles a su izquierda. Narcissa aferró su muñeca izquierda, dándole un ligero apretón. Ante su toque, Lucius no tuvo mas remedio que sacar su varita de su túnica, y entregársela al Lord Oscuro.

Voldemort la observó con curiosidad durante algunos segundos, mientras clavaba nuevamente sus ojos rojos en el semblante ligeramente afectado del rubio mago.

-¿Qué es…?-

-Olmo, mi Señor…-

-¿El centro…?-

-Nervio de… nervio de corazón de Dragón…-

-Bien…- murmuró para si, mientras comparaba su propia varita con la de Lucius.

Altair volteó el rostro, sintiéndose profundamente insultada ante semejante humillación. Aunque la varita era un simple instrumento, algunos magos de sangre pura, como los Malfoy y los Valerius, creían que hasta cierto punto era parte de su identidad como magos, y lo que hacía en esos momentos el Lord Oscuro era una grave afrenta a su sangre mágica. Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un tenue siseo y un movimiento por debajo de la mesa, exactamente donde estaban sus pies.

Nagini apareció a un costado de la alta silla donde Voldemort reposaba, deslizándose por ella desde el suelo, en un sinuoso movimiento. La serpiente era bastante gruesa, y mientras continuaba contorsionándose en su movimiento al alzarse del suelo, a Altair le pareció interminable. Paró el movimiento justo al enroscarse a un costado del mago oscuro, dirigiendo su mirada de ojos verdosos a los presentes, con la bífida lengua saliendo y entrando de sus fauces, justo como frente a ella lo hacía Barty Crouch Jr. Voldemort acarició a la criatura con sus largos y finos dedos, tan pálidos que hacían contraste con la piel oscuramente verdosa de la serpiente.

-¿Por qué los Malfoy parecen tan infelices con su suerte? ¿No es mi regreso lo que tanto habían estado esperando?-dijo, clavando sus rojizos ojos en el semblante pálido y sudoroso del patriarca Malfoy.

-Por supuesto, Mi señor-dijo, limpiándose con una mano casi imperceptiblemente temblorosa las gotitas de sudor sobre su labio superior- lo deseábamos…lo deseamos-

A su lado, Narcissa Malfoy asintió en un extraño movimiento, mientras su hijo Draco observaba a los presentes de reojo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a ninguno y evitando que por error sus ojos se posaran sobre Voldemort o la serpiente.

-Mi señor… no hay mas alto placer que el tenerle aquí, en la mansión familiar…-dijo Bellatrix, con la voz tomada por una profunda emoción.

Altair sonrió despectivamente, mientras observaba a su tía rebajarse ante el Lord Oscuro. Pero los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta en cuanto Voldemort tomo la palabra nuevamente.

-No hay mas alto placer… eso significa mucho viniendo de ti Bellatrix-dijo, y ante su gesto contrariado, continuó- ni siquiera comparado con el feliz evento que, según sé, ha tenido lugar en tu familia esta semana…-

Bellatrix enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos, mientras Altair suprimía una sonrisa. Ya sabía a lo que se refería, y dentro de sí, no cabía de felicidad ante el acontecimiento. Se sintió profundamente feliz de pensar que ninguno de los presentes sabía que ella misma había sido invitada al reciente enlace matrimonial de su prima Nimpha con Remus Lupin, y eso le había hecho infinitamente feliz, una cosa buena entre tantas malas. La explosión de risas socarronas la hizo regresar a la realidad. Bellatrix continuaba ahora mas roja aun si cabe, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, mientras trataba de hacerle ver a Voldemort que Nimphadora no era de su familia, y nunca la habían considerado así.

Se le heló la sangre cuando, en un intento desesperado por ganar la aprobación del Lord, Bellatrix aseguró que ella misma terminaría con la metamorfomaga y su flamante esposo. Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre ella y matarla con sus propias manos, tratando de evitar que cumpliera su amenaza.

-¿Qué dices tu Draco? ¿Servirás de nana para los engendros de tus sobrinos…?-dijo el mago oscuro con voz suavemente queda.

Draco se envaró en su sitio, mientras Altair sentía el pánico fluir de su cuerpo hacia el de ella. Narcissa, a su lado, negó imperceptiblemente, haciéndole quedarse quieto y callado, evitando entrar en la provocación. El resto de los mortífagos comenzó a reír, mientras Voldemort hacía un gesto de fastidio con la mano, haciendo morir las risas.

-¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus?- susurró, apuntando con la varita de Lucius hacia el cuerpo que yacía dando vueltas sobre la mesa.

El pocionista clavo sus oscuros ojos en la figura durante algunos segundos, para después retirar la misma y lanzarle una mirada indescifrable a Altair, quien lo miró sin inmutarse. La mujer, ahora despierta, lanzó un chillido aterrado, que resonó en el lúgubre silencio de la estancia.

-Severus, ¡Ayúdame!-dijo la bruja.

Altair sabía lo que venía. Clavó sus ojos en el vacío entre Snape y Rodolphus Lestrange, tratando de cerrar su mente a lo que pasaría.

-Señorita Valerius…- gimió la bruja.

Altair volteó el rostro, evitando ver a la atormentada mujer. La mano de Draco se aferró con fuerza a la suya, y mientras le hacía daño, se preguntó una y otra vez cuando terminaría ese infierno. La respuesta llegó minutos después, cuando Voldemort susurró la maldición asesina, y el cuerpo de la profesora de Estudios Muggles cayó sobre la mesa, sobresaltándolos a todos.

-Nagini, la cena-dijo.

La serpiente se deslizó sobre la mesa, con una lentitud hipnótica. Altair cerró los ojos justo cuando sus fauces se abrieron, y en un acto deleznable, comenzó a devorar el cuerpo sin vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair se apartó de la comitiva de cuerpos que abandonaban el amplio comedor, sin poder borrar la imagen de la profesora Burbage siendo devorada por la serpiente. Se detuvo un momento, para tomar aire, sintiendo las arcadas subir por su garganta. De improviso, un cuerpo más grande que ella la acorraló contra la pared, el pánico subiendo por sus venas hacia su corazón.

-¿No te gustó el espectáculo nena?-susurró el hombre contra su oído.

El hedor de algo muerto entró por su nariz con la misma rapidez que el miedo se convirtió en terror al reconocer la voz de Greyback. Quiso sacar la varita, pero sus manos se encontraban inmovilizadas por el cuerpo del hombre lobo, quien se restregaba contra ella.

-Me debes una…-dijo el hombre.

Altair cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor, totalmente dominada por el terror. Ni siquiera iba a tratar de defenderse, simplemente no podía. Tragó saliva y se preguntó si el hombre la mataría o se divertiría con su cuerpo antes de ello.

-_Suéltala_-

Una voz salida de quien sabe donde le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se topo con un par de ojos azules, que la miraban con un deje de preocupación. La versión madura de Theodore se encontraba de pie, detrás de Greyback, con la varita en su mano, listo para lanzar un hechizo.

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo el hombre lobo, aflojando su agarre-la chica me la debe-

-Yo creo que si, y si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello, ya verás el castigo que te espera…-dijo el mago, jugueteando con la varita entre sus finos dedos, en un gesto que pretendía ser casual, pero lleno de significado.

El hombre lobo lo observó desafiante, mientras soltaba lentamente el menudo cuerpo de su agarre. Altair respiró con tranquilidad, caminando hacia su salvador, pero apenas había llegado a su lado, Crabbe Padre hizo su aparición.

-El Lord quiere ver a la niña…-

Theodore Nott Padre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que caminara hacia la sala donde se encontraba el extraño trono desde donde reinaba el Lord Oscuro. A cada paso que daba sentía como el miedo luchaba contra su determinación por continuar haciendo aquello, y por un segundo se permitió flaquear. Pero apenas había dejado de caminar cuando la imagen del rostro risueño de Draco, los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry, y la sonrisa torcida de Theodore le infundaron valor para continuar con su cometido.

La puerta se abrió apenas se había parado frente a ella. Tragó saliva, traspasando con suma inquietud el umbral, mientras sus ojos se paseaban a su alrededor, observando el mas mínimo detalle. Bellatrix se encontraba inclinada a un costado del extraño trono, susurrando quien sabe que cosas hacia el hombre-si aún se le podía considerar así- que la escuchaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, y quien al sentir su presencia mágica, levantó el rostro hacia ella.

-¡Altair! Bien, bien, ¡Un placer que hayas decidido reunirte con nosotros!-dijo, con los brazos abiertos hacia ella, y los ojos rojizos brillando con fuerza.

A su lado, Bellatrix hizo una mueca de desprecio, mientras se levantaba, observándola con una mezcla de perspicacia y rabia, con una de sus finas cejas oscuras arqueadas. Altair reprimió un escalofrío, mientras caminaba hasta quedar cerca de donde estaba el mago, aunque a una distancia prudente. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después quedarse muy quieta, con los ojos clavados en la distancia, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Señor… ¿En que puedo serviros?-dijo, tratando de contener el temblor de su labio inferior.

-Bellatrix ha estado hablándome acerca de tu falta de entusiasmo hacia la causa, al no tomar mi marca-dijo, mientras Altair reprimía un estremecimiento involuntario- pero yo le he dicho que tu solamente has sido cautelosa, como toda buena Slytherin, y no has querido revelarte ante quienes te rodean-

Altair asintió, percibiendo con terror hacia donde iba eso. Clavo sus ojos claros en su tía, quien sonreía en extremo divertida.

-Le he dicho a tu tía que no tendrías inconveniente alguno en tomar la marca en cuanto te lo ordene, ¿O me equivoco?-

La sangre se congelo en sus venas, mientras tragaba saliva, y ante lo inminente, solamente atinó a negar imperceptiblemente, mientras por dentro rezaba pidiendo perdón a sus seres queridos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una lágrima acudio a sus ojos, y mientras trataba de contenerla, mientras se inclinaba frente al Lord Oscuro, su lado Slytherin le gritó que el precio que iba pagar era demasiado alto, mientras su lado Gryffindor luchaba encarnizadamente contra él, gritándole a su vez que todo era por el bien de Draco, de Harry, de su familia, de todo el maldito mundo mágico.

Y mientras Voldemort tomaba entre sus largos y pálidos dedos su delgada muñeca izquierda, su último pensamiento antes de caer al suelo presa de un terrible dolor fue que en ningun momento había pensado que lo hacía por Theodore…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... Gracias mil por leer...


	44. Chapter 44

Hola chicas! Ando haciendo tiempo... dejando otro cap, a ver si les gusta... besos...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas del alma... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, etc. etc... aunque algunas cosillas si me pertenecen...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**MARCAS, JURAMENTOS Y REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS…**

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, tratando de soportar el intenso dolor que sentía en el brazo izquierdo, mientras sentía el crujir de sus dientes. El dolor no era nada comparado con el que había sufrido para obtener su varita, pero aún así, era insoportable, tanto, que pensó que se desmayaría.

Bellatrix, quien había estado observando la escena con un semblante entre incrédulo y fascinado, se encontraba de pie detrás del Lord, balanceándose como una niña pequeña, mientras reía divertida. Altair se mordió la lengua mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, y ahogaba con mucho esfuerzo el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Finalmente, en lo que pareció una eternidad, Voldemort soltó su brazo, y caminando nuevamente hacia su trono, le indicó que podía irse.

Se puso de pie como pudo, reuniendo fuerzas para seguir su camino, mientras se envaraba en su sitio, y después de una rígida reverencia, salió de la habitación, caminando lo mas gallardamente que podía, el brazo aún escociéndole como el mismo infierno. No había dado aún más de diez pasos, cuando se sintió desvanecer, sintiendo como la oscuridad se la tragaba.

Comenzó entonces a delirar, presa de una terrible fiebre. La magia dentro de ella rechazaba con fiereza la marca oscura, y su sangre clamaba por deshacer el hechizo. Fue mucho el tiempo que paso entre la conciencia y la falta de ella, donde solamente podía escuchar, sentir, pero no ver, ya que la misma fiebre se lo impedía.

Fue sentir la frialdad de un par de manos que la sostenían con delicadeza, una voz masculina susurrando contra el oído, su propia voz gritando de dolor, calor, frío, un "_Draco_" envuelto en un murmullo, un "_No_ _me dejes, te necesito_", un beso en la frente ardiente, un "_Te Amo Altair_" como un suspiro,sus propias lágrimas mezcladas con otras que caían sobre su rostro, suaves y tiernos besos sobre sus párpados cerrados, un brillo platinado en la penumbra.

Fue un "_Theodore_" volando en una rápida respiración, un sollozo ahogado, el roce de algo muy suave contra sus mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas. El tiempo pasando, sin saber si era noche o día, si estaba viva o muerta, si lo que ardía en su cuerpo eran las llamas del infierno, o las cálidas manos que trataban de detener su huida.

Cuando por fin despertó, lo único que supo es que sentía el cuerpo tan cansado como si hubiera luchado contra la misma muerte. Su cabello, siempre prolijamente peinado, se encontraba pegado a sus sienes, empapado por el sudor. Le dolía la cabeza, y sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Observó a su alrededor, y entre la penumbra de la habitación reconoció los muebles. Era la habitación de Draco, pero el no se veía por ningún lado.

Apartó las mantas para ponerse de pie, y se descubrió semi desnuda, solamente con un camisón blanco, ahora transparente por la transpiración. Caminó hasta donde sabía estaría el baño, y los encontró. Ambos estaban echados sobre los sillones, profundamente dormidos. Al primero que reconoció fue a Draco, su cabello rubio brillando como la plata líquida, en contraste con la oscuridad a su alrededor. Sonrió al observarlo dormir tan profundamente, como estaba segura hace mucho no lo hacía. Reprimió una risita, mientras se lamentaba por no tener una cámara a la mano, pues el gesto que tenía en esos momentos –la boca abierta ligeramente- le daba un aire entre gracioso y tierno.

Le subió un poco la manta que lo cubría y lo arropó bien, mientras él se acomodaba un poco y continuaba durmiendo. Volteo hacia Theodore y lo encontró observándole fijamente, con los ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Le asaltó un calor interno que le dejó sin aliento, al entender perfectamente la mirada de deseo que cubría sus ojos. Se hizo la tonta mientras lo observaba a su vez con el ceño fruncido, tratando de no revelar su confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró.

Theodore se puso de pie, y Altair pudo ver el traje oscuro completamente arrugado. Él caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose a varios centímetros. Clavó sus ojos azules en su rostro, llenándose de su imagen, mientras ella tragaba saliva, sintiéndose ansiosa. Theodore la tomó entre sus brazos, y antes de que el cerebro de ella registrara lo que estaba haciendo, la besó.

Su lengua invadió su boca, acariciando todo a su paso. Mordió su labio inferior, para chuparlo a continuación. Mientras tanto, Altair había abierto los ojos, sorprendida por lo que el chico le hacía, pero en un acto de total rebeldía, su cuerpo desobedeció a su mente, acallando sus pensamientos y dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.

Deslizó sus manos por su amplio pecho, para después rodear su cuello con sus brazos, pegándose todo lo que podía al cuerpo masculino. Theodore aprovechó el movimiento, restregándose contra ella, haciéndole sentir su despierta masculinidad en todo su esplendor. Altair gimió contra su boca, atacándola con frenesí, buscando más contacto con su cuerpo, sus caderas arrimándose hacia el y haciendo que sus pelvis se frotaran.

El calor aumentó insoportablemente, haciéndole sentir afiebrada nuevamente. La boca de Theodore dejó su lugar de honor, comenzando a desplazarse por su cuello, dejando marcas de besos y saliva. Las manos estrujando la piel expuesta, detallando cada centímetro a su alcance, hambrientas. De su boca salió un vergonzoso gemido que reverberó en cada rincón de la habitación, mientras nuevamente los labios de Theodore se apoderaban de los suyos, succionándole el alma como el más maravilloso Dementor.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas les indicó que Draco estaba despierto, y como si quemara, Altair soltó a Theodore, dándose la vuelta hacia Draco, quien la miraba impasiblemente. Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más si cabe, mientras trataba de sostenerle la mirada, fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Ya vi que estas mas que despierta… y por lo visto te sientes muy bien…-dijo el rubio.

Altair volteó el rostro, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, sintiéndo las mejillas al rojo vivo. Theodore, detrás de ella, suprimió una sonrisita.

-¡Que bueno! Entonces... ¡¿Me quieres explicar como demonios se te ocurrió dejarte hacer la marca?-dijo Draco con los ojos chispeantes de furia.

Altair lo observó confundida. Y cuando el ramalazo de recuerdos llenó su conciencia, tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los postes de la cama para no caer, mientras jadeaba tratando de llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones. Se sentó en la cama, y mientras Draco o Theodore encendían la luz, pudo ver la marca oscura en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo contraste con la pálida piel. Se quedo anonadada observando sus dos brazos, ambos marcados, aunque las diferencias eran notorias.

-¿Y ahora que?-dijo Draco, la voz sonando profundamente enfadada.

Altair se encogió de hombros, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, el verdadero alcance de sus acciones ya tomando fuerza en su mente.

-_He vendido mi alma al diablo..._-susurró.

El corazón de Draco se comprimió, mientras compartía una mirada horrorizada con Theodore. Lo que ambos habían tratado de evitar, finalmente había terminado sucediendo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regresó a Grimmauld Place con una terrible sensación de irrealidad envolviéndola. La excusa de haber pasado unos días en casa de Clarisse le había funcionado a la perfección, si bien la bruja rubia se encontraba un poco molesta con ella por los últimos acontecimientos, y creía firmemente en que debía decirle a su padre y a la Orden lo que había pasado. Altair se había negado rotundamente y habían terminado disgustadas, aunque varias horas después habían hecho como que no pasaba nada, sin disculpas ni momentos incómodos.

Slytherin al fin y al cabo.

Clarisse había recibido permiso de sus padres para pasar las vacaciones de verano junto a ella, y ahora ambas se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, degustando una deliciosa cena preparada por Kreacher, y riendo por las anécdotas de su padre, mientras su madre asentía sonriente. Su cumpleaños iba pasar en medio de una austera celebración, pues Harry no podía quedarse a celebrar apropiadamente, ya que tenía que regresar a casa de los Dursley.

Altair había puesto especial interés en la manera en que Clarisse y Harry se trataban, con mucha deferencia, y obviando el hecho de que él la observaba como bobo y ella le lanzaba miraditas de reojo, como un par de Hufflepuff, Altair confirmo lo que ya pensaba, esos dos estaban hasta el tuétano el uno por el otro. Y decidió darles un empujoncito, mientras lo archivaba en su mente bajo el rubro de "Ayuda de Cupido".

Theodore se había aparecido en medio de la celebración, con su mejor cara. Altair había querido negarse a hablar con él, pues no quería que le echara a perder la fiesta, pero Clarisse le convenció de que le escuchara, seguramente por lo cotilla que era y la enorme curiosidad que sentía por saber que era lo que el chico quería decirle. Curiosidad que Altair también sentía pero no lo iba a admitir ni bajo cruciatus.

Finalmente, le había hecho pasar a la biblioteca, donde ella se había mantenido callada, mirando hacia la calle por una de las ventanas, hasta que él finalmente había hablado. Había estado hablando durante lo que parecía horas, tratando de convencerla de que él se había dejado llevar, y que había cometido un terrible error, del cual estaba en extremo arrepentido. Le pidió perdón, y eso la convenció un poco de que era sincero, pues era bastante difícil para él, Slytherin Sangre Pura, ofrecer disculpas. Era tan raro como que Draco y Ronald algún dia pudieran ser mejores amigos.

Altair lo estudio durante algunos minutos, mientras el la observaba fijamente, los ojos dispuestos para que ella leyera su mente. Dentro de ella, su corazón se debatía en una lucha encarnizada contra su orgullo, y su mente, que fungía como arena de duelo, trataba de racionalizar el asunto, produciéndole un intenso dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, le propuso una idea descabellada, tratando de zanjar por fin el asunto.

-¿Y como podría yo estar segura de lo que dices? ¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en ti?-dijo, taladrándolo con su mirada grisácea.

-Haré lo que sea-dijo él, dando un paso hacia ella- Lo que tu quieras-

Altair caminó hacia la puerta, segura de que Clarisse y tal vez Harry estarían del otro lado de ella. La abrió, mientras ambos chicos caían dentro de la habitación, seguidos por Hermione, Luna, Ron y Ginevra. Los Gryffindor se sonrojaron, mientras Luna se hacía la tonta y Clarisse se erguía, observándola impasible.

-¡Que bien que todos estén aquí! ¡Serán nuestros testigos…!-dijo, frunciendo los labios.

Camino nuevamente hacia Theodore, parándose frente a el, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el. Theodore la observó con la ceja enarcada, cambiando ligeramente su expresión cuando entendió lo que ella pedía. Entrelazó sus brazos, tomando firmemente el brazo derecho de ella, acariciando con sus dedos la marca grabada a fuego. Ambos clavaron sus miradas en el otro, conscientes de lo que harían, y mientras lo demás presentes comenzaban a lanzar alegatos sobre si era o no correcto lo que estaban por hacer, Clarisse sacó su varita y apuntó a las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Juras que nunca más volverás a engañarme, ni a mentirme?-dijo ella.

-Altair…-dijo Harry, con un inequívoco tono de advertencia.

-Lo juro.-

-¿Que nunca más volverás a estar con nadie que no sea yo?-

-¡Altair, Nott…! ¡No!-Gritó Hermione.

-Lo juro.-

-¿¡Prometes que siempre estarás conmigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe!-gritó ella, por sobre todo el barullo.

-¡Lo juro!-gritó Theodore, y mientras las líneas doradas quemaban sus manos, la jaló hacia sí y la besó con pasión.

Altair se perdió en las sensaciones que le producían los labios de Theodore sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y sintió como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, como si nada mas importara que estar ahí, en brazos de Theodore, del hombre que amaba, derritiéndose contra él. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Ronald, quien bufó molesto.

-Y luego dicen que los Gryffindor somos intensos…-murmuró.

Ambos se separaron, con los ojos brillantes, jadeando por aire. Sus miradas se conectaron, y entonces Altair supo que todo iba a estar bien. Asintió hacia la pregunta muda de Clarisse, a lo que la bruja rubia suspiró y comenzó a sacarlos a todos, tratando de dejarles solos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Altair se lanzó a los brazos de Theodore, quien observaba las líneas que aún marcaban su mano. Era un precio mínimo para todo lo que había ganado, se dijo, mientras enterraba su nariz en el pálido cuello de ella, acercando su cuerpo hacia sí. La había extrañado demasiado, y ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto.

La bruja gimió bajito, mientras sentía la lengua de Theodore deslizarse por la tierna carne detrás de su oreja. Le había extrañado tanto, y mientras sus manos se paseaban por su amplio pecho, supo que estaba lista. Lista para lo que quisiera…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El día había comenzado bastante movido, pues era el cumpleaños de Harry, y al dia siguiente, sería la tan esperada boda de Fleur y Bill. Se habían trasladado desde Grimmauld Place hacia La Madriguera hacía unos días, y ante la falta de espacio, Sirius y el Señor Weasley habían montado una tienda dentro del cobertizo de la casa. Altair había despertado sobre su cama, gracias a que su madre había encogido sus muebles y había llevado lo más esencial. Si esencial se le podía llamar a la réplica exacta de su dormitorio en la mansión Black.

A su lado, en una cama gemela, Clarisse se removía entre las mantas, completamente reacia a abandonar su posición, pero en cuanto le recordó el cumpleaños de Harry, salió disparada hacia la ducha. Altair se había adecentado lo mejor posible, vistiéndose como usualmente lo haría, pero concentrada en verse especialmente bella, pues se sentía en competencia con la pequeña semi veela hermana de Fleur, quien era una niñita que gustaba de hacer comentarios sobre la apariencia de los demás, utilizando el hecho de que nadie mas parecia entender el francés.

El día anterior había hecho un comentario despectivo hacia Luna, burlandose de su siempre estrafalaria manera de vestir, y ella le había contestado la pulla en un perfecto francés, cortesía de su abuela, haciéndola enrojecerse y quedarse callada durante toda la tarde. Clarisse, quien también era de ascendencia francesa, la había mirado con sus celestes ojos helados, y la semi veela había optado por largarse a la cocina a ayudar a su madre y a la Señora Weasley con los preparativos.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con una pila enorme de regalos, y a Harry, quien comenzaba a abrirlos. Altair caminó hacia él, y antes de sentarse a su lado, depositó un beso en su mejilla, mientras éstas comenzaban a tornarse carmesí. Los presentes lanzaron risitas ante el sonrojo del muchacho, y mientras Altair los hacía callar, tendió su mano hacía el, pasándole una caja larga envuelta en papel dorado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry-dijo la bruja.

Harry desató el moño, abriendo la caja. Dentro, se encontraba algo parecido a un protector de Quidditch, con un intrincado diseño de flores, que resplandecían a su tacto. Harry la observó confuso, mientras buscaba dentro de la caja el otro protector.

-Eh… Altair… creo que falta uno…-dijo Harry, alzándolo junto con la caja vacía.

Ron, quien acababa de entrar, abrió los ojos grandemente en cuanto lo vio, sorprendido de que Harry tuviera uno de esos. Altair sonrió maravillándose una vez mas de que Harry supiera tan poco sobre el mundo mágico, pero agradeciendo que aún pudiera sorprenderlo.

-¡Harry! ¡Quien te lo ha obsequiado!-dijo Ron, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-Ha sido Altair, pero creo que falta el otro…-

-¡¿Qué? ¿No sabes que es esto?-dijo Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiendose un poco torpe por no saber que era eso. A el le parecía un simple protector para antebrazos, casi igual al que utilizaba para el Quidditch, aunque con algunos extraños grabados.

-Es un artefacto mágico, creado por elfos. Te lo colocas aquí-dijo Altair, tomandolo de entre sus manos y ayudandolo a colocarlo sobre su brazo izquierdo-lo ajustas bien y…-el protector brillo con una luz azulada, ajustándose a su antebrazo izquierdo, desapareciendo momentos después.

-¡Desapareció!, pero… aún lo siento-dijo, mirándola confundido.

-Tiene un encantamiento protector, sirve para repeler ataques, es como un _Protego_, pero no necesitas conjurarlo, solamente haces así…-dijo ella, levantando su brazo a la altura de su pecho- y repele el hechizo. Es muy útil para esconder la varita. Yo tengo uno…-

Altair desató las invisibles cintas y un protector oscuro, idéntico al de Harry apareció. El diseño de flores despedía una luz verdosa cuando le pasaba el dedo por encima, y Harry observó que tenía unos raros símbolos, como palabras, escritas en otro lenguaje.

-Es un obsequio de Kreacher… no se de dónde lo sacó, pero me imagino que era del Tío Regulus porque tiene sus iniciales…-

Altair iba a darle vuelta al protector cuando la voz de su madre la interrumpió.

-¿Sigues con eso, Altair?, ya te dije que tú nunca lo vas a utilizar, ¡Guárdalo por favor!…-

Altair rodó los ojos, mientras se colocaba nuevamente el protector sobre su brazo. Mientras hacia esto, su blusa se levantó y la marca tenebrosa fue visible durante algunos segundos, pero gracias a Merlín nadie además de Clarisse se dio cuenta. La rubia se puso pálida del terror, pero compuso inmediatamente su máscara impasible.

-Mamá cree que yo nunca tendré que pelear por mi vida…-dijo exasperada.

Harry asintió, mientras pensaba que eso nunca pasaría, no si el podía evitarlo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde había caído cuando todos se encontraban listos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry. Aunque había un deje de tristeza y melancolía, pues aún estaba muy reciente la muerte de Moody, se sentía la algarabía general. Había sido necesario utilizar la carpa y algunas mesas para celebrarlo fuera, pues ahora eran muchas personas en la casa y no cabían en el comedor.

Altair observaba hacia el sitio de apariciones, buscando en la oscuridad la figura de su padre y Theodore, quien había sido invitado a la fiesta. Había sido un alivio que él y Harry hubieran hecho una tregua, y ahora, si bien nunca serían amigos, al menos se toleraban por el bien de Altair. Sonrió encantada cuando observó las dos figuras caminando hacia la casa. El cabello alborotado de Sirius era inconfundible en la distancia. Se acercó hasta su hija mientras le daba un beso en la frente, y se perdía a sus espaldas, seguramente buscando a su madre.

Theodore se detuvo frente a ella, hipnotizándola con sus ojos y deslumbrándole con su sonrisa. Se inclinó levemente y capturó con sus labios los sonrosados de ella, arrancándole un suspiro de placer. Un carraspeo a sus espaldas los hizo separarse. Sirius los observaba atentamente, y ambos, Theodore y Altair, solamente le sonrieron. Caminaron hacia la carpa, sentándose en las sillas ya dispuestas.

-Te ves perfecta...-susurró el castaño contra su oreja.

Altair apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa, sonriendo encantada. Theodore entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, mientras se quedaba observando fijamente el lugar donde se suponía debía estar la marca.

-¿Dónde...?-

-Sshh... después...-dijo ella contra su oído, para después, rozar sus labios con los de él.

Dentro de la casa, Ron y Hermione habían terminado de vestirse, y se dirigían a la salida. Harry, empero, apenas había comenzado a bajar las escaleras, cuando la voz de Clarisse le detuvo.

-¿Harry podrías ayudarme…?-señaló hacia su espalda.

Harry entró a la habitación, dándose cuenta de que nunca había estado ahí. Parecía algo así como la habitación de una chica, y se dio cuenta que tal vez era la de Ginny. Todo pensamiento que no fuera sobre la chica que tenía frente a él desapareció cuando ella se dio la vuelta y le señalo hacia su espalda desnuda.

-Es la cremallera, ¿Podrías… por favor?-

Harry se acercó hacia ella, para subir con manos temblorosas la bendita cremallera, sintiendo el corazón correr con furia en su pecho cuando sus manos habían rozado la pálida y suave piel. Terminó de subirlo y de cerrar el broche, carraspeando para encontrar la voz.

-Lis… listo-dijo.

Clarisse lo observó fijamente con sus pálidos ojos, mientras Harry trataba de no desviar la mirada, hipnotizado nuevamente. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él, quien había comenzado a sentirse nervioso por su cercanía. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, los ojos azules conectados con los verdes, y susurró:

-No te he felicitado apropiadamente… Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry…-

Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica subir por su cuerpo, cuando ella pronunció su nombre. Se oía maravillosamente en sus labios, y no pudo dejar de observar que de cerca, era infinitamente más hermosa.

-Y como no tuve ningún presente que obsequiarte, me he dado a la tarea de darte algo con lo cual siempre me recuerdes…-

Harry la observo, esperando. Clarisse solamente sonrió… y se inclinó hacia él.

Harry Potter había besado solamente a dos chicas en su vida, Cho y Altair. Pero ninguna le había hecho sentir lo que en esos momentos se desataba por su cuerpo. Cientos de descargas de electricidad parecían fluir por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras parecían concentrarse en un solo punto: sus labios.

Clarisse sentía un extraño calor subiendo por sus extremidades, haciéndole flaquear las piernas. Deslizó sus manos por el amplio pecho, sintiendo como le picaban por tocarle, hasta que éstas quedaron firmemente ancladas alrededor de su cuello, apretándole contra sí.

Harry, a su vez, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento le había tomado de la cintura, solo sabía que su delgado cuerpo se derretía contra el, buscando el mayor contacto. Eso era lo más cerca que había llegado con una chica, pero todo pensamiento respetuoso y coherente salió volando de su mente cuando ella gimió contra su boca. Harry cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún si cabe, mientras la apretaba más contra sí, buscando estar cada vez más cerca de lo humanamente posible.

Aunque el aire había comenzado a faltarles, ninguno de los dos quería que el beso terminara, pues se estaban sintiendo más vivos de lo que alguna vez se habían sentido, y ambos querían quedarse ahí para siempre, lejos del caos, de la guerra, lejos de Voldemort, en ese perfecto momento donde solamente eran ellos dos.

De improviso, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Ron y a Hermione. Ron, al ver cuán unidos estaban, se quedo estupefacto observándolos fijamente.

-¡¿Que demonios…?-siseo Clarisse.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué…?-gritó Harry.

-¡Lo siento compañero!-se disculpó el pelirrojo- yo pensé que estabas… olvídalo-dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta, extrañamente aliviado.

-Lo siento Harry-murmuró Hermione, lanzándole una mirada mortificada a la Slytherin, saliendo en pos del pelirrojo.

Harry la observó fijamente, incrédulo de que ese bello ángel de cabellos áureos y ojos de cielo le hubiera besado. Clarisse, sin embargo, sin perder tiempo, se confesó.

-Sé que tienes que irte, Altair me lo dijo…-con un gesto le hizo guardar silencio- ella me lo dijo para que yo tomara el suficiente valor para esto… Harry, yo… ¡Ay Salazar!... Harry yo... te quiero…-dijo, quedándose callada, esperando expectante su respuesta.

Harry la observó sin saber que decir. No era que no supiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, era que no sabía como expresarlos.

-Clarisse, yo…-

-Antes de que digas nada... No soy una estúpida Hufflepuff ni nada, yo sé lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti-dijo- por eso... te prometo que te voy a esperar, sin promesas, sin presiones, solo… quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, esperando por ti-dijo, saliendo por la puerta sin esperar su respuesta.

-Clarisse...-

Antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo:

-Por cierto, sería adecuado te limpiaras el carmín de los labios…-

Harry la observó cerrar la puerta, sintiéndose profundamente mortificado, y a la vez, inmensamente feliz. Sonrió pensando que ahora tenía un motivo más para permanecer con vida.

Y pelearía por ello.

Se pasó la mano por los labios con lentitud, borrando el color pero tratando de no borrar el rastro de sus besos, mientras sonreía divertido, pensando en que dirían los Weasley y los Black, pero sobre todo, que diría Altair…

* * *

Bueno, espero les guste... gracias mil por leer...


	45. Chapter 45

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... espero que si...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones me pertenecen enteramente a mi...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**ENVUELTO EN LLAMAS**

Me despedí sin ganas de mi hogar en Grimmauld Place. Antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur, mamá y la abuela habían decidido ir a la mansión a recoger algunas pertenencias, y en el camino, papá nos había contado su idea sobre hacer un viaje en familia a Grecia. Me mordí la lengua cuando ya las palabras que había pensado mi cerebro salían a borbotones de mi boca. Estaba completamente segura de que era una manera de mantenernos alejadas de lo que se avecinaba, algo bastante predecible, si me permiten decirlo.

Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la mañana recogiendo nuestras últimas pertenencias, y mientras Kreacher encogía mis cosas y las metía a mi bolso de mano, yo había tratado de hacer que la abuela Walburga me otorgara el permiso necesario para despegar su cuadro de la pared. Lo logré apenas, no antes de que ella me arrancara la promesa de que la volvería a colocar en su lugar apenas hubiéramos regresado a la mansión.

Tuve que jurarle por mi sangre mágica que así lo haría, y entonces me dio la clave para el encantamiento de sujeción que había utilizado. Algo tan simple que me sentí profundamente insultada por no haberlo pensado antes, aunque me consolé con la idea de que nadie lo había pensado con anterioridad. Así pues, Kreacher metió como pudo el cuadro en mi bolsita, mientras yo escuchaba la voz de la abuela, amortiguada a través de la tela.

Nos desaparecimos hacia la madriguera, llegando justo en el momento en que Tonks y Remus se iban apareciendo, ella, completamente feliz y radiante, él, con el rostro más cenizo y cansado que nunca. Los ojos de Nimpha brillaban deslumbrantes y una sacudida en su aura mágica me dejó tan impactada que su guiño travieso no me produjo ninguna sonrisa, dejándome profundamente intrigada.

Caminamos dentro del cobertizo, yendo a colocar nuestras pertenencias a sus lugares. Kreacher, quien había insistido en ir con nosotros, con el único fin de atenderme, deshizo los encantamientos y en un parpadeo todo estaba en su sitio correcto. Le sonreí agradecida mientras me inclinaba, depositando un beso en su cabeza peluda y arrugada. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, mientras me miraba con embeleso, y mientras padre se acercaba a nosotros para despedirlo, mandándole de regreso a Grimmauld Place, él no dejó de mirarme ni un segundo.

Desapareció con un _"crack"_, mientras yo me preguntaba si no habría sido un error hacerlo, pues él de por si se desvivía por mi y ahora… suspiré, no queriendo ni pensar en que se convertiría aquello.

Salimos justo cuando el primer invitado llegó. La tía de Ronald, Muriel quien me miró con sus penetrantes ojos, como si yo fuera una cosa insignificante. Levanté la barbilla con obstinación, mientras la miraba impasible. Nos quedamos viéndonos la una a la otra durante algunos segundos, hasta que Ginevra hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, interrumpir incómodos momentos, llevándosela hacia el interior de la casa. Suspiré mientras observaba a un pelirrojo desconocido acercarse hacia mí.

Lo observé confundida, y mientras sentía la tierna caricia de su magia, entorné los ojos para mirarlo de mal modo, aunque una mueca torcida florecía ya en mis labios.

-¿Multijugos Potter?-

-Barny Weasley, señorita-dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano para besarla galantemente.

Solté una risita mientras le veía ponerse del mismo rojo que sus cabellos. El chico era atractivo, pero un poco pasado de peso. Una idea me vino súbitamente, y le pregunté a bocajarro.

-Harry, ¿Por qué has estado bloqueándome?-

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos durante algunos segundos, escrutando mi rostro. Le sostuve la mirada, mientras esperaba con toda la paciencia que poseía a que finalmente quisiera hablarme con la verdad. Suspiró derrotado después de algunos segundos.

-No estoy bloqueándote-dijo, y ante mi ceja enarcada, agregó- solo… estoy siendo cauteloso, sabes que Voldemort no debe saber que somos muy unidos-

Un escalofrío me recorrió por entera al escuchar su nombre, mientras un haz de dolor me cruzaba de pies a cabeza, haciéndome sentir profundamente culpable al ocultarle la verdad. Desvié la mirada, pues estaba segura de que aunque fuera un asco para la _Legeremancia_, no iba a ser muy difícil leer mi expresión. Gracias a Merlín, Hermione vino en mi ayuda, y junto a ella, ambos caminamos hacia la entrada de la carpa, listos para recibir a los invitados que ya se percibían en la distancia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me detuve al límite del área de baile, observando el movimiento y el brillo del cabello plateado de Fleur, su boca sonriente y la mirada de profundo amor en sus ojos, mientras bailaba en brazos de su ahora esposo. Sonreí, pues saber que algo tan común y mágico como el inicio de una nueva historia de amor continuaba ocurriendo a pesar de tanto dolor y muerte, me daba esperanza para continuar.

Mis ojos enfocaron un poco a mi derecha, donde Ronald se había detenido a observar, con la mirada clavada en un par de bailarines que daban vueltas en la pista, el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se juntaban la una con la otra. Sonreí malévolamente, y mientras caminaba con disimulo, me detuve justo a su lado.

-Hola Ron, ¿Qué es lo que ves?-dije, mientras el aludido daba un respingo y se envaraba en su sitio.

-Bonita fiesta, ¿no?- contestó, llevándose a los labios la copa que sostenía en su mano izquierda, tan fuertemente, que ésta ya tenía la marca de sus dedos.

-Si…-murmuré- hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no?-dije maliciosamente.

-¿¡Qué!-jadeó él, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos.

-Fleur y Bill, hacen una bonita pareja-dije sonriente.

-¡Ah, si! Tienes razón-dijo, mientras le daba vueltas al líquido dentro de la copa.

-Hermione y Víktor también hacen una bonita pareja…-dije como si tal cosa- no me extrañaría si en un futuro…-

-¡No!-Gritó, haciendo que varias cabezas a nuestro alrededor se voltearan hacia nosotros- es decir, ella no se fijaría en él…-

-¿Y porque no? El es muy atractivo, es famoso… y ella es muy hermosa también, tiene una mente brillante… un futuro muy prometedor…-

-¿Crees que Hermione se fijaría en el? Ella no es así, a ella no le interesa nada de eso… ¿O sí?-dijo quedamente, bajando la mirada.

-No lo creo, sinceramente. Ella no es esa clase de chica-dije, y al ver que suspiraba de alivio quedamente, seguí machacando sin piedad- Pero… si no hay mas prospectos a su alrededor… si, es posible-

Se quedo pensativo durante algunos segundos, observando fijamente a la pareja que danzaba en la distancia.

-Creo que ella preferiría que fuera otro el que estuviera a su lado…-dije por último, tratando de sembrar la semilla en esa cabeza tan dura, alejándome de su lado, dejando la duda ya en su corazón.

Esperaba que el valor Gryffindor del que tanto hacían alarde sirviera para algo.

Vi a lo lejos a Luna, charlando con su padre, y caminé hacia ellos. Xenophilus Lovegood parecía un enorme girasol, y su sonrisa afable y sus ojos un poco disparejos le conferían un gracioso aire. Sus ojos me enfocaron en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca para oírles.

-¡Altair! ¡Querida niña! Que bueno es verte… ¿A ti también te invitaron los Weasley? A nosotros nos hicieron el honor de invitarnos personalmente…-

Sonreí mientras asentía. El padre de Luna era tan afable como ella.

-Hola Altair. Te vi hablando con Ronald. ¿De casualidad no se te pegó algún nargle? Es que él tiene muchos alrededor de su cabeza…-dijo soñadoramente.

Ahogué una carcajada, mientras mis ojos enfocaban de reojo a Ronald. No lo vi por ninguna parte, pero antes de decidirme si lo daba por perdido o no, la figura de Clarisse semi sepultada en las penumbras de la carpa me llamó la atención. A su lado, un mechón rojizo brillaba tenuemente, y al no ver a Harry, o Barny para estos momentos, supuse que sería él quien estaría ahí con ella. Un grito de júbilo salió de mi garganta, pero lo contuve a duras penas, pues la señora Weasley hubiera armado un escándalo si los hubiera visto en semejante… situación.

De improviso, el barullo de la gente me pareció excesivo, y buscando un poco de privacidad, caminé hacia el sitio de apariciones. Antes de salir fuera del patio, volteé una última vez y vi a una Hermione sonrojada bailando junto a Ron, quien había adquirido un extraño tono bermellón. Sacudí la cabeza, esperando que no fuera a ahogarse de la emoción.

Apenas había dado algunos pasos fuera de la protección de la casa, cuando una mano misteriosa me tomó de la muñeca, jalándome hacia la oscuridad. Quise gritar pero una pálida mano me sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, mientras otra ahogaba cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de mis labios. Aspiré profundamente, y cuando iba a repeler a mi atacante, un aroma conocido golpeó mis fosas nasales.

-Te voy a soltar, pero no grites ¿Vale?-dijo.

Asentí rápidamente, ansiosa por voltear y perderme entre sus brazos. Le había extrañado horrores.

-¡Draco!-grité entre dientes.

Me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, y mientras yo enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su aroma a menta, me pregunté que hacía él ahí.

-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije muy seria, separándome un poco de su cuerpo.

Me miró con la plata líquida bullendo en sus ojos, quemándome como si cayera sobre mi piel. Tragué saliva pues esa mirada la había visto ya en otra persona, y mi cerebro se estaba negando a reconocerla en él, y sobre todo, para mí.

-La mayoría de los mortífagos salieron a una misión, el Lord no se encontraba en la mansión, por lo que me escapé para venir a verte…-dijo.

-Pero ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Quién…?-

Theodore apareció más adelante, su figura recortándose en la negrura de la noche. Caminó algunos pasos mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia mí. Sin pensarlo siquiera me adentré en ellos, aspirando su aroma, un aroma tan diferente al que me acompañaba aún en sueños, un aroma que me hacía tener sueños y sentimientos a los que prefería ignorar, sin siquiera llegar a preguntarme el porqué de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté-¿Theodore…?-

El abrió la boca, pero cuando el sonido abandonaba sus labios, un lince plateado cruzó la línea mágica, perdiéndose hacia dentro de la inmensa carpa de bodas. Los vellos de todo el cuerpo se me erizaron, y cuando apenas había dado un paso hacia allá, decenas de figuras enfundadas en túnicas oscuras se aparecieron frente a mí, adentrándose en los terrenos de la madriguera.

-¡No!-grité desesperada.

El caos se desató frente a mí, mientras luchaba encarnizadamente con Theodore para que me soltara. Quería correr hacia ellos para defender a las personas que amaba. Las caras de todos ellos, Harry, mis padres, Clarisse, Hermione, los Weasley, Luna, todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron fila en mi mente, haciéndome sentir profundamente aterrada por su suerte. Escuché los gritos, vi los hechizos volando de un lado a otro, los destrozos, el humo, y después de algunos minutos, el aterrador silencio.

Solté un gemido horrorizado cuando me di cuenta de que la muerte me rondaba como si fuera una guardiana protectora. Qué lejos estaba yo de pensar que de hecho, era mi eterna compañera, como si estuviera predestinada a aparecer en mi vida a cada paso que daba, pues siempre estaba conmigo, rozando mis cabellos oscuros con sus dedos descarnados, susurrando en mis oídos con su voz de ultratumba, soltando su aliento fétido a mi alrededor.

Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, mientras yo iba perdiendo fuerzas, cansada de luchar. Me senté en el suelo, observando el caos, el terror a mí alrededor, dándome cuenta de que yo solamente era una tonta niña asustada, y no la heroína que pretendía ser. Dejé que la desesperanza me llenara, ahogándome en el dolor y el miedo. No era una Gryffindor, no era una Slytherin, solamente era yo, una niña jugando juegos de adultos.

De pronto entendí que ellos habían ido ahí a protegerme, a mantenerme con vida. Que ambos darían la propia con tal de verme a salvo, sin importarles su propia suerte. Que ellos ya habían previsto que ninguno saldría con vida.

Envuelta entre los brazos de uno de los hombres que más me amaban, finalmente comprendí que en esta guerra yo tampoco tenía ninguna oportunidad. Y cuando me despedí de mi futuro, un sollozo inundó mi garganta, saliendo como un aullido, que rebotó en todas y cada una de las cosas a mí alrededor.

Y entonces un haz de luz se abrió paso a mi cerebro. Finalmente comprendí lo que Dumbledore tantas veces quiso que entendiera, pero yo, ciega y soberbia, nunca comprendí.

Porque si, yo iba a ayudar a Harry a derrotar al Lord Oscuro, pero nunca estuvo en la ecuación el que yo quedase con vida. Porque después de todo, yo solamente era el instrumento, y llegada mi función principal, me desvanecería en el tiempo.

Entonces entendí que realmente, mi tiempo finalmente sí estaba medido, y clavando mis ojos en los azules de Theodore, decidí que de ese momento en adelante, cada segundo de mi vida, valdría la pena con creces…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminamos entre los escombros, mientras yo sentía a cada paso el corazón hacérseme añicos dentro del pecho. Había visto algunos muertos, pero ninguno que yo conociera. Varias cabezas pelirrojas y rubias me habían detenido el corazón durante algún momento, pero cuando Theodore, en una falta de misericordia absoluta, les había volteado utilizando el pie hasta dejarlos con el rostro hacia arriba, pude ver que eran completos desconocidos, aunque no dejé de sentir pena por ellos.

Los destrozos se extendían por doquier, dándole un aire nefasto al que había sido un hermoso lugar adornado para una boda. Ahora parecia una zona de guerra, y mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad, me quedé de piedra cuando vi un mechón de una cabellera negra sobresaliendo de entre los escombros, y me paralicé por completo.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, mientras caía de rodillas, haciéndome daño en ellas, tratando de cavar debajo de los escombros, raspándome las manos y haciéndome sangre en el proceso. Las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro, mojando mi vestido. Un sollozo se abrió paso en mi pecho, saliendo ahogado de mis labios cuando el rostro quedó al descubierto.

Y sonreí.

No me importo el sentirme feliz por la muerte de otra persona, porque ni esos cabellos oscuros ni esas pálidas facciones eran los de algunos de mis seres mas amados. Mi familia estaba bien, probablemente muerta de angustia por mi causa, pero bien.

Y entonces la felicidad me acometió con un golpe seco que me hizo perder el aliento. La sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, el alivio bañando mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Y ahí, en medio de la muerte y el caos, agradecí al universo por no tener que llorar a otro muerto.

Levanté el brazo al cielo, y con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el amor de mi corazón, con toda la felicidad del mundo, grite por mi patronus.

Y el fénix se elevó hacia el cielo, buscando a su destinatario, llameando como un almiar encendido en pleno otoño, quemándose como el mismísimo sol, desapareciendo en la estrellada noche que poco a poco, daba paso al alba…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...

Gracias mil por leer...


	46. Chapter 46

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... subiendo este cap, para las personas que siempre me leen, es una pequeña sorpresita, espero me sigan la corriente y no haya quedado tan mal...

_Quiero agradecer a Gin W Black, Giselle Lestrange, Blade MKT y Alex Franco por sus reviews, que desgraciadamente FF no me ha permitido contestar, que sepan que agradezco infinitamente que me dejen un comentario, me hacen el día... una disculpa..._

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño mucho... las quiero...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, pero algunas cosillas si son mias...

Aviso: **_Contiene Lemmon_**... luego no digan que no avisé...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Cuando el fénix ardiente se posó sobre la mesa ubicada en la amplia cocina de la casa Valerius, Vanya Black soltó un grito ahogado, que sin embargo reverberó en el intenso sonido instalado en la mansión. Sirius Black, seguido por Remus y Nimphadora Lupin, se precipitaron hacia el mismo. Se detuvieron en seco cuando la voz de Altair salió del pico de la flameante ave, completamente estupefactos.

"Estoy a salvo junto a Theodore. Cuando todo pase los buscaré"

Y a continuación se desvaneció en un chisporroteo.

Sirius se acercó a su esposa, mientras ésta le miraba a los ojos, confirmándole sin palabras que su niña estaría bien…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aterrizaron sobre una mullida alfombra de nieve, a las afueras de una pequeña casita de madera. Altair abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues era la misma a donde Theodore la había llevado hacía un par de años. Sonrió hacia él, tomando la mano extendida que le era ofrecida, mientras caminaban muy juntos, él con su porte gallardo de siempre, ella, tratando de no quedar incrustada en la nieve tiritando de frío, pues solamente llevaba un ligero abrigo encima del vestido de fiesta.

El frío del interior los recibió, y mientras Theodore encendía la chimenea, Altair se dedicaba a curiosear a su alrededor, buscando alguna diferencia en su memoria. Una calidez le golpeó la espalda, y mientras unos poderosos brazos la estrechaban por detrás, suspiró quedamente.

El vacío dentro de ella se expandió, y mientras recordaba la promesa hecha a si misma unas horas atrás, reunió todo el valor que tenía y se decidió por fin a dar el tan deseado paso. Volteó hacia él, ofreciéndole sus labios, dejándose succionar el alma mientras el calor recorría su cuerpo como lava ardiente. Y no era precisamente por la chimenea.

Se despojó del abrigo, mientras trataba infructuosamente de no separar sus labios de los de él, a fin de solamente tomar el mínimo de aire necesario. Lentamente, Theodore la fue llevando hasta la cama, donde ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando la parte detrás de sus rodillas golpearon con la misma y cayó en ella, llevándose a Theodore con ella en el proceso.

El cuerpo de Theodore cubrió el suyo, haciéndole estremecerse por la sensación. El chico se alejó momentáneamente de sus labios, deslizándose un poco más arriba, y jalándola consigo, para quedar los dos completamente recostados en la cama, sus rostros al mismo nivel, los labios ya rozándose, buscando nuevamente ahogarse el uno en el otro.

Las manos de él la acariciaron por encima de la ropa, buscando con hambre contenida un resquicio por donde colar sus manos y sentir su tersa piel. Mientras tanto, las manos de Altair ya habían comenzado a desabotonar su camisa, abriéndola completamente, y mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el amplio pecho, cubierto por un fino vello oscuro, se preguntó fugazmente como era posible quemarse por dentro y no advertir las llamas.

Theodore dejó momentáneamente el ataque a sus labios, mientras comenzaba a besar y mordisquear la piel detrás de la oreja, arrancándole estremecimientos de placer. Su mano ya había encontrado un espacio, y acariciaba la tersa y pálida piel por debajo del vestido, quien no opuso la menor resistencia. Dirigió sus manos hacia su espalda, y con maestría soltó el broche del mismo, liberando un poco a su pecho de su prisión. Deslizó las finas tiras del vestido por sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a bajarlo lentamente, su boca deslizándose por el medio de sus pechos.

Desató el sujetador con rapidez, deslizándolo por sus brazos, dejando a la vista las puntas sonrosadas, que se alzaron en cuanto sus ojos comenzaron a recrearse en su visión, mientras comenzaban a hacerse duras como rocas.

Altair gimió, observando sus ojos empañados por el deseo, completamente oscurecidos. Jadeaba lentamente, tratando de llevar un poco de oxígeno a sus casi ahogados pulmones, pero contuvo el aliento de improviso cuando la mano del chico se posicionó tratando de aliviar un poco la ardiente explosión proveniente de entre sus muslos.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar. Theodore comenzó a masajear su centro por encima de las bragas, ya completamente empapadas. Clavó sus ojos en su rostro, recorriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios enrojecidos, los ojos empañados que lo observaban fijamente, el iris completamente dilatado, invisible contra la oscuridad de la plata que se movía a su alrededor.

Altair lo atrajo hacia sí, completamente convencida de que lo que hacía era lo que quería y necesitaba. Alejó de su mente los problemas de la guerra, su deber como Valerius, las preocupaciones por todas las personas que amaba y que ahora que finalmente la guerra había estallado, dependían tanto de Harry, como de ella.

Suspiró mientras le ofrecía su mano a Theodore, decidida a finalmente convertirse en su mujer. Theodore la observó fijamente, buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento, pero solamente se encontró con el hambre retrasada, contenida a fuerzas de voluntad, por un dique que finalmente se había derrumbado.

Y entonces el mismo mando al demonio sus dudas y sus miedos. Y simplemente, se dejó llevar por su ángel de cabellos oscuros y ojos platinados, quien le sonreía seductoramente, invitándole al pecado, tentándolo como Helena lo hizo con Paris, mandando al demonio todo a su alrededor.

Se dejó ir hacia sus brazos, ahogándose nuevamente en sus labios, degustando su dulce sabor. Altair deslizó la camisa por sus amplios hombros, mientras acariciaba su pecho con sus pequeñas manos, pellizcando sus pezones y arrancándole un gruñido. Sus manos bajaron hacia la cinturilla de su pantalón, donde soltó el cinturón, abriéndolo y deslizándolo hacia abajo, dejándole con la vista de sus musculosas piernas, con solamente un bóxer oscuro cubriendo su masculinidad, apresada dolorosamente por la tela.

Altair tragó saliva, maravillándose por la visión. Ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado que pudiera existir algo tan bello como Theodore. Las manos comenzaron a picarle, ansiosas por tocar la piel masculina, casi tan pálida como la suya. Bajó los ojos a su propio cuerpo, sonriendo levemente cuando observó su vestido, arrugado en torno a su cadera, y de un movimiento rápido y preciso lo bajó, mandándolo a volar hacia el otro lado de la pequeña habitación, ofreciendo una vista completa de su cuerpo semi desnudo, cubierto únicamente por las pequeñas bragas oscuras que se recortaban contra su blanca piel.

Clavó sus ojos en los azul oscuro de Theodore, quienes recorrían cada centímetro de piel expuesta con una lentitud tal, que casi podía sentir la caricia de su mirada por la misma. Theodore soltó un gemido ronco, y lentamente, cubrió su cuerpo con el de él, gimiendo ambos en cuanto sus pieles hicieron contacto. Volvió entonces a atacar sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo a su alcance. Altair se dejó hacer, extasiada por las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo el contacto de sus enormes manos.

Gimió dentro del beso cuando, en un movimiento especialmente lento, su vientre se friccionó contra su erección, pulsante y dura, haciéndole estremecerse de anticipación. La mano de Theodore se concentró en su centro, y mientras le masajeaba por encima de la tela, ella dejaba escapar vergonzosos sollozos de placer. Theodore fue bajando las braguitas lentamente, mientras sus labios bajaban por su cuerpo, esparciendo besos y dejando rastros de saliva, soplando sobre ésta y haciéndole estremecer.

Se detuvo a la altura de su cadera, besando el hueso de la misma, acariciando con devoción la piel de su vientre. Aspiró el olor de su sexo, mientras Altair cerraba los ojos con fuerza, completamente excitada y apenada a la vez, sintiéndose ahogar por tanta pasión. Soltó un grito cuando Theodore mordisqueó uno de sus muslos, mientras comenzaba nuevamente un camino de besos hacia la parte interna de los mismos. Trazó figuras con su lengua sobre la suave piel, subiendo lentamente hacia su centro, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del mismo, aspirando nuevamente su olor a mujer, proveniente de los efluvios que anteriormente había mojado sus bragas.

Altair tragó saliva, sintiendose completamente desesperada por sentirlo. Clavó sus ojos en la figura arrodillada entre sus piernas, y cuando Theodore le obsequió una sonrisa torcida y se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus labios besaron su botón sonrosado, soltó un ronco gemido, aferrándose con sus manos como garras a las sábanas. Se estremeció con violentos espasmos, llegando al orgasmo en cuanto la lengua ardiente de él hurgó en su interior, abrasando cada centímetro de piel.

Una placentera languidez se extendió por su cuerpo, mientras soltaba con dificultad la tela afianzada entre sus manos, su cuerpo relajándose visiblemente. Mientras la bruma de la reciente pasión vivida se iba disipando, escuchó la risa de Theodore, quien la miraba con los ojos brillantes. Altair pensó que no podría recuperarse rápidamente de lo ocurrido, pero una mirada al miembro erguido del castaño, apresado dolorosamente por sus bóxers, le encendió nuevamente la sangre.

Lo tomó de la mano, recostándolo contra las suaves sábanas, mientras lo miraba con hambre. Ahora fue su turno de atacar sus labios con ansia, mientras sus manos recorrían su piel, ligeramente cubierta de vello oscuro. Pasó sus dedos por sus costillas, raspando ligeramente con las cortas uñas, arrancando un siseo por lo bajo. Sonrió encantada sobre sus labios, mientras lamía y mordisqueaba el labio inferior, torturándolo lentamente con las puntas de sus senos, acariciando su amplio pecho.

Él acarició su espalda lentamente con sus grandes manos, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su trasero desnudo. Los labios de Altair dejaban caminos ardientes por la piel que iban besando y lamiendo, haciéndole estremecerse como nunca antes. Theodore nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida, y estaba completamente seguro que aunque no hubiera hecho el Inquebrantable, después de eso, nunca más volvería a dejarse tocar por nadie que no fuera Altair. Irremediablemente, acababa de quedar arruinado para toda su vida, pensó.

Cuando las sensaciones se hicieron insoportables, la tomó de los brazos, dándole la vuelta y depositándola suavemente sobre el colchón, observándola por entera. Su piel brillaba por el sudor, pero había algo más, algo que hacía que la pálida piel se viera casi traslúcida, brillando con luz propia. Altair sonrió, y lo último que pensó Theodore antes de sumergirse entre sus brazos, fue que esa noche, además de su cuerpo, Altair Black-Valerius le iba a entregar su alma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Theodore apretó los dientes con fuerza, hasta que un crujido ahogado salió de su boca. Se contuvo a fuerza de voluntad para ir despacio, no fuera que le hiciera daño. Quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, pero él no sabía que era él quien no la olvidaría nunca. Altair cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que venía. Respiró hondamente, esperando, deseando que finalmente él terminara de deslizarse en su interior. Theodore cubrió sus labios con los suyos, tratando de ahogar con su boca el chillido, y de un solo movimiento lento, entró en ella.

Altair crispó las manos contra las sábanas, apretándolas con fuerza entre sus dedos, mientras comenzaba a sentir las pulsaciones de su magia. Abrió los ojos en el momento justo en que su piel comenzaba a brillar como si tuviera luz propia, y los clavó en Theodore, quien la miraba estupefacto. El chico no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Altair estaba cambiando, en realidad, ambos lo estaba haciendo. Sintió la magia de ella envolverle, cálida, antigua y poderosa, mientras borraba los rastros de cicatrices de su cuerpo, un par de moratones en sus piernas, producto de su reciente escaramuza con los mortífagos.

Vio el cabello oscuro crecer y rizarse, en medio de reflejos azulados, parecidos a los rayos en una tormenta. Sus ojos grises se tornaron tan blancos, que parecía como si el iris hubiera desaparecido. Su piel brillaba aun más que antes, haciéndose aún mas traslucida, mientras la sentía estirarse lentamente, creciendo por todas partes. Escuchó su voz, enronquecida por el deseo, suplicándole "no pares", y mandando todo al demonio, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La magia se extendió a su alrededor, iluminando los objetos que tocaba como si tuvieran luz propia, lamiéndolos como si fueran las olas de un mar tranquilo. Atravesó las paredes lentamente, acariciando con su toque cálido todo a su alrededor, expandiéndose cada vez más, arrasando a su alrededor como el agua de una presa cuando el dique se ha roto.

Altair soltó un gemido, sollozando de placer entre los brazos de Theodore, mientras su alma se conectaba a de él, mientras sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo entrelazarse con el de Theodore, compenetrándose más allá de lo posible. Sintió su tristeza, su miedo, su amor, su dolor. Su mente penetró las barreras de su consciencia hasta llegar al subconsciente, allí donde la esperaba el pequeño Theodore. Vio con sus propios ojos la muerte de su madre a manos de mortífagos, sintió la pena y el terror del pequeño, y gritó junto con él de rabia por lo que le habían hecho. Lo tomó en brazos y lo acunó en su pecho, susurrándole palabras de amor, jurándole que nunca más estaría solo.

Theodore, a su vez, se internó en las profundidades blancas de su psique, ahí donde ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort había podido llegar. La vio de pie, frente a una antigua puerta, esperando, asustada por lo que pasaría. La vio elevarse del suelo, gritando de dolor, percibiendo el olor de la carne chamuscada. Y lo vio a él, a quien tantas veces había visto en los grabados de libros antiguos, y en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban. El hombre rubio, de cabello casi blanco, del mismo color que su larga barba, quien lo miraba de arriba abajo, midiéndolo. Le sostuvo la mirada con valentía, hasta que la figura menuda de la pequeña Altair se tiró a sus brazos, y él la protegió con su cuerpo, desafiando al hombre con su mirada de hielo.

Ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, dejándose ir con la confianza de que finalmente habían encontrado su complemento, protegiéndose y amándose en ese espacio de tiempo donde estaban convergiendo. Y mientras ellos se amaban con la pasión y el amor de los verdaderos amantes, la magia siguió extendiéndose, tocando todo a su alrededor, llegando lo más lejos que ninguna antes hubo llegado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vanya Black levantó el rostro al sentir la magia de su hija, desbordándose y acariciándola con ternura. Abrió sus ojos, profundamente asustada, pues no sabía que podría estarle pasando para que hiciera tal despliegue de ella. Sirius entró corriendo a la estancia, seguido por su suegra, quien caminaba pensativamente.

-¿Qué pasa Mamá?-preguntó Vanya entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Ha comenzado-dijo la anciana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione levantó la mirada del mapa que leía en esos momentos, y clavando sus ojos marrones en los de Harry, del mismo modo que lo hacían los de Ronald, preguntó con voz trémula:

-¿Harry?-

Harry simplemente asintió, entendiendo que, finalmente, el cambio de Altair estaba realizándose. Se dejó envolver por la ya tan conocida magia, mientras rezaba a Merlín que todo saliera como ella lo había planeado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco se envaró en su sitio en cuanto sintió la magia recorrer su cuerpo, como una llamarada. Supo de quien se trataba antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que pasaba. Frente a él, Snape se quedó muy quieto, observando de reojo hacia la cabecera de la mesa.

Voldemort se encontraba muy quieto, los ojos rojos fijos en un punto a la distancia. Sus facciones se encontraban crispadas, y la fina línea que hacía las veces de boca, curvada en una siniestra mueca.

Bellatrix jadeó al sentir la magia envolviéndola como un manto tibio. A su lado los ojos amarronados de Rodolphus brillaron con entendimiento.

-Finalmente-siseó Voldemort.

Y bajo sus pies, Nagini hizo lo mismo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Theodore despertó, sintiendose tan descansado como hacía mucho no se sentía. Se sentó en la cama, buscando con la vista el tibio cuerpo que le había acompañado durante la noche. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura desnuda, de pie frente a la ventana. Recorrieron sin pudor la piel expuesta, los largos y rizados cabellos que acariciaban los muslos desnudos y la suave piel de las nalgas. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, avasallando su raciocinio con fuerza, dejándole estupefacto durante algunos segundos. Después, con voz ronca pronunció el nombre de la que ahora era su mujer.

-Altair…-

La chica volteó el cuerpo hasta que estuvo a medio perfil. Theodore recorrió lentamente su figura, observando los cambios tan evidentes: los pechos ahora más llenos cubiertos por su largo y oscuro cabello, la cintura más estrecha y definida, las caderas más anchas, la piel cremosa y brillante. Su rostro había cambiado, dejando atrás las líneas de la niñez, los ojos, dos diamantes plateados, lo miraban con tanta intensidad que el aliento escapó de sus labios. Su boca, roja como una fresa, sonreía lánguidamente, mandando descargas eléctricas hacia su ahora despierto miembro.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, pensando antes de perderse nuevamente, que si Altair de ahora en adelante iba a verse siempre así, fue un estúpido al tratar de comportarse durante tanto tiempo, pues hace mucho que la hubiera tomado. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, encontrándose que ella seguía mirándolo como si quisiera comérselo.

Sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Altair asintió, mientras caminaba hacia él, el cabello bamboleando al ritmo de sus pasos. Theodore tragó saliva y se prometió a si mismo que aguantaría lo más posible, antes de claudicar y ponerle una mano encima…

* * *

Bueno, espero no me maten por este cap... no si quieren ver los siguientes... y el final... y el epílogo... jejeje...

Gracias mil por leer...


	47. Chapter 47

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta...rumbo a la recta final...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la rubia grandiosa... yo solamente los uso para entretenerme... un ratito, solo eso...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**INOCENCIA CORROMPIDA**

Altair observó atentamente el blanco y frío manto extendido a las afueras de la pequeña casita. Theodore había salido hacía varias horas, y el silencio que la rodeaba le estaba crispando los nervios. Unos movimientos del otro lado de la puerta le alertaron, volviéndose ya con la mano frente a si, lista para defenderse de algún ataque. La figura alta de Theodore, enfundada en un abrigo oscuro, penetró la estancia, dejando en el suelo pequeños copos de nieve blanca.

-Hola-dijo él, sonriendo lentamente hacia ella.

Altair caminó hacia él, dejándose envolver por sus fuertes brazos, aspirando su aroma a sándalo, impregnado en su ropa. Busco sus labios con frenesí, tratando de robarle un poco del aplomo que él parecía tener. Se perdió en el beso que duró algunos minutos, separándose cuando el oxígeno comenzó a escasear y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Theodore comenzó a sacar los víveres que había traído, hablándole de lo que había visto en el callejón Diagon cuando fue de compras, pero Altair estaba totalmente ida. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez hacia Harry, Hermione y Ron, quienes creía que para ese tiempo ya estarían en la búsqueda de los artefactos que permitieran acabar con Voldemort. Una súbita idea le vino a la mente, dejándola sin aliento, llevándola a preguntarse como no lo había pensado antes.

-Kreacher-murmuró.

Al instante, con un ligero "plop", el pequeño elfo apareció en medio de la estancia, haciendo una profunda reverencia y clavando sus enormes y brillantes ojos en Altair, mirándola embobado. Altair le sonrió con ternura, acariciando la arrugada y peluda cabeza con cariño.

-Kreacher, necesito que hagas algo por mí…-

-Lo que mi joven amita diga…- dijo, repitiendo la exagerada reverencia.

-Quiero que busques a Harry… Que lo ayudes en lo que te pida… sin chistar… Es un favor muy especial… ¿Lo harás?-

-Lo que usted diga, joven ama…. Kreacher esta al servicio de la Noble y Ancestral familia Black…-

-No Kreacher… esto… necesito que hagas esto por mí, como un favor muy especial… ¿Quieres?-

El elfo la observó fijamente, sorprendido de que ella le estuviera pidiendo un favor, sin ordenarle, como correspondía a su rango.

-Lo que me pida, joven amita-dijo.

-Le dirás lo siguiente: "Ya no puedo sentirte, pero aún puedo verte. Juntos al final", ¿Lo harás?-dijo ella, observando al elfo que la miraba atentamente- Bien, creo que eso sería todo… ¡Ah! Te pido por favor que trates bien a Hermione y a Ronald… por favor…-

El elfo asintió, un poco renuente al principio, pero dado que también se lo pedía como un favor, asintió con más vehemencia. Altair le sonrió nuevamente y se inclinó hacia él, depositando un beso sobre la arrugada frente. El elfo la miró nuevamente con embeleso, y haciendo una reverencia, desapareció con un ligero "plop".

-Así que también te dedicas a encantar a los elfos… ¡Que peligrosa!-dijo Theodore, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Altair sonrió a su vez, dejándose abrazar por él. Esperaba que todo les resultara más fácil a los chicos, y que no corrieran tanto peligro con la ayuda de Kreacher…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger soltó un grito en cuanto observó al elfo parado en medio de la amplia cocina de Grimmauld Place. Habían llegado hacía dos días, y la casa, que al principio les había parecido ligeramente abandonada, había adquirido un aire melancólico idéntico al que tenía antes de que la familia Black-Valerius se instalara en pleno. Parecía que la casa se había dado cuenta de que estaba abandonada, echando de menos hasta los constantes chillidos provenientes del cuadro de Walburga Black, quien extrañamente tampoco se encontraba en su lugar de siempre.

El sonido de pasos apresurados la sacó de su letargo, y antes de que se hubiera recuperado del todo del susto pasado, Harry y Ron ya se encontraban en la cocina, con la varita en alto y listos para defenderse. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos en cuanto observaron al elfo, pequeño y arrugado, de pie en medio de la misma. Sus enormes ojos, brillantes y un poco inyectados de sangre, los observaron fijamente a su vez.

-¡Kreacher! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Harry.

-La joven ama Black me ha enviado con un mensaje para usted-dijo, observando a su alrededor- "Ya no puedo sentirte, pero aún puedo verte. Juntos al final"-

Los chicos se observaron entre ellos sin saber que decir, confundidos por el extraño mensaje, pero antes de que pudieran agregar nada, el elfo nuevamente tomó la palabra.

-Mi ama me ha pedido como un favor especial-dijo, con los ojos brillantes de emoción- que ayude a Harry Potter y a sus dos… amigos… en lo que necesiten-

Harry observó a Hermione fijamente, tratando de no obviar el hecho de que el elfo no había proferido ningún insulto hacia ellos, muestra de que verdaderamente había sido Altair quien le había enviado. Agradeció mentalmente a la chica, y mientras le daba algunas instrucciones a Kreacher, se preguntó dónde estaría ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas había dado un paso fuera de la cama cuando un terrible dolor en el brazo derecho lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Altair había saltado de la cama detrás de él, ayudándole a sentarse, con el rostro crispado por la angustia. El Lord lo estaba llamando, pero no fue eso lo que le preocupó en realidad. Sino el hecho de que Altair no estuviera doliéndose también por la quemazón de su propia marca.

Altair se dio cuenta de ello, y aunque le pareció extraño, lo atribuyó a que seguramente su magia, al momento de su ascensión, había luchado contra la magia oscura, y finalmente, había erradicado la marca. Se quitó apresuradamente el protector de su brazo izquierdo, soltando un gemido de decepción cuando la observó resaltar sobre la palidez de su brazo, como el primer día. Tal vez ya no iba a dolerle, pero definitivamente no iba a deshacerse de ella hasta que Voldemort estuviera muerto.

Muerto el mago, se acabo su magia.

Sonrió sin ganas cuando se dio cuenta de que había parafraseado un dicho muggle. Observó a Theodore caminar hacia el armario, completamente desnudo, buscando con rapidez algo con que cubrir su cuerpo. Acaricio con la mirada la anchura de su espalda desnuda, el contorno de su cintura, la estrechez de sus caderas y la suave carne de sus nalgas, hasta terminar con sus muslos fuertes y sus piernas recias. Suspiró quedamente al recordar nuevamente su primera vez, la manera en que se había sentido tan unida a él, y que aún ahora, se seguía sintiendo.

A esa primera vez siguió una segunda, y una tercera. Habían yacido en los brazos del otro con tanta pasión como la primera, y ella, que había creído que esa necesidad que tenía de ser suya se iba a ir diluyendo con el paso del tiempo, había terminado por creer que nunca iba a tener suficiente de el. Observó embelesada como, sobre su omóplato derecho, la misma marca que se encontraba grabada sobre su muñeca derecha adornaba su pálida piel. Sonrió al pensar que, igual que ella, él también estaba doblemente marcado, aunque su segunda marca había sido hecha de una forma infinitamente más placentera a como ella la había obtenido.

Alcanzó al vuelo la ropa que él le lanzaba, comenzando a vestirse con rapidez. En menos de cinco minutos estuvo lista, y mientras se ponía el abrigo, listos para salir de la casita, no pudo menos que dar un último vistazo lleno de melancolía. Salieron de la casita rumbo al sitio ubicado para desaparecerse, y antes de que el traslador se activara, llevándolos a su destino, se preguntó si alguna vez volverían…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentían los vellos de la nuca erizarse, y a cada paso que daban, la sensación de que sería tal vez el último día que volverían a estar juntos les acometía con fuerza. Sus manos estaban fuertemente entrelazadas, como si el separarse un poco les produjera un intenso dolor. Aun así, al llegar a las enormes puertas del recinto donde sabían ya les esperaban, se soltaron como si quemaran, dedicándose un vistazo de reojo en cuanto las puertas se hubieron abierto.

Theodore caminó hacia el trono, donde Voldemort se encontraba sentado, esperándolos. Hizo una profunda reverencia, retirándose a su derecha, hasta quedar a la altura de varios mortífagos encapuchados. Altair, empero, se inclinó levemente, y cuando apenas se iba a dirigir hacia donde estaba Theodore, la voz sibilina y profunda de Voldemort la detuvo en su lugar.

-Así que finalmente te has decidido a tomar el lugar que te corresponde-dijo.

Altair se quedó pasmada en su lugar, observándolo con nerviosismo mal disimulado.

-¿Mi Señor? No comprendo…-dijo.

-¿Creíste que no se quien eres? ¿De dónde provienes?-siseó el hombre- por supuesto que te he investigado… sé quien eres… _Valerian_…-susurró.

Altair se tensó. Apretó las mandíbulas y se cuadró frente a él, levantando la mirada, aunque sin cruzar sus ojos grises con las rojizas pupilas, clavando la mirada en un punto a la distancia. Voldemort levantó su varita, apuntándola mientras la observaba con una mueca en los labios, lanzando un hechizo que se impactó a centímetros de su rostro.

-Muy astuta. Confieso que me sorprendí enormemente cuando supe tus orígenes… eres algo especial… Y ahora tú podrías reinar junto a mí… te perdonaría la vida y la de tus seres queridos si decidieras poner tus dones a mi servicio…-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que le obedecería ciegamente?-

-Supongo que no quieres perder a ningún ser querido ¿Verdad?, ya sabes lo que puede suceder…-dijo, y mientras lo hacía, un hechizo fue a impactarse a su costado.

Le hechizo dio blanco a centímetros del cuerpo de Theodore, quien apretó los puños en un claro gesto de impotencia, aunque profundamente descolocado porque el hechizo ni siquiera logró tocarle. Altair ahogó un jadeo al sentir el rayo dentro de su pecho, pero consiguió mantener su máscara impasible.

-Podrías ser mi reina… quien gobernara junto a mí…-dijo, caminando hacia ella- nunca nadie había sido tan poderoso como para considerarlo mi igual… pero tú-siseó contra su oído izquierdo- tu podrías venir a ser mi complemento mágico….- remató contra su oído derecho.

-Pertenezco a Theodore…-

-Lo sé… pero podríamos hacer un trato…-siseo, caminando de vuelta hacia el trono.

-¿Qué… que trato?-

-Tú me juras obediencia y pones tu magia a mi servicio… y yo me aseguraré de que nadie le toque ni un cabello a tu "Querido" Theodore…-

Altair lo observó pensativamente, haciéndole creer que de verdad estaba considerando su oferta. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para Harry, y si esa era la forma de hacerlo, lo haría. Además, se lo había prometido al anciano.

-Está bien. Pero con una condición…-

Bellatrix soltó el rugido ahogado que había estado conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo, observando incrédula a su Señor, pues le parecía inconcebible que permitiera semejante falta de respeto. Las manos le temblaban, y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, rechinándolos terriblemente, con los celos desbordándose dentro de ella como el ácido más corrosivo. Voldemort, a su lado, solamente asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que continuara.

-Yo juro obedecerlo y mantener mi magia a su servicio… si la protección se extiende hacia los tres Malfoy- un murmullo generalizado se abrió paso en cuanto pronunció sus palabras, pero Voldemort lo acalló con otro gesto.

-Lo juro-agregó el Lord.

-Entonces… Juro obedecerlo y poner mi magia a su entero servicio… Mi Lord-dijo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-¡No!-la protesta de Theodore fue ahogada por un puñetazo que le propinó un mortífago encapuchado.

Altair alzó la varita, que ya se había materializado en su mano, lanzando un hechizo hacia el mortífago, quien voló del otro lado de la habitación, estrellándose contra la pared y cayendo desmadejado al suelo. Ella observó de reojo a Theodore, asegurándose de que estaba bien, mientras les dejaba bien en claro a todos que no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a las personas que amaba. Voldemort sonrió, y mientras los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban nuevamente, Altair se preguntó que horribles cosas querría el que hiciera…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prácticamente volaba, dejándose arrastrar por Theodore, quien la llevaba firmemente tomada de la mano. El castaño caminaba como si el mismísimo demonio los fuera siguiendo, buscando un lugar donde meterse para estar a salvo y poder gritarle a su gusto. Cuando llegaron al despacho de Lucius, los Malfoy, Altair y Theodore se encerraron a cal y canto, poniendo varios hechizos sobre la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?-gritó Theodore, conteniéndose para no estrangularla en ese momento.

-Sigo con el plan-dijo ella simplemente.

Los rubios y Theodore se quedaron observándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, no dispuesta a revelar nada. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Draco y lo envolvió con sus brazos, mientras enterraba su nariz en su pecho, aspirando a su aroma. Su corazón, que había comenzado a latir como enloquecido, próximo a un infarto, se calmó lentamente. Narcissa observó la escena y volteó la mirada, pues ella había descubierto hacía mucho los sentimientos de su hijo para con la chica. Lucius simplemente los observó, con un brillo de admiración en el fondo de sus ojos grises.

Unos golpes en la puerta los pusieron alerta, y mientras Theodore y Draco sacaban sus varitas, eliminando los hechizos, Lucius abrió la puerta con cautela. La figura oscura de Severus Snape se recortó contra la misma, observándolos fijamente con sus negros y fieros ojos, deteniéndose largamente sobre Altair, quien ahora se encontraba a un costado de Narcissa.

-Señorita Valerius…-

-Black-Valerius-dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.

-Bien-Snape asintió con una mueca en el rostro- El Señor Oscuro quiere verla en sus aposentos…-

Altair aspiró profundamente. No había pensado que se salvaría por el desplante que había hecho anteriormente, y aunque no tenía miedo por si misma, la incertidumbre de saber que querría el hombre le estaba comenzando a destrozar los nervios. Caminó hacia la puerta, tratando de reunir todo el valor Gryffindor que llevaba en la sangre.

-Altair…-

Theodore la alcanzó antes de salir, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, juntando sus labios en un beso más que desesperado, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo hasta que estuvo a su altura. No les importó que los vieran, después de todo, cuando comprendes que caminas sobre el filo de una navaja, lo demás son nimiedades. Se separaron para tomar un poco de oxígeno, y tras susurrarle una promesa de que estaría bien, Theodore la dejó marchar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Narcissa, quien lo miraba con curiosidad y un tinte de desaprobación.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Supongo que ya hablaron sobre casarse?-

Theodore se pateó mentalmente. Ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente ese detalle. Acababa de comprender el porqué de las miradas de desaprobación de Narcissa y Draco. Un sangre pura bien nacido como él tenía que hacer las cosas correctamente, y aunque Altair ya era su mujer, por respeto y por su deseo, necesitaba convertirla en su esposa. Suspiró mientras ponía en orden sus ideas, y finalmente, se decidió.

-¿Me ayudaría con esto, Señora Malfoy?-

Narcissa sonrió encantada. Le encantaban las bodas y cualquier evento social donde pudiera lucirse como la perfecta organizadora que era. Sabía que no sería algo como a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero iba a poner todo su empeño para que fuera del completo agrado de su sobrina y su prometido. Suspiró complacida, una boda, finalmente algo agradable en medio de todo el horror y la maldad de esa guerra…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El grito se había quedado atascado en su garganta. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos a raudales mientras sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran sobre su carne. El oxígeno parecía haber huido de su entorno, y su cuerpo se retorcía en cientos de formas imposibles. Sentía los brazos agarrotados, su corazón bombeando a ritmo frenético dentro de su pecho, y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su boca, producto de las varias veces que se había mordido la lengua.

El hechizo paró de castigar su cuerpo. Jadeó en busca de aire como si acabara de salir del agua, quiso sollozar pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Una humedad salina mojaba sus cabellos, del mismo modo que el líquido ambarino mojaba en medio de sus piernas.

De improviso, nuevamente el calvario. Quiso gritar de dolor, pero su garganta, hinchada por el esfuerzo, no conseguía emitir ningún sonido. Su cuerpo se arqueó de una manera grotesca, mientras sus ojos conseguían casi voltearse al revés, dentro de sus cuencas. Quiso morir para dejar de sufrir, quiso pedir misericordia, clemencia porque no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal, porque la castigaban de esa manera.

No era su culpa, quiso gritar. Tenía tanta hambre y se le hizo fácil cuando el hombre le obsequió algunas monedas… pensó que solo su cuerpo bastaría… pero cuando observó las profundidades malsanas de sus ojos amarronados, supo que acababa de cometer el peor error de toda su vida.

Un grito liberador sacudió su cuerpo, saliendo de su garganta como un aullido desgarrador. Nuevamente el tormento paró, pero ya no tenía fuerza ni para respirar, y su boca y garganta se estaban llenando de sangre. Iba a morir ahogada en su propia sangre. Un hilillo de baba mezclado con sangre salió por la comisura derecha de su boca. Sus ojos, turbios por el dolor y la droga en su sistema, se abrieron un poco, buscando a su alrededor al hombre, tratando de suplicar piedad.

Frente a ella, una chica de cabellos oscuros, cuya piel pálida se encontraba ligeramente verdosa, trataba de contener las arcadas. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas y estaba segura que ella era quien la torturaba de esa forma. Quiso pedirle, suplicarle que se detuviera, _por piedad_, pero ni un sonido más que un estertor logró escapar de su garganta.

-Mátala-siseo una voz ronca y femenina.

Altair alzó los ojos hacia Bellatrix, tratando de contener las arcadas de la bilis que subía por su esófago. Nunca hubiera pensado que tendría que hacer algo como aquello. Se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo, y se horrorizó en cuanto escuchó las palabras que salieron de la boca de su "Querida" tía. Negó con la cabeza, pues no se creía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, no después de lo que había hecho.

-Mátala, te digo-siseó nuevamente.

Altair levantó la barbilla, soltando la varita que se desvaneció en el suelo en cuanto dejó de moverse. Bellatrix la observó incrédula, haciendo una mueca cruel y perversa cuando se dio cuenta de que Altair no la mataría.

-Bueno… tendré que hacerlo yo-dijo, con un tono de voz que le recordó a una niña malcriada.- Pero primero… _Crucio_-

La infeliz se retorció levemente esta vez. Después de tres tandas de crucios por parte de Altair, quien aunque lo había hecho sin ganas, la habían dejado convertida en un guiñapo. Bellatrix no vio ya ninguna forma de seguirse divirtiendo, y con un gesto de fastidio, pronuncio el maleficio imperdonable.

-_Avada Kedavra_-

Altair cerró los ojos para no ver cómo la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de su víctima. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera detenerlas. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Bellatrix pronunciar su nombre, y cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que reprimir un respingo al darse cuenta de que la bruja estaba parada a escasos centímetros de ella, con su rostro casi pegado al suyo, sus labios mandando su aliento cálido sobre los suyos.

-Ahí tienes tu primer obsequio, sobrinita, que lo disfrutes…-

Bellatrix sacó la lengua y lamió su labio inferior, retirándose después, carcajeándose por lo que había hecho. Altair se limpió bruscamente los labios con el dorso de la mano, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sollozando ante el cadáver de la chica.

Y entre sollozos, se preguntó nuevamente si conseguiría vivir en paz el resto de su vida, con su inocencia, ahora completamente corrompida…

* * *

Bueno, espero no me odien...

Gracias mil por leer...


	48. Chapter 48

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí...con un nuevo cap... espero no me maten...

Besos a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones me pertenecen...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**SOLO UN POCO MAS**

Altair observó con desgana el amplio jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Se sentía como suspendida en el espacio, como si estuviera en un estado de profunda irrealidad. No había conseguido dormir más que unas cuantas horas, y eso lo hacía atiborrándose de poción para dormir sin sueños. Aunque Theodore se la había retirado recientemente, tratando de evitar su dependencia de ella.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, mientras las imágenes de la chica muggle se reproducían en su mente. Se estremeció con violencia mientras los abría nuevamente, las lágrimas haciendo camino entre sus pestañas. A sus espaldas, la puerta se abrió con lentitud, y mientras se secaba los ojos discretamente, el vidrio del enorme ventanal le devolvió el brillo de un cabello platinado.

Draco la abrazó por detrás, depositando un beso sobre su cabeza, arrancándole un suspiro. Estuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que el mismo fue roto por el chico.

-¿Y ahora que?-dijo

-Ahora… hay que esperar…solo… solo un poco más…-

-¿De verdad crees que Potter lo logrará?-

-Tengo plena confianza en él…-

-Pues yo creo que tal vez huyó, y ahora esta tumbado al sol en algún lugar de la Riviera Francesa-

-Draco…-

-¡Es broma!-

-Yo confío plenamente en él…-

-Lo sé…-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras continuaban observando hacia los jardines, los pavos albinos moviéndose señorialmente por los mismos.

-¿Sabes que Madre esta organizando tu boda, verdad?-dijo Draco maliciosamente.

-¡Meriadoc bendito! ¿Debo tener miedo?-

-Si…-susurró el rubio, divertido.

-Draco… cuando todo esto acabe, nos iremos…-

-Lo sé…-

-Pero… quiero que ustedes vengan con nosotros…-

-No será fácil…-

-Haré que lo sea… haré lo que sea necesario…-dijo ella, volteando entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él.

-Eso también lo sé…-sonrió él.

-Draco… te quiero… eres el mejor amigo que pude haber encontrado… gracias-dijo, depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero…mucho-susurró Draco, observándola fijamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Altair se refugió en sus brazos, y ambos continuaron observando los jardines, sin percatarse que frente a la puerta, un castaño los observaba fijamente en silencio…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las figuras se recortaban contra la luz del crepúsculo, haciendo un contraste entre luz y sombra sobre sus cuerpos. Ambos se encontraban firmemente tomados de la mano, parados debajo de la pequeña y hermosa pérgola, en el lugar más alejado de Malfoy Manor, justo al linde del bosque de Wiltshire. Habían aprovechado que la mayoría de mortífagos habían salido, al igual que su señor, quien parecía andar en la búsqueda de un artefacto desconocido.

El pequeño hombre los miró con nerviosismo, pues se le estaba haciendo eterno el tiempo que tardaban en llevar a cabo el enlace. Levantó la varita, pasándola por encima de las manos entrelazadas, murmurando unas palabras. De la punta de la misma, un fino hilo de luz dorado fue saliendo, rodeando las manos y sujetándolas entre sí.

-Las palabras, por favor-dijo el hombrecillo.

-Yo, Altair Marie Black-Valerius, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tú seas mi compañero para todos los días de mi vida. Te entrego mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi esencia mágica, todo esto es para ti, hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Otro fino hilo de luz salió, rodeando sus manos, afianzándose junto al primero.

-Ahora usted-

-Yo, Theodore Jonathan Nott-Parker, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañero y que tú seas mi compañera para todos los días de mi vida. Te entrego mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi esencia mágica, todo esto es para ti, hasta que la muerte nos separe-

-Las argollas-

Narcissa caminó hacia ellos, tendiendo una pequeña charola de plata, donde ambas argollas se encontraban depositadas. Altair tomó la más grande, y mientras la deslizaba por el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, clavó sus ojos grises en los azules de Theodore, confirmando sus palabras. Theodore hizo lo mismo, depositando un tierno beso sobre la argolla.

-¿Ambos se presentan libremente, sin atadura física y mágica por la cual no pudiera celebrarse este enlace?-dijo el hombre, mientras un tercer hilo se unía a los otros dos, sellando su unión.

-Venimos libremente y dispuestos-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Bien. Entonces…Que la magia que les envuelve tanto arriba como abajo-dijo, señalando el cielo y luego el suelo- fortalezca el vínculo que les une, hasta que el final del camino se corte, por obra de la muerte, y éste desaparezca.-

-Así sea-dijeron.

-Señores, les presento a los nuevos señores Nott-Black-agregó.

Los hilos brillaron con intensidad mientras se unían, dejando una fina línea rojiza cuando desaparecieron. Theodore y Altair se sonrieron, felices porque finalmente eran marido y mujer. Se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios, en un beso tierno y profundo que les dejó con ganas de más.

-Bueno, su firma mágica aquí, por favor-dijo el hombrecillo, señalando un pergamino.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas, firmando con su magia el documento que los acreditaba como un matrimonio legal y en toda la regla. El pergamino desapareció, rumbo al Ministerio, mientras el hombrecito los felicitaba escuetamente y se despedía con rapidez.

-Felicidades entonces, Altair Nott-

Altair sonrió encantada, abrazando a Draco, quien la apresó entre sus brazos fuertemente. El rubio cerró los ojos, tragándose el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta y no le permitía respirar. Esbozó una convincente sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Theodore entre la suya, felicitándolo por haberse convertido en parte de la familia en toda la regla.

Después del intercambio de abrazos y felicitaciones correspondiente, Lucius Malfoy los encaminó hacia la pequeña cabaña que se alzaba discretamente en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la mansión, a fin de tener mayor privacidad. Un potente hechizo _Fidelio_ la rodeaba, pues no se habían percatado de ella hasta que el propio Lucius les reveló su ubicación. Narcissa Malfoy hizo aparecer unas viandas con comida, y mientras disfrutaban de su banquete de bodas, Altair y Theodore sonreían felices porque finalmente habían conseguido lo que tanto anhelaban, aunque no de la manera en que les hubiera gustado.

Después de la cena, los Malfoy se despidieron, dejándoles a solas para consumar su luna de miel. Altair no dejó de reparar en los apagados ojos grises de Draco, pero antes de siquiera poner a funcionar a su cerebro, analizando su comportamiento, los labios de Theodore cubrieron los suyos y su mente se quedó literalmente en blanco.

Fue tiempo después, cuando descansaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Theodore, arrullada por el profundo respirar de éste y a punto de sucumbir al sueño, que el cerebro de Altair se preguntó, segundos antes de caer en un delicioso sopor, porqué Draco parecían tan triste y herido…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Altair:_

_Es necesario que contactes a tus padres, pues están volviéndome loca con tanta pregunta. _Tu padre_ esta prácticamente colgándose de las lámparas de la preocupación, porque tu ni siquiera has sido para comunicarte, además, de la preocupación por no saber nada de su _ahijado_…_

_No he querido decirle que él ya se ha contactado conmigo, una simple nota y una Lilium Regale color rosado, que ya me perfumó toda la habitación. Creo que tiene algún tipo de obsesión con dicha flor, pues desde la última vez que nos vimos, me llega una a diario…_

_En fin, ojala puedas comunicarte, porque mis padres han empezado a preguntarme sobre tu paradero, y ya sabes como son insistentes._

_Si no te veo en King´s Cross, te veré en el colegio, cuídate mucho._

_Clarisse._

_P.D. Gracias por el obsequio, lo he traído de arriba a abajo, en realidad solo eso me faltaba, me halagas, pero hubiera preferido algo menos… puntiagudo…"_

Altair dejó el pergamino, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Le apuntó con su varita y murmuró el hechizo.

-Specialis Revelio-

Las letras se desvanecieron, dando paso a unas líneas aún más escuetas.

"_Fénix:_

_Aún no hemos hallado nada. Espero que te encuentres a salvo. Kreacher es de mucha ayuda. ¿Podrías prestarme el protector de tu tío Regulus? Prometo que lo devolveré intacto._

_Cuídate mucho y no hagas tonterías. _

_Cornamenta"_

Altair sonrió ante las palabras, incendiando el pergamino para hacerlo desaparecer. Tomó un pergamino en blanco y escribió:

"_Cornamenta:_

_Yo estoy bien, lo prometo. Te lo dejo, pero debes cuidarlo, aunque el mío es más resistente. Kreacher es un buen elfo. Cuídate mucho y te recuerdo que el león eres tú._

_Cariños,_

_Fénix"_

Ocultó el mensaje con un pase de varita, y sobre las líneas garabateó un simple mensaje a su amiga. Llamó a la elegante lechuza negra de los Malfoy, y atándole el pergamino a su pata, la observó partir y perderse en el horizonte.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, caminó hacia ella con el corazón latiendo a mil. Crabbe hijo le sonrió cuando abrió la puerta, haciéndole una pequeña inclinación respetuosa. Altair le siguió la corriente y le respondió, intrigada.

-¿Si?-preguntó.

-El Lord quiere verte-dijo simplemente.

Altair tragó saliva, nerviosa de que se hubiera dado cuenta. Asintió levemente, y mientras atraía hacia si su túnica y la máscara plateada con un simple _accio_, rezó en su mente porque no se hubieran percatado de su correspondencia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se asomó a la ventana de su compartimiento, esperando poder hablar con Clarisse. Se había despedido de sus padres en la mansión hacía un buen rato, evitando que fueran a dejarla a la estación, no fuera que alguien los atacara.

Hizo una mueca al recordar la manera en que sus padres les habían recibido. Sirius había querido matar a Theodore con sus propias manos, pero su protección le había impedido acercarse a él y dañarlo. Tuvieron que explicarse durante casi media hora, y durante otra hora completa se contuvieron para no decir nada, mientras Sirius y Vanya Black les recriminaban sobre su irresponsabilidad.

Una vena peligrosamente hinchada se había hecho presente en el cuello de su padre cuando Theodore les informó que se habían casado. Pero lo aterrador fue cuando el semblante pálido de Sirius había adquirido un tono bermellón al enterarse el porqué. Si no cayó fulminado por un infarto era por la excelente dieta que su madre le proporcionaba, porque Altair estuvo segura de que sus piernas habían flaqueado un poco, mientras observaba la casi imperceptible gota de sudor que resbaló por su frente hasta perderse en el cuello de su camisa.

Después, ante la mirada resentida de su padre, su madre y abuela los habían abrazado, felicitándolos. Sirius la había observado fijamente, herido por no haber sido tomado en cuenta, pero unos cuantos mimos y besos en el rostro de su parte y él finalmente se había ablandado. Al caer la tarde, Sirius Black le sonreía bonachonamente, mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a su ahora yerno.

Suspiró, apoyándose contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos para tratar de apartar el terrible dolor de cabeza que la estaba aquejando. Una voz que susurraba su nombre la hizo saltar, encontrándose con los pálidos ojos de Clarisse, quien la observaba con una sonrisita burlona.

-¡Vaya! Entonces es cierto que apenas te deja dormir…-

Altair bufó apenada, mientras le lanzaba su abrigo. Clarisse rió por su propia ocurrencia, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de enfrente, desplegando frente a ella un pequeño pergamino. El tren comenzó a avanzar, dejando atrás la estación.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Altair.

-Es un obsequio de mis padres por mi próximo cumpleaños. Como sabes, no podré salir este año del castillo, por eso me lo dieron antes-

-Si… pero, ¿Qué es?-

-Es un pequeño cottage en…-

-Hola chicas-

-Hola Zabini-

-¿Y Theodore?-preguntó a Altair.

-Se supone que esta buscándote-dijo la chica.

-Bien-

-¿Y Luna?-

-Con los Gryffindor-dijo el moreno, haciendo una mueca.

Ambas chicas asintieron, reanudando su conversación. Zabini decidió sentarse a esperar a Theodore, pues tarde o temprano aparecería buscando a Altair, y se enfrascó en la conversación sobre los lugares de paseo en escocia. Tiempo después Theodore apareció, sorprendido de encontrar ahí a Zabini, pues lo había buscado por todo el tren.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando el tren se sacudió violentamente, y después de varios movimientos bruscos, se detuvo. Los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos, intrigados, y empezaron a asomarse por las ventanas, tratando de encontrar la causa.

Clarisse ahogó un gemido cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar una alta figura enfundada en una túnica negra, con la máscara plateada echada sobre el rostro. Theodore observó fijamente a Altair, pidiéndole con la mirada que se quedara en el compartimiento junto a Clarisse, mientras él y Blaise salían a investigar. Caminaron por el pasillo, observando a los demás chicos asomándose por las ventanas, confundidos y atemorizados. Hubo una explosión y varios gritos, que les hicieron agazaparse, y después de algunos minutos, un silencio estremecedor.

Neville Longbottom apareció por el pasillo, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y tambaleándose ligeramente, sosteniéndose apenas de las paredes del vagón. Clavó sus ojos primero en Nott, después en Zabini, y luego, con pena observó a un punto detrás de ellos.

-Se han llevado a Luna-dijo.

Zabini sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas, y volteó inmediatamente cuando escuchó el rugido ahogado de Altair Nott.

-¡No!-

Clarisse abrazó a Altair, tratando de impedir que se quebrara, pero ella no oía ni veía nada. Finalmente, la guerra le había alcanzado de lleno…

* * *

Bueno, espero no merecer ningun crucio... gracias mil por leer...


	49. Chapter 49

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... lamento si tarde en actualizar, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo... espero lo entiendan...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Aprovecho para mandarles un enorme abrazo a todas las personas que me leen, gracias por su apoyo, un beso y que tengan un excelente año nuevo!

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones si me pertenecen, no gano nada, solo entretenerme...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**SUSPENDIDA**

Subió las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas, sintiendose completamente miserable. Si haber torturado a la muggle le hacía sentirse sucia, el haber tenido que torturar a la persona que era como una hermana para ella le producía un inmenso sentimiento de asco hacia si misma. Todavía escuchaba en sus oídos los gritos de Luna cada vez que la _cruciatus_ le golpeaba, y cuando el hechizo hacía contacto con su cuerpo, el propio le dolía como si fuera ella la que estuviera recibiéndolo.

¡Maldita Bellatrix!

Había querido gritar de pura rabia cuando la mujer le había "sugerido" al Lord que ella era quien debía llevar a cabo esa tarea, puesto que tenía que tener práctica. Voldemort la había mirado fijamente, calibrando sus reacciones, y ella había tenido que tragarse sus insultos y morderse la lengua fuertemente. A un movimiento del hombre, había salido del salón acompañada por Draco y Bellatrix, encaminándose hacia las mazmorras de la mansión, en busca de los prisioneros. Durante todo el trayecto, se había clavado las uñas en las manos hasta sacarse sangre, tratando de evitar que su varita saliera y "accidentalmente" terminara con la mortífaga.

Luego, cuando se habían introducido en la infecta celda, la voz dulce y angelical de Luna la había hecho sentirse enferma, pero había tenido que tragarse las lágrimas, y con la varita deslizándose entre sus dedos por culpa de la sangre en sus manos, le había aplicado una tanda de crucios tal, que Bellatrix había sonreído complacida, mientras Draco la observaba fijamente, el rostro más pálido de lo normal, aguantando las arcadas.

Cuando terminó su tarea, Bellatrix los había dejado ahí, regresando al salón en medio de risas insanas e histéricas. Entonces Altair solamente había podido hacerse a un lado, y apoyándose contra la pared, había vaciado su estómago hasta que el sabor de la bilis le había amargado completamente la boca.

Caminaron hasta las habitaciones de Draco, dejándose caer en la cama sin fuerzas. El rubio había echado un encantamiento sobre la puerta, y en cuanto sintió la magia fluir, evitando que los escucharan, Altair gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando con ganas, tratando de liberarse del inmenso sentimiento de culpa que la llenaba. Draco la sostuvo entre sus brazos, acunándola como a un niño pequeño, mientras ella lloraba a mares. Maldijo con fuerza a Voldemort, a Bellatrix y sobre todo, a Potter por no terminar pronto con el mago oscuro.

Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, tanto, que ninguno de los dos sintió cuando se quedo dormido…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos desconcertada, cuando sintió la magia a su alrededor removerse inquieta. Busco con los ojos algún indicio de donde se encontraba, y las imágenes de lo que había hecho la sacudieron con fuerza. Se descubrió entre los brazos de Draco, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, abrazado a ella como un oso de felpa. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, enterrando su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma a menta. Cada vez que hacía lo mismo sentía una inmensa paz en su alma.

Se sintió observada y volteó hacia su izquierda, topándose con unos enormes ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

-¡Kreacher!-murmuró ahogadamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La amita dijo que tenía que servir a Harry Potter y a sus… amigos, pero Harry Potter y sus… amigos no han regresado a la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black, entonces…-

-¿Cómo?-dijo, levantándose rápidamente y despertando a Draco en el proceso.

-La amita dijo…-

-Si, si, eso ya lo entendí… ¿Que dijiste sobre que no han regresado a Grimmauld Place?-

-Altair, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sshh…-lo callo con un seco movimiento.

-El señor Harry Potter y sus… amigos no han regresado a la casa, joven amita-

-¿Pero, cómo? ¿Desde cuando?-

-Hace una semana, Joven amita-

-¿Y porque no me habías avisado?- rugió, acomodándose la ropa.

Kreacher la observó con los ojos bien abiertos, repletos de adoración. Nunca la había visto enojada, pero en esos momentos era una aterradora copia de Walburga Black.

-¡_Nu poate fi_! ¡_Trioul di idioti_! ¡_Ei se gândeau_! (1)-gritó la bruja, caminando hacia la salida.

Draco la observó estupefacto, pues nunca la había escuchado maldecir en rumano, y a pesar de no entender ni una palabra, se imagino perfectamente lo que quiso decir. Caminó hasta ella y la detuvo, apresándola entre sus brazos. La tenía tan cerca y ella seguía furiosa maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, así que solamente atinó a comportarse como un completo Gryffindor. Actuar y después pensar.

Entonces la besó. Y Altair abrió los ojos grandemente, mientras al mismo tiempo abría la boca para protestar, permitiendo que Draco introdujera su lengua dentro de la cálida cavidad. Su lengua se enrosco en torno a la de ella y lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al beso fue que si Theodore le daba un buen golpe, valdría totalmente la pena.

Mientras tanto, Altair se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, con la mente en blanco y el cuerpo ardiendo. Nunca la habían besado de esa manera, pues Theodore la besaba completamente distinto, con ternura, con devoción, como si fuera algo muy preciado, nada que ver con el beso de Draco, que estaba casi literalmente sorbiéndole el alma, como un erótico Dementor.

Cerró los ojos cuando ya no pudo tenerlos más abiertos, abandonándose al placer e ignorando la vocecita que le decía que eso no era correcto. En su mente, la malvada voz que a veces le gritaba que se dejara ir, reía como desquiciada, diciéndole que si algo era tan bueno, y se sentía tan bien, no podía ser malo. Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella durante los primeros segundos, pero cuando el aire le comenzó a faltar y un indecente gemido broto de su garganta, se separó de él como si quemara, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y las manos hormigueándole por tocarlo.

-¿Que demonios…? ¡Draco!-

-Lo siento, pero no conseguiría calmarte de ninguna otra manera… ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Salir corriendo tras Potter? ¿Revelarte ante el Lord Oscuro?-

Altair lo observó fijamente, mientras caía en cuenta de su estupidez, el beso completamente borrado de su memoria. Clavó sus ojos grises en los del elfo, quien seguía mirándolos con adoración, completamente encantado de la enorme confianza que tenían sus amos para con el, al permitirle observar algo tan íntimo.

-Necesito que vayas a Grimmauld Place a revisar. Debes estar atento a tu alrededor, quien entra, quien sale, y sobre todo, no debes permitir que te vean. Cuando el dia haya terminado quiero un informe, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Como diga mi joven amita-dijo el elfo, y tras una reverencia y una última mirada de adoración, desapareció.

-Así que te dedicas a trastornar a los elfos…-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu también?-contesto Altair, mientras caminaba hacia la salida y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Draco sonrió, tocándose los labios con los dedos, sintiéndolos aún calientes. Se relamió lentamente, mientras sentía quemarse por dentro. Definitivamente se le estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, se dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la ducha…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair clavó sus ojos grises en los de Neville, pidiéndole una disculpa con la mirada por lo que Theodore le había hecho. Neville negó firmemente, poniéndose de pie, para salir rumbo a su sala común. Altair apretó los puños pero no dijo nada, mientras clavaba su mirada helada sobre los Carrow. Alecto le sonrió con suficiencia, y mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su hermano sentado, pudo ver la misma mueca en los labios de éste.

Dio la media vuelta, seguida por Theodore y Blaise, encaminándose a su sala común. En el camino, pudo observar a Hanna Abbott, tratando de sostener a Neville, quien apenas se tenía en pie. Quiso correr hacia ellos, pero justo en ese momento, Crabbe y Goyle salieron también rumbo a su sala común.

Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras retomaba el camino. Tendría que encontrar la manera de ayudarles, pensó. Llegaron a la puerta de su Casa, y Altair murmuró la contraseña.

-_Muerte a los Traidores_- rodó los ojos ante la "originalidad" de la misma.

Se detuvo en seco apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro de la sala común, viéndose empujada por los demás, quienes venían detrás de ella. Severus Snape se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea, con la vista clavada en las verdes llamas. Levanto los ojos oscuros, clavándolos en los grises que le observaban confundidos en la distancia, y con un seco movimiento de su parte, la sala quedó vacía, a excepción de Theodore y la propia Altair.

-Señorita Black…-

-Director Snape…-

-Necesito hablar en privado con usted…-

-Cualquier cosa que necesite hablar conmigo puede ser delante de Theodore, puesto que es mi esposo-dijo ella, mientras sentía a Theodore colocarse a sus espaldas.

Snape apretó las mandíbulas pero no agregó nada más.

-Bien. Síganme-siseó.

Salieron rumbo al aula de Pociones, deteniéndose frente a una oscura puerta, la que Altair reconoció como la de sus habitaciones privadas. Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro y la puerta había sido asegurada firmemente con varios encantamientos, finalmente el profesor habló.

-¿Qué sabe de Potter?-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo…-dijo Altair, mientras trataba de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Sabe bien que es lo que le estoy preguntando. ¿Qué ha sabido de él? ¿Dónde esta?-

-No lo sé. Desde que desaparecieron de Grimmauld Place no he sabido nada. Ni siquiera he podido contactarlo. Y sinceramente ya estoy muy preocupada.-

-¿Cree que ya hayan encontrado los artefactos?-

-Sinceramente no lo sé… espero por nuestro bien que sea así-dijo, con la confusión velando sus ojos.

Theodore también se sentía profundamente confundido. Por lo que estaba escuchando, Snape estaba de parte de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo Potter. Pero se suponía que Snape era un Mortífago igual que ellos, y ahora se daba cuenta de que, al igual que ellos, jugaba para los dos bandos.

-No estoy entendiendo esto. Altair, ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Te lo explicaré mas tarde… Profesor, ¿Dónde se encuentra actualmente el Lord?-

-Por lo que sabemos, en estos momentos él también esta en la búsqueda de unos artefactos, las llamadas Reliquias de la Muerte, ¿Han oído hablar de ellas?-

Altair negó con la cabeza, mientras Theodore hacía lo contrario.

-Es uno de los cuentos que aparecen en la recopilación de cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, pero eso solamente es un mito…-

-El Señor Tenebroso no lo cree así. El realmente piensa que las Reliquias existen, y se esta dando a la tarea de buscar una de ellas en especial. La Varita de Saúco, la cual esta considerada como la más poderosa del mundo, claro, después de la Varita de Merlín, aunque la primera es considerada un mito, y la segunda… se ha perdido en los anales de la historia…-

-Pues no esta tan perdida…-susurro Altair.

-¿Cómo?-

-Nada. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-

-Es necesario…-

Snape y Theodore se doblaron contra si mismos, apretando su brazo con fuerza. Altair se alarmó, pues sabía que significaba aquello. Tomaron algunos minutos para controlarse, saliendo enseguida hacia los terrenos para desaparecerse rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron, los mortífagos estaban revolucionados, y los que no pertenecían al círculo mas allegado al Lord se encontraban fuera del salón, mirándose las máscaras unos a otros. Ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima intención de entrar.

Los tres se precipitaron dentro del salón, haciendo una reverencia en cuanto estuvieron frente al hombre, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro, completamente fúrico.

-No puedo entender su incompetencia. ¿Cómo es posible que se les hayan podido escapar?-siseaba.

Alzó su varita y un hechizo verde surcó el espacio frente a ellos, impactándose en el cuerpo de un mortífago desconocido, quien cayó fulminado. Theodore y Altair intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Frente a ellos, los Malfoy se encontraban muy juntos, temerosos de la reacción del Lord.

-Y tu Bella, ¿No se supone que eres la mejor mortífaga de todos? Entonces no entiendo como fue que pudieron escapársete-

Bellatrix se encogió en su posición, observando fascinada al hombre que se erguía siniestramente frente a ella, esperando.

-_Crucio_-siseó.

El hechizo impactó en el cuerpo de la mujer, quien se retorció en el suelo, sin proferir ni un solo sonido. Altair cerró los ojos, apretando los puños con rabia, pues aunque odiara a Bellatrix Lestrange, no podía dejar de sentir rabia al ver como era tratada, pues antes de ser una mortífaga, también era su familia, al igual que los Malfoy.

Cuando el castigo termino, se puso de pie tambaleante, clavando sus oscuros ojos en el Lord, observándolo con adoración. Altair pensó durante un fugaz instante que su tía, o bien ya había perdido la cordura, o bien estaba enamorada de Voldemort. El pensamiento casi le hace soltar una carcajada, pero la disimuló con una ligera tos, ante la mirada de los presentes.

-Altair-

Sintió las piernas temblarle, mientras las manos le sudaban copiosamente.

-Mi Lord-dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

-Tú te encargarás de buscar a Potter y traérmelo. Lo quiero con vida. Sin excusas ni pretextos-dijo, arrastrando las palabras, mientras caminaba hasta su trono y permitía a Naguini enroscarse en torno a su brazo izquierdo.

Altair lo observó impasible, sintiendo crecer dentro de ella una ira inconmensurable. Asintió sin más, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, para volver a su lugar original. Voldemort los despidió con un movimiento, y todos se precipitaron hacia la salida. Altair dedicó una última mirada de reojo al cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero más le valió no haberlo hecho, pues alcanzó a ver cómo Naguini se precipitaba hacia él, con las fauces abiertas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadeó producto de la sorpresa que tuvo al saber lo que había pasado en la mansión con anterioridad. Sus ojos se inundaron de un profundo orgullo al saber que Draco había impedido que reconocieran a Harry y lo entregaran al Lord Oscuro. Pero nuevamente se opacaron cuando Severus le recordó su nueva misión.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para llevarla a cabo?

¿De que manera conseguiría burlar a tantas personas?

Lo único que no estaba a discusión era que ella jamás entregaría a Harry. Primero daría su vida por él, ya que precisamente él era quien tendría que liberarlos para siempre de Voldemort. Altair seguía recordándose a cada paso que ella simplemente era el instrumento. Pero a cada minuto, con cada tortura, cada muerte que sucedía a su alrededor, sentía que estaba cometiendo un error al no tomar cartas en el asunto y terminar ella misma con el mago tenebroso.

Le había prometido a Dumbledore el mantenerse firme hasta el final, pero esto le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba. Ya había perdido a su abuelo en esa absurda guerra, y el terror y la muerte se encontraban suspendidos sobre las cabezas de las personas que amaba. No creía aguantar mucho más. Por eso, todos los días rezaba a cuanto personaje mágico y muggle recordaba, que conservara con vida un día más a todos sus seres queridos.

La felicidad que sentía de saber que finalmente Luna y Dean Thomas, además de Griphook y el Señor Ollivander habían escapado junto con Harry y los demás, le había inundado de pies a cabeza, cortándole el aliento durante algunos segundos. Cuando regresaron al castillo, la boca le quemaba por decirle a Blaise que Luna finalmente estaba bien.

Aunque esa misma felicidad se vio opacada al recordar que tanto Luna como Dean los habían visto junto a los mortífagos, y sabía que sacarían sus propias conclusiones. Era lógico pensar que si estaba con ellos era porque ella era una de ellos. Sabía que Luna no la descubriría, pues su amiga confiaba en ella y la conocía verdaderamente, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Thomas. Entonces el corazón se le comprimió de dolor al saber que, de enterarse, Harry no la perdonaría. Que tal vez la juzgaría sin saber y que jamás volvería a tener su confianza. Fue entonces que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos a raudales, cuando finalmente comprendió que todo por lo que estaba luchando, de un momento a otro iba a irse al garete.

Escribió una nota rápida y la envió con la lechuza marrón de Theodore. Necesitaba saber que todos estaban bien. Pero lo que necesitaba con más fuerzas aún era hablar con Harry y pedirle que le escuchara. Era primordial que lo hiciera.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas para cuando la lechuza regresó. La nota que traía en su pata estaba escrita con la letra de Harry. Y las palabras que venían escritas en ella le rompieron definitivamente el corazón.

"_Traidora_"

Sus piernas no la sostuvieron más y cayó al suelo en medio de sollozos.

Finalmente la máscara había caído. Finalmente, Altair Nott había sellado su destino, cayendo del lado incorrecto de la hoja de la navaja, empujada por sus propias decisiones.

Era una mortífaga.

Y Harry Potter ahora era su enemigo.

* * *

(1) ¡No puede ser! ¡Trío de idiotas! ¡En que estaban pensando!

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... besos y abrazos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	50. Chapter 50

Hola chicas! Siento tanto haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo... pero tuve mis razones... en serio... por lo pronto, les dejo otro cap... espero me perdonen...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño y las amo... y besos a todo el que me lee...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... y demás gente, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**NO ES JUSTO, PERO SI NECESARIO**

Se tensó cuando escuchó al pequeño Slytherin comunicarle que sus padres le buscaban. Las manos le temblaron tanto, que dejo caer el pequeño libro que llevaba entre sus manos. Theodore se puso de pie en cuanto ella lo hizo, abrazándola para confortarla, aunque sabía que nada de lo que hiciera lo lograría.

Caminaron hacia la salida, sintiendo el corazón latirles con fuerza. Apenas habían dado algunos pasos fuera de las mazmorras, sintió cómo la tomaban en brazos, casi estampándola contra la pared. Un par de enormes garras la sostenían fuertemente, mientras unos ojos grises como el acero la traspasaban, observándola con rabia y decepción. Las facciones enfurecidas de su padre calaron en sus pupilas, y mientras se permitía cerrar los ojos durante algunos momentos, el dolor en sus brazos se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué Altair?-

Altair clavó los ojos en los suyos, tan parecidos. Sintió las lágrimas acudir con presteza, pero, mordiéndose la lengua, se contuvo. Le observó impasible, mientras el cerebro trabajaba a mil para encontrar alguna excusa. Sirius la observó con dolor, soltándola rudamente, mientras su madre la miraba fijamente, retorciéndose las manos detrás de su marido.

Altair quiso lanzarse a sus brazos, tratar de desaparecer entre su calidez como cuando era una niña y los demás chicos se burlaban de ella por no tener padre. Quiso enterrarse para siempre en su seno, resguardada del horror y el miedo que estaba viviendo, quiso gritarles que todo era una treta, urdida junto al anciano y ya muerto director, pero no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubieran quedado inservibles.

Trago saliva mientras sentía la llamarada del dolor acometerle el cuerpo. Sintió las tranquilizadoras manos de Theodore en torno a sus hombros, pero en lugar de aferrarse a su cuerpo y buscar su protección, se quedo de pie frente a su padre. Los ojos grises del hombre lanzaban doloridas dagas sobre ella, haciéndole imposible la simple tarea de respirar. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero verle ahí, de pie frente a ella, tan decepcionado y dolido, le estaba lacerando el corazón.

Sin embargo, aunque ansiaba con toda su alma lo contrario, aspiró con dificultad y dio el golpe final.

-Porque puedo-

Sirius lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si le hubiera golpeado. Su madre abrió los ojos aterrada, mientras su padre, aquél a quien tanto amaba, la miraba con horror. Clavo las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, tratando de controlarse, y mientras recuperaba su máscara impasible, agradeció una vez más al Sombrero el haber sido Slytherin.

-Es necesario. Solamente piensen en cómo se ha llenado el mundo mágico de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre… piensen en lo que pasará si permitimos que esa escoria siga adueñándose de lo que nos pertenece…-los observó con desdén- somos sangre limpia, ninguno de ellos merece siquiera rozar la suela de nuestros zapatos, deberían estar muertos…-

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir la última palabra, cuando sintió su mejilla arder. Su cabeza había dado un giro violento, mientras su cuello crujía espantosamente. Se quedo extrañamente quieta, sin poder moverse. La mejilla le escocía como el infierno, pero dentro de su pecho, su corazón se había roto en pedazos.

Sirius la observaba iracundo y a la vez incrédulo, pues era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa manera frente a alguna mujer, y aún más grave, había golpeado a su hija. Vanya se tapaba la boca, ahogando un gemido, y Theodore, Theodore se interpuso entre su mujer y su suegro, con los ojos llameantes de furia y la varita fuertemente apretada entre sus dedos, apuntando al padre de su esposa en el pecho.

-¡Ni siquiera lo intente de nuevo!-siseó- ¡No lo mato solamente porque es el padre de mi esposa, pero sépase que no voy a tolerar que le ponga una mano encima de nuevo!-

Sirius los observó confundido, los ojos grises llenos de culpa y remordimiento. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero Theodore clavó la punta de su varita en su pecho, impidiéndole que se acercara. Altair volteó la cabeza nuevamente, sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

-¡Vaya, Gryffindor tenía que ser!-dijo, caminando hasta colocarse detrás de Theodore- que se puede esperar de un traidor a la sangre, si su propia familia lo despreció por no estar a la altura…-dijo, arrastrando las palabras igual que Draco.

Sirius la miró como si no la conociera, profundamente dolido por sus palabras y sintiendose culpable por haber perdido los estribos de esa manera. Tomó a su esposa de la mano y con una última mirada entristecida, caminaron hacia la salida sin voltear. Cuando hubieron desaparecido de su vista, Theodore apenas tuvo tiempo de tomarla entre sus brazos, evitando que se derrumbara de dolor. Beso tiernamente su mejilla enrojecida, mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento. Altair sentía que no podría volver a respirar hasta que recuperara a sus padres.

-No es justo…-dijo entre sollozos.

-No… pero es necesario…-dijo Theodore, estrechándola mas fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, cuando ella se hubo serenado lo suficiente, volvieron a su sala común, encerrándose en sus habitaciones. Altair se dejó caer en la cama, profundamente angustiada y dolida, pero apenas Theodore se había sentado junto a ella, la chica atacó sus labios, tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía entre sus brazos.

-No Altair… no es momento…-dijo Theodore, tratando de controlarse, pues sabía que ella estaba mal.

-Por favor, lo necesito… necesito olvidar por un momento…por favor…-

Theodore la tomo entre sus brazos, besándola con ganas, tratando de hacerle olvidar lo que había vivido, el dolor de haberles hecho daño a sus padres. Altair se sumergió en sus besos, mientras poco a poco, iba olvidando lo sucedido, aunque fuera por poco tiempo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cabeza le dolía como si cientos de duendecillos de Cornualles la hubieran tomado como su vivienda, le zumbaban los oídos y sentía el cuerpo tan cansado, que los ojos le pesaban y se cerraban irremediablemente. Había perdido las primeras dos clases, pero a pesar de que Theodore la había animado a levantarse, se había negado en redondo y había permanecido en cama. Más temprano se había levantado con el estómago revuelto, producto tal vez de alguna comida que le había caído mal. Y ahora se encontraba tendida contra el retrete, eliminando de su estómago todo rastro de alimento consumido con anterioridad.

Unas suaves manos masajearon su espalda, recogiendo su cabello para evitar manchárselo de vómito, mientras le alcanzaban un pañuelo, seguido de un vaso con agua. Se limpió los labios y enjuagó su boca, sintiendose un poco mejor. Se puso de pie con lentitud, clavando sus ojos grises en su reflejo, devuelto por el espejo frente a ella. El cabello de su frente y sienes se encontraba pegado a la piel, producto del sudor, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el esfuerzo de vomitar, y sus labios, otrora rojos como fresas, se encontraban un poco pálidos. Sus ojos tropezaron con las pálidas orbes de Clarisse, quien la miraba alarmada por entre el espejo.

Le ayudo a caminar hasta amplia cama, mientras apartaba las sábanas, dejándose caer. Clarisse la arropó como una niña pequeña, mirándola profundamente preocupada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como me veo-

-Ya… te he te he traído los apuntes de Runas y Transformaciones…-

-Gracias… déjame… _accio bolsa_…-dijo.

Pero la bolsa con sus útiles no se movió. Altair frunció el ceño, contrariada, mientras Clarisse la observaba confundida. Trató de atraer sus cosas nuevamente, pero fue como si no hubiera convocado nada.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-Déjalo… tal vez es porque estas enferma que…-

-No-

-¿Cómo?-

-No, yo no… nunca me he enfermado… ¡Bendito Salazar!-gimió poniéndose de pie lo más rápidamente posible.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-_Wingardium Leviosa_… _Diffindo_… _Reducto_…¡_Expelliarmus_!...¡_Bombarda_!-gritó desesperada.

-¡Altair, que te pasa!-gritó Clarisse cada vez más desesperada y asustada.

Altair saltó frenéticamente hacia el armario, buscando su ropa. Se vistió ante la mirada confusa y preocupada de su amiga, y tomándola de la mano, salieron con rapidez de su habitación, atravesando la sala común, ignorando las llamadas de Pansy y Daphne. Salieron hacia los pasillos, atravesando los mismos a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la blanca puerta de la enfermería. Altair se quedó de pie, muy quieta y callada frente a la puerta, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Clarisse se encontraba recargada contra la pared, tocándose el costado y tratando de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones. Altair suspiró como si fuera a presentarse ante el mismísimo Lord Oscuro, y penetró la estancia.

El olor a pociones medicinales le envolvió, provocándole náuseas y haciéndole adquirir un horrible tono verdoso. Aspiró varias veces, tratando de contener las arcadas. Clarisse llamó a la enfermera, observando nuevamente preocupada cómo el pálido y cremoso semblante de su amiga se tornaba verduzco. Madame Pomfrey acudió al llamado, alertada por los ruidos, deteniéndose a observarlas.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué se les ofrece chicas?-dijo, observándolas aún más fijamente y con desconfianza.

-Necesito… una poción…-dijo ahogadamente Altair.

-¿Cómo? No comprendo dulzura… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

Altair luchó contra las náuseas una vez más, y susurró lentamente lo que necesitaba.

-Necesito… una poción… embarazo…-dijo, mientras se desvanecía, sintiendo como la negrura de la inconsciencia se la tragaba…

-¡Altair!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas, cayendo sobre su pálida tez, confiriéndole un aire etéreo. El hombre la observaba embelesado, tratando de no parpadear siquiera para no perderse de semejante espectáculo. Retiró con delicadeza las finas hebras oscuras que se habían deslizado por su frente, para poder contemplar con mayor claridad su rostro.

Le había dado un susto de muerte. Desde que se habían despertado le había dicho que se sentía mal, pero terca como era, no había querido asistir a la enfermería. Había querido quedarse a cuidarle, pero ella le había echado de la habitación argumentando que era preferible que asistiera a clases y no que las perdiera cuando tal vez era solamente una simple gripe. Le había estado dando vueltas a la idea de salirse de su doble clase de pociones, cuando Clarisse había irrumpido en la misma, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso, y los ojos más asustados que había visto nunca. Se había olvidado que era una Slytherin y ellos nunca perdían los papeles, y eso le alarmó aún más cuando entre los jadeos furiosos de la chica alcanzó a distinguir "Altair" y "enfermería" en la misma frase.

Había salido corriendo como loco sin esperar el permiso de Slughorn, y casi había maldecido a varios alumnos que se cruzaron en su camino, impidiéndole avanzar en su carrera. Se precipitó sobre las blancas puertas, pero apenas había dado unos pasos dentro del recinto, la enfermera le había hecho callar con un gesto duro y seco. Sus ojos habían buscado con frenesí hasta dar con la pálida y menuda figurita, casi desaparecida entre las mantas blancas, con la piel casi del mismo tono. Había escuchado a medias la molesta voz de la enfermera, pero en cuanto había pronunciado la única palabra que le pudo haber importado más que el propio nombre de Altair, se había quedado paralizado.

Y ahora, varias horas después, habiéndose saltado no solamente todas las clases si no la comida y la cena, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer cada centímetro del menudo cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él. La palabra que había captado su angustiado subconsciente seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, calentándole el pecho y haciéndole hincharse de un orgullo y satisfacción que solamente había conocido cuando ella había llegado a su vida. Se sentía como un estúpido Hufflepuff, pero eso en lugar de ser malo, le parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Quería ponerse a gritarle a todo el mundo la abrasadora felicidad que le recorría el cuerpo. Pararse en la torre de Astronomía y gritarle al cielo y al viento que iba a ser padre.

Padre.

A su edad, en medio de la guerra, de la muerte, de la desolación…

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro. Había olvidado por un momento que estaban inmersos en medio de una despiadada guerra. Que sobre sus cabezas pendía una amenaza de muerte. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando el cuerpo dormido frente a él se removió en sueños.

-¿Theodore?-

-Sshh, aquí estoy amor…-dijo, sentándose junto a ella y acunándola entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento…-dijo con la voz ahogada, rompiendo a llorar.

-Hey… no… ¿Porqué? Es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado…-dijo, levantándole la barbilla y limpiándole las lágrimas con sus grandes manos.

-Si… pero no en este momento…-hipó.

-No, en serio… ya veremos como haremos… pero te prometo, TE JURO, que nada les va a pasar ni a ti ni al bebé…-

-Es que… Theodore… tengo miedo…-

-No… yo estoy aquí, contigo…-

-Lo sé pero… Theodore, ahora soy la mano ejecutora del Lord…. Y hay algo… que no te he dicho aún…-

-…-

-La magia… parece haberse ido de mí…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Tengo miedo…-sollozó nuevamente, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

Theodore observó al vacío profundamente preocupado. Si eso era cierto, si era cierto… entonces tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible…

-No te preocupes, descansa… yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte… a ambos…-dijo, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Theodore tomó una decisión. No dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara a su mujer ni a su hijo. Haría cualquier cosa para que ambos estuvieran bien, a pesar de si mismo. Sus ojos se iluminaron con una idea, y clavo su mirada en la luna que derramaba sus pálidos rayos sobre ellos, pidiendo una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano. El hombre frente a sí tenía bastante fuerza, a pesar de su edad. Pero él tenía también una idea en la mente, y la cumpliría aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Se preparó para desviar el hechizo que sabía vendría a continuación, pero los gritos de la rubia mujer detrás de ellos los detuvo en seco.

-¡Sirius, Theodore! ¡Paren ya!-

Sirius retrocedió un paso, con la varita aún levantada frente a sí, observándolo con los ojos grises rezumando odio. Estaba seguro que el Slytherin había corrompido a su "niña", llevándola hacia la oscuridad. Que lejos estaba el de saber la verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? Habla rápido que no tenemos tu tiempo-graznó el Ex Gryffindor.

-Vengo a hablarles sobre Altair, es… es importante-

-¡No nos interesa, así que vuélvete y lárgate por donde viniste!-gritó Sirius.

-Sirius…-suplicó Vanya.

-¡No! No quiero saber nada de esa…-

-¡Está embarazada!- Theodore siseo con frustración.

Ambos padres lo observaron incrédulos, sin atinar a moverse. Se quedaron en silencio, mismo que el castaño aprovechó para ponerlos al tanto.

-Lo supimos hace dos días. Sé que les dijo muchas cosas horribles, pero necesito que escuchen toda la historia para que sepan que es lo que pasa en realidad con su hija.-

Después de algunos segundos, y varias miradas de súplica por parte de su esposa, el Black finalmente asintió.

-Habla-

La siguiente hora fue una tortura para los padres, escuchando el nivel de osadía y el sacrificio tan grande que su hija había hecho para ayudar a Harry y a todo el mundo mágico. El pecho de Sirius se hincho de orgullo ante la valentía de su hija, toda una Gryffindor, mientras su esposa sollozaba con el alma encogida pensando en todo el horror que su hija había estado soportando.

-Y eso es todo. Altair esta embarazada, de un mes… pero lo más alarmante es que su magia parece… haberse ido a alguna parte. No puede siquiera conjurar su varita, es como si… se hubiera convertido en una Squib-

-No es una Squib-dijo Anaís Valerius, quien llegaba en esos momentos-simplemente se concentró en una parte determinada de su cuerpo-

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-La magia de Altair no es igual a la nuestra, es mas… concentrada. Es un caso inusual en nuestra familia, pues nunca había nacido ninguna mujer en nuestro clan. Tu padre me habló alguna vez de ello…-

-Pero yo soy la primera mujer nacida Valerius…-dijo Vanya.

-Sí, pero tú no fuiste elegida por la magia Merliniana… ella sí. Ella lleva concentrada dentro de su cuerpo la cepa original de la magia de Merlín… su esencia mágica "reencarnada" si lo quieres llamar así…-

-¿Y entonces? Si es tan poderosa… ¿Adónde fue su magia?- dijo Theodore.

-A su vientre…-dijo Vanya.

-¡Exacto! Su magia esta concentrada en su vientre, protegiendo al pequeño como en una cápsula-agregó la anciana- deberás estar alerta, pues aunque el bebé esta protegido, Altair no lo está…-

Theodore asintió. Iba a ser muy difícil, considerando que Altair era casi la mano derecha del Lord, pero tendría que hacerlo. Un terrible ardor en su brazo le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Las tres personas frente a él se alarmaron, mientras corrían a ayudarlo.

-¡Theodore!-

-¿Es él verdad?-

Theodore asintió con dificultad, pensando en Altair. Tendría que asistir también. Un horrible sentimiento de terror se apoderó de él, pero no se permitió flaquear, luchando hasta contenerlo. Era su mujer, y ahora su hijo, los que necesitaban mas que nadie que estuviera ecuánime. Se puso de pie, ahogando el terrible dolor de su brazo.

-Tengo que irme-dijo en un siseo bajo.

-Theodore… cuídales…-dijo Sirius, apretando con simpatía su hombro.

-Con mi vida-dijo, antes de introducirse en la red Flú y gritar su destino. Tenía que apurarse para ir primero por Altair.

Los tres se miraron con el alma en la boca, terriblemente angustiados por el destino de su hija y nieta, respectivamente. Sirius rugió bajito, mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea, arrodillándose sobre ésta. No permitiría que su familia se perdiera. Haría hasta lo imposible para ayudar a su yerno y a su hija a salir de esta, y después… suspiró rogando a Merlín que le permitiera tener un después…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El hechizo impactó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, frente a la barrera que el propio Theodore había puesto sobre su cuerpo. Observó al hombre frente a sí, completamente aterrorizada, aunque su semblante estuviera tan frío e impasible como siempre. El hombre siseaba a su alrededor, mientras ella sentía las arcadas subir nuevamente a su garganta.

-Me estas fallando Altair…-siseo Voldemort.

-Yo… mi señor…-

-¡No quiero excusas! ¡Te dije que quería a Potter!-

-Lo siento, mi Señor…-dijo, haciendo una reverencia y tragándose el contenido de su desayuno, el cual subía ya por su garganta.

-¿Crees que eso es todo? ¿Qué con eso es suficien…?-

-¡Altair!-

Altair cayó desmadejada a los pies del Lord. El corazón de Draco y Theodore se detuvo un segundo, al pensar que éste la había asesinado. Voldemort la observó a sus pies, descolocado por el hecho.

-¡Levántenla!-siseó furioso.

Draco, quien estaba más cerca, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, buscando signos de vida. Para su alivio, su corazón palpitaba lentamente en su pecho, latidos fuertes y constantes.

-Esta bien, solamente esta desmayada…-

-¿Que tiene?-inquirió Voldemort, sorprendentemente interesado por la salud de la mortífaga.

-Esta enferma-se apresuró a decir Theodore- lleva varios días así-

-¡Llévensela! ¡Severus!-siseó.

-Mi Señor…-murmuró el pocionista.

-Te hago personalmente responsable de lo que le pase…-

El pocionista hizo una silenciosa reverencia y camino hacia la salida. La comitiva integrada por los Malfoy, Snape y Theodore salió por la puerta, Altair entre los brazos de Draco. Voldemort se dejó caer en su sitio, despidiendo con una mano aburrida a los demás mortífagos.

-¡Fuera!-

Bellatrix quiso quedarse, pero con una mirada furiosa de los ojos rojos, salió rápidamente.

-¿_Qué es lo que sucede_?-siseó Naguini.

-_Está enferma…-_

-_Se pondrá bien…-_

-_Eso espero… necesito su magia para exterminar a todos los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre… para acabar con todos los asquerosos muggles…-_

_-Pero no es solamente su magia, ¿Verdad? También deseas su cuerpo_-siseó la serpiente.

-_Deseo poseerle… destruirla toda por entera…quiero deshacer su carne, destrozar su mente…_-

-_Pronto… muy pronto…_-siseó la serpiente, enroscándose en torno a su brazo, dejándose acariciar lánguidamente por el hombre…

* * *

Bueno, de verdad espero no me maten...

gracias mil por leer...


	51. Chapter 51

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... gracias por su apoyo, en verdad me ayudaron muchisimo... espero no volverles a fallar...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... y demás gente, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

**_Enjoy_**!

**PRECIPITANDO ACONTECIMIENTOS**

"_Su salud ha ido empeorando… un virus en su sangre… Enfermedad terminal… poco tiempo de vida…su núcleo mágico apagándose a cada paso… _"

Las palabras rondaban su mente, gritándole a su consciencia que era tarde y ya no podía hacer nada. Escucho a medias el reporte de Bellatrix, preguntándose si realmente el final llegaba para todos, grandes y chicos, jóvenes y viejos…

¡No!

El había luchado para ser inmortal. Era un ser supremo, un mago oscuro de poderes inconmensurables… pero hasta la propia magia de Merlín se pudría entre las venas de su descendiente…era esa magia la que había estado interesado en poseer, pero ahora que veía las consecuencias de ello, se sentía aliviado de haber esperado. Probablemente también hubiera podido pudrir su propio cuerpo, y no estaba dispuesto a desaparecer nuevamente, junto al retraso en sus planes que ello conllevaba.

Observo sin ver a Bellatrix, siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios, pero sin comprender ni escuchar su voz. La vio relamerse los mismos, resecos reflejos de su gloria pasada, donde habían sido una fresa madura. Era idéntica a ella, los mismos pómulos, la misma barbilla fina, la misma aristocrática nariz, el mismo cabello oscuro. Las diferencias eran notorias, pues el rostro de Bella estaba ajado por el tiempo y el paso en Azkaban, y el de ella florecía como una rosa en primavera. Las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios llenos de resplandor rojizo, los cabellos inmaculadamente suaves y peinados, los ojos grises brillantes, deslumbrando todo a su paso.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza ante tales pensamientos. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, y eso era algo en lo que no debía perder ni un solo segundo de su valioso tiempo. Se concentro en escuchar la voz ronca y femenina que le ponía al tanto de todos los movimientos de sus mortifagos.

-… y entonces entraron a mi cámara personal y retiraron la copa que se me había entregado para resguardo…-

La sangre hirvió por sus venas, dejando un paso incandescente por cada poro de su cuerpo. Así que el niñato ya lo sabia… se sintió palidecer un poco mas al darse cuenta de que si eso era cierto, entonces el estaba tratando de matar su alma, para poder eliminar su cuerpo. Pensó en concentrarse en los demás trozos de su alma para asegurarse que estuvieran protegidos, cuando sintió la magia vibrar a su alrededor, percatándose de que era convocado por alguno de sus mortifagos. Se concentro en el llamado, rugiendo amenazadoramente cuando se dio cuenta de que venia de alguno de los Carrow, desde Hogwarts.

Ante el apareció Severus, mirándolo impasiblemente, al tiempo que Bellatrix sacaba su varita y comenzaba a insultarle. Clavo sus ojos rojizos en los oscuros del hombre, indicándole con la mirada que comenzara a hablar.

-Potter esta en Hogwarts…-

Sonrió malignamente, al tiempo que acariciaba la varita entre sus dedos. La Varita de Sauco. Y el era el dueño.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

-Entonces, hay que hacerle una visita… _Bella_…-siseo sensualmente.

La mortifaga sonrió con deleite, haciendo una reverencia, mientras salía apresurada para reunir a todos los seguidores de su Lord. Snape clavo sus ojos en un punto en la distancia, esperando sus órdenes, mientras Voldemort se asomaba por uno de los amplios ventanales de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Ha llegado el momento de vernos las caras, _Potter_…-siseo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair se encontraba de pie frente al espejo, con el camisón subido a la altura de su cintura, admirando la pequeña protuberancia que se dibujaba contra su vientre. Paso su mano con lentitud, con una adoración tal, como si estuviera tocando lo mas sagrado del mundo. Se maravillo con la textura de su piel, aun tan suave, y con la curva que había comenzado a crecer con el paso de los días. Sonrió a su reflejo, sintiéndose feliz por la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ella, una vida que había engendrado junto a su esposo.

Se encontró con sus ojos azules a través de la superficie del espejo, observándola con los ojos cargados de amor y deseo, tanto, que le robo el aliento. Theodore se acerco a sus espaldas, pegándose a ella lo más posible, mientras pasaba el brazo derecho por su cintura y con la mano izquierda, acariciaba el mismo punto. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre su vientre, y la magia fluyo lentamente hacia el pequeño. Altair olvido las nauseas y las arcadas que le acometieron en cuanto se puso de pie, y le sonrió a su marido. Su sonrisa creció enormemente cuando sintió la erección de su esposo, refregándose contra sus nalgas, apenas cubiertas por las finas bragas. Sintió la humedad en medio de sus piernas, y tomando la mano que se encontraba sobre su vientre, la deslizo cuesta abajo, hasta el valle de rizos oscuros en su entrepierna.

Theodore sonrió al sentir la humedad mojando las bragas. Clavo con delicadeza sus largos y pálidos dedos, comenzando a masajear ese punto que la volvía loca. Altair dejo escapar un gemido, comenzando a jadear, clavando sus ojos grises en los azules de su esposo, quien le sonreía por el espejo, mientras ambos veían su mano perderse entre la maraña de rizos oscuros, enterrándose en la cálida humedad. Ella bajo su propia mano hacia el miembro de su esposo, abriendo su pantalón con toda la rapidez y experiencia que podía en esos momentos, acariciando el falo, mezcla de dureza, suavidad y calor.

Theodore dejo escapar un siseo bajo, mientras sacaba su mano de entre los pliegues del cuerpo de su mujer, quien soltó un gemido de protesta. Le bajo con rapidez las bragas, sosteniéndola aun de la cintura, mientras terminaba de bajarse el mismo los pantalones. Con un movimiento fluido, se abrió paso entre sus muslos, mientras ella soltaba un gemido aun mas fuerte, deteniéndose con una mano sobre el espejo, sus ojos clavados en los de el. Comenzaron el vaivén lentamente, mientras el la sostenía por la cintura con su brazo, los dedos de su otra mano enterrándose firmemente en su cadera, buscando el ritmo mas cómodo para ambos.

Altair jadeaba y gemía con fuerza, extasiada, observando a Theodore con fijeza, mientras se sentía cada vez más húmeda y caliente, completamente excitada por la manera en que era tomada por su esposo. Theodore se enterraba deliciosamente en su interior, con una ternura y delicadeza infinitas, tratando de darle placer pero sin hacerle daño. La voz de Altair pidiéndole mas le distrajo durante algunos segundos, mientras trataba sin éxito de no dejarse ir completamente, buscando controlarse, pero perdiendo estrepitosamente al observar sus ojos oscurecidos, la plata en ellos se había convertido en un fino aro, empañando su visión. El sudor corría a raudales por su frente, deslizándose en indecentes gotas por su cuello, acariciando sus pechos y perdiéndose más allá. Las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios enrojecidos por la fuerza de mordérselos para no gritar, lo enloquecieron definitivamente.

Se salió momentáneamente de su interior, dándole la vuelta. La tomo de los muslos, abriéndola todo lo humanamente posible sin lastimarla, mientras nuevamente se introducía en ella. La sostuvo por las caderas mientras la penetraba, besando sus labios con fruición. Su boca se apodero de uno de sus sensibles pezones, escuchándola gemir cada vez más fuerte. No logro recordar si había puesto el hechizo de silencio sobre la habitación, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba. La sintió estremecerse contra su cuerpo, mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose en el espejo. Su caliente interior le estrecho, bañándole con sus fluidos, llevándole también a el hacia el orgasmo. Terminaron gritando sus nombres contra sus labios, tragándose los gemidos y las palabras en un beso ardiente y apasionado.

Después, todo fue paz, calma, y la imperiosa necesidad de hacer llegar oxigeno a sus pulmones. Con las últimas reservas de fuerza, camino torpemente con ella aun entre sus brazos y se deslizo hacia la cama. Murmuro un hechizo de limpieza, atrayendo el menudo cuerpo hacia si. Beso sus parpados cerrados, su nariz, sus pómulos y sus mejillas, hasta que se percato de que ella se había quedado dormida. Hizo un rápido chequeo mental sobre sus clases, y ante nada más importante que quedarse entre sus brazos, se abandono al sueño…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó tratando de recordar el sueño que había tenido hacia algunos momentos, pero se le escapaba como el agua entre los dedos. Quiso retenerlo, forzando a la memoria, cuando finalmente sus esfuerzos rindieron fruto.

No era un sueño en si, sino el recuerdo de un pasado aun cercano. Trato de enfocar sus ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad, pero fallo estrepitosamente. Seguramente era bastante tarde, si no es que se había perdido la cena. Giro un poco para despertar a Altair, pero no encontró más que las frías sabanas. Se incorporo, pensando a donde habría ido su mujer, pero el recuerdo nuevamente se apodero de su mente.

Flash Back-

_El rubio deposito su preciada carga entre las suaves sabanas de seda, mientras Severus Snape corría a atenderla. Le vieron pasar su varita varias veces sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose especialmente sobre su vientre. Vio la sorpresa surcar el rostro cetrino del pocionista, y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron con confusión en los suyos, durante un efímero instante._

_-¿Qué es lo que tiene Padrino?-pregunto Draco angustiado._

_Severus lo observo un poco mas, esperando permiso para revelar su secreto, o alentando para que el mismo lo divulgara. Confiaba en los Malfoy y en Snape, pero ahí eran un blanco fácil para que cualquiera les hiciera daño, y el no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a su mujer y a su hijo._

_-Pregúntale a el…-_

_Draco clavo sus ojos grises en los suyos, con una muda pregunta. Theodore suspiro lentamente, mientras caminaba hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de su mujer, retirándole lentamente un mechón oscuro de su frente. Tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los grises nuevamente._

_-Altair…nosotros… vamos a ser padres…-_

_Draco abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, boqueando graciosamente como un pez fuera del agua. A su lado, Narcissa y Lucius lo observaban fijamente, atentos a cualquier reacción. El menor de los Malfoy les dio la espalda, profundamente turbado, las lágrimas acariciando sus árticas orbes. Tragó saliva con fuerza, y mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, buscando controlarse, se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios, la misma que nunca subió a sus grises ojos._

_-Felicidades…-susurró._

_Theodore sonrió, cabeceando agradecido, mientras los demás daban sus parabienes. Clavo sus ojos azules durante un momento en los del rubio menor, tratando de escudriñar sus pensamientos. Retiro la mirada con un aire tan satisfecho, que Draco se pregunto que era lo que había visto en el fondo de sus ojos. El castaño clavo su mirada en la figura pálida recostada contra las verdes sábanas de seda, con una sonrisa amarga bailando en sus delgados labios. Cerró los ojos con una plegaria bailando en su corazón, y al abrirlos, supo lo que tenia que hacer._

_-Tenemos que irnos…-_

_Severus Snape clavo sus oscuros ojos en los de su ahijado, aunque el cabeceo afirmativo fue para el otro Slytherin. Todos se pusieron en movimiento, caminando por la habitación en una danza sincronizada. Cuando tuvieron todo listo, tomaron un traslador, sujetándose fuerte. Tres figuras se desaparecieron, llevando con ellos su preciada carga entre sus manos, mientras el pálido y rubio matrimonio se miraba fijamente, tomándose de las manos…_

Fin de Flash Back-

La puerta se abrió con un brusco movimiento, mientras Clarisse entraba por ella. Clavo sus ojos claros en los suyos y susurró:

-Harry esta en el castillo…-

Theodore salto de la cama frenéticamente, alisándose con un hechizo la ropa arrugada, a fuerza de haber dormido con ella.

-¿Altair?-

-Ya esta con el-dijo la rubia.

Theodore asintió, mientras caminaba hacia el armario. Se detuvo un momento, y sin dar la vuelta, murmuro:

-Entonces ya es tiempo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su cabeza golpeo contra la pared en un seco movimiento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía la sangre bajar por su cabello, acumulándose en su cuello. Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero lucho por mantenerlos abiertos, mientras los clavaba con furia en los marrones frente a ella. A su alrededor, todos se habían paralizado, observando la escena con extrema atención. Se sintió nuevamente lanzada hacia atrás, pero una pálida mano en su espalda le evito chocar nuevamente con el muro.

-¡Suéltala!-grito Clarisse.

Ginebra la observo con furia, mientras lentamente la soltaba, la varita de la rubia enterrándose en su cuello con saña. Altair quiso enderezarse, pero sintió como si las fuerzas la hubieran abandonado en ese momento, mientras se deslizaba por el muro a sus espaldas, dejando un ligero rastro sanguinolento. Sus ojos se empañaron, y mientras luchaba contra la inconsciencia, se preguntó que era eso que escurría por su cuello.

-¡Es una traidora!-grito la pelirroja.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-siseo Clarisse, apuntando a la menor de los Weasley con su varita.

El silencio a su alrededor era ensordecedor, decenas de ojos clavados en su persona. Altair cerró los ojos durante un segundo, tratando de evitar que la inconsciencia le ganara, cuando sintió el tierno agarre de un par de manos sobre sus brazos. Alzo la mirada hasta encontrarse con un par de orbes esmeralda, quienes la observaban con amor. Harry le sonrió con ternura, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, apresándola contra su pecho.

Aspiró el aroma a madera y césped verde, mezclado con producto para mantenimiento de escobas. Harry olía eternamente así, y ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, sintiéndose enfadada con sus torpes hormonas. Harry le sonrió mas grandemente, mientras con sus manos callosas limpiaba los ríos de agua salada que se deslizaban por sus tiernas mejillas. Detrás de ellos, Clarisse curaba con celeridad el corte en su cabeza, mientras trataba de desaparecer el rio sanguinolento antes de que Theodore apareciera.

Este, como si hubiera sido convocado, apareció por la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, clavando los ojos en su otrora rival y en su mujer, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de reparar en los rastros de sangre en el cuello de su camisa. Con un ligero empujón, le arrebato de entre los brazos de Potter, mientras la revisaba con minuciosidad, asustado por su estado.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

-Si…-

-¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién le hizo esto?-rugió, clavando su mirada en todos los presentes.

-_Ginebra Weasley_…-siseo Clarisse, clavando sus ojos endurecidos en la figura de la pelirroja.

Theodore bufo, mientras sacaba la varita. Ronald Weasley se preparo para defender a su hermana, mientras a su alrededor, todos los reunidos sacaban su varita.

-¡Alto! No es momento para pelear…-dijo Hermione, clavando sus ojos en los de Theodore, diciéndole con la mirada que entendía, porque la pelirroja se lo merecía, pero que en esos momentos había cosas muchísimo mas importantes que eso.

-Estoy seguro que fue un accidente…-dijo Ronald.

-Eso NO fue un accidente…-agrego Clarisse- Ginebra lo hizo para lastimarla. Y en estos momentos Altair no puede recibir estos tratos, no en su estado…-

-¿En su estado?-pregunto Harry, extrañado- ¿Esta enferma? ¿Estas bien?-dijo, dirigiéndose a ella.

Altair bajo los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Theodore la acunaba entre sus brazos.

-Altair y yo vamos a ser padres…-dijo, clavando desafiantemente la mirada en la esmeralda del Niño que vivió.

La mandíbula de todos los presentes cayó, mientras alrededor de la chica, Luna, Neville y Clarisse se congregaban, protegiéndola con sus cuerpos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no salía de su estupefacción, su cerebro funcionando al mínimo de su capacidad. Seguía observándola fijamente, casi sin pestañear, mientras a su alrededor todos se habían puesto en movimiento. Se sentía… extraño, pues tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Clavo su mirada una vez mas en la chica, mientras contenía un respingo al sentir que una mano cubría la propia, encontrándose con los pálidos ojos de Clarisse, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

Sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino, las lenguas pidiendo permiso para ingresar a la boca del otro, las manos clavándose como garras en el cuerpo del otro, soltando gemidos de deleite, ahogados en su cavidad. Se separaron cuando el aire fue escaseando en sus pulmones, quedando con las frentes unidas, los ojos conectados, leyendo en su superficie los sentimientos guardados a cal y canto en sus corazones, las sonrisas bailando en los labios enrojecidos.

Se soltaron cuando un leve carraspeo les saco de su burbuja, encontrándose el semblante serio de Theodore.

-Potter, ¿Podemos hablar?-

El castaño camino hacia la salida, seguido por el Elegido, mientras Clarisse le decía con la mirada que lo esperaría, reencontrándose con Altair, quien en esos momentos hablaba con Luna. Cuando se hubieron alejado a una prudente distancia, el Slytherin habló.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

Harry lo observo con fijeza, tratando de buscar una trampa, fallando estrepitosamente cuando vio por primera vez la sinceridad plasmada en los otrora taimados ojos de la serpiente. Asintió mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, dándole la pauta para que continuara.

-Necesito que te encargues que Altair este a salvo-

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú?-

-Ambos sabemos que es muy probable que no salga con vida de esta guerra-

El Gryffindor lo observo durante algunos segundos, asintiendo finalmente.

-Esta bien, pero ella se puede cuidar por si sola-

-No-

-¿No?-

-Supongo que tengo que empezar por el principio…-

Mientras hablaba, los ojos del Gryffindor se iban abriendo mas y mas, pasando de la confusión al terror y después, a la completa incertidumbre. La hiel le amargo la boca cuando comprendió, después de escuchar el plan del Slytherin, que aunque consiguiera que Altair saliera con vida, iba a ser muy difícil que quisiera vivirla…

* * *

Bueno, espero no me odien por esto... no estoy acostumbrada a pedir reviews... pero si fueran tan amables de darme su opinion, les agradeceria con todo el corazon...

Nos vemos el proximo cap... besos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	52. Chapter 52

Hola chicas! otra vez por aqui... siento tardarme tanto pero es que ando bien ocupada... espero que valga la pena el cap...besos a todas... (y todos si hay varones)...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... y demás gente, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**PÉRDIDAS Y GANANCIAS**

El eco de la sibilante voz aun rebotaba contra las paredes del Gran Comedor, estremeciendo las pieles de todo aquel que estuviera concentrado allí. Todos se miraban entre si sin saber que hacer o decir, temblando de terror e incertidumbre. De improviso, una chillona e irritante voz cruzo el ambiente, sentenciando su proceder.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Entréguenlo!-

Pansy se había puesto de pie, gritando enloquecida que entregaran a Harry, señalándolo con uno de sus pálidos y romos dedos. Altair sintió la sangre hervirle ante sus palabras, y antes de que cualquiera dijera nada, se puso de pie y de un bofetón la hizo sentarse nuevamente.

-¡Cállate estúpida! ¡Nadie aquí va a entregar a Harry!-siseo con furia- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dijo, mirando con rabia a todos los Slytherin a su alrededor, quienes se encogieron en sus lugares ante la mirada de odio de su Princesa.

-Señorita Parkinson, le sugiero que mida sus palabras-dijo Mcgonagall, mirándola con desaprobación, para cambiar por una mirada de simpatía hacia Altair- los demás-dijo, pasando la mirada sobre todos los alumnos ahí reunidos- si no quieren pelear en la batalla, les sugiero que se vayan antes de que comience la lucha-

Pansy y Altair se midieron con la mirada, luchando con sus ojos por el dominio de su casa, perdiendo la primera estrepitosamente. Con los ojos bajos, se acerco a su compañera, habiendo ya tomado su decisión.

-Altair… lo siento, pero no podemos luchar contra nuestros padres…-

-Entiendo, y no podría pedirte eso, pero no me pidas que apruebe tus ideas-

Pansy asintió sin más, clavando sus ojos en los de Daphne, quien asintió a su vez, tomando la mano de su hermana Astoria. Caminaron algunos pasos, esperando a los demás Slytherin, mientras la mayoría caminaba hacia ellas, dejando claro que eran hijos de mortífagos.

-Entiendo… y no se los reprocho, yo tampoco lucharía en contra de mis propios padres, vayan en paz- dijo Altair.

Los alumnos de la casa de la Serpiente caminaron hacia la salida, siguiendo a las dos chicas. Daphne se detuvo antes de salir, al darse cuenta de que Theodore no los seguiría.

-¿Theodore?-

Theodore se puso de pie, caminando hasta colocarse a un costado de Altair, tomando su mano entre la suya, dándole un afectuoso apretón. Se dirigió a Pansy, mientras miraba fijamente a Daphne, mandándole también a ella el mensaje.

-Lo siento, pero mi lugar es aquí, junto a mi familia-

Daphne abrió los ojos como platos, clavando su mirada en el tenuemente redondeado vientre de la chica, disimulado por la amplia túnica, para después observar fijamente los ojos grises de esta. Altair le sostuvo la mirada, mientras evitaba a toda costa el ruborizarse. Levanto la barbilla desafiante, mientras inconscientemente colocaba su mano derecha sobre su vientre.

Pansy rodo los ojos, mientras tomaba a una perturbada Daphne de la mano y la obligaba a avanzar detrás de los demás integrantes de su casa. Se detuvo cuando advirtió que Millicent tampoco avanzaba junto a ellos.

-¿Millie?-

-Lo siento Pansy-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pansy la observo durante algunos segundos, percatándose por primera vez del chico rubio con la túnica de Ravenclaw que envolvía a la Slytherin entre sus brazos. Y a su lado, Tracey Davis se erguía inmutable, parada junto a su hermano Roger. La pelinegra comprendió finalmente donde estaban sus lealtades, y con una leve reverencia, camino hacia la salida, perdiéndose en los intrincados y laberinticos pasillos de las mazmorras.

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo Altair, dándole la oportunidad de salvarse, mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior en completa ansiedad.

Theodore la observo durante algunos segundos. Sonrió divertido por su reacción, y tomándola de las mejillas con ambas manos, deposito un beso sobre su castigado labio.

-¿Estas loca? Nunca he estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida, jamás, JAMAS los dejaría, daré mi vida si es necesario por ustedes-dijo contra sus labios devorándolos con fruición.

Se separaron ante los silbidos de los demás alumnos, quienes los observaban risueños, en medio de aplausos. Altair sintió las mejillas enrojecerse, pero les sonrió feliz. La profesora Mcgonagall los observo suprimiendo apenas una sonrisa. Ella no se fiaba aun por completo del chico Nott, pero que se quedara junto a Altair para protegerla a ella y a su hijo le confirmaba que verdaderamente estaba enamorado de la chica.

Después de un momento, la mujer llamo al orden, comenzando el discurso que llevaba preparado para ese momento. Altair desconecto su cerebro durante algunos segundos, mientras trataba de concentrar toda la magia posible sobre su vientre, a fin de proteger a su pequeño.

Se miro atentamente las manos sobre el regazo, escondiéndolas de la vista de Theodore, pues le temblaban tanto que no creía poder sostener su varita adecuadamente, es mas, pensaba que ni siquiera podría conjurarla.

Alzo la vista encontrándose con la penetrante mirada marrón de la Weasley menor, quien la observaba con atención del otro lado del salón, buscando la veracidad del rumor que ahora ya circulaba entre los miembros de las demás casas, que Altair estaba embarazada, sintiéndose nuevamente afrentada por aquella que conseguía todo lo que ella quería para si.

De improviso, todos se pusieron de pie, mientras la observaban con fijeza, decenas de pares de ojos clavados sobre ella, esperando la señal para actuar. Altair observo con confusión a Theodore, pero una mirada a Mcgonagall le indico que ya esperaban su respuesta.

Se levanto de su lugar, caminando hacia el atril del director, parándose junto a la profesora y Harry, quien le miraba fijamente, paseando la mirada sobre cada uno de los ahí reunidos, bebiéndose el temor, el ansia, la angustia, el valor y la determinación de cada uno de ellos, inundándose de todo ello para dejar salir las palabras precisas que les infundaran el animo de continuar.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, así que cerrando los ojos, se concentro en mandar una vez mas toda la magia que pudiera hacia su pequeño, para después, con una elegante floritura de su mano derecha, y después de un ligero flashazo que arranco exclamaciones de asombro a mas de uno, conjurar su varita, empuñando el mango de plata con fuerza, para decir a continuación.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente a Harry, mientras este le daba un afectuoso apretón de manos.

-Es hora-dijeron ambos a coro.

Altair camino hacia la salida, lista para la batalla. Se detuvo cuando escucho a Harry pronunciar su nombre, pero apenas había dado la media vuelta, un resplandor rojizo impacto en su pecho y la mando directo a los brazos de su esposo.

-_Expelliarmus_-

La varita se deslizo de entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco, rodando hasta los pies del Chico-que-vivió. Y lo último que noto Altair Nott antes de caer inconsciente, fue el destello culpable en los ojos de su mejor amiga, la sonrisa afectada de Harry Potter, y el tristísimo canto de un ave Fénix...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El fuego creció en enormes llamaradas, comenzando a devorar todo a su paso. Los gritos de dolor de Gregory Goyle fueron convirtiéndose en auténticos alaridos, mientras cada uno de los presentes sentía erizarse cada vello del cuerpo. Draco sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos de la pena, su amigo consumiéndose en la distancia como una tea humana. Vincent había caído entre sus brazos, inconsciente y asfixiado por el intenso calor y los vapores que despedían las cientos de cosas que ya habían comenzado a consumirse a su alrededor. Draco percibió la humedad en sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que sin querer había comenzado a llorar.

Grito una y otra vez por ayuda, grito una y otra vez el nombre de la mujer que amaba, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse al horror de morir calcinado bajo el fuego maldito, la figura desgarbada de Potter le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Su corazón se paralizo durante unos angustiosos segundos, cuando su mano sudorosa se resbalo por el peso extra de cargar a Crabbe, pero cuando el Gryffindor dio la vuelta, y lo sujeto nuevamente, cuando observó a Weasley y Granger llevar el pesado cuerpo de su amigo a la salida, la sangre que se había congelado en sus venas fluyo rápidamente.

No se inmuto cuando cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, ni cuando el enorme corpachón de Crabbe cayo sobre el, ni siquiera cuando, después de algunos balbuceos, Weasley le incrusto su puño en el pómulo derecho. Lo único de lo que fue consciente era que una vez mas, la vida le daba una oportunidad, y debía aprovecharla.

Se paro lentamente, arrastrando con dificultad el enorme cuerpo de Crabbe, hasta dejarlo lo mas seguro que pudo dentro de un armario. Después, con un suspiro, corrió hacia la salida, tratando de buscar con desesperación a sus padres, pero pendiente de buscar por el camino el brillo azulado de unos cabellos oscuros…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una pesadez en el cuerpo y un horrible sabor amargo en la boca. Estuvo durante algunos segundos con los ojos cerrados, dejando a su cuerpo despertarse lentamente, hasta que su mente le trajo los últimos recuerdos. Abrió los ojos enfurecida, clavándolos en los pálidos de Clarisse, quien dio un salto hacia atrás, asustada por la mirada rabiosa que su amiga le lanzaba.

A su lado, Luna la observaba curiosa y sonriente, contenta de que hubiera despertado finalmente. Ni siquiera se inmuto en cuanto la chica comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, mientras veía divertida como la rubia a su lado temblaba levemente.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi varita?-Rugió Altair.

La localizo sobre la mesita a un costado de su cama, trato de convocarla y cuando esta aterrizo en su mano, la marcada diferencia en su magia le hizo estremecer.

-¡Ese idiota de Potter!-gritó.

Harry la había desarmado, y ahora la varita ya no quería obedecerle. La apretó entre sus dedos, tan fuerte, que hizo crujir la madera. "Una contrariedad mas", pensó. Se coloco la túnica con rapidez mientras caminaba hacia la salida, deteniéndose ante la llamada de Luna.

-¿Altair, y ahora que?-

-Ahora… ahora vamos a la guerra-

-Ya era hora-contesto la rubia, caminando hacia ella.

Clarisse pensó que de salir de esta, jamás volvería a permitir que la envolvieran en sus aventuras. No, después de eso, lo más peligroso que haría seria decidir el menú para la cena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les había hablado de su plan hacia unos minutos, y si bien Clarisse no estaba muy de acuerdo, no le había quedado de otra más que seguirla, no fuera que hiciera una de sus estupideces acostumbradas. Se suponía que Luna era la inteligente de las tres, pero era quien la seguía con más ímpetu. Saltó, esquivando los escombros que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el pasillo, mientras que de la pequeña bolsa colgada en su cuello les llegaban los sonidos de cristales chocando. Se detuvo cuando la mirada de Altair se cruzo con la suya.

-No pasa nada, no se romperán-dijo no muy convencida.

Había sido una verdadera misión de búsqueda y recolección la que las había llevado a las mazmorras, haciéndoles violar los complicados hechizos de cerradura del armario de pociones del Profesor Snape, quien no creía que fuera a estar muy contento cuando descubriera que habían robado varias de su preciadas pociones curativas y regeneradoras, pero sobre todo, todo el díctamo que habían encontrado, y una poción tornasolada que solamente Altair había sabido para que la quería, pues ni siquiera les había permitido ver la etiqueta. Ahora, como viles ladronas corrían hacia la salida, esquivando hechizos y escombros, resueltas a llegar hasta donde se encontraba la Orden del Fénix en pleno, buscando a sus respectivos hombres.

En la carrera se encontraron con un montón de escombros de los que sobresalía una cabellera rojiza en particular. La garganta se les había cerrado cuando lo notaron, pero al darle la vuelta al cuerpo, habían visto el rostro rígido y pálido de Percy Weasley. Luna había soltado una exclamación, y ella y Altair solamente se habían mirado un segundo a los ojos, mientras abrazaban a la Ravenclaw y la alejaban del lugar. Antes de irse, Clarisse tuvo la suficiente compasión de sacar el cuerpo y depositarlo a salvo dentro de un armario, preservándolo con un hechizo.

Luego, habían corrido con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, topándose con la Profesora Trelawney, quien utilizaba sus bolas mágicas como artillería contra algunos mortífagos. Altair alzó la varita, enviando un hechizo hacia uno en particular, quien había intentado lanzarle una imperdonable a la extraña profesora, quien le agradeció con una de sus particulares sonrisas. Clarisse y Luna se encargaron de los demás, desarmándolos y amarrándolos para que no pudieran seguir combatiendo. Apenas habían dado la media vuelta para continuar con su camino, cuando la voz de su profesora la hizo detenerse.

-Señorita Black… creo que lo que busca esta en la casa de los gritos…-

Altair asintió agradecida, mientras cogía a ambas de las manos y las instaba a correr hacia la salida, con el corazón en un puño, pero sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa si quería salir con vida, ahora que tenía un par de poderosas razones para hacerlo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Altair ahogó un gemido de terror cuando observó el maltrecho cuerpo de Severus Snape. Con lentitud y extrema ternura deslizó sus dedos por su muñeca derecha, buscando el pulso. Las lágrimas saltaron a sus ojos cuando no lo encontró. Sintió las arcadas subir hacia su garganta, mientras el zumbido en sus oídos le impedía escuchar los sollozos a su alrededor. Habían visto salir a Harry, Hermione y Ron hacia unos cuantos segundos, y cuando entraron para ver que era lo que ellos habían visto, se habían encontrado con la terrorífica imagen frente a ellas.

Aspiro tratando de calmarse. Necesitaba estar entera para poder llevar a cabo lo que pensaba hacer. Sabia que Severus Snape era el único que podría ayudarla a salir con bien una vez que llevara a cabo su parte del plan, y aunque no viviera para contarlo, sabia que seria el único que evitaría que su hijo muriese con ella.

-¡Cállense!-silencio a las dos mujeres que berreaban a su lado.

Tomo con dificultad el maltrecho cuerpo que yacía semi sentado, extendiéndolo en el suelo cuan largo era. Desabotono la oscura túnica, cubierta por sangre coagulada, mientras las terribles heridas iban apareciendo, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas. El cuerpo que yacía frente a si estaba destrozado, y a pesar de su lamentable estado, por un momento un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su atribulada mente: Severus Snape era un hombre hermoso, aunque nadie hubiera creído semejante cosa.

Alargo su mano hacia Clarisse, pidiendo la bolsa con las pociones, tomando entre sus manos con delicadeza la esencia de Díctamo, sin sorprenderse al ver que su amiga estaba más preparada de lo que había pensado. Comenzó a verterla lentamente en las heridas, pero eran tantas, que el cuerpo se terminaría desangrando antes de que terminara. Le dirigió una mirada a Luna, quien le había detenido la mano, arrebatándole el vial y continuando con su tarea, dándole oportunidad para que ella siguiera con otra cosa. Las lágrimas arreciaron sobre su pálido rostro cuando depositó su pequeña mano sobre el pecho inerte del hombre, sintiéndolo aún cálido al tacto. Su cerebro se iluminó ante una súbita idea.

-_Fawkes_…-susurró.

Segundos después, el rojizo fénix acudió a su llamado, atravesando el espacio envuelto en una llamarada, posándose sobre su hombro, acariciando con las plumas del propio el pálido y mojado semblante de su ahora dueña.

-_Por favor_…-suplicó la chica.

Y entonces comenzó a llorar. Lentamente fue cubriendo con sus lágrimas las heridas del maltrecho cuerpo, mientras Clarisse lanzaba hechizos de choque eléctrico, y Altair soplaba el aire de vida sobre la boca abierta de su profesor de pociones. Después de algunos minutos, cuando ya no podían hacer más, y ante la verdad de la pérdida, el llanto arreció en las tres jovencitas, mientras una de ellas veía perdida la esperanza por completo.

Se abrazaron entre ellas, sintiéndose profundamente conmovidas. Y cuando estaban a punto de recoger el cuerpo para llevarlo a un mejor lugar, el sonido del hálito de vida entrando y saliendo del cuerpo en forma de una tos seca, las hizo saltar asustadas.

Severus Snape abrió sus ojos efímeramente, asustándolas completamente al sonreírles fugazmente, antes de caer inconsciente.

Entonces Altair Black de Nott supo que ya no tendría porque tener miedo de morir, porque finalmente, lo que más le importaba en el mundo se salvaría.

Y entre lágrimas, sonrió.

* * *

Bueno, espero no me maten, pero personalmente, Severus Snape es quien mas merece estar vivo...

Gracias mil por leer...


	53. Chapter 53

Hola nuevamente! Siento decir que este es el principio del fin de esta historia... espero no quedarles a deber nada, y no me odien hasta que se termine... después... despues pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño mucho...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, y muy merecido lo tiene, aunque he de decir que algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LA BATALLA FINAL (PARTE I)**

Si Altair tuviera que resumir la batalla final en una palabra diría… _inesperada_.

Las imágenes se mezclaban en su mente atolondrada, confundiéndose por el sopor de las pociones. Los ojos se le cerraban y su alma clamaba con desesperación que se dejara ir, pero las palabras de Draco aún rondaban en su mente. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, buscando dominar los demonios que se cernían sobre su cordura como dementores hambrientos por beberse su alma. Y así, regreso a vivir nuevamente el infierno, encerrada en las paredes de su psique, ahí donde nadie podría rescatarle…

Flash back-

Recuerda haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas, mientras levitaba el cuerpo inerte de Severus Snape. Corrieron hasta el que seria el lugar mas seguro, lógicamente su Casa, pero sabían que el castillo estaba siendo severamente dañado, y probablemente no soportaría en pie si este sucumbía. Contrario a lo que pensaban, la enfermería había quedado totalmente protegida de los furiosos embates de las huestes de Voldemort, y en un acto de profundo arrojo, atravesaron el Castillo con su carga a cuestas, desmayando mortifagos a su paso, hasta que depositaron su carga en una de las blanquísimas y cómodas camas.

Altair dispuso los viales en orden, junto a una nota explicatoria, esperando que el Profesor se recuperara lo más pronto posible y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se diera por enterado. Después de dejarlo lo mas seguro posible, salieron corriendo hacia las entrañas del castillo, justo hacia donde sabían podrían encontrar a alguno de los chicos. Se toparon entonces con un grupo de mortífagos, y la lucha comenzó en definitiva para ellas.

Los hechizos iban y venían, cruzando el espacio, estallando en secos sonidos junto a los jadeos y maldiciones siseadas por lo bajo. El sudor empapaba los rostros, hacia pegarse los cabellos a las sienes, y resbalaba en un rio de picor desquiciante por las espaldas. Altair se defendía como podía. La varita entre sus dedos no le obedecía más que para lo indispensable, y estaba segura que un _Diffindo_ no le ayudaría mucho contra un _Sectumsempra_ o una _Cruciatus_. Aun así, lanzaba hechizos con fiereza, enfebrecida por el rencor contra aquellos que amenazaban el pequeño mundo donde ella amaba y era amada. Se sintió perdida cuando un potente _Reductio_ la lanzó contra una pared, haciéndola rebotar contra esta y sacándole sangre de la cabeza.

Lanzo un gemido de dolor, cerrando los ojos cuando escucho el inicio del avada, pero un chasquido y un golpe seco le hicieron abrirlos de nuevo. Theodore la miraba reprobatoriamente, con la varita alzada frente a el, listo para seguir defendiéndose. A su lado, Blaise apresaba a Luna entre sus brazos, mientras su mirada azul oteaba el espacio vacio frente a el, buscando alguna posible amenaza. Clarisse les miraba preocupada, arrodillada a su lado. Se puso de pie, conteniendo una mueca de dolor cuando un ramalazo en su cabeza bajo hasta su espalda, tensando sus músculos. Acepto la mano de Theodore, hundiéndose en su pecho cuando la estrecho firmemente contra si, ahogando un gemido ante el maltrato que sin querer el chico inflingia a su espalda.

-¿Estas bien?-

Altair asintió, mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en los de el, esperando un beso.

Siguieron su camino, pero apenas habían dado algunos pasos, nuevos mortifagos se lanzaron contra ellos, enzarzándose en una nueva lucha. A cada momento se sentía cada vez mas cansada, pues el bebe estaba consumiendo su magia, y su cuerpo estaba concentrado en protegerle, tal como ella lo había querido. Derroto al mortífago frente a ella, sintiéndose exhausta completamente. Se permitió durante algunos momentos detenerse, tratando de encontrar energía para continuar peleando.

Los hechizos volaban a su alrededor como mensajeros de muerte. Su varita seguía entre sus dedos a pesar de que ningún hechizo salía de ella. Frente a si, el caos era terrible, figuras batallando entre si en la distancia, hechizos cayendo a diestra y siniestra, pedazos de muro estallando a su alrededor. Vislumbró en la distancia a Luna, batallando mas allá contra un hombre rubio y corpulento, al que reconoció como Dolohov. La rubia hacia enormes esfuerzos para seguirle el paso al hombre, pero la experiencia ganada por el mortífago era mayúscula, y lentamente iba desechando cada hechizo que ella enviaba. En determinado momento el hombre se dio cuenta de que ganaría sin duda, cuando con un hechizo especialmente poderoso la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, yendo a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares del castillo.

Dolohov se preparo para lanzarle un hechizo mortal, cuando un rayo verde impacto en su pecho, haciéndole caer hacia atrás, rebotando contra la pared y cayendo en un ángulo extraño, dándole un aspecto de muñeco roto. Volteo hacia su costado solamente para ver a Blaise, quien sujetaba a Luna entre sus brazos, buscando el origen de la sangre derramada sobre su cuello, y le lanzaba un hechizo para detener la hemorragia. Le observo a su vez, mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

La chica apuro el paso, mientras sentía sus piernas temblarle tanto que hubiera pensado que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Había perdido de vista a Theodore, y la angustia se cernía sobre su garganta como manos invisibles. Los escombros se distribuían aquí y allá, dándole un aspecto desolado al lugar, mientras la estructura se sacudía por los impactos de los hechizos en los muros, y las volutas de polvo se dejaban caer al suelo graciosamente.

Camino mas rápido para darles alcance, pero al cruzar frente a uno de los pasillos se detuvo en seco, observando a lo lejos la figura de Theodore batiéndose en duelo contra Rockwood, quedándose hipnotizada por los felinos movimientos del castaño, embobada en sus elegantes florituras, convertidas en haces de luz enviando muerte.

Un movimiento a sus espaldas la alerto, dándose la vuelta con una rapidez inusual, quedándose pasmada ante la alta y oscura figura de pie frente a ella. Levanto su varita conjurando un hechizo protector que desvió por poco el rayo que viajaba hacia su cuerpo. El pequeño en su vientre se removió inquieto, mientras ella en su mente le gritaba que se mantuviera inmóvil, sintiendo las náuseas subir en espiral hacia su garganta. Continuo parando hechizos, uno tras otro caía con fuerza contra su ya debilitado escudo, buscando terminar con su vida, mientras ella trataba infructuosamente de conservarla.

Después de algunos minutos, en los que ya sentía desfallecer, finalmente le derroto con un hechizo medianamente poderoso, que sin embargo le dejo completamente agotada. Apenas había logrado reunir un poco de oxigeno con su jadeante esfuerzo, un grito a sus espaldas, seguido de un gemido ahogado y un golpe sordo, la hicieron volverse rápidamente. Frente a ella, con los ojos azules brillando de amor, Theodore Nott se sujetaba de su brazo. No comprendió lo que pasaba, ni siquiera cuando el chico se deslizo lentamente hacia el suelo, susurrando su nombre en el camino, ni cuando cayo en el mismo, pálido e inerte, con los ojos sin vida.

No registro ningún otro sonido que no fuera el silencio que salía de sus labios. Su cuerpo comprendió antes que su cerebro que el hombre que amaba había muerto, pues gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, casi al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas impactaban contra el suelo. Un gemido salió de su garganta, convirtiéndose en un grito.

Levanto el rostro para comprender, más que para ver, que era lo que había pasado, cuando frente a ella se materializo la figura de Ginevra Weasley, alzándose con la varita en alto, apuntando firmemente y sin titubear, los ojos castaños brillando de odio y muerte, la maldición asesina abandonando ya sus labios.

-¡_Avada Ked…_!-

Apenas la pelirroja había pronunciado las palabras que la llevarían de vuelta a los tan amados brazos, un hechizo verde se impacto contra el pecho de su rival, lanzándola con fuerza del otro lado de la habitación, haciéndola chocar contra la recia pared, donde cayó sentada con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, espantosamente fijos en la distancia.

Una voz siseante y ronca susurro a sus espaldas, pero antes de que Altair pudiera comprender a totalidad sus palabras, una sensación tibia y húmeda se extendió por su cabeza, sumiéndola en la inconsciencia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó tiempo después con la sensación de perdida firmemente asida a su pecho. Sus ojos parpadearon, buscando a su alrededor aun no sabia que. En cuanto la comprensión choco en su cerebro, se puso de pie con tanta celeridad, que el suelo a sus pies se movió como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto. Vanya corrió al encuentro de su hija, tratando de sostenerle, pero apenas le había rozado los brazos, la hizo a un lado bruscamente, sumida en su desesperación, comenzando a buscar enloquecida a su compañero.

Comenzó a murmurar primero su nombre, caminando lentamente por entre el mar de personas congregado en el que hasta hace poco había sido el Gran Comedor, hasta que su murmullo fue convirtiéndose en un sonido constante segundos después, y luego, mientras mas caminaba entre los muertos, un sollozo ahogado y un grito salieron de su boca.

-¡Theodore!...- grito con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que cada alma en ese recinto la viera llorando- ¡Theodore!...-

Se detuvo varios pasos mas adelante, ante los cadáveres inertes de Nimphadora y Remus, incrédula por lo que sus ojos veían. Pensó durante un momento en Teddy, huérfano a unos meses de haber nacido, y las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente de sus ojos, dificultando un poco su visión. Su propio hijo se movió en sus entrañas, regresándole a la realidad de golpe, instándole ahora si a buscar a su padre con desesperación.

Y más adelante le encontró…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cada persona reunida en la enorme habitación que antes había sido el Gran Comedor se estremeció ante el grito de esa alma atormentada que sollozaba aferrándose con uñas y dientes al inerte cuerpo que se encontraba depositado a un costado de la habitación, precisamente donde se suponía debía estar la mesa de Slytherin. Cada uno de ellos se detuvo un instante a contemplar la desgarradora escena, donde Altair Black-Valerius gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que Theodore regresara de donde quiera que se hubiera ido.

-¡Theodore! ¡Theodore, despierta, maldita sea! ¡Regresa! Por favor regresa, yo te amo…-sollozo.

Sirius Black sostenía contra su pecho a su esposa, mientras esta sollozaba con fuerza, tratando de apartar a su hija del cadáver del que fuera el hombre amado. Un poco mas allá, Molly Weasley observaba la escena entre lágrimas, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cadáver de su única hija, sollozando de pena y dolor por lo que la pelirroja había hecho. Todos los Weasley y Hermione la observaron en silencio, mientras Luna sollozaba bajito, entre los brazos de Blaise, perdiendo por un momento su característica ensoñación, profundamente conmocionada.

_Esta muerto_.

El corazón dejo de latirle durante algunos segundos, mientras sus pulmones se vaciaban de golpe. Fue como si le diesen un puñetazo en el estómago, y solo algunos segundos después pudiera respirar de nuevo. El mundo pareció ir mas lento, como si todo a su alrededor comprendiera en su totalidad lo que estaba pasando. El ruido se esfumo, el silencio resonando con fuerza, hiriendo sus oídos, y entonces comenzó a ir mas rápido de lo normal en cuanto la verdad cayo con fuerza dentro de su mente, como un yunque sobre una figurilla de porcelana, destrozándola hasta pulverizarla.

En determinado momento, Altair suspiro lento, y gimiendo bajito, se desmayo a un costado de Theodore, con su cálida mano entrelazada en la helada e inerte de el. Vanya trato de tomarla en brazos, pero un escudo invisible le impidió acercarse a ambos, como un muro solido y transparente.

Así estuvo durante varios minutos, hasta que nuevamente despertó de su inconsciencia, regresando del bendito olvido a continuar sufriendo. Fue Clarisse, empero, quien se acerco a ella lo suficiente para hablarle, intentando sacarla de su mágica prisión.

-Altair, por favor, tienes que dejarlo ir, hazlo por el…-

-¡No quiero! ¡No! No puedo… no… Theodore ¡Regresa!...-

-Hazlo por el niño, por el niño de Theodore, vamos Altair…-

Altair la observo fijamente. Sabía que la Slytherin estaba jugando una carta muy fuerte, pues en cuanto la escucho, bajo el escudo y le permitió tomarla del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la mano fría de Theodore resbalando de entre sus dedos. Pero apenas se había puesto de pie sobre sus dos piernas, vacilantes y temblorosas, sintió como si el aliento la abandonara, como si el color a su alrededor se hubiera ido, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Harry…-susurró.

Comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por Clarisse, sus padres, los restantes miembros del ED y la Orden del Fénix, deteniéndose frente a ella, jadeantes por el esfuerzo. Se quedo mirando hacia la nada, sintiendo precisamente eso. _Nada_.

No podía sentir la magia de Harry, era como si... se hubiera ido, como si… estuviera _muerto._

El terror y el dolor se apoderaron de ella durante algunos instantes, antes de recordar súbitamente las palabras de Dumbledore.

Ahora, era su turno.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de darse valor para lo que venia. Para ella ya no habría esperanza, no ahora que lo que más amaba en el mundo se había ido. Solo esperaba que Severus Snape cumpliera con su parte del trato. Eso era todo.

De improviso lo vio.

A lo lejos, en medio de una comitiva de figuras vestidas con oscuras túnicas, Voldemort caminaba lentamente hacia el castillo. A su lado Hagrid caminaba con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Altair sintió la boca secarse, mientras su corazón latía enloquecido. La sangre se helo en sus venas cuando Voldemort gritó:

-¡Aquí esta su elegido! ¡Harry Potter esta muerto!-

Y entonces Altair sintió cada par de ojos en esa extensión de terreno fijos sobre ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos tenuemente, tratando de observar entre sus pestañas lo que ocurría. Era el turno de Altair, pero no estaba tan seguro de que era lo que tendría ella que hacer. Enfoco su rostro, y a pesar de la distancia, el dolor desgarradoramente inhumano en sus ojos le robo el aliento. Parecía… _muerta en vida_.

Se enfoco entonces en escuchar las palabras de Voldemort, hacia los reunidos, pero sobre todo, hacia ella. Cada alma presente en ese lugar supo por boca del propio Señor oscuro de la traición de la Slytherin, de sus planes, de _su juramento_. Su propia boca se lleno de hiel al comprender el alcance de las acciones de la chica. Ahora que sabia toda la verdad, el podía darse cuenta hasta que punto comprometió su vida por la causa, por _su causa_, la de _Harry_, no la de Dumbledore ni el mundo mágico, la de_ él._ Siempre había sido por él, porque le quería, del modo que fuera, pero le quería, vivo y bien, y porque sabía que nunca podrían ser felices mientras Voldemort estuviera vivo, por eso, a pesar de todo, a pesar de si misma, del hombre que amaba, de su propia familia, de su propia _vida, _ella le ayudaría a terminar con todo.

Y entonces entendió.

Entendió finalmente lo que ni siquiera Theodore había entendido.

Altair no iba a salir con vida de ahí, ni siquiera iba a hacer el intento, no era necesaria, no era indispensable, ya no.

En cuanto hubiera hecho lo que tenia que hacer, ella simplemente moriría.

Porque así estaba escrito, porque su destino estaba ligado al de él, tan estrechamente, que era _ineludible._

Y nunca antes como en ese momento, en que supo la verdad, Harry Potter odio tanto el ser _El Elegido._

-Pero esa no es toda la verdad, ¿Cierto, Tom?- dijo, mientras se ponía de pie ante el asombro de todos.

Voldemort lo miro con curiosidad durante algunos segundos. Y lo que vio le perturbo profundamente.

Porque Harry Potter por fin había entendido, había comprendido que podía ser amado solamente por ser él, y el conocimiento de eso, de ese amor tan grande, mas eterno que el mismo tiempo, mas inexpugnable que la mejor de las protecciones, más mortífero que la mas terrible de las maldiciones, acababan de hacer de él exactamente lo que pedía la profecía.

_El único con el poder para derrotarlo_.

Y Voldemort por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era _verdaderamente_ tener _miedo_.

Fin de flash back-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su mente comenzó a girar una vez mas, sintiendo como comenzaba a marearse, pero, armándose de valor, arremetió nuevamente contra la bruma que nublaba sus sentidos, internándose en las lóbregas aguas de su consciencia, regresando hasta el mismo punto donde había quedado pendiente…

Flash back-

Recuerda haber comenzado a luchar contra cualquier cosa parecida a un mortífago que se le puso enfrente. Recuerda haber escuchado la voz de Clarisse pidiéndole que parase, que volviera, pero ella no quiso escucharla. Recuerda haberse detenido para buscar entre sus ropas el pequeño frasquito con la poción tornasolada, apretándola fuertemente entre sus dedos, tratando de no perderla. Recuerda haber observado con admiración el ahora atlético y alto cuerpo de Neville, mientras blandía la espada de Gryffindor con una mano, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra con la otra. Recuerda a su tía Bellatrix, sonriéndole del otro lado del campo, sus enloquecidos ojos por primera vez cuerdos. A Blaise corriendo frente a ella, mandando hechizo tras hechizo junto a Luna, derribando, reduciendo, lanzando lejos a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Recuerda haber escuchado el graznido de Fawkes, sus garras clavándose dolorosa y familiarmente en su hombro, la sensación tan conocida de sus plumas contra su mejilla. Se recuerda susurrando que salvara a todos los que pudiera, así como el fuego que despedía de su pico abierto, el calor sobre su mano derecha, el fuego cerrando sus heridas abiertas. Recuerda cuantos pasos, cuantos giros, cuantos movimientos de varita hizo, hasta quedar frente al círculo de mortífagos que protegían el duelo entre su Señor y Harry. El frío extenderse por sus músculos, los dementores acercándose a ella, los mortíos corriendo asustados, sin saber ni poder detener a los dementores. El grito asustado de Luna cuando su patronus se debilito. Su propio rugido cuando el suyo, a pesar del dolor que le carcomía el alma, fue invocado con toda la fuerza que el profundo amor y la felicidad del recuerdo de su amado Theodore le proporcionó.

La furia abrasadora con la que el Fénix envuelto en llamas redujo a cenizas a los dementores, las exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración, la distracción que le permitió a Neville partir en dos a Naguini, la misma que le permitió a Molly Weasley asestar la maldición asesina contra Bellatrix, los ojos de su tía mirándola fijamente mientras la vida se escapaba de los mismos. Recuerda todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle, sabe que seria fácil olvidar cualquiera de esas cosas, pero también sabe, que nunca, jamás olvidará el jadeo tembloroso que escapó de los labios de Voldemort. Sus ojos abriéndose con incredulidad desmedida cuando se percató de que su más fiel seguidora había muerto, y segundos después, el brillo angustiado cuando vio la cabeza de Naguini aun dar vueltas dirigiéndose hasta sus pies.

Y entonces clavo sus ojos rojizos en los de ella… y ella supo que su verdadera hora había llegado…

* * *

Bueno, espero estar a salvo hasta el proximo... besos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	54. Chapter 54

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... despues de tanto tiempo desaparecida... espero no quedarles mal... hay una parte en _italica... _es el limbo de Altair...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño mucho...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, peroooooo algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LA BATALLA FINAL (parte 2)**

Camino lentamente hasta él, sabiendo que la muerte para ella estaba cada vez mas cerca. Voldemort había extendido su mano hacia ella, clavando sus rojizos ojos en los grises. El semblante del hombre vario un poco al darse cuenta de la mirada vacía en sus ojos claros, pero se mantuvo firme. Harry, del otro lado del amplio patio, la observaba atentamente, tratando de dilucidar cual será su accionar. Altair camino hacia ellos, deteniéndose a escasos metros, sin tomar lugar junto a ninguno. A su alrededor, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y a pesar del fragor de la batalla, ningún ruido o hechizo parecía poder interrumpirles.

Ambos la observaron con expectación, esperando pacientemente. Altair camino hacia Harry, evitando a toda costa darle la espalda a su señor, deteniéndose a escasos metros del chico. Los ojos rojizos recorrieron su semblante lentamente, deteniéndose durante algunos segundos sobre sus labios, relamiéndose los propios antes de clavar los ojos en los grises, desgarradoramente atormentados, _muertos_. El brillo decepcionado y herido cruzo fugazmente sus ojos, pero asintió comprendiendo de qué lado estaba ella ahora.

Voldemort soltó un rugido, mientras lanzaba el hechizo asesino contra ambos, encontrándose con que solamente Harry levantaba su varita contra él. Altair se separo un poco, mientras aferraba el frasquito con su mano izquierda, esperando su momento. Ambos hombres se enfrascaron nuevamente en una cruenta batalla, mientras Altair observaba la escena sin inmutarse. A su alrededor, varias batallas se detuvieron, mientras todos observaban lo que ocurrían entre El Elegido y Voldemort.

Rodolphus Lestrange sintió "algo" removerse dentro de su pecho. Volteo un poco distraído, encontrándose a la figura de su mujer en plena caída. No es que le doliese tanto lo que acababa de pasar, solamente era que el hechizo vinculante se había roto con su muerte, y este le estaba avisando que ahora era un hombre libre. Sonrió por un momento, tristemente había esperado ese momento durante muchos años, pero este nunca había llegado.

A lo lejos, vio a su Señor en plena batalla con el chico Potter, lanzándose maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, mientras la chica Valerius permanecía extrañamente quieta, observándolos sin inmutarse. De improviso comprendió que tal vez esa batalla estaba perdida, y buscando con la mirada hasta dar con su hermano, comprendió que era el momento preciso para una retirada estratégica. Elimino al Auror con el que peleaba, mandándolo a volar con una potente maldición, mientras corría hacia Rabastan, tomándole del brazo y desapareciéndose en el acto. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de irse fue que tal vez en un futuro tendría que vérselas de nuevo con esos niñatos.

Mientras tanto, Altair observaba sin ver los movimientos de ambos hombres, concentrada mas en tratar de respirar, que en protegerse de un hechizo. Sentía los pulmones arder en llamas, y sobre su pecho, su corazón palpitando en dolorosos latidos. Las imágenes de ella junto a Theodore no se apartaban de su mente, haciéndola querer caer al suelo y mecerse como una niña, soltando el llanto que se estaba acumulando en su garganta. La voz de Albus Dumbledore se abrió paso entre la dolorosa bruma que afectaba su conciencia, haciéndola despertar de su letargo.

-Es hora-murmuro.

Cogió la botellita con su mano izquierda, apretándola con fuerza hasta romperla, enterrándose los vidrios en la misma haciéndose un terrible corte de donde comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre. Voldemort se la quedo viendo, comprendiendo que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero antes de que el mago oscuro pudiera hacer algo, Altair tomo la mano libre de Harry y las conecto con fuerza, cortando la mano del chico en el proceso.

-Así como nuestra sangre esta mezclada, también lo esta nuestra magia, ya eres mi hermano, ahora y siempre, así sea-susurro.

Unas finas líneas rosadas comenzaron a rodear las manos entrelazadas, mientras la magia fluctuaba de una mano a otra como lazos de plata. Cuando el hechizo termino, Altair se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, mientras Harry comenzaba a luchar con más fuerzas contra Voldemort.

-¡Altair! ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Mátalo!-siseo la chica.

Ambos hombres se envolvieron en la lucha con más ahínco, tratando de matarse el uno al otro. Altair se quedo arrodillada en el amplio espacio, rodeada de cadáveres de mortifagos, aurores, alumnos y demás personas que habían ido a colaborar en la lucha. Se pregunto si algún día el mundo mágico podría olvidar tanto odio, tanto dolor y terror, si algún día podrían olvidar las secuelas de lo ocurrido. Se dejo caer por completo en el suelo, sintiendo su magia drenada casi por completo, acariciando su vientre con lentitud, donde descansaba el tierno capullo hecho con los últimos resquicios de la misma, el que cobijaba a su hijo.

Y mientras la inconsciencia la iba rodeando, mientras la oscuridad la cobijaba y el bendito olvido se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo violáceo, donde las estrellas aun eran visibles. Y su ultimo pensamiento, antes de cerrar los ojos, fue mandar un beso al infinito, pidiendo a Theodore que le esperase…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tres meses después_…

El mundo mágico sigue tratando de recuperarse. El callejón Diagon continua en recuperación, pero cada vez son mas las tiendas que abren sus puertas. La gente comienza a adaptarse a ese nuevo aire de calma, aunque todos saben que las secuelas de la guerra no se irán de inmediato, cada uno de ellos mira hacia el futuro con la esperanza pintada en el fondo de sus ojos.

El ministerio ha hecho bastantes cambios a sus políticas, y las leyes obsoletas y faltas de coherencia están siendo revisadas minuciosamente para derogarlas o cambiarlas según su caso. Los juicios contra mortifagos ya no son tan seguidos, pues la mayoría de los que aun están en espera son considerados de poca peligrosidad, pero aun así, no están exentos de un buen periodo en Azkaban.

Aunque todavía hay algunos prófugos que son de cuidado, el cuartel de Aurores, con la colaboración de los héroes de guerra pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix, les sigue la pista, y esperan capturarlos a todos a la brevedad posible, a fin de cerrar de una buena vez ese horrible capitulo y continuar construyendo una nueva era.

Un tanto alejado de ahí, un hombre rubio observa sin ver a las personas que pasan por la ahora no tan solitaria calle frente al enorme caserón ubicado en el numero Doce de Grimmauld Place. Observa a los muggles caminar sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ajenos al hecho de que hace poco mas de tres meses estuvieron a punto de ser eliminados de la faz de la tierra. Tontos ilusos que nunca se enteran de nada. El se recuerda las tantas veces que quiso ser así de ignorante sobre su suerte, conteniendo la envidia que le recorre el cuerpo de saber que ellos nunca tendrán que vivir el horror por el cual todos ellos han pasado. Suspira cansado, frotándose los ojos un poco enrojecidos, mientras se vuelve para admirar una vez mas la menuda figura recostada en la amplia cama, casi desaparecida contra las blancas mantas, tal es su grado de palidez.

Sonríe un poco cuando nota el abultado vientre, cobijado por la caliente manta, lo que le da un aspecto de una enorme carpa. En su fuero interno suelta una carcajada, aprovechando que esta a solas con ella, y que ese pensamiento que el idiota de Weasley dejo caer ese día por la mañana, el cual le gano una mirada de profundo odio y desprecio de su parte, se ha quedado adherido a su memoria, y que no es la primera vez que el mismo lo piensa. Suspira un poco mas, acercándose a la cama, sentándose a su lado, sujetando su pequeña mano entre las suyas, tratando de calentársela. El libro que había estado leyendo permanece donde lo dejo, y al tomarlo, le parece un tanto difícil que aunque ya lo ha tenido desde hace varios días, no haya pasado aun de leer solo un centenar de paginas. Vuelve a cerrarlo con fuerza, exasperado, mientras lo lanza del otro lado de la habitación, tratando de ahogar su rabia.

Las lágrimas vuelven a hacer camino hacia sus ojos, pero terco y orgulloso como es, las contiene con todas sus fuerzas. Entierra su cabeza en el colchón, aspirado el aroma a pociones medicinales, el lavanda de las sábanas, el suave olor a narcisos, y el tufillo inconfundible de sándalo, aquel que parece acompañarle desde que esta ahí, el cual a pesar de sus esfuerzos no se va ni un segundo. La Lunat… Luna Lovegood, quien es novia de Blaise, dice que tal vez se deba a que es Theodore quien esta junto a ella, cuidándoles a los tres.

Tres.

¡Merlín bendito!

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el callado y reservado Theodore Nott iba a tener semejante tino como para embarazarla casi a la primera, y para colmo, de gemelos?

Suelta una carcajada ahogada. Le parece verdaderamente increíble el hecho, pero se guarda sus opiniones porque no quiere ser tan miserable como para traer ese hecho a colación y terminar peleando con alguno del trío dorado. No es tan tonto como para saber que sus peleas de niños no son bienvenidas por el momento. Así que mejor se guarda sus opiniones y se queda tranquilito.

Sus ojos vuelven de nuevo a su pálido semblante, buscando algún cambio. Sabe que no lo encontrara, pero quiere engañarse, pensar que en algún momento abrirá los ojos y le sonreirá de esa manera en que le hace acelerar el corazón, o lo mirara de esa forma tan oscura que se pregunta si podría salir con vida después de algún altercado con ella.

Pero sabe que ninguna de las dos cosas pasara, porque ella parece haberse ido a alguna parte donde ninguno puede alcanzarle, donde ni siquiera Potter con sus estupideces acostumbradas, la Lunática con sus tonterías sobre sus animales raros, o Clarisse con sus interminables monólogos ha podido alcanzarla. Y si ni ellos que han sido tan cercanos a ella han podido, ¿Qué podrá hacer el?

Quiere hablarle, por supuesto, quiere contarle que se han librado por los pelos de una buena temporada en Azkaban, y que hasta han conseguido un poco de reconocimiento por sus actos "heroicos". Quiere darle las gracias por haber dejado aquellas cartas y las memorias, para que su Padrino Severus y Potter los ayudaran a librarse del Beso. Quiere reñirle por ser tan cabezota por no haberle hecho caso de irse lejos, de tratar de salvarse, de tratar de ser feliz con Theodore y sus hijos.

Pero no puede.

Porque cada vez que abre la boca para aunque sea darle las gracias, la voz se le va y en lugar de eso se le hace un nudo en la garganta, y las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos, y sabe que si no cierra la boca soltara un horrible chillido que le hará parecer una niñita, y eso es mas de lo que puede soportar.

Entonces lo único que hace es estar ahí, junto a ella, tan tercamente que ni sus padres, ni su padrino, ni siquiera Potter o su tío Sirius han podido sacarlo, porque es lo único que puede hacer por ella, no dejarla sola, tragándose la impotencia por no poder traerla de donde esta, la rabia de saber que tal vez no vuelva a verla despierta, el dolor de no poder decirle aunque sea una vez que la ama con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca jamás amara a nadie mas.

Y en el silencio grita, grita a Merlín, a ese Dios muggle, a cualquiera que le escuche que la traiga de vuelta, porque el la necesita, porque su familia y amigos la necesitan, porque sus hijos la necesitan. Y en la noche, cuando solamente esta el y su conciencia, reza minuto a minuto la oración que le escucho rezar a la sangre sucia, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le escuche y se la devuelva…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Observo fijamente al sanador, sus agiles dedos trabajando rápidamente sobre el abultado vientre. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los del hombre, mientras éste bajaba el camisón y ocultaba la blanca piel del vientre, completamente estirada hasta lo imposible. El hombre termino de cubrir a la chica mientras caminaba hacia la salida, su mente pensando en lo que tendría que decirle a la familia. Todos salieron tras el, ansiosos por escuchar alguna buena noticia.

Se congregaron en la biblioteca de la casona, esperando a que el sanador comenzara a hablar. Sirius cerro los ojos en cuanto el comenzó a relatar lo que ya todos sospechaban: su hija se había convertido en un cascaron, no respondía a los estímulos que a diario trataban y a cada día que pasaba estaba mas cerca el momento en que tendrían que intervenirla para sacarle a los bebes. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, haciéndole abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que los tenia anegados de lágrimas, además de que tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados. El sanador había dicho que en unos días más tendrían que intervenirla, y todos los reunidos sabían que significaba eso.

Su hija moriría.

Su pequeña… moriría… y el no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Draco trago saliva, sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Recorrió la sala con la mirada, observando el semblante de los demás, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de Potter, quien le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Basto solamente esa mirada para que se dieran cuenta de que ambos estaban lo suficientemente aterrados como para lanzarse el uno sobre el otro para darse de golpes. El sonido de los pasos del sanador alejándose los saco de su ensimismamiento, escuchando las ultimas palabras del mismo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Mandare en un par de días por ella para trasladarla a San Mungo…-

Un par de días… un par de días y ella se iría…

El ambiente se torno pesado y las mujeres comenzaron a sollozar con fuerza. El bajo el rostro, impotente, y nunca como antes odio tanto ser un mago, pues la magia no podía hacer nada por ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sintió la calidez del sol acariciar su rostro, haciéndole sonreír feliz. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba recostada en el pasto, en el jardín de su antigua casa en Salem. Se sorprendió un poco pero volvió a cerrar los ojos, contenta. Finalmente un poco de paz y tranquilidad. A lo lejos, el llanto de un bebe comenzó a escucharse, y rápidamente se enderezo. Se pregunto que haría un bebe en su casa, pues no conocía a nadie que tuviera uno._

_Se desperezo poniéndose de pie, y mientras caminaba hacia la Mansión, comenzó a preguntarse cuando fue que habían regresado. El recuerdo de un chico castaño llego a su mente golpeando con fuerza, haciéndole pararse en seco. Su nombre salió de sus labios con incredulidad, subiendo de un simple susurro hasta convertirse en un angustiado grito cuando su mente comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos de ambos._

_-¡Theodore!-_

_Comenzó a correr hacia la casa, angustiada de no poder recordar que había sucedido con el. No recordaba nada mas allá de la última vez que habían estado juntos, antes de la batalla, lo cual la hizo detenerse nuevamente. ¿Que habría pasado? ¿La batalla habría terminado? ¿Acaso estaría muerta? El cielo comenzó a nublarse, mientras los rayos y relámpagos comenzaban a cruzar el mismo. Un trueno especialmente fuerte le hizo saltar asustada, haciéndole colocar su mano sobre su pecho. Hizo un recorrido descendente con la misma, percatándose de algo que faltaba y que se suponía debía estar ahí._

_Se palpo el vientre asustada, buscando la pequeña protuberancia que recordaba. No estaba, pues su vientre estaba tan plano como una tabla._

_¿Dónde estaba su bebe?_

_¿Dónde estaba Theodore?_

_Iba a comenzar a correr cuando lo vio, parado a lo lejos, vestido totalmente de negro y mirándola con tanto amor que casi sentía su piel siendo acariciada por su mirada. El le sonrió y ella sintió como las nubes de tormenta se disiparon y el sol comenzó a brillar nuevamente, solo para ella. Corrió a su encuentro, fundiéndose en el cálido refugio de sus brazos, sintiéndose completamente protegida. Aspiro su aroma, impregnando su nariz y su cerebro de su esencia._

_-¿Donde estabas?-pregunto angustiada._

_-Aquí. Contigo. Siempre estoy contigo-susurro contra sus cabellos._

_Altair se sintió confortada por sus palabras, pues sabia que el nunca la dejaría sola, se lo había prometido, era su esposo después de todo. Entonces recordó. Levanto la cabeza de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas._

_-¿Theodore?-_

_-¿Si?-sonrió el._

_-¿Estamos muertos?-_

_-Tu no lo estas…-_

_Altair comenzó a sollozar cuando cayó en cuenta de sus palabras. Theodore estaba muerto. Finalmente la había dejado._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto._

_-¿Por qué que?-_

_-¿Porque no estoy muerta?-sorbió las lagrimas- ¿Theodore, donde esta nuestro bebe?-_

_Theodore camino con ella entre los brazos, hasta llegar hacia el mismo árbol donde se encontraba en un principio. La hizo sentarse a su lado, mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos, besando en el proceso sus párpados húmedos, su frente, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su boca, donde se detuvo durante interminables minutos, poseyendo su boca con ansiedad. Finalmente, tuvieron que separarse, pero Altair hubiera querido que continuara besándola por toda la eternidad._

_-Nuestro bebe… nuestros bebes están a salvo…-_

_-¿Bebes? ¿Son mas de uno?-_

_-Si, son dos… ellos están a salvo… pero tú necesitas despertar… o morirás…-_

_-No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí contigo-_

_Theodore sonrió-Yo también quisiera quedarme aquí contigo, pero tu tienes que despertar, tienes que hacerlo por ellos… tienes que vivir…-_

_-¡No quiero! ¿Qué voy a hacer si tu ya no estas conmigo? ¿Cómo voy a continuar sin ti?-dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte._

_-Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que vivir, por nuestros hijos, por mí, pero sobre todo, por ti-_

_-Pero voy a estar tan sola… no podre…-_

_-No vas a estar sola… nuestros hijos estarán a tu lado… además, tienes a tus padres, tus amigos…-_

_-¡Pero no vas a estar tu!-grito ella con desesperación._

_-Es cierto, no estaré físicamente, pero te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado…-_

_-No… Theodore… no me dejes…-sollozo._

_-Además… Draco estará contigo…-_

_-¿Draco?-_

_-Draco. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Draco te ama, te ama mucho, y el también te necesita-_

_-Theodore ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?-_

_-Vivir… y ser feliz…-_

_-¿Me esperaras?-_

_-Siempre… y algún día cuando sea tu momento, prometo venir por ti, para llevarte conmigo…-_

_-Bien-dijo, secándose las lágrimas._

_-Bien, ahora tienes que despertar-_

_-¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco más?-_

_Theodore le sonrió con calidez, inclinándose hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron._

_-Podemos. Pero solo un poco-dijo, juntando sus labios mientras los brazos de ella lo aprisionaban contra su cuerpo, buscando fundirse con el de el…_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo inmensamente pesado. A su lado, recostada contra la cama, una cabellera rubia casi blanca se encontraba desparramada. Sonrió con dificultad, tratando de acariciar las finas hebras, pero el brazo le pesaba como un hipogrifo, y no le respondió.

Dio un vistazo a la habitación, reconociendo la suya como la de la mansión, y apenas iba a tratar de hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso. En el dintel, Harry Potter la miraba fijamente, recorriéndola con fijeza. Altair no dejo de notar el desastre en el, desde las ropas arrugadas, las enormes y profundas ojeras, y el pelo… bueno, quiso reírse al pensar que el pelo era igual que siempre.

-Altair-susurro el chico.

-Harry…-murmuro ella.

Quiso sonreírle, pero de pronto, algo dentro de si se rompió, produciéndole un terrible dolor, y a pesar de no tener fuerzas ni para hablar, logro emitir un desgarrador chillido.

-¡Harry!-

La cabeza de Draco se levanto de golpe, mientras sus irritados ojos grisáceos se clavaban en los suyos. Altair quiso decirle algo pero un nuevo ramalazo de dolor le robo el aliento, haciéndola sentirse como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas con la misma rapidez que los chicos se pusieron de pie, tratando de llamar por ayuda. Altair escucho un desgarrador grito, como un animal chillando en alguna parte, pero no supo identificar el sonido. El dolor era tan intenso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su padre entro a todo correr, y entre Harry y Draco la cargaron en volandas, moviéndola lo más delicadamente posible hacia la chimenea, tratando de llevarla hacia San Mungo.

Cuando Hermione se asomo a la habitación, por poco se desmaya, cuando observo la cama revuelta, con las sábanas manchadas de sangre…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...

Gracias mil por leer...


	55. Chapter 55

Hola chicas! Bien, este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste... todavia queda el epilogo... y estoy pensando en una segunda parte que ya tengo un pelin desarollada... espero no hartarles...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño mucho...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**GOTAS DE AGUA DISTORSIONADAS**

Todo a su alrededor se torno oscuro y frio. Luego, vino el dolor. Palabras huecas y vacías gritando su nombre, un "no te mueras" gritado junto a su oído, un sollozo desgarrado, una última mirada y luego oscuridad otra vez.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiendo el fuego recorrer sus venas. Pero el fuego era bueno ¿no? Ella era fuego, pero gritaba y se retorcía de dolor. Las lágrimas bajaban como raudales a sus mejillas, se miro las manos y entre la bruma de la humedad observo la sangre, sangre roja, _pura_, liquido ardiente entre sus manos. Gente gritando a su alrededor, aullidos de dolor y nuevamente oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abren, siglos después a su alrededor sigue el caos. Se siente tan cansada, hay tanto dolor a su alrededor, tiene tantas ganas de dejarse ir… La voz de su padre gritando a lo lejos, llanto y dolor que carcome el cuerpo. Duele, duele mucho, quema como el infierno, quiere gritar pero solo sale un gemido. Alguien le habla, y cuando voltea a verle clava sus ojos grises en los azules más hermosos que ha visto jamás. Su sonrisa es la misma, cálida y viva solo para ella. El sudor baja por sus mejillas, el calor y el frio abrazan su cuerpo, pero a ella no le importa.

Sus ojos se concentran solamente en mirarlo. Fija y apasionadamente, recorriendo con su mirada cada centímetro de piel pálida y perfecta, enteramente suya. Los castaños cabellos, las fruncidas cejas, los brillantes ojos azules, la nariz perfecta, los sonrosados labios convertidos en una mueca afectada, risa y tristeza a partes iguales, los blancos dientes centelleando.

Está ahí, a unos pasos, _esperando_. No sabe qué, pero se siente feliz, porque es en ese momento en que más lo necesita, y el está ahí, como se lo prometió. Le regala una media sonrisa, mientras jadea su nombre.

-_Theodore_…-

A su alrededor, todo se detiene. Escucha la voz de Draco llamarle, pero en estos momentos no le importa. Por ahora, solamente quiere estar ahí, escuchando, viendo, _sintiendo_ al amor de su vida. Escucha su risa, clara como un manantial, y levanta su mano hacia él. Necesita tocarle, y sonríe cuando el entrelaza los dedos con los suyos. A su lado, Harry suelta un gemido aterrado, comprendiendo que es lo que está pasando.

Sirius grita del otro lado de la puerta, aporreándola con fuerza, tratando de que lo dejen entrar. Draco resbala por la pared hasta caer al suelo, tan conmocionado que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ha perdido su porte Malfoy. Lucius y Narcissa están a unos pasos, clavando los ojos humedecidos en su único hijo, viendo la forma en la que se le escapa la vida de las manos, igual que se escapa la vida de la mujer que ama, del otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Harry nunca olvidara el momento en que pudo observar la fantasmal figura de Theodore Nott, de pie junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Altair y acunándola entre sus brazos. Siente los ojos azules, _muertos_, clavándose en el. Le sostiene la mirada, verde contra azul, y responde al breve asentimiento del hombre. La sonrisa extasiada de Altair se le clava en la memoria, junto al pensamiento de que ellos no han necesitado ninguna piedra de resurrección para estar juntos nuevamente. Un nuevo apretón en su mano lo saca de sus pensamientos. Hasta ahora, siente la mano como si varios huesos se hubieran roto, tal es el nivel de fuerza con que ella se la sostiene.

Hubiera querido escapar de semejante espectáculo, pero a pesar de que quiso que ella le soltase la mano, ni un solo momento lo había dejado. Así que tuvo que caminar junto a la camilla hacia la sala de partos, con la mano posiblemente fracturada en cientos de pedazos, y soportar los hechizos de esterilización, que le dejaron el pelo más alborotado que nunca, ante la iracunda mirada de Malfoy y la dolida de su padrino.

No ha querido voltear hacia el sur, donde los medimagos hacen lo suyo, pues sería algo demasiado intimo observar las partes de su casi-hermana en ese estado, por lo que a falta de otra cosa, clava su mirada sobre la pared, donde hay un estúpido cartel sobre la prevención de embarazos y la nueva poción anticonceptiva. Se traga una carcajada ante la ironía y aprieta los labios ante otro crujido que sale de su mano.

Entonces lo escuchan.

Un chillido, al principio bajo, que sin embargo comienza a tomar volumen. Los tres, vivos y muerto, dirigen su mirada hacia los sanadores, donde el cuerpecito arrugado y ensangrentado de un bebe chilla como poseso. Una luz muy potente comienza a brillar, mientras los largos cortinajes se mecen con fuerza. Alguien toma al bebe y lo saca de su vista, mientras el sanador comienza a mover nuevamente sus manos dentro del cuerpo de Altair. Harry se da cuenta de que su mano por fin esta libre, y voltea a ver la causa. Altair tiene ambas manos fuertemente entrelazadas, mirando con embeleso la manera en que Theodore se pasea por la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia su primogénito.

De improviso, un nuevo chillido, mas bajo se escucha. Un segundo bebe llega al mundo en medio de un terrible viento, truenos, rayos y cristales haciéndose añicos. Harry Potter se queda mudo por un instante, observando fijamente la manera en que el sanador lo afirma entre sus brazos para llevarlo hacia donde está su hermano. Theodore le mira, sonriendo con orgullo, mientras levanta una mano, enseñando el pulgar. El suelta una carcajada, mientras abraza a Altair, quien llora como una magdalena. El sanador regresa a terminar de limpiarla, y antes de que se dé cuenta, ella está profundamente dormida.

Harry camina hacia los pequeños, observándolos fijamente. Son dos bebes muy pequeñitos, algo hinchados y muy enfadados que lloran con todas sus fuerzas. Les acaricia las cabezas, mientras sonríe, dándose cuenta de improviso que está llorando. Antes de salir para dar las buenas nuevas, Harry Potter sonríe, comenzando a hacer cálculos para su futuro, empezando por el hecho de que quiere tener hijos lo más pronto posible…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado tres días desde que los mellizos Nott-Black han nacido. Y el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco.

Cada persona, familiar, amigo o conocido que ha pasado a la nursery a conocer a los mellizos ha caído irremediablemente bajo su encanto. Harry los observa desde el otro lado del cristal, comparando sus memorias y ubicando las diferencias. Ya han dejado de estar tan hinchados como al principio, y aunque siguen llorando como condenados, es mas el tiempo que pasan dormidos que otra cosa. En este momento, ambos se encuentran recostados sobre su espalda, moviendo con fuerza sus pequeños puños, chupándolos de vez en cuando, cuando parecen tener hambre.

Observa los nombres anotados sobre la pequeña pizarra colocada en las cunas. _Stella Marie_ y _Theodore Demetrius_ Nott-Black. Nombres grandes para niños tan pequeños, se dice, pero al verlos puede darse cuenta de que les quedan perfectamente. El chico es completamente idéntico a su padre. Tiene una pelusilla castaña sobre su cabeza, y los ojos apuntan a un azul del mismo oscuro de su progenitor. Bueno, no es que él se haya fijado mucho en eso, pero le parece que serán idénticos. Y ella… su pequeña cabecita está llena de una fina pelusilla oscura, tan suave al tacto, y sus ojos son de un color aun indeterminado. Espera que sean del mismo tono que Altair, aunque también espera que su carácter no sea tan complicado.

Finalmente, dos semanas después, los han dejado salir del hospital, y toda la algarabía se muda a Grimmauld Place. La primera en verlos ha sido Walburga, quien sonríe orgullosa por sus bisnietos.

Un nuevo desfile de familiares hace su ronda por la mansión, incluyendo a los Malfoy, quienes no van mucho pues Sirius tiene muestras de estar pensando en maldecirlos. Aun así, Draco se queda durante horas junto a Altair, mirando a los niños, pero sobre todo, mirándola a ella. No le importa mucho si están rodeados de gente, ni que los Weasley quieran hacerle parte principal de sus bromas pesadas, lo único que le importa, es el furioso sonrojo que se instala en sus mejillas cuando se percata de que la observa.

Sirius Black se ha convertido en abuelo. Aun no sale del asombro, y sigue mirándolos como si no lo creyera. Su esposa, empero, los observa con tanta ternura, que a veces se siente celoso. Por eso, en cuanto se los dejan tener, Vanya desliza a uno de ellos entre sus brazos, haciéndole entrar en pánico. Sin embargo, en cuanto la pequeña cosita que está en sus brazos abre los ojos, enmudece.

Ha caído profundamente enamorado por unos ojos tan grises como los suyos. La pequeñísima boca sonrosada se abre en una perfecta "o" cuando ella bosteza, y el sigue el movimiento embelesado. No se percata de que todos lo están mirando, y sinceramente, no le importa. Le acaricia la mejilla y observa el contraste de su enorme mano contra la diminuta de ella. Las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos cuando ella agarra fuertemente su dedo con su manita. Después, sobre el otro brazo le colocan a su nieto. El aliento se le va cuando el pequeño clava sus ojos en los suyos, tan fijamente, que si no supiera que al principio no ven casi nada, pensaría que está practicando alguna especie de _Legeremancia_ con él. Finalmente se confiesa perdidamente enamorado de ellos, ante las sonrisas condescendientes de todos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Días más tarde, a la mansión llega un requerimiento del Ministerio. Kingsley Shacklebolt pide la presencia de Altair Black, viuda de Nott, para el cumplimiento de dos diligencias: la última voluntad de Theodore Nott padre, y la lectura de los testamentos de los Nott. Altair se revuelve de pena al saber el destino de su suegro, y más tarda en ir a ver al ministro, que en conseguir un permiso especial de este.

Dos días después, dos hombres y una mujer salen de la chimenea de Azkaban, con un permiso especial otorgado por el mismísimo ministro. Entregan sus varitas y permiten que los revisen, a fin de que se verifique que no llevan ningún artefacto mágico. Les dan el pase y los conducen hasta una de las celdas de mayor seguridad de la prisión. A cada paso que dan, el ambiente lóbrego y siniestro de la prisión va haciendo mella en sus semblantes. Se detienen detrás del guardia, quien se ha detenido a su vez frente a una oscura celda.

-Aquí es, tienen diez minutos-

Los tres asienten, mientras se arrebujan mas en las capas, cubriéndose lo más posible del desgarrador frio.

-¿Señor Nott?-susurra Altair.

El sonido de pasos arrastrados rebota contra las desnudas paredes, Altair detiene la respiración en cuanto la figura se acerca a los barrotes. Las lagrimas caen de sus ojos cuando la figura sucia y desaliñada de su suegro es bañada por la escasa luz de las lámparas en el techo la iluminan. Se bebe el rostro sucio y envejecido, idéntico al de Theodore, pero tan diferente a la vez. El corazón se le aprieta dentro del pecho al comprender que jamás le vera envejecer, y por un momento cierra los ojos y se muerde la lengua para no soltar un sollozo, para no dejarse llevar por el dolor de lo que nunca podría ser.

-Altair…-

Abre los ojos para observarle fijamente. Es el mismo rostro, los mismos cabellos, los mismos ojos, pero las profundidades de estos son diferentes. La demencia brilla en el fondo de los pozos azulados, y el dolor que baila en la superficie no es compatible con sus recuerdos. He ahí la diferencia que le regresa la voz a su garganta.

-Señor Nott…-

-¿Ya han nacido?-

Altair asiente, sin más.

-Lo sabía, lo he sentido-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Del mismo modo que sentí cuando nació mi Theo, cuando murió su madre, cuando él murió… los siento porque son parte de mí…-

-No pude traerlos conmigo… lo siento…-

-Está bien… era de esperarse…-

-Pero… he traído… una fotografía…-

La busca entre sus ropas con frenesí mientras él le observa detenidamente. Cuando la encuentra, la extiende hacia él, pasando su mano por entre los barrotes. A su lado, Harry y Draco se tensan, esperando una reacción violenta del hombre, una que no llega. El toma el papel ofrecido, y mientras sus ojos se empapan de la imagen, sus labios comienzan a sonreír.

-Son idénticos…-

-Si… idénticos a usted, a él…-

-¿Cómo se llaman…?

-Stella y Theodore…-

-Stella… como mi Stella… niño y niña…-

-Si…-

-Gracias… por esto, por quererlo… por salvarlo…- dice el mortifago, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella.

-No pude salvarlo…-su voz se quiebra en un sollozo.

-Te aseguro que lo salvaste de todas las formas en que se puede salvar a una persona…-

Altair se traga las lágrimas y se acerca hacia los barrotes, mientras el hombre a su vez se acerca también, hasta que sus rostros casi se rozan.

-Siento mucho esto…-

-Es el justo castigo por mis crímenes… pero no sufro por ello, ya pronto me reuniré con ellos…-

-Lo sé… lo siento…-dice, mientras le toma de las mejillas y deposita un suave beso sobre sus labios resecos, para separarse después.

-Se feliz, niña, y haz feliz a mis nietos…-

-Lo hare…-

-El tiempo se ha terminado…-

Los tres caminan hacia la salida, seguidos por el guardia, y antes de salir, Altair escucha la voz del mortifago:

-Los tres estaremos contigo…-

Altair asiente sin volverse, desapareciendo por los pasillos, mientras el eco de las palabras se desvanece…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dos años después_…

Sus azules ojos se deslizan con detenimiento por la página, acariciando las letras con la suavidad que da la estupefacción. Las manos le tiemblan de rabia, haciendo temblar también el ejemplar de El Profeta que tiene entre sus manos. A sus espaldas, los sollozos de su hermana hacen eco en la amplia estancia, inundándole el corazón de pesar. Suelta el periódico, acudiendo hasta ella, tomándola en brazos como cuando era pequeña, mientras comienza a mecerla, susurrando palabras dulces en su oído, tratando de aligerar su dolor.

La rabia se arremolina en su garganta, mientras la hiel que rezuma de su boca se vierte hacia la misma, amargándole el estomago. No puede creer como se han desarrollado las cosas. La muy perra finalmente se quedo con Theodore, se caso con él, tuvo a sus hijos y se libro de ir a Azkaban resultando una Héroe de guerra para todo el mundo mágico, junto al imbécil de Potter.

Lo que más le dolió fue saber que Theodore murió por ella, por salvarla. El no debió terminar así, consumido por el odio de la menor de los Weasley. No. El debió haber seguido su vida con ella, porque ella se lo merecía, ella había luchado por él, para que él estuviera a su lado, pero ni toda la paciencia, el amor y el cuidado que había tenido para con el sirvieron de nada.

No.

Solamente fue que ella lo mirara con sus estúpidamente odiosos ojos grises y el cayo, irremediable e indiscutiblemente enamorado, como el imbécil de Potter, como el idiota de Draco. Por tal motivo, su hermana ahora sufría de esa manera, llorando y consumiéndose de rabia y dolor, sintiéndose tan miserable como nunca hubiera querido que fuera. El odio subió por sus venas como el vapor a presión, la rabia y el deseo de venganza bullo por sus venas como lava ardiente, arrasando su cordura.

Algo en su cerebro hizo "click"

Y entonces clavo su azulada mirada en el espejo frente a ella, una mirada que le devolvió el ardiente odio que sentía por dentro, una mirada, que le convenció de que eso no había terminado aun. Y así se lo hizo sentir a Astoria.

-No te preocupes hermanita, esto aún tiene solución…-

Y sonrió entre lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta que salían de sus ojos…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... el epilogo viene en unos dias mas...

Quisiera contar con sus comentarios... pero como siempre, los dejo a su eleccion...

Gracias mil por leer...


	56. Chapter 56

Bueno, este es el epilogo... espero les guste... y viene la continuacion porque aun hay algunos cabos sueltos por ahi... aunque ustedes saben de quien hablo eh? listillas...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, mil gracias por prestarme a sus personajes...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**-EPILOGO-**

El grito de felicidad que salió de los labios de Clarisse fue precedido por un golpe que las hizo caer a ambas al suelo, en medio de divertidas risas. Las personas a su alrededor las observaron con expresiones similares, mientras ellas continuaban en su mundo feliz.

-¡Salió en El Profeta!-grito Clarisse.

Altair bufo consternada. Ya sabía a lo que se refería. Después de todo, le había costado mucho convencer a Harry de que hicieran el anuncio, un poco para apaciguar a los padres de la chica, un poco para darle gusto. No es que no quisiera que el mundo mágico se enterara de su felicidad, pero a él le parecía demasiada la invasión a su intimidad, y no quería ser nuevamente el centro de atención. Aunque lo fuera casi a diario. Además que el chico no era muy apasionado de la prensa.

Observo con diversión a su alrededor. Finalmente, Clarisse y Luna habían coincidido en algo: la decoración era indudablemente digna de un Slytherin, pero cálidamente pensada para un Gryffindor. Sonrío con sinceridad al observar la mueca horrorizada de Blaise ante las locuras de su prometida. Seguramente Luna estaría convenciéndole de algún hecho para ella irrefutable, o hablando de alguna criatura maravillosa en la que ella creía firmemente, y el, enamorado hasta los huesos, asentía con el firme convencimiento de que era verdad.

Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos, mientras trataba de levantar su vestido, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ese día en especial se llevaba a cabo uno de los sucesos más inverosímiles de los últimos tiempos: el tan esperado anuncio de la boda de ambas parejas. Finalmente, Luna Lovegood se enlazaría con Blaise Zabini, y para sorpresa de todos los que pensaban que nunca llegaría el momento, Harry Potter finalmente contraería nupcias con Clarisse Kendall. Extraña mezcla entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Altair se permitió una sonrisa triste. Hacia mas de dos años que Theodore se había ido, dejándola viuda y en la espera de sus hijos, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, ni un solo día había dejado de pensar en el. Cada día la tristeza la llenaba, sintiéndose vivir un tiempo ajeno, deseando y anhelando un cuerpo que llevaba mas de dos años bajo tierra, pensando día a día en el hombre de sus sueños.

Había hablado de ello con Harry, con quien tenia esa conexión que con ninguna otra persona había tenido jamás, y aunque el chico estaba reticente por la persona que había elegido, la había instado a salir del doloroso bache en el que se había detenido. Sabía que le era muy difícil continuar, en especial cuando los gemelos comenzaban a soltar alguna palabra y ella sonreía tristemente al pensar que Theodore nunca podría verlos desarrollarse y crecer.

Tantas cosas perdidas, tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos atesorados en su corazón que jamás podría compartir con el castaño. Tanto dolor que aun la ahogaba por las noches, en que la soledad de su cuarto le recordaba lo que había perdido, donde la oscuridad se apoderaba de sus miembros, desgarrándole el alma, sumiéndola en terribles pesadillas, hasta que finalmente al día siguiente, al sol, sus horribles demonios se retraían, resguardados dentro de su cabeza y su corazón, esperando la caída de la noche.

Fue una de ellas, una especialmente dura, donde recordó las palabras de Theodore. El quería que siguiera viviendo, que no se encerrara en ese dolor, pero, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro? ¿Si a cada momento se recordaba lo que pudo haber sido y no fue? ¿Si extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias?

Le dolían los labios y el cuerpo de extrañarle. Se sentía vacía por dentro. Pero le había prometido a Theodore el buscar una vida feliz, y sabia que él había tenido razón al decirle que era muy joven para encerrarse en un recuerdo. Aunque lo siguiera amando por toda la eternidad, debía pensar en sus hijos, que necesitarían un padre, y en ella misma, que necesitaba el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado, si no quería terminar por volverse loca.

Así que finalmente cedió. Draco había sido muy paciente con ella, llevándola de la mano, acompañándola en el duelo, dándose incondicionalmente a ella, pero sobre todo, amando a sus hijos como si fueran suyos. Lucius y Narcissa habían estado encantados, sobre todo ella, quien sabia los verdaderos sentimientos de su hijo desde hacia un buen tiempo. Su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo, pero finalmente se rindió ante lo evidente, además que su madre influyo mucho en esa decisión.

Echó un vistazo a la página de El Profeta. Debajo de la fotografía de los futuros esposos Potter, una imagen de ella misma junto a Draco, cada uno sosteniendo a uno de sus hijos, había sido publicada, bajo la leyenda "_**¿Campanas de boda para los mortifago?**_"

Sonrío recordando la mirada helada de Harry y Draco cuando lo leyeron, y tras la carcajada que se le escapo sin querer, la mirada de incomprensión dirigida hacia ella. Le importaba poco menos que nada el saber que los consideraban como despreciables mortífagos. Así se lo hizo saber a todos cuando mostro la marca tenebrosa ensuciando su antebrazo izquierdo, después del juicio donde fue absuelta y declarada héroe de guerra. Cuando la detuvieron en el atrio del ministerio para una entrevista, conto su historia frente a todo el mundo mágico, tanto nacional como internacional.

Obviando las caras de incredulidad de los hombres y los llantos de las mujeres, conto desde el principio su historia, sin omitir absolutamente nada. Y al terminar, solamente dijo que lo que hizo lo volvería a hacer sin duda, e hizo un llamado hacia quienes comenzaban a discriminar a los Slytherin, recordándoles que los leones también matan, refiriéndose a Peter Pettigrew, y con el odio rezumando sus ojos grises, Ginebra Weasley. Fue un golpe bajo para los Weasley, pero era todo lo que tenía que decir, de ahí en adelante, y no le importaba nada.

Salió del ministerio ese día, del brazo de su padre, con la frente en alto y con la seguridad de saber que había cumplido con los miembros de su casa.

Suspiro nuevamente, clavando los ojos en la figura tambaleante de su hija. Se parecía tanto a ella… la vio caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba su Tía Andrómeda, quien sostenía a un pequeño Teddy Lupin de tres años. El pequeño peliazul la observo fijamente, mientras la niña le sonreía, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Se la quedo mirando un momento, y después, con un lento movimiento, tomo su pequeña manita y entrelazo sus dedos. Altair frunció el ceño, pero la idea que paso como estrella fugaz por su mente se vio interrumpida cuando su propio hijo se aferro a sus piernas. Le sonrío mientras se doblaba para levantarle, y cuando se puso derecha y clavo nuevamente los ojos en las pequeñas figuritas lo que vio le dejo la mente en blanco.

Teddy Lupin y su hija se estaban abrazando.

Se encogió de hombros, después de todo, que podrían saber de nada dos críos aun en pañales…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seis meses después_…

POV Altair:

La ceremonia fue bella, en realidad muchísimo más elegante y concurrida que la primera. El vestido, de carísima tela italiana color perla, deslizándose como líquido envolviendo mi cuerpo. Por fuera mi sonrisa era deslumbrante, por dentro, las lagrimas caían a raudales desde mi alma. Me pare en el amplio pasillo que llevaba al altar, sintiendo que cada paso era una daga traicionera que se deslizaba por mi pecho, cortándome el corazón. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo, asustada y dolida a partes iguales, pero solamente mi sentido del deber y la palabra empeñada lo impidieron. Yo había dado mi consentimiento y no tenía ningún derecho de hacerle daño.

Inclusive antes de ver su rostro sabía que era un error dejarlo plantado en el altar, pero cuando vi su sonrisa sincera, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mi alma grito de júbilo, y mientras mi espíritu Gryffindor era acallado por la firme voz de corazón Slytherin, me permití finalmente sonreír con sinceridad. Después de todo, viendo fríamente las cosas, yo aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tenía toda la vida por delante, muchos momentos que vivir. Y siendo un poco egoísta, yo también necesitaba a alguien que me quisiera, alguien que lograra hacerme feliz, regresarme un poco de lo que había perdido tan prematuramente. Y él estaba ahí, esperando por mí, con la mano estirada hacia mí, dándose por entero.

Y bueno, siempre he sido más que Gryffindor, una Slytherin, y aunque la apuesta que hice no me salió del todo bien, siempre podría saber que obtuve una buena ganancia de ello. Por eso me puse de pie frente a el, y cuando el ministro Shacklebolt me hizo la pregunta, sin titubear y con una sonrisa dije que sí. Y la sonrisa que él me regalo comenzó a disipar las tinieblas en mi vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora estoy aquí, igual o más nerviosa que la vez anterior, porque sé que he tomado una decisión sobre mi futuro que no se en que terminara, solo espero que todo vaya bien. Es entonces que tomo la verdadera decisión, y empieza mi camino a la resignación.

Me desvisto lentamente mientras pienso en todo lo que he dejado atrás. Pude haber sido tan feliz pero el odio y la maldad arrasaron mi existencia, convirtiéndola en añicos. Ahora ni siquiera puedo llorar y maldecir a mi gusto, pues constantemente estoy rodeada de gente que no me permite estar conmigo misma.

Me sumerjo lentamente en la tina, donde la esencia a fresias me cubre lentamente. El calor del agua me adormece, mi mente viaja a los últimos recuerdos, la pereza me envuelve pero con un movimiento rápido me pongo derecha y comienzo a frotarme con rapidez. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, mientras los sollozos comienzan a salir de mi garganta en lamentos.

Me detengo cuando las manos comienzan a temblarme tanto, que la barra de jabón en ellas hace mucho que cayó dentro de la tina. Mis hombros se sacuden fuertemente, mientras el torrente dentro de mí se ha derramado. No se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, aovillada dentro de la tina, pero de pronto, unos fuertes brazos me sujetan, mientas mi cara se entierra con fuerza en el amplio pecho, manchando la pulcra camisa blanca.

Me levanta lentamente, envolviéndome en lo que creo es mi bata de baño. Me toma entre sus brazos mientras me lleva hacia la cama, depositándome con cariño en ella, apresándome en un abrazo segundos después. Mi llanto arrecia, mis manos toman la camisa, arrugándola con desesperación. El comienza a mecernos lentamente, mientras me habla, con voz calmada y segura, mientras me cuenta de qué manera lograré sobrevivir, y por quiénes tengo que hacerlo.

Sus palabras entran en mis oídos como una poción sedante. Comienzo a serenarme en cuanto su boca pronuncia sus nombres. _Theo_. _Stella_. Es por ellos por quien debo ser fuerte, por quien debo evitar derrumbarme. Los sollozos remiten hasta que solamente es un pequeño murmullo. Sus palabras han logrado su cometido.

Me besa la frente, mientras su boca baja lentamente hacia mis párpados húmedos, mi nariz, mis sienes, mis pómulos, mi barbilla, hasta posarse sobre mi boca. En cuanto sus labios tocan los míos, abro inconscientemente la boca para darle acceso, mientras su lengua se enrosca en torno a la mía, succionando con lentitud, un gemido vergonzoso saliendo de mi garganta.

Mis manos se pasan por su amplio pecho, buscando la forma más rápida de sacarle la camisa. Su boca baja de la mía, besando mi mandíbula, mi cuello, deteniéndose en el inicio del escote, para buscar mi piel desnuda. Mis manos se cuelan por debajo de la tela, para acariciar su piel, mientras mi boca sigue el mismo camino de mis manos. No se por qué, pero desde que le conocí, ha sido siempre una curiosidad imperiosa el probar la textura de su piel tan pálida.

Sus ágiles manos me desnudan lentamente, mientras su boca esparce pequeños besos por la piel que va dejando al descubierto. Su lengua alcanza la tierna piel de uno de mis pezones, arrancándome un gemido ronco, un gemido de puro placer, un placer que pensé que nunca más podría volver a sentir. Mis manos se aferran con fuerza a sus anchos hombros, mientras comienzo a sentir la humedad en mi centro. Su boca se apodera en su totalidad de mi pecho, mientras su mano asciende por mi pierna, haciendo círculos con su dedo pulgar.

Es la primera vez que haremos el amor, y sé que no será la última. Él se ha convertido en mi esposo, en mi compañero para toda la vida. Él desterrará de mi cuerpo el recuerdo de aquél que fue el centro de mi universo, aunque estará para siempre guardado en mi corazón. Él ha aceptado este hecho, porque me ama, y a mi modo, el sabe que también le amo a él. Su mano traviesa encuentra mi centro, arrancándome un jadeo que me hace abrir los ojos. Su mirada grisácea se funde con la mía, oscurecida por la pasión, mientras escucho su respiración acelerada.

Con ansia busco su boca, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. La electricidad nos envuelve mientras con desesperación mi mano se dirige hacia su pantalón. Con una celeridad inusitada, lo deslizo por sus caderas, mientras su bóxer negro le sigue el camino. Mi bata ha quedado Merlín sabe donde, mientras la seda a mis espaldas me acaricia con suavidad. Sus manos se posan en mi trasero, apretándome a él mientras me devora la boca con intensidad.

Veo con mis ojos empañados por el deseo, las formas deliciosamente definidas de su pecho, su torso, el hueso de su cadera, y su miembro sonrojado y brilloso por el líquido pre seminal, perdido entre la mata de vello rubio. Abre mis piernas con lentitud, mientras me observa fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada, evitando cerrar los ojos cuando su miembro erecto se introduce dentro de mí, abrasando mi conciencia.

Comenzamos a movernos al unísono, acoplándonos rápidamente. Trato de mover mi cadera a su ritmo para profundizar el contacto, buscando sentirlo más dentro de mí de lo humanamente posible. Mis manos se aferran a su espalda, mis uñas se clavan en su carne, y un gemido salido de su boca reverbera por todo mi ser. Cierro los ojos mientras un recuerdo se apodera de mi mente.

La situación es la misma, pero las manos que me acarician, la boca que me roba el aliento y el sexo que me estremece es diferente. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos, mientras escucho su voz tan lejana, diciendo mi nombre. El tiempo también es otro, pues yo apenas era una niña de dieciséis años cuando me hice mujer, y ahora soy toda una mujer, en brazos de otro.

Los nervios que sentí al principio son los mismos. Pero aquélla vez, mi primera vez, quedará grabada a fuego en mi corazón para siempre.

Escucho nuevamente la voz ronca de mi esposo susurrar mi nombre contra mi oído. Su olor a menta se mezcla con el olor a sexo, volviéndome a la realidad de golpe. Mis cabellos están húmedos por mis lágrimas, y sin querer, un jadeo profundo sale de mi garganta. Se mueve más rápidamente, haciéndome temblar sin control. La piel se me eriza y el murmullo que sale de mis labios se convierte en gritos pidiendo más. Sus dientes se clavan en mi cuello como un vampiro en frenesí. Mi boca busca la suya, ahogando en sus labios los gemidos que se escapan. Con mordiscos y lamidas sincronizadas nos comemos la boca el uno al otro.

Mi cuerpo comienza a vibrar con fuerza, mientras siento los espasmos del cuerpo masculino contra mi piel. Me estrecha fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras mis brazos y piernas lo envuelven de tal modo, que no hay espacio posible entre nosotros dos. Me clava los dedos en las caderas, sé que me dejara varios cardenales pero en estos momentos no puede importarme menos. La cama rechina con estridencia en la soledad de la habitación, mientras el sudor empapa nuestros cuerpos, las pieles se resbalan en la frenética danza, brillando contra la tenue luminosidad.

Llego al orgasmo gritando su nombre, mientras al mismo tiempo grito el del otro en mi mente, evitando pronunciarlo con mis labios. Es el de aquél al que amé y seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida, y a quien llevaré dentro de mí hasta el último día de mi existencia. Mis labios sólo pronunciaran el nombre del hombre que yace entre mis brazos, convulsionando por los últimos resquicios de su propio orgasmo, quien me mira con los ojos brillantes, llenos de amor y cariño. Es éste al que debo amar ahora, y aunque sé que es de distinta manera, a ambos los amo igual.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en brazos del otro, disfrutando de nuestro calor y del silencio que nos envuelve. Nuestros ojos no han dejado de conectarse, mientras nuestros labios parece que están predestinados para unirse, pues lo hacen de tanto en tanto, mientras cada pequeño movimiento vuelve a encender la llama de una pasión que parecía haber quedado recién saciada, y que sin embargo, vuelve a encenderse al más mínimo roce.

Vuelvo a atacar sus labios, mientras mis manos nuevamente se dirigen hacia su cuerpo, buscando de nuevo reconocer las líneas del cuerpo que tengo entre mis brazos, el cuerpo del hombre que ahora es mi dueño.

Finalmente entiendo el regalo de _Mi_ Theo.

Tengo toda la vida para ser feliz…

* * *

Bueno, nos vemos en la secuela...

Gracias mil por leer... y por acompañarme en este sueño todo este tiempo...


End file.
